Amores en conflicto
by VALE BLACK
Summary: UA. Misao luego de una terrible desilusion es obligada a casarse con un hombre al que desprecia por complacer a su familia. Sin embargo no todo es tan malo como parece. AM.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amores en conflicto.**_

_**La traición es arma**_

_**de la que sólo se valen**_

_**los que son incapaces**_

_**de toda lucha franca y honrada**_

**Capitulo 1****: La traición**.

Misao se observo detenidamente al espejo. Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos antes de sonreír dichosa al contemplar la imagen que este le devolvía. El brillo de sus ojos verdes en esos momentos hubiera sido capas de opacar a cualquier estrella.

-Luces hermosa- le dijo Kaoru mientras la muchachita volteaba para que su prima la viera completamente. Con una carcajada dio una vuelta sobre si misma haciendo girar el ruedo de su vestido.

-Siento como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas- le dijo con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-Y lo es, Misao. Tu propio cuento de hadas- Kaoru se acerco hasta su prima y le dio un fuerte abraso pero se aparto casi enseguida temiendo arrugarle el vestido-. Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-Y la más feliz también- se observo nuevamente en el espejo-. Me casare con el hombre al que amo.

-Lo se, Misao. Lo se.

A sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos, Misao Makimachi era la imagen viviente de la alegría y el entusiasmo. Hija menor de un feliz matrimonio siempre había sido la consentida de sus padres, pero no por eso se había convertido en una hija desconsiderada, por el contrario, hacia lo que estuviera en sus manos por verlos felices.

Sin embargo, un año atrás, su padre había muerto trágicamente. La tristeza se había apoderado de la familia Makimachi, pero lentamente todo fue volviendo a la normalidad. Y en ese momento, en que solo faltaban dos días para el matrimonio de la pequeña Misao, nada podía enturbiar su felicidad.

-Cuando Sanosuke te vea así de hermosa no podrá creerlo-dijo Kaoru mientras se aproximaba hasta ella y le recogía el largo cabello negro sobre los hombros para comprobar el efecto-. Con un hermoso peinado y algo de maquillaje serás la envidia de todas las mujeres. Además de tener, claro esta, al hombre más maravilloso del mundo junto a ti, y para siempre.

Misao sonrió ante esta perspectiva.

Cuando cumplió los quince años fue prometida en matrimonio a Sanosuke Sagara, el hijo mayor de un matrimonio amigo de sus padres. No podía negar que en un comienzo la idea de casarse con un chico al que apenas conocía y que le sacaba cinco años de edad le desagradaba profundamente, pero el matrimonio era conveniente para los negocios de ambas familias y ella no se opondría a los deseos de sus padres.

Sin embargo todo había cambiado radicalmente cuando conoció oficialmente a su prometido. Ella inmediatamente quedo prendida de el. Con su aire de chico algo rebelde y un sentido del humor que lograba conquistar hasta al corazón mas frió, Sanosuke logro conquistar a la inquieta Misao. Tras casi tres años de noviazgo, ella lo amaba con locura.

La puerta se abrió dejado entrar a Okon Makimachi, la madre de Misao. Con una sonrisa de orgullo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas contempló a su hija pequeña que esperaba ansiosa la opinión de su madre.

-Esplendorosa- le dijo secándose disimuladamente una lágrima que corría por su mejilla-. Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de verte así.

Misao corrió a abrasar a su madre que esta vez no pudo contener los sollozos. Aun no superaba completamente la muerte de su padre. Muchas noches Misao había rogado en secreto para que su madre encontrara nuevamente a un buen hombre que la amara, era joven y bonita, y luego de que ella se casara con Sanosuke se quedaría tan sola…

-Basta de lamentos tontos- dijo Okon con un sonrisa- Faltan muchas cosas por hacer aun que no se por donde empezar. Omasu me esta volviendo loca, creo que aun no esta solucionado todo sobre lo del banquete y quería que te pasaras en la tarde de mañana por el restaurante a verla para afinar detalles, y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Sanosuke ha llamado?- preguntó ansiosa la joven provocando que tanto su madre como su prima sonrieran.

- Hable con el esta mañana, llegara mañana a primera hora pero le dije que lo mejor seria que no se vieran hasta el día de la boda

Misao puso gesto de pena y Kaoru le guiño el ojo.

-Mientras más lo hagas esperar, más ansioso estará- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios-. Además, creo que deberías dejarlo descansar antes de la noche de bodas

Su madre soltó aún pequeña carcajada al ver que su pequeña hija se había sonrojado completamente ante este comentario.

----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Aoshi Shinomori leyó nuevamente la nota que tenia en la mano. Sonrió levemente y camino con paso decidido hasta su destino.

Con veinticinco años casi cumplidos, estaba recién tomándole el peso a ser el dueño de una de las empresas de informática mas importantes del país. Su padre fallecido recientemente había dejado todo en sus manos y por supuesto, bajo la vigilancia y el sabio consejo del hermano de su madre, su tío Seijuro Hiko.

Para Aoshi la muerte de su padre había sido un golpe duro. Su madre había muerto a los pocos días que el había nacido por lo que no tenia mayores recuerdos de ella, pero su padre destrozado tras su perdida había enfocado todas sus energías en cuidar de su único hijo y en su empresa.

Tras su muerte, Aoshi solo tenía como familia a su tío Seijuro y a su abuelo Okina.

Con un carácter serio y reservado, se había ganado una fama no muy envidiable entre los jóvenes de su edad, algunos le temían o simplemente lo evitaban. Sus amigo y cercanos se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

A pesar de ser un joven guapo, no muchas mujeres habían tenido la fortuna de poder decir que se cruzaron en su camino, y la verdad es que Aoshi lo prefería así. Nunca había deseado casarse realmente hasta que había conocido a la mujer de su vida. La mujer mas maravillosa que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra, y lo mejor de todo, era que ella también lo amaba a el.

Llevo la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y presiono en forma inconsciente la caja con el anillo que había comprado hacia dos días. Aquella había sido una decisión que pensó durante muchos días. Su abuelo y su tío estaban de acuerdo en que lo mejor para el en esos momentos era casarse y formar una familia. Con sus estudios finalizados, y a la cabeza de la empresa familiar ya iba siendo hora de que pensara en el futuro.

Y estaba seguro que con ella a su lado no podía imaginar una vida mas feliz.

Lentamente comenzaba a caer la noche. El sol casi se había ocultado completamente y las sombras de la tarde le prestaban un magnifico refugio para su espera. Se recostó sobre el muro de una de las casas en la posición exacta en la que sabia que la vería venir en cuanto saliera da la casa.

Sonrió satisfecho al imaginar como se iluminaría su hermoso rostro cuando aquella tarde le propusiera matrimonio.

------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Misao observo una vez más el vestido cuidadosamente colgado en un lugar de su habitación. Sentía el corazón henchido de una alegría indescriptible; las ansias de ver a Sanosuke y de ser al fin su esposa no la dejaban en paz.

"Dos meses sin ti, mi pequeña, serán ahora para mi como un infierno. Mi único consuelo es que cuando te vuelva ver será para siempre"

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que Sanosuke le había dedicad el día antes de su viaje. Ya habían trascurrido dos largos meses, en los que unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas, y una que otra carta que le había enviado su prometido habían sido sus tesoros mas preciados.

Se acerco hasta la ventana de su cuarto y la abrió para dejar que la brisa nocturna le refrescara la piel. Comenzó a cepillar lentamente su cabello mientras observaba el lento ir y venir de algunos transeúntes. Sin embargo al fijar la vista en aquel muchacho que estaba recostado en el muro de la casa vecina sintió como la desazón le recorría el cuerpo.

Permanecía inmóvil sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. Misao observo detenidamente la puerta trasera que salía por uno de los costados del jardín de su casa. Su instinto no se equivocaba y a los pocos minutos su hermana Megumi salía silenciosamente de casa para encontrarse con aquel joven.

Megumi era cuatro años mayor que Misao. La verdad es que ambas hermanas nunca se habían llevado bien del todo, especialmente por los constantes celos que Megumi sentía por la pequeña Misao.

Esto era algo que la chica no lograba entender completamente. Ella nunca había hecho nada para dañar u ofender a su hermana, pero ella sin embargo no la dejaba en paz.

Durante los primeros años de su adolescencia, Misao había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ser como su hermana mayor. Hermosa e interesante para todos las que la conocían. Los chicos la adoraban pero para ella esto no tenía ni la más mínima importancia.

Dos años atrás, Megumi había decidido hacer un largo viaje al extranjero, y ni siquiera la noticia de la muerte de su padre fue capas de hacerla regresar. Pero Megumi había regresado hacia apenas seis meses a casa. Revolucionando con su llegada a todos y a todo.

Su madre se mostraba alegre por tener a ambas muchachitas nuevamente con ella, pero lamentablemente el carácter rebelde de su hija mayor no había mejorado para nada con dos años de ausencia.

Y la relación con aquel chico era la mayor muestra de aquello.

Misao observo como su hermana se acercaba hasta donde el joven la esperaba. El la atrajo hasta tenerla cerca para abrasarla y ella lo beso apasionadamente.

Si su madre se enteraba de todo aquello, su hermana se metería en un verdadero problema.

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Megumi sonrió radiante la ver a Aoshi esperándola. Siempre era igual; encantador bajo esa mascara de frialdad y dispuesto a hacer su voluntan cuando ella chasquera los dedos. No podía negar que se sentía profundamente atraída por el.

Cuando había vuelto a esa maldita ciudad por orden de su madre. Megumi llego con la idea de contrariarla lo más posible; detestaba ver como Misao gozaba del afecto de todos en su familia mientras ella era la mala hija que no merecía la mas minina consideración.

Pero ya se encargaría ella de que eso cambiara.

Y fue en parte por su afán de fastidiar a su madre que había conocido a Aoshi Shinomori.

Hijo único de la familia Shinomori, estaba lejos de ser del agrado de su familia. Los enfrentamientos entre ambas familias se habían sucedido uno tras otro sobre todo cuando su padre y el de Aoshi estaban vivos.

La competencia económica entre mas empresas había logrado abrir una brecha que parecía infranqueable, por ese emotivo, al conocer al chico decidió conseguirlo costara lo que costara.

En un comienzo todo fue más difícil de lo que ella pensaba. Aoshi no era como el resto de los jóvenes, no caía a sus pies con una sonrisa suya y prácticamente pasaba de ella, pero lentamente había logrado que el chico la fuera notado, y una tarde, hacia dos meses por fin la había besado.

Desde ese momento su relación había ido, por decirlo de algún modo, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Aoshi le gustaba realmente, le gustaba incluso mucho mas que otros chicos a los que había conocido, pero no seria un para siempre.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido- le dijo el joven mientras Megumi se separaba un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos-. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Así? Entonces debo sentirme afortunada- Megumi lo tomo de la mano para alejarlo lo suficiente de aquel sitio, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que su madre la encontrara con el.

-Se que las cosas con tu familia últimamente no han estado del todo bien- Aoshi le tomo una mano mientas la observaba detenidamente con sus ojos azules clavados en los de Megumi-. Sin embargo las cosas podrían cambiar…

Megumi sintió como la satisfacción nacía en su interior. Estaba segura de lo que Aoshi quería hablarle, si su madre se enteraba moriría del disgusto.

-¿Un cambio?- pregunto inocentemente-. ¿A que te refieres con eso? Mi madre no me ha dejado en paz desde que llegué. Toda la atención esta centrada en la boda de mi hermana pequeña y te aseguro que buscaran la menor excusa para mandarme lejos nuevamente.

-Sabes que no lo permitiría. No dejarais que jamás te apartaran de mi lado.

Aoshi la atrajo hasta el para abrasarla y reconfortarla. Muchas veces Megumi le había hablado sobre sus problemas familiares, como su familia la excluía de todo por satisfacer los caprichos de su hermana menor, inclusive le contó del largo viaje que se había visto obligada a hacer por que su padre no quería tenerla junto a el en casa, ni siquiera a le permitieron regresar al entierro. Cuando el le prepusiera matrimonio, todo eso cambiaria. Ella seria realmente feliz.

-Mi madre no preemitiría jamás que estuviéramos juntos y lo sabes.

-Lo se. Por eso creo que la mejor solución para nuestro problema es otra.

Megumi lo miraba expectante y una sonrisa asomo a sus labios. El gran momento había llegado, lastima que fuera tan tarde.

-Aoshi, yo…

La acallo besándola dulcemente en los labios. Extrajo la cajita del bolsillo y se la tendió mas serio de lo normal en el.

-Ábrela.

Inmediatamente obedeció a lo que el decía. El hermoso anillo que tena frente a ella era el objetivo por el que había hecho tantos sacrificios. Nuevamente pensó en su familia y en lo molesta que se pondría su madre si aceptaba a Aoshi Shinomori como su futuro marido, sin embargo Misao…

-¿Que me dices?- pregunto con aprensión Aoshi-. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Megumi respiro profundamente y en un segundo tomo su decisión. Era lo mejor que podía hacer aunque alguien saliera lastimado en todo el asunto. No era problema suyo.

-Esto es lo que he esperado desde el momento que te conocí- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa-. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, Aoshi Shinomori.

Se acerco hasta el joven que sonreía feliz, y le enmarco el rostro con las manos para besarlo, su decisión ya estaba tomada. No había momento para dudas.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días dormilona. Pensé que seria imposible sacarte hoy de la cama- Kaoru le tendió un vaso de leche a Misao que ahogo un bostezo con la mano antes de dejarse caer en una silla.

-Creo que los nervios me están matando. No pude pegar un ojo hasta pasada las dos de la madrugada y aun es temprano. Mama esta histérica por todo lo que falta por hacer.

-Me alegra que ya estés en pie- dijo Okon entrando en la cocina y besando cariñosamente a su hija-. Tu tío Saito llegara esta tarde y quiero que todo este como corresponde. Creo que no seria capas de soportar en este momento un regaño de su parte.

-¿Ha llamado Sanosuke?- pregunto Misao mientras se preparaba una tostada.

-Creo que no- contesto Kaoru-. Pero si llego cansado del viaje es lo más normal. Piensa que también para el mañana es el gran día.

Misao sonrió nerviosa. Solo un día mas y al fin seria la esposa de Sanosuke Sagara.

-¿Donde esta Megumi?- pregunto Okon dando vueltas de un lado para otro-. No puedo creer lo egoísta que ha sido estos días. Desaparece cada vez que se le necesita y no hace más que protestar por todo.

Kaoru se mordió la lengua por no decirle a su tía que todo se debía a que la desagradable de su prima quería arruinarle el día a Misao. Si decía algo por el estilo no solo enfadaría a Okon sino que entristecería Misao y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Creo que aun esta durmiendo. Iré a despertarla.

Kaoru salio rauda hasta el cuarto de su prima mayor para intentar que cooperara aunque fuera solo un poco con su hermana.

-Deberías relajarte, cariño- le dijo Okon a Misao que estaba desmigando la tostada en el plato-. Ya veras que estar casada no es tan difícil como piensas. Además, Sanozuke es un buen hombre, y será un muy marido y padre.

Los apresurados pasos de Kaoru en el pasillo las alertaron de que algo no iba bien. Cuando apareció en la puerta completamente pálida y algo temblorosa Okon se temió lo peor.

Se acerco hasta su sobrina para ayudarla a sentarse y recibió la nota que la joven le tendía. La leyó con detenimiento dos veces antes de perder ella también el color del rostro.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Misao inquieta-¿Le paso algo a Megumi?

Ambas mujeres se miraron pero finalmente fue Okon quien hablo.

-Tu hermana, Megumi, escapo anoche- Misao la miro abriendo mucho los ojos-. En estos momentos ya se tiene que haberse casado y estará de luna de miel.

-¿Casado?- pregunto Misao y con cierto doler por su madre y recordó la relación que tenia su hermana con Shinomori.

-Si, casado- repitió Okon antes de mirar a su hija con amargura-. Con Sanosuke Sagara.

Misao abrió la boca para decir algo pero su mente no lograba unir nada. Luego todo se volvió difuso hasta que se dejo arrastrar por la oscuridad.

------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

Fin del primer capitulo de esta historia, se que parece todo muy confuso pero de apoco se ira arreglando para dar una forma mas definida a la historia.

Espero que los que hayan leído, les haya gustado, así que espero algún cometario para ver que les pareció. Agradezco de antemano el tiempo que le hayan dedicado a la historia y nos leemos la próxima semana en la actualización.

Gracias.

VALE BLACK.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La vida continua así no lo quieras,**_

_**el destino es ineludible **_

_**pero el futuro depende de ti. **_

**Capitulo 2: Justos por pecadores.**

Kaoru miraba preocupada por la ventana como Misao se mecía despacio en el columpio que había fuera de la casa. Suspiro resignada y volteo sorprendida al sentir la mano de Okon sobre su hombro.

-¿Crees que alguna vez volverá a ser la misma que era antes?- pegunto la muchacha con cierta tristeza en la voz.

-A pesar de lo que todos piensan Misao es fuerte. Aun está sufriendo, pero ya veras que con un poco mas de tiempo la tendremos nuevamente revolucionando nuestras vidas.

-Espero que tengas razón, tía. No soporto verla así.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Casi seis meses después del inesperado matrimonio de Megumi y Sanosuke, Misao aun no se reponía completamente de aquella desilusión. Los primeros días había llorado muchísimo, pero en esos momentos ya no se sentía capas de hacerlo nunca más.

A pesar de que en muchas ocasiones había intentado encontrar una explicación lógica al comportamiento de su hermana aun no era capas de hallar alguna. No entendía como Megumi había sido capas de hacerle algo así, creía que podría haberlo entendido si hubiera estado al tanto de que quizás su hermana y Sanosuke hubieran estado enamorados, pero desde la llegada de Meg hasta la noticia de su matrimonio siempre había sospechado de la relación que ella mantenía con el hijo de Shinomori.

¿Qué habría pasado con el?

Eso daba igual.

En su caso, desde el día del anuncio del matrimonio de su hermana con su ex prometido, su madre había hecho todo lo necesario para que ella no tuviera que soportar los comentarios de la cancelación de la boda. Sabia que a su madre todo aquello le había causado un dolor enorme y su tío, Saito, se había molestado machismo con Megumi, pero como ella aun no había regresado no podía descargar su ira en ella.

Misao deseaba tener alguna explicación por parte de su hermana, oír sus motivos y entenderlos, pero tendría que esperar a su regreso, sin embargo su tardanza era lo mejor por el momento. Aun no se sentía capas de poder ver a su hermana y a Sanosuke juntos.

Observo el horizonte preguntándose si alguna vez todo volvería a ser como antes. Deseaba regresar a casa, pero tantos recuerdos dolorosos no la dejarían tranquila, pero sabia no se tenia que dejarse vencer, tenía que demostrarle a todo el mundo que a pesar de esa humillación ella seguía siendo la misma Misao de siempre, pero sabia que le costaría bastante.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-¿Has tenido noticias de Megumi?- pregunto Kaoru restándole importancia al asunto.

-Me escribió contándome lo feliz que esta con su nueva vida de casada. Ni siquiera fui capaz de contentárselo a Misao.

-Es una arpía- murmuro la chica y noto la mirada de regaño de su tía-. Se que es tu hija, pero lo que le hizo a Misao no tiene nombre. Cuando la comprometieron con Sanosuke fue porque Megumi se negó a aceptar tal compromiso, y ahora resulta que va y se casa con el novio de su hermana a unos días de la boda. Si eso no es ser cruel, dime que cosa lo es.

-Se que ha actuado mal, pero es mi hija, al igual que Misao- dijo Okon mitras se sentaba junto a su sobria y miraba a la joven -. Nunca le perdonare lo que nos hizo, pero no puedo negarle la entrada a mi casa, somos su familia. Espero que algún día se de cuenta del daño que cometió y se disculpe como es debido.

-También lo espero- dijo Kaoru pesando que eso seria imposible. Megumi siempre había sido una egoísta y nada la haría cambiar.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

-Cada ves me sorprende mas tu capacidad para los negocios, sobrino- le dijo Seijuro a Aoshi mientras se sentaba frente a el-. Tú padre estaría orgulloso.

-Gracias- dijo Aoshi con una leve sonrisa-. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? Parecías impaciente esta mañana cuando hablamos.

-Bueno, muchacho, creo recordar que la otra ves te platique sobre la necesidad de aliarnos a alguna otra empresa importarte para conseguir el dinero que se necesita para la expansión. Durante algún tiempo he estado buscado interesados.

Aoshi comprendió que si Seijuro iba a hablarle de ese tema significaba que ya había encontrado a alguien para resolver ese asunto. Esa era una buena noticia después de todo.

-¿Y lo has encontrado?

-Claro que si- dijo con una sonrisa-. Esta muy interesado en una asociación con la empresa y aportara una gran suma de dinero para la expansión, pero…

Los fríos ojos de Aoshi se fijaron en su tío que parecía algo nervioso, no sabia explicar por que aquel extraño silencio le parecía sospechoso. Seijuro no era así, el decía las cosas sin rodeos a menos que se tratara de algo grave.

-¿Pero?- apremio Aoshi sin apartar los ojos del hombre.

-Pero aparte de eso pediría el treinta y cinco por ciento de las acciones.

-Eso es lo justo, no veo que haya problemas en aceptar esa condición, yo seguiría siendo el socio mayoritario- dijo el chico recostándose en la silla y evaluando el comportamiento extraño y nervioso de Seijuro-. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme y no te atreves a hacerlo?

-Bueno, sobrino- dijo Hiko soltando un suspiro de resignación-, tienes razón en pensar que eso no es lo único que quieran conseguir para llevar a cabo la asociación, existe otro punto, un tanto más delicado.

Desde que se había hecho cargo de la empresa, Aoshi se había visto obligado a lidiar con más de algún problema desagradable, pero sabía por su padre, que cualquier inconveniente era siempre solucionable.

-Te escucho- esta vez en sus ojos azules se mostraba cierta impaciencia por terminar rápidamente esa conversación.

-Quieren que te cases- soltó sin mas Seijuro. Aoshi pasó de su habitual estado de tranquilidad a otro de completa sorpresa-. Que te cases con la hija del dueño de la empresa.

-¡No!- fue la respuesta tajante del muchacho.

-Se que lo que te están pidiendo es…

-¡No!- repitió Aoshi sin darle tiempo a su tío de continuar- Sabes que el matrimonio no entra en mis planes.

-Vamos, muchacho, el matrimonio no es tan mala cosa- dijo Hiko al ver la expresión de incredulidad en la cara de su sobrino-. Sea como sea, recuerda que tienes responsabilidades.

-¿Responsabilidades?- pregunto molesto-. ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Tienes que contraer matrimonio, tienes que asegurar que esta empresa no terminara el día que tú mueras. Píensalo, Aoshi: eres el único heredero de todo esto, y cuando tu faltes ¿quien se hará cargo?

Aoshi se llevo las manos a las sienes en gesto de impaciencia y para intentar calmar el dolor que comenzaba a atormentarlo. Nuevamente el asunto del matrimonio y los hijos.

Con rabia recordó la única vez que había pensado en hacer caso a su tío y a su abuelo en su consejo de casarse y en los funestos resultados que había conseguido. Ella simplemente se burlo de el en su cara y corrió a los brazos de otro, de otro que ahora era su marido. Nuevamente la maldijo por todo lo que le había hecho.

-No puedo casarme- respondió con tono firme pero calmado– No soy el hombre indicado para formar una familia y menos con alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

-Bueno… se que esto no es lo que Okina y yo esperábamos para tu futuro. Siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que encontraras a la mujer de tu vida y nos dieras una agradable sorpresa, pero si no hay caso contigo lo mejor es que aproveches esta oportunidad. No solo tendrás una esposa que, esperamos te de un heredero, sino que también pasara completamente a tus manos el control de la empresa de su padre que falleció hace poco.

-Lo estas limitando todo a un simple negocio.

-Y en parte lo es- dijo Hiko sonriendo-. Tu mismo dices que no tienes tiempo ni ánimos para preocuparte de una esposa y de un hijo, pero ambos sabemos que necesitas un heredero; si miras el lado positivo de todo esto lo puedes resumir de la siguiente forma: te casas con la muchacha, te haces cargo de su empresa, la embarazas y la envías a donde se te ocurra para que sea la madre perfecta de tu hijo. No tendrás que preocuparte por cumplir con el papel de amante esposo y todos seremos felices.

-Menos yo- respondió Aoshi molesto-. No me casare.

-¡Santo cielo, muchacho! ¡No seas tan terco!- dijo Seijuro perdiendo la paciencia- el matrimonio no es una cosas tan mala como crees.

-Si es así, ¿entonces por que tú no te has casado?- pregunto el joven sin inmutarse.

Seijuro sonrió ante la pregunta de su sobrino. Realmente lo había pillado de sorpresa.

-Bueno, Aoshi- dijo calmadamente-, eso es por que aun no he decidido sentar cabeza- afirmo sonriente pero se puso serio al ver la expresión de su sobrino que el indicaba que podía atacar por ese punto-. Pero a diferencia tuya, mi responsabilidad es mínima. Cuando decida retirarme de esto podré tener una vida cómoda, y quizás busque una linda compañera para el tiempo que me quede, por el momento mi única responsabilidad eres tu. Le prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti como de mi propio hijo, cuando vea que ya has formado tu vida y que la empresa esta bien en tus manos entonces sabré que mi misión esta cumplida.

-Tío, no quiero que piense que no te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi- dijo Aoshi sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Lo se, muchacho, y no me arrepiento. Siempre has sido nuestro mayor orgullo. Lo fuiste de tu padre, y lo eres de tu abuelo y por supuesto el mío. Se que lo que te pido es muy egoísta, pero tus responsabilidades hacia esta empresa son enormes. Necesitas herederos, y se que tarde o temprano terminaras necesitando una esposa. Quizás es precipitado decirte que aceptes a esa muchacha, pero píensalo, nos daría grandes beneficios a todos, además Okina desea tener bisnietos antes de morir.

Aoshi asintió resignado. No tenía nada que hacer.

-Me lo pensare- dijo serio dando por finalizada la conversación. Seijuro se puso de pie para abandonar la oficina del chico, antes de salir se giro para mirarlo.

-Hoy en la noche debemos dar una repuesta. Espero que analices todos los puntos, muchacho.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Los golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambas mujeres. Okon miro significativamente a su sobrina, no esperaban visitas en aquel lugar apartado de la ciudad, de hecho eran muy pocas las personas que sabían que ellas estaban allí. Con algo de aprensión, Okon se dirigió a abrir, una sonrisa asomo a sus labios cuando vio al visitante.

-Hermano, me alegra mucho verte-dijo Okon mientras Saito la besaba en la mejilla.

-A mi también- dijo el recién llegado mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza al ver que Kaoru lo observaba-. Un placer verte, muchacha., y por cierto hermana, ¿Dónde esta la pequeña Misao?

-Ha salido un momento, pero ya tendría que estar por volver, Kaoru, ¿Por qué no vas a llamarla?

-No es necesario que venga enseguida- Saito tomo asiento y sonrió-. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo, Okon, en privado.

-Iré con Misao- dijo la joven entendiendo la indirecta de Saito, salio lo mas rápido posible de la habitación para informarle a su prima de la repentina e inesperada visita de su tío.

-Ya suponía yo que no venias a hacernos una simple visita de cortesía- dijo Okon con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Que es lo que ocurre?

-Esto es algo que no tenía en mis planes comunicarte, hermanita, pero la verdad es que ya no tengo otra alternativa- Saito estaba serio y un mal presentimiento se apodero de la mujer-. Desde hace algún tiempo las cosas en la empresa no han estado del todo bien, algunos problemas y algunas malas inversiones comenzaron a provocar perdidas de dinero.

-¿Por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

-No pensé que la cosa pudiera llegar a agravarse tanto, y pensé que últimamente las cosas no te han salido del todo bien, Okon.

-Lo se- dijo angustiado pensando en la menor de sus hijas.

-Por ese motivo no quise decirte nada, pero ahora la situación es critica, si no hacemos algo de inmediato no podremos salir a flote.

-¿Qué propones? Supongo que has pensado en algo.

Saito la observo un momento en silencio, como sopesando las posibilidades antes de darle una respuesta.

-Nos han propuesto una asociación…- observo a su hermana que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos-.

-¿Qué les has dicho?

-Que me lo pensaría. Solo lo hice por que debía consultarlo antes contigo, hermana. La empresa es tuya y de tus hijas, y solo me hago cargo de ella hasta que tu decidas hacerlo por ti misma.

-Sabes que no se como hacerlo, después de la muerte de…- se trago un sollozo-. Basta de tonterías. Creo que si lo consideras así, la asociación es lo más adecuado en este momento.

-Me alegra saber que lo creas así. Sin embargo existe una pequeña cláusula para que esta se lleve a cabo.

Okon lo miro sorprendida. El mundo de los negocios y las finanzas estaba lejos de ser lo suyo, su esposo siempre había sido el que se había hecho cargo de aquello y después de su muerte había sido su hermano quien la había ayudado a mantener la empresa. Sin embargo el hecho de que existirá una cláusula en un contrato de asociación le paresia algo desconcertante.

-¿Una cláusula?- preguntó extrañada- ¿De que se trata?

-Bueno, el dueño de la empresa necesita urgentemente una esposa, y para asegurarse de que la asociaron será beneficiosas para ambas empresas quiere que Misao se case con el.

Esta vez Okon pensó que se desmayaría de la impresión. No podía ser cierto, no podía estarle pidiendo que apoyara tal idea.

-¿Has perdido el juicio? No voy a casar a Misao con alguien que ni siquiera conoces por un acuerdo económico. No después de lo que ha tenido que pasar.

-Okon, te comprendo a la perfección- dijo Saito tratando calmar a su hermana-, pero te aseguro que en este momento no existe otra solución, si la hubiera ni siquiera te hubiera mencionado esto, se que la pequeña Misao ha sufrido mucho y no es justo pedirle esto, pero no existe otra opción.

-Pues tendrás que buscar alguna. No casare a mi hija.

-Piensa que era lo mismo que tu esposo iba a hacer con ella, la pensaban casar con el hijo de Sagara- le recrimino Saito logrando que su hermana lo mirara con rencor.

-Pero si Misao no hubiera querido jamás la hubiera obligado, ella estaba de acuerdo con ese compromiso. No casare a Misao por un negocio.

-¡Claro que lo harás!- esta ves la paciencia del hombre había llegado a su limite y la miraba molesto-. Estamos metidos principalmente en este lió por culpa de la tonta de tu hija Megumi. Sagara se iba a asociar con nosotros después del matrimonio entre Misao y Sanosuke, cuando se supo de la huida de este con tu hija, Sagara anulo el acuerdo y perdimos la única oportunidad de salvar la empresa. Así que ahora, no me importa lo que pienses sobre el matrimonio, Misao se casará así le guste la idea o no. Mañana en la noche será la cena de compromiso, el matrimonio será simple y rápido. Me encargare de organizar todo, nos vemos mañana.

Saito se dirigió hasta la puerta furioso y el portazo llamo la atención de Kaoru que observaba desde la puerta del patio sin entender mucho.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió, tía?

-Lo peor, querida. Lo peor- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. La empresa esta muy mal económicamente y la única opción que tenemos es una asociación.

-Pero eso no puede ser tan malo, ¿o si?- preguntó inquieta la muchacha.

-Claro que no, hija. El problema es la condición que se impone para que esta se lleve a cabo…- guardo silencio un momento antes de continuar- Misao debe casarse con el dueño de la empresa, si no lo hace, no habrá trato.

Kaoru abrió la boca como para intentar decir algo, pero no era capas de pensar nada coherente hasta que al fin respiro profundo y la miro horrorizada.

-Dime que no lo aceptaras, ¡por favor!

-No hay otra opción, ya viste como se puso mi hermano ante mi negativa.

-¡No puedes casar a Misao! ¡Ella no es un juguete!- exclamó furiosa- Lo esta pasando muy mal por culpa de Megumi y Sanosuke, no puedes ir y decirle ahora que tendrá que casarse con el dueño de una empresa que intenta salvar de la ruina a la empresa de su padre.

- Se que es algo descabellado y te aseguro que me duele mucho mas a mi que a ti todo esto, pero no hay otra opción. Misao tendrá que casarse con ese hombre, le guste la idea o no.

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

El silencio de la playa lograba calmar un poco la confusión que bullía en su cabeza, respiro profundo y observo como las olas morían a la orilla de la playa. ¿Por que sus problemas no podían ser así de simples y solamente desaparecer?

Casarse.

Eso era lo único que no quería en la vida. Luego del desengaño amoroso que había sufrido el matrimonio se había convertido en un tabú para el. Y sin embargo en esos momentos se encontraba allí, solo, esperando tomar la decisión correcta.

"Tienes responsabilidades" le había dicho Seijuro, y el estaba conciente de ellas. Sabia que el futuro de la empresa que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a su padre dependía de el, pero el no quería una esposa, ni un hijo. No quería comprometerse con nadie.

En su vida jamás había existido la imagen del matrimonio. Estaba seguro de que su padre había amado a su madre con locura, pero como había muerto no era algo que hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Por su parte Seijuro no era el mejor ejemplo a seguir, sus relaciones se habían limitado a algunas cuantas novias, nada serio y el mismo había dicho un par de veces que nunca se casaría.

El también había considerado aquella como la mejor opción. Y ahora…

¿Que clase de mujer necesitaba conseguir un marido de aquella manera? No quería ni siquiera pensarlo, sin embargo la idea de Seijuro, de formar un matrimonio por conveniencia no le parecía del todo descabellada.

Si aceptaba aquel traro no tendría que fingir que amaba desesperadamente a su esposa o que estaba ansioso por formar una familia. Para todos seria perfectamente normal que el continuara con su vida tal y como la conocía con la única diferencia que ahora alguien mas llevaría su apellido. Un hijo seria una obligación, pero quizás con el paso del tiempo inclusive podría llagar a agradarle la idea.

Casarse por compromiso. Habían muchas personas que lo hacían de esa manera, ¿por que el no podía hacer lo mismo? Así Seijuro y Okina lo dejarían en paz de una vez, y si su esposa resultaba realmente molesta, haría caso y su tío y la mandaría lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que saber nada de ella en un buen tiempo.

Se puso de pie para ir a hablar con Seijuro, había tomado una decisión. Se casaría con aquella muchacha si eso era lo que todos querían. Su empresa se expandiría, aumentarían las ganancias económicas, y su familia lo dejaría en paz de una buena vez…. Si, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Sin embargo algo en su interior no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sabía que no era lo correcto.

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Misao caminaba junto a Kaoru que se mostraba extrañamente callada. Durante el transcurso de regreso a casa le dio en un par de ocasiones la sensación de que su prima necesitaba contarle algo, pero las dudas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos azules le decían que tenía una lucha interna enorme. No quiso importunarla así que prefirió esperar hasta que la muchacha decidiera por si sola abrirle su corazón.

Cuando entraron a la casa la primera impresión de Misao fue que nuevamente estaban ante un problema enorme. Okon estaba pálida ya algo demacrada, sin embargo sonreía como de costumbre.

-Cariño- le dio la mujer abrasando a su hija-. Me alegra que ya estés en casa.

-Pareces triste, mama- dijo Misao frunciendo un poco el ceño- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Okon pensó en mentirle, aun no se sentía preparada para decirle la verdad, pero sabia que el retardar el momento no lograría que el problema desapareciera, se dirigió hasta el sofá, tomando asiento e invitando a su hija para que hiciera lo mismo. Misao la siguió obediente.

-Las cosas con la empresa de tu padre no han estado muy bien últimamente- dijo con algo de tristeza-. Tu tío no cree que podamos aguantar mucho más si no tomamos medidas al respecto.

-Entiendo- dijo Misao observando la expresión molesta de su prima y a su madre que no despegaba los ojos del suelo.

-Sin embargo una asociación cómica, con alguna empresa importante podría salvarnos de este problema. Tu tío ha conseguido un interesado, eso es muy bueno ya que en la situación desventajosa en la que nos encontramos no tenemos mucho de donde elegir. Sin embargo, cariño, este señor ha pensado que lo mejor que puede hacer es casarse…

Ante aquella palabras Misao sintió como un escalofrió le recorrida de pies a cabeza. Solo el hecho de pensar en matrimonio la hacia sentirse mal. Nuevamente pensó en Sanosuke y lo mucho que había llorado por su traición, pero sabia que ya nada podía hacer para solucionarlo. El estaba lejos, y sobre todo era al esposo de su hermana mayor. Se había convertido en un completo imposible para ella.

-Casarse…- repitió Misao mas en un murmullo para ella que para las presentes-.Me alegro por el.

-Hija, escúchame- le dijo Okon obligando a Misao a que no apartara los ojos de los suyos-. Nuestra situación no es la mejo del mundo, no tenemos nada mas para mantenernos que la empresa que a tu padre le costo años sacar adelante, no te imaginas lo que me ha dolido no ser capas de llevarla yo misma, pero jamás me imagine que tu padre nos dejaría tan luego y no me di el tiempo de saber mas sobre su trabajo. Se que tu tío a veces es algo estricto, pero todo lo que hace es por el bien de nosotras, por ese motivo tengo que pedirte que…- Okon no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

Misao percibió la inquietud de su madre y le tomo la mano para brindarle el apoyo que sabia necesitaba. Le dedico una sonrisa que Okon respondió levemente.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasa realmente? No es justo que tu sola cargues con esto, mama.

-Tía, creo que no hay motivo para seguir dilatando esto. Usted me acaba de decir esta mañana que Misao es mas fuerte de lo que todos creíamos, si de verdad esta segura de eso no tiene por que acobardarse ahora.

La joven miro alternativamente a Okon y luego su prima que seguía de pie observando toda la escena. Busco por la habitación a Saito por si estaba en alguna parte, solo ahora caía en la cuenta de que su tío no estaba a pesar de que Kaoru le contó que había ido a hacerles una visita.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con mi tío?- preguntó insegura.

-En parte, cariño- Okon le acaricio las mejillas demasiado pálidas-. Te había dicho que el dueño de la empresa quería contraer matrimonio, sin embargo ha pedido que su futura esposa seas tú.

En un comienzo Misao no parecía entender lo que su madre el estaba diciendo. La miro algo extrañada pero no comento nada sobre aquello.

-¿Misao…?- le dijo Kaoru mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de su prima-. Se que esto te debe parecer…

-¿Por qué quiere que yo me case con el?

Ambas mujeres se miraron sorprendidas. Esa era una pregunta que nunca se habían hecho, solo se habían limitado a dar por hecho que el matrimonio debía llevarse a cabo si o si. No tenían idea ni de cómo se llamaba el novio, ni de donde era, ni cual era el motivo de que quisiera casarse con Misao o si la conocía siquiera.

-Bueno… supongo que será para formar una alianza económica mas poderosa. Si tu y el se casan lo que te corresponda de la empresa pasara a sus manos- dijo Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es algo común en muchos casos, cariño- apoyo Okon la teoría de su sobrina- Además es una forma de asegurar de que no trataremos de traicionarlos o algo por el estilo. Si perjudicamos a su empresa también dañamos tus beneficios.

Misao cerro lentamente los ojos. Le estaban pidiendo que se casara con un completo desconocido. Si embargo cuando la habían prometido en matrimonio con Sanosuke tampoco lo había visto en su vida, y cuando lo conoció se enamoró perdidamente de el… sin embargo ahora no estaba segura de volver a amar en su vida. Se sentía vacía y yerma, incapaz de querer a alguien que no fuera su madre o su prima.

-¿Tengo otra opción?

Kaoru tenía ganas de gritarle que no hiciera tal estupidez, que buscarían cualquier solución existente pero que no se comprometiera con algo así.

-Tu tío dice que no. Estamos con el tiempo en contra.

Okon apretó un poco más las manos de Misao que estaban heladas y algo temblorosas. La joven pensó en su matrimonio frustrado, sus sueños rotos y el vació que sentía en el corazón. No era justo que por su egoísmo todos pagaran las consecuencias.

-Mi padre sacrifico todo su vida por la empresa, y si esta en mis manos la posibilidad de salvarla creo que no tengo mas opción. Es mi deber.

Kaoru emitió un gemido entrecortado como señal de protesta y Okon comenzó a sollozar ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

-Misao… yo lo siento tanto.

-Tranquila mama- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Esto lo hago por papa, no soportaría que se perdiera todo lo que el hizo por nostras. Puedes decirle a mi tío que acepto el compromiso. Creo que iré a mi cuarto para arreglar mis cosas, debemos regresar a casa cuanto antes.

Les sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su cuarto. Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella dejos que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo resbalaran libres por sus mejillas.

Por el bien de su familia tendría que casarse con un hombre a quien no conocía. Y a quien seguramente jamás podría amar.

-----------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Fin del segundo chap, como ven ya se puede ver como se conseguirá que Aoshi y Misao terminen juntos pero no será tan fácil que se lleven bien del todo, además de que se comenzara a saber que paso realmente con Megumi y Sanosuke. Muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las chicas que se dieron tiempo de dejarme su opinión, me suben mucho el animo, espero que nos leamos la próxima semana, ciao.

**pali-chan**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y espero que lo siga haciendo, como ves en este chap si es un Aoshi/ Misao, solo que con algunas complicaciones. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai:** Amiga, muchas gracias por tu opinión, y como ves estoy probando nuevos horizontes (jejeje), me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y como ves ahora parece estar un poco mas claro todo, ya por lo menos sabes como terminara Misao y Aoshi casados pero lo de enamorados… bueno, tendrás que espera un poco mas, además aun falta que aparezcan otros personajes que complicaran bastante las cosas. Esta historia la actualizaré una ves a la semana (tengo que dejar tiempo para las demás historias, jejeje), Nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y por la bienvenida en esta sección, espero no hacerlo tan mal, un beso enorme para ti y espero nos leamos luego, ciao.

**palomitademaiz**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, como ves ya parece algo mas centrada en la pareja principal pero las cosas no se presentaran tan fáciles. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado, como ves ya se sabrá mas de cómo ira la relación de Misao y Aoshi aunque será bastante complicada. Gracias por el apoyo hermanita, se que odias dejar reviews y que te das el tiempo y el animo para dejarme tu opinión, un beso enorme para ti, y nos leemos luego.

**gabyhyatt**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, si, la verdad es que al principio todos pensaban que se iba a casar Aoshi con Meg, pero resulto otra cosa y ahora el y Misao tendrán que ser marido y mujer, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**sakurita88**: Gracias por tu opinión, si, en un comienzo todo parecía una cosa y termino siendo otra, pero ahora se ve como van a terminar juntos Misao y Aoshi pero no todo será felicidad. Gracias de nuevo y esperó nos leamos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Jesybert:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia, se que el cambio fue brusco pero ahora las cosas parecen un poco mas clara aunque aun falta saber un montón de cosas. Gracias por tu opinión y espero nos leamos la próxima semana, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Si me miras**_

_**veras un espejo del mundo.**_

_**Si me oyes **_

_**sabrás si comparto tu universo**_.

**Capitulo 3:**** Primeras impresiones**.

-¡¿Te casas?!

Aoshi asintió desganado al chico que estaba sentado frente a el en esos momentos y lo miraba como si fuera es ser mas extraño del mundo.

-¡Como es posible que te vayas a casar y no me hayas dicho absolutamente nada hasta ahora!- le reprochó nuevamente el joven.

-Por que no lo he decidido hasta ayer en la tarde- dejo escapar un suspiro-.Mi tío dice que es lo mejor que puedo hacer para asegurarnos un buen inversionista para nuestro negocios, si me caso con la hija del dueño de la empresa conseguimos la asociación. Además de asegurar que les daré un heredero.

-Jamás te imagine cansándote por intereses- dijo Kenshin incrédulo.-. La verdad es que nunca te imaginé casado.

Kenshin Himura, tenia veinticinco años y era le mejor amigo de Aoshi. Se habían conocido cuando ambos estaban en la escuela y con el paso de los años su amistad se había ido haciendo mas fuerte. Muchos consideraban que la amistad entre los dos jóvenes era un fuerte contraste, tanto en lo físico como en lo referente a caracteres. A diferencia de Aoshi que era alto, de cabello negro y fríos ojos azules, Kenshin llamaba la atención a pesar de no ser muy alto con su largo cabello pelirrojo y unos vivases ojos violetas que parecían trasmitir toda la alegría que le faltaba a su amigo. En forma de ser era igual, Shinomori se mostraba siempre frió y calculador mientras que Himura era amable con todo el mundo y se ganaba fácilmente la simpatía de quienes lo conocían.

En ese momento Kenshin no podía creer que su amigo le estuviera dando la noticia de su próxima e inminente boda. Hacia seis meses atrás el había sido el único que se entero de la desilusión amorosa de Aoshi y había dado por hecho de que su amigo nunca mas intentaría comprometerse con alguna mujer.

-¿Y es guapa?- pregunto al fin el pelirrojo.

Aoshi lo observo durante unos minutos y se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Esta noche la conoceré en la cena de compromiso, ni siquiera se como se llama, mi tío solo hablo de que era la hija del dueño de una importante empresa y en cuanto le dije que aceptaba corrió ha arreglar todo el asunto. Hoy me llamo por teléfono para avisarme que la cena se realizaría esta noche, mañana firmaremos los acuerdos económicos y en dos semanas más estaré casado con ana perfecta desconocida.

-Vaya que vas rápido, amigo. ¿Supongo que dentro de nueve menos esperare la llegado de tu primer hijo?- pregunto Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-Se supone que debería ser algo así. Mientras antes mejor, así mi abuelo me dejara en paz, no hace más que hablar de lo silenciosa y vacía que le parece la casa sin niños y de lo mucho que hace falta una presencia femenina.

-Quizás tenga razón- dijo Himura serio-. Tres hombres adultos viviendo solos en esa casa no es lo mejor que digamos, cuando te cases veras como cambian las cosas. ¿Y para que me cataste de forma tan urgente? ¿Qué favor tenias que pedirme que no podía ser por teléfono?

Aoshi suspiro nuevamente y miro a Kenshin resignado.

-Ven a la cena de compromiso esta noche- le pidió el joven-. No creo poder soportarla solo con mi abuelo y Seijuro. Además no se en que lió me estoy metiendo y necesitaré de alguien que me de apoyo moral si las cosas parecen ir demasiado mal.

-Tenía otro compromiso- se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo-. Pero lo cancelare por ti, no me perdería por nada del mundo ver como te enfrentas a la futura señora Shinomori, eso será todo un espectáculo.

Aoshi le lanzó una mirada advirtiéndole que se callara si no quería arrepentirse, Kenshin sin embargo sonrió y se puso de pie para marcharse.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás?- pregunto al fin Shinomori.

-Claro que si, amigo, esta noche nos vemos.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Misao paseaba nerviosa por su habitación mientras su prima registraba desperada en su ropero.

¿Como seria su prometido?

Su madre no tenía ni la menor idea. Durante toda la noche no había hecho más que pensar en aquello, angustiada y desesperada, sabia que era la única opción que tenían para salvar la empresa familiar, pero de solo pensar en estar casada con un anciano le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Crees que sea viejo?- se atrevió al fin a pregunta Misao a Kaoru.

-Bueno, prima…- dijo la chica buscando las palabras adecuadas para no afectarla demasiado-. Tu tío dijo que era el dueño de la empresa a la que planea asociarse, eso da por hecho de que no es un adolescente…

-Y tampoco alguien joven- dijo Misao con desesperación-.No lo puede ser si esta a cargo de una empresa.

-Vamos, Misao- le dijo Kaoru abrasándola-. Quizás tengas suerte y no sea tan terrible como piensas, sea como sea, esta noche saldremos de la duda.

Una sonrisa triste asomo a los labios de la joven, y con algo de tristeza recordó lo diferente que se había sentido cuando se preparaba para conocer a Sanosuke, a pesar de que ella no estaba contenta con el compromiso sabia por su madre que Sano era un joven guapo y agradable, sin embargo ahora se estaba entregando a alguien que no conocía, sacrificando su felicidad a ojos cerrados.

¿Podría ser feliz alguna vez al lado de ese hombre? Lo dudaba.

Kaoru acerco un vestido claro hasta su prima y aprecio como le quedaba, con algo de rabia y tristeza se dio cuenta de cuanto daño se había hecho ella misma en esos seis meses de sufrimiento. Misao siempre había sido delgada y no muy alta, pero bien proporcionada, sin embargo durante esos últimos meses había perdido muchísimo peso y parecía aun mas frágil de lo que era. El color de sus mejillas había desaparecido y el brillo de sus ojos ya no existía… y todo por culpa de Megumi y sus caprichos.

-Fatal, ¿verdad?- pregunto Misao al ver la expresión seria y concentrada de su prima. Habían estado más de una hora intentando ver que se pondría para esa noche y todo le iba o muy grande o parecía demasiado demacrada.

-Solo que te ves demasiado pálida- dijo con desgana- Creo que al fin tendrás que ponerte el vestido verde- dijo mientras se lo tendía a su prima para que se lo pusiera-. Te va un poquito grande pero ya veras que con un poco de hilo y la ayuda de tu adoraba prima quedara como nuevo, además el verde hace resaltar tus ojos, estoy segura de que tu prometido quedara sorprendido al verte…

Misao sonrió con pesar ante esa afirmación de Kaoru, lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era sorprender a su prometido.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Okina esperaba paciente a que su querido nieto se decidiera a bajar para reunirse con ellos antes de marcharse al restaurante para conocer a su futura nieta. La noticia de que Aoshi había decidido casarse lo había llenado de alegría, sabia que su nieto era un buen muchacho y estaba seguro de que podría hacer feliz a cualquier mujer y a el la daría muchos bisnietos, sonrió solo de pensar en esa idea.

-Listo- dijo el joven mientras bajaba de dos en dos la escalera y se reunía con su abuelo. Con pesar Aoshi tenía que reconocer que a medida que la hora iba pasando y se acercaba al momento de conocer a su futura esposa se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Durante todo el día no se había sentido capas de comer nada y dudaba de que en la cena fuera a ser distinto, al perecer Okina logro darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su nieto y le dio una palmada en la espalda para apoyarlo.

-Cuando yo me comprometí con tu abuela ni siquiera la conocía, además creía estar enamorado de otra mujer pero no tenía más opción que casarme con ella y ella conmigo. Al paso de los años me di cuenta de lo generosa que había sido la vida conmigo al poner a esa maravillosa mujer en mi camino, llegué a amarla como nunca pensé en amar a nadie, y se que ella hizo lo mismo conmigo- miro al joven que en ese momento parecía haber perdido su aparente frialdad y no despegaba los ojos del suelo-. Se que la vida también te sonreirá, Aoshi, eres un buen hombre y estoy seguro de que ella será un gran mujer, buena esposa y madre… solo debes darle tiempo y aprender conocerla y a que ella te conozca.

Aoshi asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No quería una esposa, sin embargo estaba a unas cuantas horas de comprometerse para conseguir una. No quería un hijo y seria una de las primeras cosas que le exigirían cuando estuviera casado y sobre todo no quería enamorarse… eso era lo único que el podía controlar y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara, no se enamoraría de esa mujer ni de ninguna otra, solo seria un acuerdo económico y luego seguiría con su vida como hasta ahora.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-¡Te ves hermosa!- le dijo Omasu a Misao en cuanto la vio entrar al restaurante-. Te he extrañado tanto, Misao, pensé que tendría que sacrificarme y hacerme un tiempo para poder ir a visitarte.

-Y sin embargo estoy aquí para conocer a mi prometido- dijo la joven con desgana-¿Ha llegado ya?- pregunto con la angustia reflejada en el rostro.

-Aun no, cariño. Solo esta Saito que llego temprano para supervisar que todo estuviera bien, ustedes son las primeras en llegar.

En es momento Kaoru y Okon se acercaron a saludar a la muchacha que las recibió con un fuerte abraso y una sonrisa.

-Supongo que ya te has entrado de las ultimas novedades- le dijo Okon dirigiendo una mirada disimulada a Misao.

-Claro que si, además tu hermano no para de dar ordenes y de repetir lo importante que es que la cena de esta noche salga perfecta, me esta volviendo loca.

-¿Llegaron ya los…?- Kaoru miro a las demás como piándoles ayuda al no saber como referirse al prometido de su prima y a su familia.

-No, aun no han llegado, solo informaron que vendrán cuatro personas, Supongo que estarán por llegar así que lo mejor será que los esperan dentro.

El consejo de Omasu fue aceptado por la tres mujeres que la siguieron obediente para encontrarse con Saito que las saludo afectuosamente.

-Me alegra verte tan hermosa, Misao- dijo con satisfacción-. Estoy seguro que deslumbrarás esta noche.

La hora fue pasando con demasiada lentitud, pensaba Misao, se sentía intranquila y notaba como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Observaba como el resto platicaba animadamente sin embargo ella se sentía en un mundo extraño, completamente irreal, algunas veces pensaba en Sano y en su cena de compromiso, otras en lo triste que se había sentido el día que la había dejado para casarse con su hermana.

El sonido de las voces procedentes del pasillo lograron sacarla de su trace. Miro angustiada a Kaoru que al igual que ella había entendido que el momento tan temido había llegado, Misao conocería de un momento a otro a su prometido.

La joven tomo aire a pesar de que sentía que era incapaz de retenerlo en los pulmones, como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo se respiraba, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y pensó que las piernas no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo más.

El silencio de apodero del salón donde esperaban y un hombre de mediana edad, alto y bien parecido hizo su irrupción en la sala. Sonrió a todos los presentes e inclino ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Misao se quedo muda. No era un hombre anciano como ella había pesando, pero tampoco era joven, mejor dicho, tendría como la edad de su padre, sin embargo era bien parecido y parecía amable y agradable.

-Buenas noches, señora y señoritas- dijo Seijuro con una sonrisa-. Permítanme presentarme, soy Seijuro Hiko y para mi es un placer conocerles esta noche.

-Para nosotras también- se apresuro a contestar Okon al ver la expresión de asombro de su hija y sobrina.

En ese momento tres hombre mas cruzaron la puerta del salón y observaron a las presentes con detenimiento, Seijuro sonrió abiertamente y llamo con un gesto a uno de los recién llegados para que se colocara a su lado.

-Me gustaría presentarles a mi sobrino y dueño de la empresa Shinomori, Aoshi, el prometido de la señorita Makimachi.

Por unos segundos las miradas de Misao y Aoshi se encontraron. Misao sintió que su corazón que había estado latiendo con desesperación durante tantos minutos parecía detenerse. Noto como la sangre le subía a las mejillas para después desaparecer de golpe, a los pocos minutos se encontraba tendida en el suelo.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Lentamente Misao fue recuperando la conciencia. Oía la voz de su madre que le hablaba cariñosamente y le daba palmaditas en la mejilla para hacerla volver en si, observo a Kaoru que le sonreía y noto al presencia de mucho desconocidos que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Con algo de nerviosismo logro sentarse y miro a Aoshi que la observaba serio un poco mas alejado que el resto.

-¿Se encuentra mejor, señorita Makimachi?- le pregunto un joven pelirrojo que la miraba preocupado.

-Creo que si- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Ha tenido un día muy tenso- dijo Okon a modo de disculpa, mientras acercaba a su hija un vaso de agua que Kaoru intentaba hacerle beber.

-Es totalmente comprensible- dijo Seijuro con una sonrisa y restándole importancia a lo ocurrido-. Para la señorita también debe haber sido una sorpresa conocer a mi sobrino. Aoshi, puedes acercarte, no es necesario que estés tan alejado, muchacho.

El chico acato obediente y se acerco hasta donde estaba sentada la joven, muchas emociones lo embargaban en ese momento. En primer lugar estaba molesto con Seijuro por no haberle dicho que la muchacha con la que se iba a casar era la hija de Makimachi. El hombre que mas problemas le había causado a su padre, en segundo lugar estaba preocupado por la joven que al parecer estaba tan asombrada como el de su compromiso, sin embargo lo que mas le dolía de todo era que ella era la hermana menor de Megumi, la mujer a la que había amado y con la que había deseado casarse.

La vida era una ironía, cuando conoció a Megumi y decidió casarse con ella pensaba que de aquella forma terminarían con todas las rencillas que habían existido entre las dos familias, sin embargo ella lo había traicionado y se había casado con otro; ahora que el no quería un matrimonio el destino se encargaba de imponerle uno y nada menos que con la hermana menor de su antigua novia, ¿Quién iba a pensar que los conflictos terminarían a manos de ellos dos?

La chica lo miro con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de miedo y angustia. Aoshi sintió una punzada de dolor al notar que eso era exactamente lo que provocaba en ella, ¿acaso esa muchacha estaría casándose con el obligada? Seria lo mas seguro, pero ese no era su problema.

Observo sus facciones algo infantiles para su gusto, pero no dejo de notar que era bonita. Busco en su memoria el recuerdo de un par de veces que la había visto cuando había esperado paciente a Megumi. La imagen de una muchacha llena de vida y que hablaba y reía constantemente llego hasta el pareciéndole un recuerdo cruel de lo que tenia al frente. Claramente la chica había perdido algo de peso y se veía pálida y ojerosa. No sonreía y estaba lejos de parecer tan feliz como se lo había parecido a el cuando la conoció.

¿Qué había ocurrido en esos seis meses para que la joven hubiera cambiado tanto? ¿Podría el compromiso haberle producido tanto dolor que no era capas de aparentar un poco de felicidad?

Aoshi saludo cortésmente a Okon y a Kaoru, manteniendo las distancias y mostrando la imagen que todo el mundo esperaba de el, evito lo mas posible la mirada de su prometida que por alguna extraña razón lo ponía nervioso, al final no pudo dilatar mas las cosas y se acerco hasta ella que se había puesto de pie con la ayuda de Kenshin que estaba su lado.

-Señorita Makimachi- le dijo en tono serio y completamente controlado-. Es un placer conocerla al fin, soy Aoshi Shinomori, su prometido.

Misao sintió que se sonrojaba al notar la mirada de todos sobre ella. Tenia deseos de salir corriendo y esconderse en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera hallarla como solía hacer cuando era mas pequeña. Siendo era niña, cuando tenia miedo solía esconderse en algún sitio hasta que su padre venia y la encontraba para luego abrasarla y hacerla reír con alguna historia. Sin embargo ahora su padre no estaba y todo el mudo la observaba para que saludara como correspondía a su futuro esposo.

Lo que no podía creer era que, el hombre con el que se iba a casar no era otro que Aoshi Shinomori, el hijo del hombre que su padre había odiado y lo peor de todo, el ex novio de su hermana Megumi.

Misao clavo sus ojos en los de el. No podía negar que era un joven guapo, no tendría mas de unos veinticinco años y seria un partido envidiable para la mayoría de las jóvenes que buscaban marido. Joven, atractivo y poderoso, sin embargo algo en la forma de ser de aquel hombre la atemorizaba y la molestaba a la vez. Sus ojos era fríos e inexpresivos, comparado con el carácter extrovertido y divertido de Sanosuke, Aoshi Shinomori resultaba desalentador.

Vestía de forma impecable, con el cabello negro bien cortado y perfectamente peinado. Sus palabra habían sido cuidadosamente buscadas para esa ocasión y estaba segura de que pasara lo que pasara mantendría siempre la compostura, y ese era el problema para Misao, ella era una joven llena de vida, y no se sentía capas de poder llevar una vida tranquila como seguramente Shinomori esperaba que ella llevara, pero no tenia otra opción.

Misao inclino levemente la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas de frustración que luchaban por salir de sus ojos en ese momento. Se sentía mal al saberse egoísta, sabia que mucha mujeres habrían matado por un hombre cono el, sin embargo ella no se sitia feliz.

-El placer es mío- dijo la joven en voz baja-. Puede llamarme, Misao, señor- dijo levantando la vista y observándolo detenidamente a los ojos-. Mi nombre es Misao Makimachi.

Por un instante Aoshi percibió un brillo de desafió en los ojos verdes de la chica, pero desapareció tan rápido como llego, incluso pensó que lo había imaginado la ver la imagen sumisa que mostraba otra vez.

Las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar, Saito presento a las mujeres de su familia mientras intentaban junto a Seijuro romper la tensión del ambiente. Aoshi sin embargo se sentía bastante incomodo y se aparto un poco para observar a la que dentro de poco seria parte de su familia. La madre de Misao, Okon le pareció una mujer agradable, joven y bonita que lograba llamar fácilmente la atención, Okina hablaba animadamente con ella y noto que Seijuro también la observaba mas de lo que era normal en el. La otra muchacha, Kaoru Kamiya era la prima de su prometida y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ambas parecían tener una relación muy unida. Además Kenshin se mostraba muy atento con la muchacha logrando que el aire tenso que presento cuando ellos llegaron fuera desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Deberías prestar un poco mas de atención a tu prometida- le dijo Seijuro al oído a su sobrino-. No puedes negar que la muchacha es linda, además que parece la clase de mujer que no causa muchos problemas.

Recordó las palabras dichas alguna vez por Megumi sobre lo insoportable y malcriada que era su hermana. Miro a Misao que permanecía junto a su madre y a Okina fingiendo que ponía atención a la conversación, mostrando un aire dócil y obediente. Si Megumi tenia razón, suponía que el carácter de Misao no se había demostrado aun, nuevamente pensó en aquel brillo de desafió en sus ojos y pensó que quizás prefiriera que la joven mostrara algo mas de carácter en su matrimonio, sobre todo si tenia que hacerse cargo de su hijo.

¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensado? Ni siquiera se había casado aun y ya estaba pensando en un hijo, seguramente el constante agobio de Seijuro y Okina lo estaban volviendo loco.

Nuevamente presto atención a Misao y sintió deseos de ir a rescatarla de la conversación con su abuelo que seguramente terminarían con el hecho de que ansiaba bisnietos lo más pronto posible, no tenia ganas de que la chica se espantara y saliera huyendo del compromiso a los pocos minutos de haberlo comenzado. Respiro profundo pensando en lo que podría hablar con ella, no la conocía y sentía nuevamente aquella sensación de nerviosismo que lo había dominado cuando salía de casa. Fue en ese momento en que Kenshin se aproximó a ella y logro con su encanto habitual que se reuniera con al grupo que el y Kaoru habían formado, pensó en reunirse con ellos pero prefirió dejarlo para luego y volvió a su mutismo habitual.

Misao se dejo guiar por Kenshin hasta donde su prima la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la gran simpatía que Himura había despertando en Kaoru y se alegro por ella, por lo menos para su prima si estaba resultando divertida la velada.

Disimuladamente dirigió su mirada hasta Shinomori que en ese momento estaba de pie observando a todos a su alrededor sin formar parte de ningún grupo, cuando su mirada y la de el se encontrón sintió que un escalofrió la recorría.

-No deberías juzgarlo antes de conocerlo bien- dijo Kenshin mientras le sonreía y Misao lo observo avergonzada.

-Yo no… yo no pienso nada sobre el- se apresuro a mentir.

-Aoshi es un buen chico, pero demoraras un tiempo en conocerlo realmente, es muy reservado y rara vez dice lo que siente o piensa, pero te aseguro que cuando quiere a alguien lo hace de verdad y pone todo su empeño en ello. Será un buen esposo, ya lo veras.

Respondió a aquella afirmación con una sonrisa, pensando con tristeza que le seria imposible compartir algo con aquel hombre. Fue en ese momento cuando Omasu los invito a todos a pasar a tomar sus respectivos asientos para la cena, algo que Misao recibió con alivio.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

-Su amigo es de bastante pocas palabras, señor Himura- dijo Kaoru al joven mientras cenaban sentados uno junto al otro-. ¿Siempre es así o esta noche esta especialmente silencioso?

-Por lo general es así… pero no le negare que estaba bastante nervioso antes de conocer a la señorita Misao, y bueno… creo que lo ha sorprendido, el esperaba otra clase de persona.

Kaoru lo miro extrañada pero luego sonrió al comprender a lo que se refería.

-¿Pensaba encontrar a una joven poco agraciada e incapaz de encontrar un novio adecuado?- pregunto la muchacha-. No se preocupe, Misao esperaba aun hombre mayor, le aseguro que ella esta tan sorprendida como su amigo.

Kenshin recorrió la mesa con la mirada por un momento. Saito y Okina hablaban de algo relacionado a las empresas, Okon y Seijuro comentaban sobre los preparativos de la próxima boda y Misao revolvía la comida en su plato sin apenas haber probado bocado mientras Aoshi, que la observaba de vez en cuando, continuaba como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Por un momento a Kenshin le entraron ganas de sacudir a su amigo para que se diera cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a su relación con Misao que recién estaba empezando. No quería ni imaginar que pasaría si Aoshi seguía mostrándose tan frió e indiferente con la muchacha. Con cierta lastima contemplo a Misao que parecía triste, demasiado callada y sumida en sus pensamientos; se dijo a si mismo que si alguna vez ella y Aoshi tenían hijos seguramente las pobres criaturas tendrían que aprender a leer los sentimientos de sus padres para poder comprenderlos.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?- se atrevió a pregunta al fin Himura a Kaoru sobre su prima.

La tristeza que se reflejó en los azules ojos de la joven logro conmover a Kenshin que se percato de lo delicado del asunto.

-Claro que no- dijo Kaoru- Misao era antes todo contrario, siempre estaba riendo y alegrando la vida de todos, pero luego de…- se callo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de revelar detalles de la vida de su prima que seguramente no quería que fuera revelados, por el momento. Sin embargo Kenshin asintió con una sonrisa como dando a entender que estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Entiendo- dijo Himura, pero volvía a fijarse en la extraña pareja de jóvenes-. Espero que Aoshi sea capas de rescatar aquella parte de su prima, señorita Kaoru, estoy seguro de que eso alegraría enormemente a todos.

La joven asintió, deseando de corazón que las palabras de Himura fueran premonitorias. Si Aoshi Shinomori era capas de devolver a Misao a la vida, ella prometía no volver a maldecir al destino por ese matrimonio nunca más.

------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

- ¿Piensas probar algo de tu comida esta noche?- le pregunto cortésmente Aoshi a Misao, sin embargo ella percibió el noto de ironía y mandato en su voz.

-No tengo apetito- contesto manteniendo la calma-. No suelo comer mucho.

Aoshi apretó ligeramente los puños pero se mantuvo calmado. Si las condiciones hubiera sido otras, hubiera obligado a aquella muchachita a que comiera quisiera o no. Sin embargo estando allí, rodeados de familiares que esperaban una buena relación entre ellos no le veía mucho sentido comenzar una discusión.

-Creo que tú y yo deberíamos platicar antes de la boda- dijo al fin Aoshi a Misao-. A solas.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con una leve mezcla de asombro y temor. Nuevamente lo invadió la sensación de molestia al darse cuenta del temor que despertaba en ella sin haber hecho nada por merecerlo.

-No creo que a mi madre le parezca bien que nos veamos a solas.

-¿Eres mayor de edad?- pregunto con una expresión indescifrable.

-Claro que lo soy- le contesto ella conteniendo la molestia que sentía.

Con cierto alivio Aoshi la observo de nuevo, por un momento había temido que estuvieran a apunto de casarlo con ana niña, y si miraba detenidamente a Misao podía pensar que no estaba muy lejos de serlo.

-Si es así, supongo que eres capas de tomar decisiones por ti misma- dijo con calma-. Mañana te esperare a las cinco en el café que esta cerca de tu casa, no me gusta que me hagan esperar así que se puntual- termino con tono imperativo.

Misao lo miro sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurrido. Apenas lo conocía de hacia unas horas y ya le estaba dando ordenes como si fuera uno de sus empleados, estaba apunto de contestarle que no pensaba asistir a la dichosa cita cuando Omasu entro bastante alterada a la sala y dirigió una mirada de angustia a Okon y luego a Misao.

-Lamento la interrupción- dijo nerviosa-. Pero debo informarles la llegada del señor y la señora Sagara.

Okon palideció notoriamente y miro a Kaoru. Misao sintió como se le oprimía el pecho al entender lo que estaba apunto de suceder, miro a Aoshi que parecía tan impasible como hasta hacia un minuto, como si aquel anuncio no le hubiera afectado. Como si el saber que Megumi esta allí no le importara en lo mas mínimo y, quizás así fuera, sin embargo ella deseaba con toda las fuerzas de su corazón, que aquello no estuviera ocurriendo realmente.

----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Bueno chicas, fin del tercer capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, como ven ya aparecen nuevos personajes y Misao y Aoshi al fin se conocieron. Agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**b****lueazulacero**: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado al historia y espero que lo siga haciendo a lo largo del los capítulos siguientes. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo la próxima semana, ciao.

**Karla**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, ciao.

**p****ali-chan**: Come ves la historia ya va tomando forma, Misao y Aoshi ya se conocieron y la próxima semana ya se sabrá mas acerca de Megumi y Sano, espero te haya gustado también este chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, como ves Aoshi y Misao ya tuvieron su primer encuentro pero las cosas se han complicado un poco y la relación estará lejos de ser fácil, gracias por el apoyo, espero que estés bien y nos leemos la próxima semana, un beso enorme, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, no te preocupes, se que los exámenes nos están volviendo locas a las dos, pero ya vienen las vacaciones (jejeje) Como ves las cosas han ido avanzando, Misao y Aoshi ya se conocieron y ambos saben quienes son realmente, además regreso Meg, así que eso tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima semana, gracias por el apoyo, amiga y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: De verdad me alegra mucho que te hay gustado la historia y espero que lo siga haciendo. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todo viejo amor **_

_**es un recuerdo agradable**_

_**mientras no interviene **_

_**la persona que lo inspiró.**_

**Capitulo 4:**** Visitas inesperadas, recuerdos y rencores.**

Un silencio bastante incomodo invadió el salón, Misao miro angustiada a Kaoru en un intento desesperado de pedirle ayuda pero al parecer su prima al igual que ella no sabia que hacer.

-Puedes decirle que pasen, Omasu- dijo Saito poniéndose de pie-. Creo que no han podido escoger momento más oportuno para llegar.

-Eso es verdad- Seijuro sonrió a todos para intentar romper la tensión que era evidente-. ¿La que llega es su otra hija, señora Makimachi?

-Si, Megumi- respondió Okon con apenas un hilo de voz.

Misao sentía que le costaba terriblemente respirar, estiro la mano para tomar la copa con agua que tenia ante ella pero vio con terror que le temblaban las manos, noto como la mirada de Aoshi permanecía fija en ella y eso la altero aun mas, ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Aoshi había sido novio de Meg, si su hermana se enteraba de que ambos estaban comprometidos quizás pensara que todo lo que había reclamado por años era verdad, podría decirle a todo el mundo que ella por envidia se había comprometido con su antiguo novio. No podía permitir que Megumi la viera en esa situación, no en su cena de compromiso con Shinomori, sin embargo no tenia salida posible.

Por su lado Aoshi no podía creer lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el destino. No solo tenia que entregar su libertad esa noche comprometiéndose con una completa desconocida, sino que también tenia que lidiar con aquella herida que aun no cerraba del todo: Megumi.

Una rabia repentina se apodero de el al saber que ella y "su esposo" se presentarían allí, sentía deseos de recriminarle frente a todos lo que le había hecho, que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de la clase de mujer que era y sobre todo exigirle una explicación, pero no podía perder el control, no esa noche. A pesar de todo Misao no se merecía eso, era su cena de compromiso, ella era su futura esposa y merecía el mayor respeto de su parte. Fue en ese momento en que se fijo en ella, pensó que estaría dichosa por la llegada de su hermana en semejante ocasión pero para su sorpresa la muchacha paresia a apunto del desmayo; estaba sumamente pálida, seria y temblorosa, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma agitada y rápidamente comprendió que algo no iba del todo bien, dirigió una mirada a Okon que trataban de recobrar la compostura y luego a Kaoru que se mostraba visiblemente molesta, algo de lo que Kenshin también se había percatado porque le decía algo en voz baja como intentando calmarla.

Cuando Misao intento tomar la copa de agua que casi resbala de sus manos, Aoshi, siguiendo mas un impulso que pensándolo realmente poso su mano sobre la de ella; al instante sus ojos verdes lo miraron con sorpresa, muy abiertos y cierto rubor cubrió sus mejillas. La misma turbación se apodero de el, se sentía un idiota por lo que había hecho por ya no podía retractarse.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le dijo Aoshi en un susurro solo para que ella pudiera oírlo, sin embargo no retiro la mano y al parecer a Misao tampoco le pareció tan terrible porque se fue relajando poco a poco.

A los pocos minutos que sin embargo para todos parecieron horas, Omasu regreso al salón acompañada de la joven pareja, Megumi sonreía radiante sin embargo en Sanosuke era patente que se sentía turbado, quizás mezcla de la extraña situación y parte de arrepentimiento por todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Mama!- exclamo feliz al ver a Okon que se dirigía hacia ella-. Estoy tan contenta de estar de regreso, las extrañe tanto.

-Nosotras también querida- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, pero cierto aire tenso en sus gestos demostraba todo lo contrario.

-Lamento mucho haber llegado así, pero con Sano queríamos darles una sorpresa y cuando fuimos a casa no encontramos a nadie, así que llame al restaurante y Shiro me dijo que tu, Kao y Misao cenarían aquí esta noche así que decidimos venir a verlas.

Megumi seguía sonriendo, al parecer inconsciente de la tensión del ambiente, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con Seijuro que le sonreía.

-Buenas noches, señora Sagara, es un placer conocerla- le dejo el hombre mientras le tendía la mano cortésmente-. Seijuro Hiko, para servirle.

-¿Llegue en mal momento?- preguntó turbada, esta ves si se fijo en todos los presentes y su sobresalto no fue poco al encontrarse con la fría mirada de Aoshi. Durante unos segundos lo siguió mirando pero al final aparto la vista de el para sonreír nuevamente a Sanosuke.

Saito se acerco hasta ella y la beso en la mejilla con gesto paternal, algo que estaba claro que no sentía pero no podía demostrarlo delante de la familia de Aoshi, cuando estuvieran a solas arreglaría cuentas con la joven.

-Claro que no has llegado en mal momento, Megumi- dijo con una sonrisa-. Creo que no pudiste escoger uno mejor, estamos celebrando el compromiso de la pequeña Misao con el señor Shinomori.

La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven que miro a su hermana que seguía sentada al lado de Aoshi y con cierta rabia se dio cuanta de que el le tenia tomada la mano. Trato de imaginar como y donde se habían conocido y como Aoshi podía haberse fijado en una mujer tan insignificante como lo era Misao. Le lanzó una mirada de molestia a su hermana pero mantuvo su sonrisa, sobre todo cuando se dirigió a Aoshi.

-Entonces le deseo mil felicitaciones a la nueva pareja- les dijo ella-. Felicidades, hermanita, espero que seas muy feliz y a usted señor Shinomori, le deseo lo mismo.

Misao noto la presión sobre su mano, seguramente Aoshi estaba tan tenso como ella pero a diferencia suya parecía completamente dueño de si mismo, realmente era algo admirable.

-Agradezco sus palabras, señora Sagara- dijo el joven en su tono moderado y frió-. Para mi también es un gustó conocerla, y estoy seguro que a mi prometida le es de suma alegría el tenerla aquí esta noche, y me complace verla feliz.

Megumi se ruborizó un poco ante las palabras del Aoshi, sabia que la estaba desafiando pero inmediatamente la rabia se apodero de ella al ver lo segura que parecía Misao a su lado.

-Quisiera presentarles a mi esposo- esta vez hizo un gesto a Sano para que se aproximara hasta ella y lo tomo de la mano-. Sanosuke Sagara.

-Señora Makimachi- dijo el joven inclinándose levemente- Señorita Kaoru, Misao…

El trato informal hacia su prometida no paso desapercibido a Aoshi, dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Misao que parecía nerviosa y con cierta molestia se dio cuenta de que el joven Sagara no le quitaba los ojos de encima, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y miro fijamente a Sanosuke justo en el momento en que el también lo miraba a el, se recordó que en una ocasión futura tendría algunas palabras con aquel joven para exigirle que no volviera a tomarse es tipo de le libertades con su futura esposa.

-Megumi y Sanosuke se han casado hace poco- explico Saito a Aoshi y compañía-. Han estado de viaje y es una alegría que hayan regresado para la boda de Misao.

-Una excelente llegada- dijo Okina muy animado-. ¿Por qué no cenan con nosotros? Seguramente han tenido un viaje largo y querrán ver a su familia, después de todo, en dos semanas todos estaremos mucho mas unidos.

-¿Dos semanas?- pregunto Megumi con cierta desesperación-. ¿Te casas en dos semanas?- le pregunto a Misao.

-Si, Meg; dentro de dos semanas mas será la esposa de Aoshi.

-No creo que sea necesario espera mas tiempo- Aoshi la miro detenidamente pero su expresión era impasible-. Con Misao estamos de acuerdo que mientras antes sea la boda es mucho mejor.

Misao lo miro incrédula, en primer lugar no tenia idea de donde sacaba Shinomori que ella estaba de acuerdo con un matrimonio rápido luego de un compromiso breve dos semanas, en donde ellos apenas llevaban unas cuantas horas de conocerse y solo se habían dirigido un par de palabras, pero todo el dolor que había sentido esos seis meses se volvió a apoderar de ella , y por primera ves deseaba hacerle daño a su hermana, por lo menos una parte del daño que ella le había hecho al casarse con Sanosuke, así que sonrió y prefirió seguirle el juego a Shinomori, no era el candidato que hubiera deseado para ser su esposo, pero no se podía quejar, la vida había sido generosa con ella.

-¡Pero una boda no es asunto de un día! Necesitan muchas cosas, y tiempo para saber si están seguros de lo que van a hacer.

-No creo que tú seas la más indicada para darme esa clase de consejos, Megumi- dijo Misao con una sonrisa encantadora, sin embargo Aoshi noto un brillo de molestia y desafió en sus ojos verdes-. Si mal no recuerdo, tu boda con el señor Sagara fue, como decirlo… algo imprevista.

Okon miro desesperada a Kaoru que también se percato de la tensión de la situación, Misao estaba mostrando nuevamente el carácter que la había caracterizado, no por completo pero si una pequeña llama se estaba volviendo a encender en ella, el problema es que temían que generara un incendio.

-Creo que Misao tiene razón, Meg- dijo Sanosuke en tono conciliador, llevándose la mano de su esposa a los labios para besarla-. No somos los más indicados para reprocharle nada, además si están enamorados no creo que sea necesario esperar.

Enamorados.

Tanto Misao cono Aoshi entendieron la indirecta de las palabras de Sano, para todo el mundo estaba claro que su relación no tenía nada que ver con el amor, era solo un acuerdo de negocios, pero por una fracción de segundos Misao deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Aoshi la amara desesperadamente, que la amara de tal forma que no pudiera recodar nunca mas al hombre que ahora la observaba y por el cual su corazón aun latía sin control, pero al fijar la vista nuevamente en su prometido sintió como esa tonta esperanza se desvanecía, Aoshi seguía siendo el mismo sujeto frió e impasible, un muro impenetrable que no la dejaba ver mas allá. Quizás nunca pudiera conquistar el corazón de su futuro esposo por el simple hecho de que al parecer este no tenía corazón para entrárselo a nadie.

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

La cena transcurrió tranquila, por lo menos en lo que se podía, Kaoru mostraba un entusiasmo que hasta ese momento era desconocido para todos pero Kenshin presentía que no era del todo sincera, los Sagara le parecieron una pareja muy agradable, Sanosuke era un joven listo y que llamaba con facilidad la atención y Megumi, como el recordaba, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, atenta y educada pero al saber la relación que había tenido con Aoshi cierta molestia tendía a inclinarse hacia el.

No le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas calculadoras que su amigo le dedica a la joven de vez en cuando y al modo en que ella lo observaba, no quería juzgar a la mujer, pero al parecer las cosas con Aoshi no habían quedado del todo claras y esperaba por el bien de su amigo que ella no pensara en aclararlas, sin embargo lo que mas lo inquieto fue el continuo interés que Sanosuke mostraba en Misao, no dejo de obsérvala durante la cena y cada ves que se le presentaba la oportunidad intentaba comenzar una conversación con ella, algo a lo que la joven se mostraba muy reticente. Lo único positivo que se podía sacar de toda esa situación era que al parecer Aoshi, aunque fuera para molestar a Megumi, había comenzado a mostrar un mayor interés por Misao, la atendía cuando era necesario y se daba el tiempo de explicarle algunas cosas cuando el tema de conversación se fue hacia la empresa de el, no se podía decir que eran la pareja de enamorados que muchos hubieran esperado, pero el hielo que los había rodeado cuando se conocieron había desaparecido notoriamente.

------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------

Terminada la comida se retiraron aun pequeño salón para poder platicar mas cómodamente, esta vez Omasu mas desocupada se unió a ellos, Kaoru se acerco inmediatamente a su prima alejándola del resto de los invitados para poder hablar a solas con ella.

-¿Como te encuentras?- le preguntó, sus ojos azules mostraban toda su preocupación y Misao se sintió conmovida.

-Mejor de lo que pensaba estar- dijo. Kaoru la miro incrédula-. En serio, Kao, no te mentiré que en cuanto Omasu dijo que Meg y Sano estaban aquí pensé que moriría en cuanto cruzaran la puerta, pero estoy bien. No es la mejor situación del mundo pero puedo sopórtala.

-Es una víbora- le dijo molesta-. ¿Has visto como ha mirado a Shinomori durante la cena? Prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos.

Misao pensó en al posibilidad de contarle a su prima lo que sabia de la relación que habían tenido Aoshi y Megumi, pero considero que no era el lugar ni el momento, pero cierto temor se apodero de ella al imaginar que ahora fuera Aoshi el que la dejara por su hermana, no se creía capas de soportar otro desengaño de ese tipo.

-Tranquila, Kao; Megumi esta casada y supongo que ella y Sano estarán enamorados.

-El lo estará, pero lo que es ella, dudo mucho que sea capaz de saber que es eso.

Observo como su hermana estaba reunida con el grupo y platicaba alegremente, Sano la tenia abrasada y como había dicho Kaoru, parecía enamorado; busco a Aoshi y para su alivio se dio cuenta de que tanto el como Kenshin habían hecho grupo aparte y al parecer mantenían una conversación totalmente distinta.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sanosuke se separo de su hermana, volteo despacio y su mirada se cruzó con la de Misao. Ella se sintió una tonta el darse cuenta de que se acababa de sonrojar y el terror se apodero de ella al ver que el chico se dirigía hasta donde ella y Kaoru se encontraban sentadas.

-¿No se unen a la conversación?- les dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa-. Deberían aprovechar la ocasión de estar en familia.

-Piérdete, Sagara- le espeto Kaoru molesta-. Vete con tu esposa que seguramente te estará esperando.

Durante unos segundos se miraron desafiantes, pero luego el joven se fijo en Misao que permanecía callada pero no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Estas muy guapa, Misao. Shinomori es muy afortunado al haberte escogido.

-Yo también lo soy- respondió mientras el esbozo de una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-. Aoshi es una de las mejores cosas que me podrían haber pasado.

Sanosuke la recorrió con los ojos, y cierta amargura se dibujo en su sonrisa. Kaoru seguía mirándolo furiosa pero el joven paso de ella, ignorándola como si no existiera.

Se inclino hacia Misao para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor sal afuera un momento.- se incorporo como si nada, le sonrió nuevamente a ambas y se encamino a reunirse otra vez con su esposa.

-¿Que quería?- preguntó Kaoru con se ceño fruncido-. Ni se te ocurra mentirme Misao, te lo advierto.

-Solo quería que habláramos- le dijo en tono suave- pero no se si quiero hacerlo- sintió el cosquilleo de una mirada sobre ella, volteo desconcertada y se sonrojo al notar como Aoshi la observada con los ojos entrecerrados. No sabia si había visto toda lo que había ocurrido con Sano, pero cierta vergüenza se apodero de ella; el era su prometido, con el debería haber estado platicando en vez de con el marido de su hermana, no podía permitirse perder el norte, no ahora que su futuro ya estaba decidido.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

-Cambia esa cara, ¿quieres?- le dijo Ken a su amigo-. No conseguirás nada mostrándole abiertamente lo que te afecta volver a verla.

-No me pasa nada- mintió Shinomori, sin embargo sabia que no era verdad. La presencia de Megumi lo perturbaba, detestaba verla actuando como la amante esposa preocupada de su marido, pero esa no había sido lo único que lo había molestado. Desde un comienzo el trato de Sarga hacia Misao le había parecido sospechoso, lo había atribuido a que era el esposo de Megumi y por lo mismo tendría mas atribuciones a tratara como a una amiga, incluso como a una hermana pequeña, pero a lo largo de la cena había notado como no le quitaba los ojos de encima y no precisamente de un modo fraternal. Por otro lado el nerviosismo que mostraba Misao cada vez que este le hablaba lo desconcertaba aun mas, ya no estaba tan pálida y parecía mas dueña de sus emociones, pero algo en ella había cambiado notoriamente.

Pero había sido el comportamiento de hacia unos minutos lo que había terminado de perturbarlo. Misao y Kaoru se habían alejado del grupo y por una extraña razón sintió alivio de que no se encontrara cerca de Sagara, pero al ver que este se acercaba a ellas nuevamente nació en el esa mezcla de rabia y posecividad. Noto como el joven les sonría, sin embargo la joven Kamilla parecía indignada pero Misao se había ruborizado y no mostraba señales de molestia por su acercamiento, el no dejaba de mirarla y de hablarle sonriente, luego se acerco hasta ella para decirle algo al oído, ese fue limite de sus controlados nervios. ¡¿Que derecho tenía ese sujeto a cercarse a Misao cuando el que era su prometido lo único que había logrado hacer era tomarle la mano, algo a lo que ella había puesto bastantes reparos?!

Definitivamente había algo que no sabia sobre Misao y Sagara, pero lo averiguaría. Ella era "su prometida", y le debía respeto le gustara o no, así que decidió no perderla de vista el resto de la noche.

-¿Por que no vas hasta donde esta Misao y simplemente le pides que pase el resto de la velada contigo?- pregunto el pelirrojo como si fura lo mas lógico del mundo-. Es tu prometido y nadie lo considerara malo o indecoroso, necesitan conocerse y mientras no te propases con ella todo estará de maravillas.

Aoshi lo miro como si no entendiera a que se refería, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Si el estaba cerca de Misao, Sagara no tendía oportunidad de importunarla y además nadie se lo tomaría a mal. Termino de tomarse de un trago el vino que le quedaba en la copa y se dispuso a ir hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Tienes razón- le dijo a su amigo-. Necesito hablar con ella a solas, ¿por que no te encargas de la chica Kamilla?, al parecer tú y ella han establecido una buena relación- le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa. Kenshin se sonrojó levemente pero le resto importancia al asunto.

-Es una joven encantadora, y la verdad es que me ha resultado muy agradable platicar con ella.

-Me alegro por ti, vamos Himura, utiliza tus encantos con la señorita Kamilla y déjame el camino libre para hablar con mi prometida.

Ken lo miro con gesto de resignación y se dirigió hasta donde las jóvenes se encontraban, ambas le sonrieron y luego de hablar un momento con ellas, consiguió que Kaoru lo acompañara a fuera, Misao como el esperaba se negó a acompañarlos quedándose sola, se puso de pie al parecer para salir un momento al jardín, la oportunidad perfecta. Le dio el espacio suficiente para que ella se marchara sin despertar sospechas, cuando ella cruzó la puerta dejo la copa en la mesa para seguirla.

-¿No crees que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente?

Megumi estaba de pie a su lado, su gesto era relajado y le sonreía como solía hacerlo antes, como si nada entre ellos hubiera ocurrido. La diferenta era que el si se sabia traicionado, y el no perdonaba tan fácilmente.

-Lo dudo, señora Sagara- dijo en tono cortes pero marcando perfectamente las distancias-. Entre usted y yo no hay nada pendiente, si me permite.

-Aoshi, espera- le dijo mientras lo sujetaba del brazo, al notar la mirada de molestia de el lo soltó de inmediato-. Se que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero al menos deberías escucharme… lo que ocurrió, saber por que motivo tome aquella decisión, yo…

-Si quieres que sea honesto contigo, no me interesa. Estas casada y tienes una vida por delante, yo estoy comprometido y dentro de dos semanas tendré una esposa con la cual comenzar una familia.

-¿Con Misao?- le preguntó, mientras unas sonrisa maliciosa asomaba a su labios-No puedo creer que te guste mi hermana, siempre pensé que tenias mejor gusto, Aoshi.

Aquel comentario despectivo hacia la joven le pareció lejos lo más desagradable que había oído en toda la noche. Era verdad que Misao no se parecía para nada a Megumi, de la cual no se podía negar que era una mujer muy hermosa, pero eso no quería decir que ella no lo fuera. Poseía algo que llamaba claramente la atención y sus ojos verdes le habían gustado en cuanto los vio, no podía negar que se había llevado una agradable sorpresa la conocer a la joven Makimachi, había esperado a una muchacha sin el mas mínimo atractivo y en cambio Misao le había llamado la atención en cuanto la conoció

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?- pregunto desafiante-. Tu hermana me parece encantadora, será una esposa perfecta, y seguramente hará lo mismo como madre.

Un brillo de rencor se reflejo en los ojos de Megumi, su gesto de volvió duro y su mirada era casi tan fría como la de el.

-Estas haciendo esto para vengarte. Te casas con mi hermana pequeña para molestarme- le espeto furiosa-. Pero no tienes idea la clase de persona que es Misao, te aseguro que te arrepentirás de la decisión que estas tomando.

-Quizás lo haga, Megumi- le dijo tan calmado como siempre-. Pero te aseguro que aprendo de mis errores. Misao se convertirá en mi esposa y en la madre de mis hijos, y si no somos felices en un futro eso no tendrá importancia, ya la tendré atada a mi para el resto de la vida.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, te lo prometo- le dijo antes de darse media vuelta y marchase.

Aoshi suspiró aliviado, claramente la llegada de Megumi causaría mas de un problema, aunque le resultaba doloroso verla con otro no dejaría que aquel sentimiento se interpusiera a su rencor, como se había dicho en un comienzo, el no perdonaba tan fácilmente.

Rápidamente lo asaltó el recuerdo de que pensaba hablar con Misao a solas, la buscó por la sala y no la encontró. Aun debía seguir en le jardín, comprobó que ya Okon, su tío y su abuelo se estaban despidiendo, la velada había llegado a su fin. Megumi estaba al lado de su madre y no volteo a mirarlo, Kenshin y Kaoru aun debían seguir en su pequeño paseo, fue al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Sagara cuando un mal presentimiento se apodero de el. Recorrió con la vista le pequeño cuarto, el no estaba allí, se apresuro a despedirse de los presentes y se disculpó diciendo que buscaría a Kenshin, Kaoru y Misao que habían ido a dar una vuelta, salio lo mas tranquilo que pudo al jardín pero sentía como el pulso se le aceleraba, cuando al fin encontró a Misao una oleada de rabia y frustración apodero de el.

--------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao salio un momento al jardín, necesitaba tomar aire. Camino hasta la parte mas apartada de la entrada al restaurante, no quería que Andía la encontrara y además no deseaba que Kaoru y Kenshin pensaran que ella los estaba espiando.

La noche estaba fresca y con agrado sintió como una suave brisa la refrescaba las mejillas, cerró los ojos por un momento intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Todo parecía tan confuso.

Primero había sido el encuentro con Aoshi, no solo la había sorprendido, sino que también la había asustado. No podía negar que era un joven muy guapo y que al estar a su lado prácticamente aseguraría su futro, pero era aquel aire de indiferencia que lo rodeaba el que la mantenía en esa incertidumbre, durante un momento esa noche, cuando le había tomado la mano para trasmitirle seguridad y el había asegurado que todo estaría bien ella había pensado que su relación podría ser agradable si se lo proponían pero luego todo había desaparecido. El volvía a ser el perfecto hombre responsable y capas de controlas sus emociones, con la seguridad de que cada uno de sus actos estaban fríamente calculados y nada se saldría del libreto. Ella no quería eso para su vida, sin embargo era su destino y lo aceptaba.

Pero fue la sorpresiva llegada de Megumi y Sanosuke lo que termino de alterarla, ella muchas veces había pensado en que les diría cuando los viera. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a ambos, necesitabas las respuestas para seguir adelante con su vida. Con rabia y dolor recordó la actitud de Megumi, había esperado encontrar arrepentimiento en su hermana, no la altanería y el desprecio que le había mostrado. Por primera vez estaba abriendo los ojos ante ella, en ese momento se daba cuenta de que las cosas que muchas veces Kaoru le había intentado hacer ver eran ciertas, Megumi no la quería y no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que había hecho y lo peor de todo, era que al parecer tampoco quería perder el control que había ejercido sobre Aoshi, pero esa vez ella no lo permitiría. No obligaría a Shinomori para que se casara con ella, peor si lo hacia, no le permitiría que siguiera frecuentando a su hermana, no dejaría que Megumi volviera a hacerle daño.

Se refugio entre un macizo de flores y espero a que los mayores dieran la noche por finalizada, pensó con cierto remordimiento en la propuesta de Sano de hablar para solucionar los problemas. Ella realmente quería hacerlo, pero sabia que es no era el lugar adecuado, se suponía que ella y Aoshi estaban celebrando su cena de compromiso, estaban allí para demostrar ante todos que su relación era formal y no se podía dejar ver con otro hombre y menos con el marido de su hermana. Sin embargo… ¿Qué clase de compromiso era ese en el que su futuro esposo apenas le había hablado un par de veces? Ni siquiera se acerco para hablar con ella cuando Himura lo había hecho. Con cierta tristeza pensó que la llegada de Megumi había arruinado todo. Era lógico que Aoshi no sintiera ningún interés en ella si la comparaba con su hermana que era notoriamente más bonita que ella. Se maldijo por ser tan tonta y por haber dejado que la tristeza la invadiera, se odio por no haberse preocupado por su aspecto esos últimos meses y se odio por no gustarle a Aoshi.

Contuvo las lágrimas de rabia y volteo asustada al oír los pasos que se aproximaban. Rápidamente se puso de pie para marcharse, pero Sanosuke apareció frente a ella y con mayor rapidez de la que ella pensaba no le permitió huir como era claramente su intención.

-Por favor, Misao- le dijo el chico suplicante-. No te vayas aun. Tenemos que hablar.

Lo que menos deseaba ella en ese momento era mantener una conversación con el. Se sentía vulnerable y notaba que aun estaba demasiado afectaba como para llevar una platica clara y coherente. Además estaba Aoshi, no podía hacerle eso, una cosa era no lo amara pero otra muy distinta era faltarle el respeto de esa forma.

-Sanosuke…- ella lo miro por un momento y nuevamente sintió aquel vació en el pecho-. Se que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero de verdad, no creo que este sea el momento.

-Claro que lo es, Misao- se pasó la mano por el cabello en gesto de fatiga-. Se que debes odiarme y es lo mas comprensible, pero necesito que me escuches, si luego no quieres verme mas lo entenderé, pero antes dame la oportunidad de explicarme.

-No te odio- le dijo ella con sentimiento-. Pero no puedo hablar contigo hoy, no en este lugar, por favor entiéndeme.

Misao sentía como le temblaban las piernas, solo deseaba irse a casa y poder descansar un poco. Sanosuke seguía de pie frente a ella, tan guapo como la ultima vez que lo había visto peor ya no sentía la fascinación que había despertado en ella hasta hacia seis meses atrás, ahora esta había sido remplazada por un gran dolor, y mas que nada por la desilusión.

-¿Es por el?- le preguntó el chico pasado unos minutos-. ¿Es por Shinomori?

-Si, es por Aoshi- Misao le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió-. Es mi prometido y le debo respeto, además ya debe estar preocupado, llevo bastante rato fuera, lo mejor será que entre.

Sanosuke la retuvo sujetándola del brazo, Misao trato de soltarse pero el no se lo permitió.

-El no te ama- le dijo seguro de sus palabras-. Y estoy convencido de que tu tampoco lo amas a el, basta ver como lo miras, entre nosotros todo era muy distinto.

Entre ellos todo había sido como un cuento de hadas, pensó Misao. Ella lo había amado con desesperación y había creído tontamente que el sentía lo mismo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo ciega que había estado, lo mas probable era que su hermana y Sanosuke hubieran tenido una relación casi en frente de sus ojos y ella no había capas de darse cuenta de nada.

-Lo de nosotros fue algo muy bonito, Sano, pero ya no lo es. Tu estas casado con Megumi y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

-¿Lo amas?- le pregunto nuevamente, Misao trató de soltarse pero el no se lo permitía. Busco desesperadamente la ayuda de Kaoru pero su prima no aparecía por ningún sitio.

-¿Cambiara mi respuesta en algo las cosas?- Misao lo miro con tristeza-. Lamento mucho que haya ocurrido esto entre nosotros, Sanosuke, pero ya estoy decidida a seguir con mi vida.

-No quiero que pienses que no te amaba- le dijo el joven, esta ves la tomo de las manos y la acerco un poco mas a el, a pesar de que Misao se mostraba incomoda.

-Sanosuke…- le dijo ella- Por favor, dejemos esto así, como esta, no quiero seguir sufriendo.

Fue en ese momento en que Aoshi llego hasta donde ellos se encontraban, Sagara tenía las manos de Misao entre las suyas y le hablaba en un tono intimo, sintió como la rabia lo recorría al imaginar lo que seguramente estaría ocurriendo entre ellos, pero dominándose lo mas que pudo se fijo en Misao y en que no parecía estar a gusto con lo que ocurría, así que tomado una decisión se acerco hasta ellos. Sagara al oír los pasos se separo de la chica y cierto nerviosismo se apodero de el cuando observo a Aoshi que se acercaba hasta ellos.

-Misao- le dijo tratando de parecer normal y relajado, algo que no sentía para nada-. Ya todo el mundo se esta despidiendo, creo que deberías entrar un momento.

Ella asintió aliviada y lo siguió sin protestar, Aoshi sin embargo no la guió hasta el restaurante sino que la aparto un poco del camino.

El miedo de apodero de ella al pensar que le exigiría una explicación por su encuentro a solas con Sanosuke, sin embargo la expresión de Aoshi no parecía de enfado.

-Se que esta noche quizás no ha sido lo que esperabas en un comienzo- empezó a decir Shinomori-. Sin embargo me gustaría que supieras que me comportare como es debido en nuestro compromiso y posteriormente en nuestro matrimonio.

Misao lo miraba sin comprender a donde quería llegar, pero se sentía tan aliviada por que la había librado de Sanosuke que estaba dispuesta a soportar lo que fuera.

-Yo no quiero causarte problemas- dijo ella-. Si tu no quieres… si yo no te parezco bien…

-Tu me parece bien- le dijo en tono frió-. Recuerda nuestras de cita mañana, no me gusta la impuntualidad. Es mejor que vayas dentro, te estarán esperando, yo me voy.

Misao sintió como la frustración la embargaba, por unos minutos lo había visto tan distinto y ahora volvía a ser el mismo tipo insufrible de antes. Apretó los puños, dispuesta a alejarse, volteo con dignidad y se encamino hasta el restaurante

Aoshi que la observaba se sintió molesto por su actitud, detestaba actuar así con ella pero no sabia que mas hacer, en es momento se dio cuenta de que Megumi estaba observando toda la escena.

-Misao, espera- le dijo a la chica logrando que se volviera-. Una ultima cosa.

Se acerco hasta ella que lo observaba intrigada con sus hermosos ojos verdes pendientes de cada detalle, sin darle tiempo a pensar la sujeto de la barbilla y unió sus labios a los de ella. Sintió como Misao contenía al respiración y se ponía tensa al sentir su contacto pero de a poco se fue relajando al igual que en la cena cuándo le tomo la mano y permitió que el continuara. Al cabo de unos segundos se separo de ella que respiraba algo agitada y lo miraba asombrada.

-Nos vemos mañana- fue lo último que le dijo Aoshi antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Misao lo observo marchar sin saber que decir, sentía como el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, se llevo los dedos a los labios sin poder creer lo que había pasado, luego echo a correr rumbo al restaurante.

----------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todas las que leen esta historia y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, me suben un montón el animo, así que:

**bizcochia U-u**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, como ves ya se ve mas o menos cono esta lea relación, tensa, tensa, además ya la próxima semana Misao y su hermana tendrán una agradable conversación, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**maxima poe**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, como ves ya todo parece ir tomando forma, aunque existe una historia mas compleja de fondo pero aun falta un poco para que se sepa, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me animas mucho. Como ves las cosas no pintan muy bien, la relación es bastante tensa; sobre el motivo de Megumi se sabrá mas la próxima semana, además existe otro motivo mas complejo en la historia que luego se convertirá en la trama central pero aun falta un poco, sobre lo del heredero también veras que se generan no pocas complicaciones, me alegra que la historia te hay gustado, y tratare de aprovechar las vacaciones a ver si actualizo unas dos veces por semana pero ahí veré, gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, un beso, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Hermanita, me alegra que te haya gusto el chap y espero que este te suba el animo para los últimos exámenes. Como ves la relación entre los recién llegados y Misao y Aoshi se ve complicada, pero lo complicare mucho mas, no lo dudes, un beso enorme amiga y nos leemos la próxima semana, suerte en los estudios, ciao.

**pali-chan**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que este chap te haya gustado, como ves las cosas están complicadas y ya la próxima semana se vera la agradable conversación de Megumi y Misao, y se sabrá parte del motivo por que se caso con Sano, gracias por el apoyo y ahora que salí de vacaciones tratare de hacer todo lo posible por actualizar dos chaps por semana, pero tendré que ver como avanzó con las otras historias por que actualizó bastantes en la semana, espero estés bien y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**ceres:** Me alegra te haya gustado la historia y ya la próxima semana se empezará a ver que la relación entre ambos es mas que un poco difícil, sobre todo por que a una de las partes le gusta dominar y a la otra no le agrada obedecer, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**blueazulacero**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap anterior, como ves las cosas estaban algo tensas y empeoraran un poco mas, sobre todo cuando aparezcan otros personajes que liaran mas las cosas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ayumi Warui**: Claro que te recuerdo y de verdad me alegra mucho ser la primera historia que lees de esta sección, me siento honrada. Sobre la cicatriz de Ken mas adelante se sabrá que ocurrió ahí, por eso la deje un poco de lado ahora para centrarme en el encuentro de Aoshi y Misao, sobre Okon ella si es un personaje de la serie, al igual que Omasu son las chicas de los oniwabanshu que están en el Aoyia, también entiendo que lo de los universos alternos es algo difícil de imaginar, pero a mi me resultan de mayor facilidad para trabajar las historias por ese motivo casi siempre mis historias son de ese tipo. Como ves las reacciones por la llegada de Meg y Sano fueron diversas y las cosas se complicaran bastante y tienes razón, Mego no dejara a Aoshi en paz con tanta facilidad, muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra que estés en esta sección, ojala te animes a leer algunas de las historias de por aquí que están muy bien, nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, como ves las cosas se han complicado un poco, ya la próxima semana se sabrás mas o menos el motivo de Meg para casarse con Sano, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

_**La envidia es causada **_

_**por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; **_

_**los celos, **_

_**por ver a otro poseer **_

_**lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros.**_

**Capitulo 5**: **Celos que corroen el alma.**

-¡Levántate ahora mismo, Misao!, ya casi es mediodía- Kaoru se acerco hasta la cama de su prima y le quito todas las mantas de golpe, Misao intentó volver a cubrirse pero la joven fue mas rápida y termino por sacarlas definitivamente de la cama. Misao se levanto para mirar a su prima con pena y luego metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, no tenía ánimo de levantarse, la verdad era que no tenía ánimos de nada.

-Dile a mamá que no me siento bien- le dijo asomando un poco el rostro-. Por favor Kao, no puedo bajar.

"No puedo bajar" Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la joven Kamilla se

diera cuenta de que algo le ocurría a su prima, se sentó a su lado en la cama y espero paciente hasta que Misao, dándose cuenta de su presencia se levanto y se sentó con las piernas recogidas hasta rozar su barbilla.

-¿Estas triste por que Megumi regreso?- le pregunto con pesar.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Misao, ¿como podía decirle a su prima que lo que no la había dejado dormir en toda la noche no era el regreso de su hermana o de Sano sino el hecho de que Aoshi la hubiera besado? Noto como se le subían los colores a rostro y deseo nuevamente meterse bajo las mantas.

-No puede mentirte a ti, Kao, es verdad que no me gusta la idea de que Megumi haya regresado a casa, no es que no la quiera aquí, sino que simplemente esperaba tener un poco mas de tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo esto, además al ver a Sanosuke muchas cosas que quería olvidar han regresado a mi cabeza y eso me pone triste, pero además…

-¿Es por Shinomori?

Como un acto reflejo sintió que se sonrojaba notoriamente, no había podido dejar de pensar en Aoshi en toda la noche y de solo recordar que tenian que verse con el a solas ese día la hacia sentir peor, no podía ir a la cita.

-Vamos, Misao, dime la verdad. ¿Te gustó Shinomori? No puedes negar que es un joven apuesto, es verdad que parece algo serio pero Kenshin me dijo que era muy buena persona cuando llegabas a conocerlo, a mi me pareció que después de un rato se mostraba incluso agradable, no te puedes quejar de tu suerte, conociendo a tu tío me esperaba a alguien mucho peor…

-Me beso- dijo Misao logrando que Kaoru se callara y la mirara boquiabierta-. Antes de marcharse me beso.

-¿Te beso? Es decir, ¿te beso en los labios?

Misao asintió y volvió a tirarse en la cama rogando que aquel día pasara lo mas deprisa posible.

-Bueno, eso puede significar que le gustas- intento encontrar una explicación razonable Kaoru-. Es tu prometido y no creo que eso este mal del todo, hubiera sido mejor si se conocieran un poco más, pero si creyó que era el mejor momento...

Misao también lo había creído así cuando Aoshi la había besado. El beso la había pillado tan de sorpresa que no había sido capas de oponer resistencia, y cuando la fin pudo pensar con claridad, simplemente no quería que el dejara de hacerlo. Todo había durado apenas unos pocos segundo, sin embargo para ella parecieron horas, había sentido el corazón desbocado y había deseado mas, pero rápidamente la ilusión se había desvanecido, Aoshi se separo de ella y la dejo sola como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, corrió hacia el restaurante en busca de su madre y fue ahí cuando se encontró con Megumi que la miraba molesta, su hermana no le dijo absolutamente nada, pero por su actitud de molestia estaba casi convencida de que había visto lo ocurrido y una nueva espina se clavo en su corazón, seguramente Aoshi también había visto a su hermana y por eso la había besado a ella.

La desilusiona había dado paso a la rabia, y luego nuevamente a la tristeza, no podía entender como era tan tonta y se dejaba llevar por sus estupidas fantasías de finales felices cuando sabia que eso no era verdad. Aoshi se casaría con ella por que era lo que se esperaba de el y no se enamoraría de ella porque no se parecía en nada a Megumi.

Sentía deseos de llorar, pero aun no era capas de contarle a su prima todo lo ocurrido. Sabia que podía confiarle a Kaoru todos sus miedos y temores, pero para eso antes tendría que explicarle la relación que había existido entre Aoshi y Megumi y no creía que ese fuera el mejor momento.

-Tengo una cita con el- dijo al fin Misao.

-¿De verdad? Eso es muy bueno, significa que tiene interés en conocerte.

-Es hoy a las cinco de la tarde. No voy a ir.

-¿Como que no vas a ir?- le pregunto la chica sin comprender nada-. Por favor Misao, te confesare que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con este matrimonio arreglado, pero al ver a Shinomori creí que las cosas no estarían tan mal. El es joven y bien parecido, estoy segura de que te tratara bien y cuidara de ti, solo tienes que darle una oportunidad.

-A el no le importo- espeto molesta- Solo soy algo con lo que debe cumplir. En cuanto cruzó esa puerta y me miro supe que no me había elegido porque le gustara, solo tenia que asegurar su empresa y si se casaba conmigo lo haría sin mayores problemas. Cuando mi madre muera la mitad de la empresa de mi padre será mía, y te aseguro que el que se encargara de poner todo en orden será Shinomori, a eso me ha limitado. Soy una parte que necesitaba resolver para terminar el negocio.

-Eres muy dura contigo misma- le dijo seria la joven-.Es verdad que tal ves todo esto se haya limitado a un simple acuerdo económico, pero no deberías dudar de tus cualidades- una sonrisa de incredulidad se dibujo en el rostro de Misao y Kaoru supo que habían llegado al punto de conflicto de todo el asunto-. Yo se que no te sientes segura de ti misma después de lo que ocurrió con Sanosuke, pero eso no fue culpa tuya Misao, si Sano prefirió casarse con Megumi antes de hacerlo contigo es su elección, eso no quiere decir que Shinomori este pensando en hacerte lo mismo. El tendrá sus propias razones, es verdad, pero tu perfectamente puedes gustarle como mujer; eres joven, bonita y estas llena de vida, no desperdicies esta oportunidad Misao.

Rompió a llorar con tristeza. Sanosuke la había dejado por su hermana, Megumi definitivamente no la quería y lo peor de de todo era que se casaría con un hombre que seguramente aun sentía algo por su hermana. Kaoru tenia razón, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, tenia que desmotarle a todos que ella seguía siendo la misma chica fuerte de antes. Si Aoshi no la quería, a ella no le importaba, seria su esposa porque no tenia otra opción, estaría unida a el por el resto de su vida pero jamás lograría atar su corazón.

Se seco las lágrimas antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie.

-¿Por que no me ayudas a elegir que me pondré esta tarde?, tengo una cita y debo ser puntual.

Kaoru le sonrió con alegría, sin embargo se daba cuenta del torbellino de emociones que se enredaban en el corazón de Misao.

------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Megumi entro en la oficina de Saito con la mayor dignidad posible y le dedico una sonrisa cuando el la miro. Saito no le devolvió el gesto.

-Siéntate- le dijo señalándole una silla-. Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

Megumi lo miro molesta pero hizo lo que le pedía, Saito parecía furioso pero eso no la atemorizaba, lo había visto mas enfadado en infinidad de ocasiones.

-Espero que sea una conversación rápida, Sanosuke me esta esperando abajo y no quiero hacerlo esperar, le dije que solo quería hablar conmigo para informarme del compromiso de Misao y que me indicaras en que podría ser útil.

-Útil- le dijo en forma irónica-. Creo que esa es una palabra que tu desconoces, Megumi, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estupida?

-No he venido aquí para que me ofendas, creo que lo mejor será que me marche.

-Nada de eso, te sientas ahora mismo y me escuchas- le dijo molesto-. ¡¿Me puedes explicar en que demonios estabas pensando cuando te casaste con Sagara?!- esta vez Saito golpeo con el puño el escritorio y Megumi prefirió no desafiarlo aun, parecía mas molesto que las otras veces.

-Simplemente no quería ser nuevamente la tonta que perdiera todo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto el hombre observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, tío, ¿para que te esfuerzas en ocultarlo? Se lo que pretendes hacer, encontré los informes con los paso detallados de tu plan, y bueno, decidí adelantarme a los hechos, no iba a dejar que Misao siguiera siendo la que se beneficiara con todo.

Saito soltó una carcajada y observo a su sobrina con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Realmente eres tonta, Megumi, tus celos por Misao te han cegado toda la vida- le dijo con seguridad-. Leíste la carta que te dejo tu padre, ¿verdad?

Un gesto de deprecio y alternaría se dibujó en el rostro de la joven que asintió molesta.

-Una hermosa nota de despedida, en la que me explicaba que por ser una mala hija no tendría derecho a nada de lo suyo. Toda la empresa pasara a manos de Misao, todo, y yo tendré que conformarme con buscar un marido para que me mantenga.

-Deberías haberlo pensado antes de marcharte, Misao siempre fue la favorita de tu padre y lo acompañó hasta el ultimo de su días y el creyó que ella merecía todo su trabajo mucho mas que tu, ¿Cómo supiste lo de Sagara?

-Te sorprende, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Ya te lo dije, encontré los informes financieros y algunas anotaciones, comencé a sospechar de lo que planeabas hacer y decidí investigar; oí un par de conversaciones telefónicas con lo cual comprobé mis sospechas, así que tome la decisión de que si mi querido padre no me había dejado nada yo lo conseguiría por mi cuenta, me casaría con Sanosuke, que a la muerte de su padre pasaría a ser el dueño de la empresa y como estaría asociada a la empresa de mi padre esta también me correspondería a mi, no iba a permitir que me quitaran nada de lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Saito volvió a reír mientras miraba a Megumi.

-No te negare que pensaste en todo muy bien, querida, y reconozco que tus conclusiones fueron acertadas, pero hubo algo que no pensaste, el padre de Sagara se puso como loco cuando supo lo que hizo su querido hijo, por lo que no se asocio nuestra empresa, porque para el tu eras la principal culpable. El quería a Misao como esposa de su hijo, no a ti, así que como ves, querida sobrina, vueles a quedar en la misma situación. Sagara no tendrá nada de su padre y tú tampoco del tuyo.

La sorpresa de aquella noticia golpeo a Megumi, tenia deseos de gritar a Saito por todo aquello peno no se podía permitir peder los nervios en ese momento, tenía que pensar, pensar… ¿Aoshi?

-¿Por eso metiste a Shinomori en todo esto?- le pregunto furiosa-. Cambiaste el objetivo.

-Muy lista, Meg- le dijo sonriente-. Como ves, aunque cambiaste mi plan por completo, me ayudaste a mejorar las cosas. Shinomori ya es dueño de la empresa, por lo cual no tendré que pensar en deshacerme de un padre que estorbe, además de que las ganancias que obtendremos con el serán mucho mayores, y por cierto, Misao tendrá derecho sobre la empresa de tu padre en el momento que se case.

-Le contare todo a mi madre- le dijo furiosa- Sabrá la clase de hombre que eres y lo que planeas hacer.

-¿De verdad, querida? ¿Y supones que ella te creerá y que no pensara que es otra de tus mentiras para arruinarle nuevamente la boda de tu hermanita?

Megumi apretó los puños furiosa, Saito eras despreciable.

-Lo intentaré. Si yo no puedo tener lo que quiero, Misao tampoco lo tendrá.

-No harás nada de eso, Megumi- le dijo despacio mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía con lentitud-. Si tu hablas mas de la cuenta, yo también en lo haré, no me interesa por que motivo Sagara se caso contigo, pero estoy seguro de que no se pondrá muy feliz si le cuento la verdad, si tu lo haces, yo también, así que elige.

-Eres despreciable- le espeto con rabia la joven, Saito simplemente se limito a sonreír.

-Lo se, querida. Dentro de dos semanas Misao será la señora Shinomori y la empresa de tu padre pasara a sus manos, algo que por supuesto ni ella ni mi hermana saben, y no lo sabrán aun, hasta que haya completado mi plan, para ese momento, el control de todo estará en mis manos, tu hermana es muy útil para lo que quiero conseguir, pero no sabe como manejar una empresa y estoy seguro de que jamás desconfiaría de mi.

-Te recuerdo que Shinomori si sabe como hacerlo, y te aseguro que en cuanto vea algo irregular no dudara en instigar mucho más a fondo y cuando te descubra no tendrás nada mas que hacer.

-Shinomori no se dará cuenta de nada, solo seremos accionistas por un corto tiempo, el será quien lleve el mando de la empresa, lo dejare encargarse de todo por unos cuantos meses, después…

-¿Después que?- pregunto Megumi sospechando lo que pensaba hacer Saito.

-Después viene la otra parte de mi plan, supongo que no la habrás olvidado, para mi sigue tan vigente como cuando el objetivo era el irresponsable de Sagara, así que debo darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho, sobrina, has logrado que todo resulte aun mejor de que lo había pensado.

---------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Misao observo nuevamente la hora, llegaba a tiempo. Se observo con disimulo en una de las vitrinas de una de las tantas tiendas del lugar, se había arreglado con especial esmero. No dejaría que Aoshi la intimidara.

"No me gusta que me hagan esperar así que se puntual",

Arrogante, pensó la chica con rabia, una idea se cruzó por su cabeza, camino hasta la tienda que estaba en frente y entro para ver algunas cosas, unos quince minutos mas no le harían daño a Shinomori, ¿o si?

----------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------------

La paciencia de Aoshi había ido desapareciendo poco a poco, en esos momentos ya casi era un recuerdo del pasado, ¿Cómo demonios lo podía haber hecho esperar media hora?

Se llevo la tasa de café a los labios mas por hacer algo con las manos que por que deseara beber el contenido, no dejaba de mirar hacia la entrada del local esperando la llegada de Misao. Cuando al fin la vio entrar y buscarlo con la mirada sintió que el deseo de regañarla cedía un poco, por lo menos ya podía estar tranquilo.

Ella camino hasta donde el se encontraba y una tímida sonrisa asomo a sus labios, era la primea ves que la veía sonreír desde que se habían conocido. No podía negar que era una joven bonita, sus mejillas tenían un poco mas de color y quizás el paseo al aire libre había logrado darle un poco mas de brillo a sus ojos, parecía contenta y nuevamente llego hasta él el recuerdo de la muchacha que había sido hacia un tiempo atrás, quizás en un día no tan lejano volviera a serlo.

-Buenas tardes- le dijo ella de forma cortes mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Llegas tarde- espeto Aoshi mientras se ponía de pie para ofrecerle una de las sillas- Te pedí que fueras puntual, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Lamento mucho haberlo hecho esperar, creo que no me di cuenta de la hora que era, pase a una tienda y bueno…

-No quiero tus excusas infantiles- la corto el de golpe-. Para la próxima ves solo has lo que te pida y no preocupes de esa forma a las personas, ¿quieres?

Misao lo miro con algo de arrepentimiento, cuando ella había tomado la decisión de hacerlo esperar un poco lo consideró como una inofensiva forma de venganza, pensó que no le haría ningún daño que no pudiera regresar a la oficia a la ahora acordada, su padre no vivía esclavizado a su trabajo y pensó que quizás el tampoco. Lo observo durante unos segundos y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos se sonrojo, pensó en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y nuevamente quiso huir, pero intento mantener la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención preocuparle- le dijo ella con arrepentimiento.

Aoshi seguía mirándola molesto, pero intento calmar un poco su molestia al verla tan triste, la verdad es que si se había preocupado. Le había pedido la cita en ese sitio por que sabia que Misao no tendría que ir tan lejos, era cercano a su casa y seria mas seguro para ella, sin embargo cuando habían pasado veinte minutos de retraso pensó que algo malo le había ocurrido y consiguió su numero telefónico para llamarla a casa; la muchacha Kamilla le dijo que Misao había salido hacia mas de una hora de casa y mil ideas absurdas se cruzaron por su cabeza; ahora, al saber que solo había ido a una tienda lo hacia sentirse un estupido, pero se sentía mucho mas tranquilo.

-Esta bien- dijo al fin el joven-. No es necesaria tanta formalidad, en dos semanas estaremos casados así que puedes llamarme Aoshi.

-Esta bien- le dijo ella, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no seria tan fácil que lo hiciera.

-Bueno, Misao te he pedido que vengas hoy para aclarar algunas cuantas cosas, se que nuestro compromiso se produjo de la noche a la mañana y se que apenas nos conoceremos en el momento que nos casemos, pero dadas las circunstancias me gustaría llevar las cosas lo mejor posible.

Un acuerdo de negocios, pensó ella con desagrado. Durante unos breves instantes había tenido la ilusión de que para Aoshi también hubiera tenido alguna importancia lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior, sin embargo su actitud seguía siendo la misma de siempre: fría y distante, dueño de toda la situación. Misao pensó con seria más probable que se cayera el cielo a pedazos a que Shinomori perdiera la compostura.

-¿De verdad la boda tiene que ser en dos semanas?- pregunto ella rogando para que el cambiara de opinión, una sola mirada del joven le confirmo que no cambiaria las cosas por nada del mundo.

-Es en dos semanas, así que agradecería que tuvieras todo listo para ese día. Será algo sencillo, detesto las multitudes y trataremos de que sea lo mas privado posible, solo tu familia y la mía, un par de amigos, ya sabes.

Los preparativos de su boda con Sanosuke había sido todo lo contrario: muchos invitados, una linda fiesta y mucho tiempo de preparación. Pensó con dolor en todo aquello y le entraron ganas de llorar, pero su orgullo se antepuso al dolor y asintió con dignidad.

-Me parece bien, no quiero muchas complicaciones, sin embargo me gustaría que solo nos casáramos de forma legal.

Shinomori arqueo las cejas significativamente, sin duda su petición lo había pilado de sorpresa, pero aun así asintió.

-Como gustes, pero tu tendrás que decírselo a tu madre, seguramente ella esperara otra cosa.

En ese momento una camarera le llevo a Misao un vaso con jugo y algunas cosas para comer, la miro boquiabierta sin ser capas de decir nada, la joven con una sonrisa se marcho tan diligente como llego.

-Yo no he pedido nada de esto- le dijo a Aoshi sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-Claro que no lo has hecho tu, si no recuerdo mal acabas de llegar con treinta minutos de retraso, yo fui el que lo ordeno.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?- peguntó Misao -. No tengo hambre- alejo el plato de ella.

Una mirada dura fue la respuesta de Aoshi, le coloco nuevamente el plato a su lado.

-Come, te aseguro que lo necesitas.

Aquellas simples palabras lograron herirla mucho más que las otras cosas que había hecho Shinomori desde que se habían conocido. Sin duda para el no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que ella había pedido bastante peso. Se sitia terriblemente humillada.

-No tengo hambre- repitió Misao con testarudez- No comeré.

-Lo harás.

Aoshi mantenía el tono tranquilo y calmado, nada en el revelaba molestia o inquietud, sin embargo Miso se dio cuenta de que aquella no era una petición sino que era una orden, aquel sujeto la estaba colocando la mismo nivel que a sus empleados en la empresa, el era el jefe y el que mandaba, ella la que tenia que obedecer. Apretó la mandíbula con obstinación y levanto la barbilla.

-No lo haré por que no quiero hacerlo, una cosa es que vaya a ser tu esposa, otra muy distinta es que acepte tus ordenes como si fueras mi dueño, no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia asomo a los labios de Shinomori, se sentía irritado por la actitud de esa chiquilla, no solo le recriminaba algo que había hecho por su bien, sino que también lo estaba desafiando en público. Misao tendría muchas cosas que aprender.

-En eso te equivocas, Misao, dentro de dos semanas serás mi esposa y entonces las ordenes las daré yo y tu obedecerás, y por cierto, mi autoridad sobre ti será un hecho, no lo olvides.

Misao apretó los puños con rabia, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era golpearlo, no podía creer como la noche anterior había sido tan tonta para haber deseado gustarle, era un hombre despreciable.

-Entonces si las cosas serán de es modo- le dijo respirando agitanadamente a causa del disgusto-.No me casare contigo, Aoshi Shinomori, no seré nunca tu esposa.

Aoshi se echo a reír con ganas y Misao lo miro desconcertada al no saber que ocurría, miro a su alrededor, pero al parecer nadie les prestaba atención.

-Lamento arruinar tus planes, señorita Makimachi. Te comunico que esta mañana acabo de firmar con tu tío un acuerdo en el que esta en juego mucho dinero por tu mano, así que dejaras de comportarte como una niñita mimada y aprenderás a ser la esposa que necesito, te guste la idea o no. Mientras mas difíciles me hagas las cosas, peor para ti. Tú eliges.

-¿Que piensas hacer si no lo hago? ¿M e encerraras en mi habitación hasta que te pida perdón o me dejaras sin cenar?- le preguntó irónica, esta ves algunas personas si se voltearon a mirarlos.

-Claro que no, Misao, hay métodos mucho mas efectivos que esos, te lo seguro.

-Te desafió, Shinomori- le dijo poniéndose de pie-. Te desafió a que me obligues a obedecerte, te aseguro que perderás.

Llevada por la rabio tomo el vaso con jugo y se lo vació encima antes de salir de la cafetería. Estaba furiosa, nadie en su vida la había humillado tanto. Primero Sanosuke y ahora Shinomori, ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte con los hombres? No podía creer que la hubiera tratado como si fuera una niña, se suponía que si se casaba ella seria su igual no una mujer sumisa esperando sus ordenes, ella no soportaría aquello. Se sobresalto un poco cuando un coche se detuvo delante de ella, la puerta del copiloto de abrió y vio a Aoshi dentro.

-Entra- le dijo molesto-. Te llevo a casa.

-No, gracias. Prefiero caminar.

-Súbete ahora- le dijo tan tranquilo como era común en el- Te llevo a tu casa donde tienen que estar ya preocupados por el retaso.

Sabia que tenía razón, Kaoru era la única que sabia de su cita y le había prometido regresar temprano. Así que con desgana se subió al coche en silencio y comenzó a mirar por la ventana intentando ignorar la presencia de Shinomori.

Aoshi la observo un momento, se sentía molesto por todo lo ocurrido en la cafetera, no solo lo había dejado como un tonto delante de todo el mundo sino que tampoco había podido hablar con ella de todo lo que el había planeado. Misao seguía molesta con el y la verdad es que el también odiaba como se había comportado con ella, jamás había sido su intención decirle tales cosas, simplemente su actitud de desafió lo había desequilibrado. Desde que tenía uso de razón le habían enseñado a ser el que mandara, como único hijo era su responsabilidad saber llevar una empresa y a veces no podía separar el trabajo de su vida diaria La mayoría de las personas que lo conocían lo habían aceptado sin mayores problemas. Misao era la primera que parecía no esta de acuerdo con su forma de actuar.

Cierto rubor, producto del enfado le había coloreado las mejillas, tenia el ceño fruncido y movía un pie nerviosa. Seguramente habría muchas cosas que tendría que aprender de ella cuando se casaran, quizás con el tiempo las cosas entre ellos mejoraran. Pensó en disculparse por su comportamiento, pero quizás ese no fuera el mejor momento.

-¿De verdad pensabas cancelar el matrimonio?- le preguntó intentando parecer relajado. Misao no lo miro.

-Si- le dijo segura de si misma-. Pero ahora se que no puedo hacerlo, tengo que casarme contigo.

Por algún extraño motivo aquellas palabras le provocaron dolor. El sabia que Misao se casaba con el por un acuerdo económico y no por que lo amara, sin embargo el oírlo de sus labios le resultaba terriblemente doloroso. Pensó en decirle que si ella no quería casarse el no la obligaría, que podía mantener el acuerdo económico sin quitarle su libertad pero entonces llegaron a la casa de ella y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Megumi y Sagara que platicaban en el jardín. Detuvo el coche y Misao se apresuro a buscar sus cosas para bajar. En ese momento noto como Sagara estaba pendiente de ellos, nuevamente aquel sentimiento de posecividad se apodero de el, sus buenas intenciones se borraron de golpe, Misao seria su mujer, y si Sagara intentaba acercarse a ella se las tendría que ver con el.

-Una última cosa- le dijo antes de que ella saliera del coche.

Sin que Misao pudiera evitarlo los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior cuando el le dijo algo similar la asaltaron y se sonrojó notoriamente, Aoshi también se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y se culpo por no haberse podido controlarla después de la cena y haberla besado.

-No quiero a Sagara cerca de ti, eso si es una orden- noto la confusión en sus ojos verdes ante aquello, hasta que no supiera que ocurriría realmente no lo quería rondándola-. Y por cierto- dijo algo mas incomodo-, sobre lo de ayer, me gustaría que lo olvidaras. Esta claro que fue un error.

Un error, Misao sintió como se el llenaban los ojos de lagrimas, cerro la puerta del coche de un golpe y subió corriendo las esclaras hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa. Aoshi suspiro resignado, seguramente eso había sido lo pero que había dicho en toda la tarde, Misao no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Kaoru entro en la habitación justo en el momento en que Misao tiraba todos los cojines que tenia a mano contra la pared, miro preocupada a su prima que parecía esta poseída por la rabia.

-¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!- gritaba una y otra ves sin dejar de descargar su rabia con lo que estuviera a su paso

Kaoru pensó con temor que la visita de Sano y Meg no había sido la mejor idea del mudo y que seguramente el verlos juntos la había alterado.

-Se que ver a Sagara te afecta, pero no tienes por que…

-¡¿Ha Sano?! ¡No es a el a quien detesto! ¡Es a Shinomori!- le dijo furiosa-. ¡Es el sujeto más desagradable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer en mi vida!

Esta ves Misao comenzó a darle puñetazo al único cojin que se había salvado de ser lanzado.

-¿Que ocurrió, Misao?

-¿Qué que ocurrió?- le preguntó irónica-. Que Shinomori esta planeando controlar mi vida del cielo a la tierra, decidirá que como y que no, con quien me veo y con quien no, que debo recordar y que no.

A Kaoru realmente se le hacia difícil imaginarse a Shinomori en ese plan, era acierto que parecía un sujeto algo estricto, pero de ahí a ser un tirado existía una gran distancia, además Kenshin le había dicho que era una muy buena persona, no podía estar tan equivocado con respecto a su amigo.

-¿Quizás no entendiste bien lo que te quiso decir, Misao?, cuando llamo por teléfono parecía preocupado por ti.

Misao la miro sin poder creer lo que oía, Aoshi había llamado a su casa.

-¿Llamo a casa? ¿Para que?- le preguntó calmándose por fin y sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tardaste mucho en llegar a la cita y pensó que te podía haber ocurrido algo, cuando le dije que habías salido temprano casi se volvió loco, pensaba salir a buscarte pero le dije que esperara un poco mas a ver si llegabas, pensé que podías haberte encontrado con alguien, o algo así.

Aoshi se había preocupado por ella. Noto como su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido ante aquella confesión de su prima, sin embargo el le había dicho que el besarla había sido un error, se llevó las manos al rostro con desesperación, ¿que le estaba ocurrido con Shinomori? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía odiarlo y punto? Pero cada ves que se decidía a hacerlo ocurría algo que la hacia dudar de su decisión.

-Le dije que no me casaría con el- le contesto Misao a su prima, Kaoru la miro con horror.

¿Y que te dijo el?- le preguntó angustiada-. ¿No me digas que acepto cancelar la boda?

-¿De verdad quieres que te repita lo que me dijo, Kao? Terminarías odiándolo mas que yo- una sonrisa triste asomo a sus labios-. Me dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero acababa de firmar un acuerdo de mucho dinero por casarse conmigo así que solo me tenia que limitar a aprender a ser la esposa que el necesitaba.

Kaoru la miro incrédula y luego se echo a reír logrando que Misao la mirara ceñuda.

-¿Por que te ríes? No tiene nada de gracioso.

-Claro que lo tiene, ya me imagino la escena que deben de haber montado, cual de los dos tiene que ser mas testarudo- le dijo riendo aun-. Sin embargo hay algo que debemos agradecerle a Shinomori.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que te haya hecho volver a ser la Misao que eras. Nuevamente eres capas de decir lo que piensa y de reclamar si algo no te gusta, durante mucho tiempo pensé que la había perdido.

La puerta se abrió y Megumi entro con su habitual sonrisa. Inmediatamente la expresión alegre de Kaoru se volvió de fastidio y Misao intentó parecer normal pero algo entro de ella se lo impedía, quería decirle a su hermana en su cara lo molesta que esta con ella por todo lo que había hecho.

-Misao- le dijo con una falsa alegría-. Hace mucho tiempo que no témenos tiempo para platicar a solas, ¿por que no aprovechamos este momento antes de que me marche a casa?

-Si no te diste cuenta, Megumi, Misao y yo estábamos ocupadas- le dijo Kaoru que la miraba con odio, Megumi la miro sorprendida, como si recién se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-La querida Kaoru- le dijo con dulzura-. ¿Ya encontraste un novio para casarte o aun piensas seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de mi madre?

La paciencia de la chica parecido agotarse e iba a abrir la boca para contestarle pero Misao la callo.

-Basta Kao, no le hagas caso. ¿Porque no vas a ver si mama necesita ayuda para la cena? Yo te seguiré enseguida.

Kaoru obedeció a desgana y cerro la puerta tras ella furiosa, Megumi se sentó en la cama de su hermana y la contempló durante unos minutos.

-No tienes buen aspecto- le dijo como si nada-. Pero la verdad es que nunca has sido muy guapa.

-¿Qué quieres, Megumi? De verdad que estoy ocupada.

-Supongo que en preparativos para tu matrimonio- le dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de los libros de su hermana-. No puedes quejarte, Aoshi es un hombre guapo.

Misao supo de inmediato adonde quería llegar su hermana con la conversación, no iba pasar un rato agradable.

-Supongo que si, pero aun no nos conocemos mucho. Por cierto, ¿como te ha ido a ti con Sanosuke?

Un sonrisa maliciosa asomo a los labios de Megumi, Misao se sentía asqueada por la situación.

-De maravillas, es un hombre maravilloso.

-Me alegro por ti y por el.

-Mentirosa- le dijo Megumi con un suspiro-. Estoy segura de que te mueres de rabia al pensar en que fui yo la que me case con el a pesar de lo mucho que tu te esforzaste por gustarle, te hubieras visto, dabas lastima y sin embargo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad te cambio por mi.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Megumi?! Yo jamás te hice nada, somos hermanas, no puedo creer que me hicieras todo esto.

-Pues hazlo Misao, deberías haber escuchado a esa tonta de Kaoru que no paraba de repetirte que no te fiaras de mi. Yo no te quiero, no lo he hecho jamás y nunca lo haré. Mi padre me cambio por ti, me fui de casa esperando a que me buscase y nada, ¿para que si tenia a su querida Misao junto a el? Te odie por eso y por que eres siempre la que gana. Ahora, querida hermana, te ha tocado conocer un poco de mi sufrimiento, amaste a Sano y el te dejo por mi y si quieres que sea honesta me alegra mucho de que lo pasaras mal, hubiera hecho lo posible por ver tu sufrimiento pero Sano no quiso quedarse y me perdí esa satisfacción, ahora estas con Aoshi, sin embargo te contare algo… un pequeño secreto.

Misao se sentía un poco mareada, todo parecía demasiado irreal para ser verdad.

-Callate, no quiero saber.

-Pues lo oirás- le dijo poniéndose de pie y obligándola a sentarse-. Días antes de tu boda con Sano el y yo acordamos fugarnos para casarnos, manteníamos una relación casi desde el mismo momento en que yo volví a casa. No te negare que le preocupabas y quiso parar los preparativos de la boda con anticipación y explicarte lo que pasaba, pero lo convencí para que no lo hiciera, eso habría estropeado la diversión. Sin embargo había algo que no estaba en mis planes, yo mantenía una relación con un chico que sabia que no era el adecuado para mi familia, podría haber dejado a Sano para estar con el pero mi objetivo era otro. La noche antes de huir de casa aquel joven me propuso matrimonio y no te negare que me sentí muy halagada, así que sin pensarlo mucho acepte, el me gustaba y si las cosas no resultaban tan bien como pensaba con Sano aun tendría una opción, sin embargo aquí me ves, la esposa de Sagara.

-Eres mala- le dijo Misao pálida-. Eres despreciable.

-Y lo seré aun mas hermanita, aquel hombre con quien me iba a casar no es otro que Aoshi Shinomori-una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Es una lastima que tengas que conformarte con lo que yo deseche, y te aseguro que no serás feliz a su lado por que el no te ama y no lo hará nunca, porque jamás se olvidara de mi. Esa será la mayo de mis venganzas, el que sepas que estarás atada aun hombre que cada vez que te mire estará esperando encontrar algo de mi en ti.

La bofetada sorprendió a Megumi que se llevo la mano a la mejilla adolorida y miro a su hermana sin poder creérselo, Misao seguía respirando agitadamente pero estaba furiosa, se puso de pie hasta llegar a la puerta para salir de allí.

-Me amara, Megumi- le dijo con rabia-. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero te juro que Aoshi me amara.

Cerro la puerta tras de si esperando encontrar la forma de cumplir con aquella promesa.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Fin del chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como ven las cosas se complican y lo harán aun mas. Por supuesto agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y especialmente a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**p****ali-chan**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap y de verdad me halaga mucho saber que la historia te tiene tan interesada. Como ves las cosas se han complicado bastante, ya mas o menos se sabe por que Meg se caso con Sano y que es lo que tiene en mente Saito, sobre Aoshi y Misao, pues bueno, las cosas se ven difíciles. Muchas gracias por el apoyó y nos leemos la próxima semana si es que no actualizo antes, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves ya las cosas están mas claras. La cita entre Aoshi y Misao fue algo complicada y la conversación entre Meg y Misao aun peor, ya se sabe mas o menos los motivos que tuvo Meg para casarse con Sano, pero aun faltan algunas cosas y conocer la reacción de Aoshi cuando sepa que Misao estaba comprometida para casarse con el ahora esposo de su hermana (por Dios que he complicado esto), gracias por el apoyo, amiga, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana y quizás antes, ciao.

**s****akurita88**: Me alegra mucho te haya gustado el chap,. Como ves ya se supo de los motivos de Meg para casarse con Sano y ya la próxima semana se sabrá un poco mas sobre lo que pasa por al cabeza de El. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Bueno, como ves el motivo del matrimonio de Meg era en parte para asegurarse lo que ella consideraba le correspondía, pero eso no justifica sus actos. Jarcias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos ala próxima semana, ciao.

**Ceres**: Y como ves comenzó el enfrentamiento entre Misao y Aoshi y eso que aun no se casan. Como ves ya se supo un poco más sobre el motivo de Meg para casarse con Sano, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana ciao.

**KaRiTo- Chan**: me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia, como ves Meg es despreciable, pero de apoco ira pagando por lo que debe. Gracias por el apoyo amiga, un beso y que estés bien, y por cierto, se que estas de cumple y no te prometo nada, pero haré lo posible, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que este chap no te haya decepcionado. La verdad es que si actualizo cada semana, se como lectora lo que es esperar mucho por una actualización así que trato de no hacer esperar demasiado. Gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KARLA**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y tienes razón en que la relación entre Misao y Aoshi será muy complicada, sobre todo por sus caracteres y sus familias, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al aproxima semana, ciao.

**alma:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, como ves no demore mucho en actualizar y espero este chao también te haya gustado. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Espero hayas tenido tiempo de leer la historia y que te haya gustado, gracias de todos modos por dejarme un mensaje confiando en que te gustaría lo que leerías, Espero te vaya bien en tus exámenes y descuida, entiendo perfectamente lo difícil que es estudiar y dejar a veces tiempo para otras cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A**: Este chap esta especialmente dedicado a dos personas, en primer lugar a mi amiga Karito- chan por sus 21 añitos, un beso enorme amiga, tu sabes cuanto te quiero y en segundo lugar a mi amiga Rinko Inukai que le había prometido otra actualización en la semana, haciendo todo el esfuerzo por cumplirte, ciao, que lo disfruten.

_**Quien busca**_

_**la verdad **_

_**corre el riesgo**_

_**de encontrarla.**_

**Capitulo 6: Buscando la verdad.**

-Llegas tarde- dijo Kenshin sin siquiera voltear a mirar a su amigo, seguía jugando con paciencia en la silla mientras leía un informe.

-¡Callate!- dijo Aoshi molesto al ver que el pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreír.

Al ver el aspecto que traía Aoshi arrugó la nariz y lo miro con curiosidad.

-Hueles a… ¿Naranja?- le dijo soltando una risita- ¿Qué te paso? Estas todo mojado.

-Misao- murmuro Aoshi mientras buscaba afanosamente unos cuanto papeles- Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo y… me tiro su vaso de jugo.

Himura se echo a reír esta ves sin disimulo.

-Si así es como se pone con un pequeño desacuerdo imagínate cuando tengan algún verdadero inconveniente- dijo Ken sin parar de reír-. ¿Qué hiciste para que se molestara?

Aoshi medito aquella pregunta, a su parecer no había actuado mal hasta que le dijo que se olvidara del beso, pero para ese entonces ya le había tirado el jugo, quizás algo que hubiera dicho antes… ¿por pedirle algo de comer?... Por decirle que ella se casaría con el por la cantidad de dinero que estaba en juego.

-Creo que cometí unos cuantos errores- le dijo con pesadumbre-. Pero te aseguro que ella tampoco se ha comportado como una chica encantadora. Llego media hora tarde, Kenshin, media hora solo por irse a ver tiendas.

-Eso lo comprendo- dijo Ken con un suspiro-. Lo que me intriga es lo que tu hiciste. Te conozco, Aoshi, y se que no eres un ejemplo de amabilidad, y al parecer Misao no le ha gustado mucho conocer esa faceta tuya.

-Le dije que no podía cancelar la boda por que había firmado un acuerdo por mucho dinero para casarme con ella.

Himura se echo a reír y Aoshi lo miro molesto.

-Eso es lejos lo mas estupido que has dicho en tu vida, si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Misao no solo te hubiera tirado el jugo, creeme.

Con cierta culpa Aoshi reconoció que era verdad. Se había portado horrible con ella, se suponía que el era el maduro en la relación y sin embargo esa chiquilla llegaba y lo alteraba completamente. No sabia hasta donde llegaría su relación si las cosas no mejoraban.

- Hoy en la noche iré a su casa y le pediré disculpas, había pensado en invitarla a cenar pero como están las cosas dudo que acepte y no me voy a rebajar a rogarle. Cuando me case con ella las cosas serán muy distintas.

-Cuando te cases sabrás lo que es sufrir realmente, amigo- dijo con pesar-. Por cierto, ¿para que me querías?

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior y algunos de esa tarde asaltaron su mente. Sabia que lo que pensaba hacer estaba mal pero no se podía quedar tranquilo hasta saber la verdad y desgraciadamente no confiaba lo suficiente en Misao como para intentar obtener respuestas de ella.

-Quiero que averigües lo que sea de Sagara- le dijo con su habitual calma.

Kenshin se recostó en la silla y esta vez lo miro serio.

-También te diste cuenta de aquello ¿verdad?

¿Cómo no se iba a dar cuenta si ese idiota no había dejado de mirar a Misao en toda la noche? Tendría que haber sido estupido, y no lo era.

-No se que relación tendrá Sagara con Misao, pero no me casare a ciegas. Si no existe nada entre ellos y el solo muestra un interés de hermano o amigo lo deje pasar, si esta interesado en mi futura esposa le aclarare comos son las cosas, si el y Misao tienen algo me encargare que ese idiota no vuelva a poner un pie en mi casa.

-¿Y que harás con Misao? ¿Encerrarla?

Era lo mismo que le había preguntado ella esa tarde. En ese momento se dijo que era algo absurdo, ahora la idea no parecía tan descabellada.

-No, pero tendré algunas palabras con ella.

-Te contare algo, pero no quiero que te alteres- dijo Kenshin mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas-. Anoche en la cena, Kaoru hablo un poco de mas, nada tan revelador pero si le prestas atención puedes sacar algunas conclusiones…

-Habla- lo apuro Aoshi-. No me gusta el misterio.

-Comento algo de que Misao antes era una chica alegre y muy distinta a la joven que conocimos en la cena, pero que lamentablemente después de un incidente no había vuelto a ser la misma.

-¿Y que te dice eso a ti?

-Que Misao es joven y bonita, perfectamente puede haberse enamorado de algún muchacho, quizás aun lo esta y por eso su actitud hacia este matrimonio no ha sido de gran entusiasmo. Aun puede estar enamorada de un antiguo amor.

-¿Sagara?- preguntó Aoshi sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-. Es el esposo de Megumi, Misao no...

-Yo no he dicho que sea el, solo insinuo que quizás, como niña se ilusiono con un imposible, es algo común, Aoshi y te aseguro que después de un tiempo dejara de pensar en el. Por supuesto si es el caso de que realmente sienta algo por el.

Recordó lo nerviosa que se había puesto la joven cuando supo de la llegada de Sagara y Megumi, eso podía consolidar la hipótesis de Kenshin, sin embargo no era lógico el interés que demostraba Sagara en Misao, lo correcto hubiera sido de que si el estaba al tanto de lo que la joven sentía, se hubiera alejado de ella, a menos que su intenciones fueran otras.

Nuevamente se sentía furioso. Intento pensar que en que Misao no parecía una joven que se dejara dominar con facilidad por alguien... pero si ella estaba enamorada ¿pensaría lo mismo? Tenia que saber que ocurría lo más pronto posible.

-Averigua lo que sea- le ordeno Aoshi-. Si es necesario seduce a su prima para que te cuente lo que sepa, quiero esa información mañana.

Kenshin salio de mala gana de la oficina. Aoshi era un excelente amigo, pero a veces se convertía en un verdadero tirano.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba sentada frente a la ventana de su cuarto contemplando a la gente que pasaba por la acera. La verdad es que se había saltado la cena por que necesitaba pensar. Aun no podía asimilar bien todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Primero la cita con Aoshi y lo horrible que se había portado con ella, luego lo que Kaoru le había contado sobre el y por ultimo la discusión con Megumi, ¿Cuantas cosas mas tendría que soportar? Muchas, pensó.

Aun no hallaba el modo adecuado de decirle a su madre que no quería una boda ostentosa y que ni siquiera pasaría por la iglesia. Le daría un infarto, tal ves hace unos meses a tras a ella también le hubiera importado, sin embargo ahora le daba lo mismo, seria la esposa de Aoshi por que como el le había recordado que no tenia mas opción, con la aprobación de la iglesia o sin ella el seguiría teniendo los mismos derechos y beneficios sobre ella.

En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y se llevó un buen susto al ver a Sanosuke que le observaba apoyado en el marco.

-¿Te interrumpo?- pregunto el joven con una sonrisa-. Meg salio a hacer unas compras y Kaoru esta ocupada con tu madre en los preparativos de tu boda, pensé que quizás te sentías sola y que podríamos hablar un momento.

A pesar de lo inapropiada que parecía la situación y de recordar la orden de Aoshi de no acercarse a Sano, Misao tenía tantas dudas que necesitaba aclarar que acepto. Con un gesto de la cabeza le indico a Sano que podía entrar y sentarse mientras ella seguía en el mismo lugar de antes. Quizás como un forma de defensa, guardando las distancias.

-Megumi hablo conmigo hoy- dijo Misao sin mirarlo para evitar que se notara el disgusto que había pasado por culpa de Meg-. Me contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, sin embargo me gustaría conocer tu parte de la historia. Mi padre solía decir que uno jamás se puede formar una idea completa de la situación si no se conoce la versión de todas las partes implicadas.

Misao lo miro detenidamente y algo avergonzado Sanosuke clavo la mirada en el piso mientras jugueteaba con uno de los cojines de Misao.

-Supongo que lo primero que debería hacer es pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ocurrió. Se que para ti debe haber sido horrible, enterarte prácticamente de un día para otro que no habría boda después de todo los preparativos y que me había casado con tu hermana. Fui un irresponsable.

- Fue doloroso- contesto la joven como recordando aquellos días-. Lo peor de todo era el no tener respuestas que darle a mis dudas. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que tu… bueno, que tu estuvieras interesado en mi hermana.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Sano miro a Misao y cierto remordimiento se apodero de el al darse cuenta de lo diferente que parecía de la joven con la que había pensado formar una familia.

-Realmente quería casarme contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-. En cuánto te conocí me gustaste. Eras alegre y bonita, pensé que podríamos tener una familia completamente distinta a la mía, tú sabes como es mi padre.

Misao asintió al recordar lo estricto y serio que era el padre del joven, su relación no era la mejor del mundo.

-Sin embargo…- continuó Misao.

-Sin embargo apareció Megumi y me cambio las ideas. No se ni como paso, ella se mostraba muy agradable conmigo, platicábamos mucho y podía contarle los problemas que tenia en mi casa. Se que tu también siempre lo hacías, pero el hecho de verte casi como a una niña me impedía poder pedirte consejo o buscar tu apoyo, en cambio tu hermana era mayor y se mostraba dispuesta.

Misao sintió rabia al recordar que según su hermana todo había sido parte de un plan frió y calculado de su parte. Supuso que el mostrarse tan solicita y atenta con Sano había sido el primer paso para ganarse sus atenciones.

- Luego de un tiempo me comencé a sentir atraído por ella. Tu hermana es una mujer muy guapa y creo que a pesar de saber que estaba obrando mal no pude dejar de pensar en ella. Un día simplemente le dije que me gustaba y ella me confeso que sentía lo mismo por mi, fue en se momento en el que me plantee romper la boda contigo.

Misao lo miro con tristeza, Megumi no le había mentido.

-¿Por que no lo hiciste?- le preguntó con pesar-.Si hubiera tenido mas tiempo quizás no habría sufrido tanto.

-Lo se, Misao y por eso es que me siento aun mas culpable. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tan enamorado de tu hermana supe de inmediato de que no podía ser tu esposo. No habría sido justo para ti que me comprometiera a formar una familia si no podía dejar de pensar en otra mujer, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que esa mujer era tú hermana. Hable con Megumi y le dije que no me casaría contigo por que la amaba a ella. Le conté que hablaría contigo y con tu madre para cancelar la boda pero ella se opuso.

Con sorpresa, Misao levanto la vista del suelo.

-¿Como que se opuso a que cancelaras la boda?

-Bueno… si. Dijo algo sobre que tu madre no soportaría que yo hiciera aquello, y que si se enteraba de que yo cancelaba la boda por que yo la amaba a ella en ves de a ti, no nos permitiría vernos nunca mas. Fue en ese momento en que hablo de que la única opción que teníamos era casarnos en secreto por que así tu madre ya no podría oponerse, a mi me pareció una buena idea y por ese motivo me fui de viaje, no soportaba verte y saber que te estaba engañando. Durante esos meses le insistí mucho para que nos casáramos, pero Meg no acepto mi proposición hasta el día antes de la boda, creo que eso es todo lo que te puedo decir referente a eso, Misao.

Megumi realmente había pesando muy bien todo lo que debía hacer, no solo había jugado con todos en su casa, sino que también había logrado manipular a Sanosuke, ¿hasta que punto abría caído también Aoshi en el juego de su hermana?

- Gracias por tu sinceridad, Sano- le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste-. La verdad es que ya no estoy molesta contigo, creo que a pesar de todo entiendo perfectamente lo que ocurrió.

El joven asintió pero no parecía tener intención de retirarse de la habitación. Misao tuvo la tentación de pedirle que se fuera pero parecería que era tan manipuladora como Megumi que después de obtener lo que quería desechaba a las personas sin la menor consideración.

-Esta tarde te vi llegar con Shinomori- dijo el joven mirándola con cierto disimulo-. ¿Cómo va tu relación con el?

Tormentosa.

Esa fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza a Misao para describir lo que tenia con Shinomori, pero no le diría jamás a Sanosuke que ella y Aoshi se llevaban pésimo, y menos le contaría que su prometido le había prohibió hablar con el. Sabia que mentir y ocultar cosas en una relación era lo peor, pero Aoshi no era aun su esposo y no creía que tuviera nada de malo aclarar las dudas que ella tenia con respecto a Sano.

-Bien, pero aun falta que nos conozcamos un poco mas.

- No parece el tipo de hombre, para ti, Misao- esta vez Sano no dejaba de mirarla-. Se que no tengo el mas mínimo derecho a opinar, pero Shinomori es demasiado reservado para ti, temo que terminé volviendo tu vida un tormento, que mate la llama que hay en ti.

- No hables de lo que no sabes- le dijo molesta. Una cosa era que ella y Aoshi no se llevaran bien, otra muy distinta era que permitiera que otra persona viniera a hablar mal de el en su presencia-.Aoshi es reservado pero eso no quiere decir que sea una mala persona,

- Jamás he dicho que lo sea- respondió Sanosuke levantado las manos con gesto conciliador-. Solo considero que no esta enamorado de ti y que eso a la larga te hará sufrir. Se que un matrimonio por conveniencia es de lo mas normal, pero Misao, no permitas que ese pensamiento termine arruinando tu vida.

Un matrimonio de connivencia. Un acuerdo económico. Cierta decepción se apodero de Misao al saber que todos se daban cuenta de que su matrimonio con Aoshi se limitaría a eso, sin embargo en su compromiso con Sanosuke todo fue de la misma manera, un simple acuerdo económico.

- Nuestro compromiso no fue algo muy distinto- dijo Misao con un brillo de desafió en sus ojos verdes-. Nuestros padres acordaron que debíamos casarnos y nosotros aceptado en forma obediente.

Sano le sonio con pesar.

-Sin embargo, Misao… yo si te amaba, y estoy seguro de que tu sentías lo mismo por mi.

Misao noto como se sonrojaba ante aquellas palabras. No era tan tonta como para que le importaran a esas alturas en las que Sano ya estaba casado y ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, sin embargo le sorprendía saber que pesar de todo lo que su hermana le había dicho Sanosuke si había sentido algo por ella.

Oyeron pasos y voces acercándose, Misao miro sorprendida a Sanosuke que parecía tan intrigado como ella.

- Se negó a bajar a cenar, así que…- Kaoru se quedo boquiabierta al ver la escena que tenia ante sus ojos. Misao estaba sentada cerca de la ventana completamente sonrojada, y Sanosuke que estaba sentado casi frente a ella parecía avergonzado de que lo hubieran encontrado allí-. Misao, el señor Shinomori ha venido a verte.

En los ojos de Kaoru se mezclaba la curiosidad y la decepción. Miro a Aoshi que seguía impasible y luego a su prima que había perdido todo el color de las mejillas.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se encontraron con la fría mirada de su prometido, en cuanto lo vio supo que se había metido en un problema enorme. Aoshi seguía de pie fuera de su cuarto pero no apartaba la vista de ella. Parecía tan calmado como de costumbre, pero algo en su forma de mirarla le decía que estaba furioso. Apartó un momento la mirada de ella para dirigirla a Sano que se había quedado mudo.

-Sagara- le dijo con un tono neutro-. Es un placer volver a verte. Misao, ¿te importaría si hablamos un momento?

La joven asintió y se apresuro a ponerse de pie. Pensó en decirle que podían quedarse en la habitación, pero si la regañaba nuevamente no quería que su madre lo escuchara. Bajo rápidamente hasta el jardín y lo llevo hasta la parte mas alejada para que nadie pudiera verlos y menos aun oírlos.

-Aoshi, yo…

-Te di una orden- le espeto el en su habitual tono frió-. Pero al parecer eres incapaz de llevar a cabo algo tan simple como eso.

Aoshi intentaba conserva la calma pero le parecía imposible. Cuando llego a casa de Misao todas sus buenas intenciones se habían centrado en que debía pedirle una disculpa, sabia que se había portado muy mal con ella y la pensaba invitar dar un paseo, ahora no deseaba nada mas que fulminarla con la mirada.

- Sano solo estaba intentando aclarar algunas cosas conmigo.

El trato informal que Misao le dio a Sagara lo molesto aun más. Comenzó a pasear de un lado para otro intentando no mirar a Misao, se sentía furioso y no quería decirle algo que después la hiciera sufrir. Pensó en lo que Kenshin le había dicho; si Misao estaba enamorada de Sagara y este no la correspondía todo podía solucionarse, solo era necesario que el se comportara como un buen esposo con ella y lograra que olvidara a ese idiota.

-¿Por qué me desobedeciste, Misao?- esta ves no parecía molesto, sino que mas bien triste y decepcionado. Misao lo miro un momento y se sintió mucho peor que si Aoshi le hubiera gritado.

Durante unos instantes sopeso la posibilidad de contarle la verdad. Si lo que Megumi decía era cierto y ella planto a Aoshi, el había sufrido tanto como ella y quizás comprendiera su situación. Ella no había hecho nada malo al hablar con Sanosuke, solo quería cerrar aquella herida que aun seguía abierta en su corazón.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo en un susurro-. Pero tenía que hablar con Sanosuke.

Aoshi observo a Misao que parecía muy perturbada pero no mostraba miedo alguno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, al verla así sintió deseos de abrasarla e intratar explicarle sus miedos. Ella comprendería… ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Se sentó en una de las bancas de la terraza y la atrajo hasta el para poder mirarla a los ojos. Misao se ruborizó al tenerlo tan cerca y eso lo hizo sentir bien. Al parecer ya no estaba molesta con el por lo de esa tarde.

-Reconozco que mis motivos son egoístas y te pido disculpas por lo mal que me porte contigo esta tarde- comenzó a decir Aoshi-, pero lo que te he pedido es serio, no quiero a Sagara cerca de ti.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Misao desafiante, la verdad es que no lo hacia por que quisiera tener a Sanosuke a su lado, si por ella fuera no lo quería volver a tener cerca, pero no iba a permitir que Aoshi controlara su vida. Ella le había desafiado y no iba a ser la primera en ceder.

-Bueno…-comenzó Shinomori, ¿como le explicaba a Misao que no quería a Sagara cerca de ella por que lo hacia sentirse inseguro?

Misao lo seguía observando con sus ojos fijos en el, parecía tranquila mientras esperaba su respuesta. Por unos segundo Aoshi recordó lo linda que el había parecido cuando le sonrió esa tarde al llegar a la cafetería y entonces por primera ves en casi veinticuatro horas pensó en lo que había sentido al besarla.

Nunca había sido en su intención hacerlo, pero al ver a Megumi tan segura de si misma quiso demostrarle que el también era capas de sentirse atraído por otra peroran. Por unos minutos Misao se había mostrado tan dispuesta a dejarlo continuar que la tentación había sido enorme, pero haciendo uso de su autocontrol se recordó que apenas la conocía y que además ella estaba lejos de ser la mujer que podría gustarle, sin embrago ahora se preguntaba hasta que punto sus palabras eran ciertas. Dejo que su mirada se posara sobre sus labios, ¿que ocurriría si la besaba nuevamente? Noto como Misao también parecía darse cuenta de sus intenciones porque se ruborizó levemente, se veía bonita, la acerco un poco mas hasta el, no tenia nada que perder…

-No has respondido mi pregunta- le dijo ella con la cara ardiendo y poniendo distancia entre ellos-. No me dijiste porque no puedo acercarme a Sanosuke.

Sagara.

Frustrado y molesto por aquella brusca vuelta a la realidad Aoshi le dedico una mirada dura.

-Dentro de dos semanas serás mi esposa, no creo que se vea bien que te muestras mucho mas agradable con un desconocido que con tu esposo. Además te aseguro que si tu hubieres estado en mi lugar tampoco te hubiera parecido muy bien que yo estuviera con una joven en mi habitación.

El tirano. Misao apretó los puños por no golpearlo. No podía creer como ese sujeto era capas de trasformarse del cielo ala tierra en apenas unos segundos. Hacia unos instantes había tenido la absurda idea de que quería besarla, pero ella, recordando que el le había dicho de que eso seria un error prefirió evitarlo. Ahora, nuevamente le daba ordenes como a su esclava y se mostraba desagradable y autoritario. Lo odiaba.

- Te dije que no recibía tus ordenes- le dijo Misao con una linda sonrisa y voz cándida, sin embargo sus ojos lo desafiaban-. Nunca ha sido especialmente buena obedeciendo.

Lo desafiaba, esa muchacha lo desafiaba. Aoshi respiro hondo y se mordió la lengua antes de decirle algo realmente hiriente. Misao lo sacaba de sus casillas. Megumi nunca había sido así, sonrió con desgana al pensar en eso. Megumi había sido mucho peor.

- Una lastima- le dijo tan tranquilo como de costumbre-. Pues a mi no me gusta que me desobedezcan, Misao. Así que solo te lo diré una vez mas, no te quiero ver cerca de Sagara, si no me obedeces, hablare con tu madre y le exigiré que hasta nuestro matrimonio no lo admita en su casa. Tú eliges.

-No metas a mi madre en todo esto- le dijo molesta-. Soy lo bastante mayor para resolver mis problemas.

-Lo dudo- Aoshi se puso de pie para marcharse, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y no quería seguir discutiendo con Misao-. Que duermas bien, te comunicare cuanto venga a visitarte.

Misao lo vio marchar, se sentía tan furiosa. Sin pesarlo demasiado corrió hasta alcanzarlo casi a la salida del jardín.

-¡Eres un idota, Aoshi Shinomori!, si no fuera por que me lo han ordenado jamás me casaría contigo- intento contener las lagrimas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Aoshi se detuvo antes de subirse al coche. No se volteo a mirarla.

-¿Qué relación tienes tu con Sagara?- le pregunto con dureza.

La pregunta realmente pillo a Misao desprevenida por que se sentía incapaz de encontrar una respuesta coherente. ¿Qué le contestaría?

- Ese no es asunto tuyo- contesto con dignidad.

-Como gustes- Aoshi abrió la puerta del coche y se subió, pero antes de cerrarla miro a Misao, estaba furioso-. Te aseguro que terminaré averiguándolo.

-Si intentas hacer algo así no te lo perdonare jamás- le dijo Misao con la vos temblorosa. Si Aoshi se ponía así simplemente por sospechar que existía algo entre Sanosuke y ella no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si sabía la verdad.

-Entonces me iré a acostumbrado a la idea de no recibir tu perdón, que tengas una buena noche.

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Kenshin observo como el coche de su amigo salía de la casa de Misao. Había alcanzado a oír parte de la discusión y la verdad es que no entendía como Aoshi podía llegar a ser tan idiota a veces. Misao corrió rumbo a la casa y supuso que definitivamente las cosas entre ellos no se habían solucionado.

Espero unos minutos más hasta que al fin se decidió a bajar. El no seria ni siquiera un poco mejor que su amigo por lo que pensaba hacer.

Llamo a la puerta y se sintió bastante complacido al ver a Kaoru que lo miraba con curiosidad. De verdad que era una muchacha muy linda.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kaoru- le dijo Kenshin con su habitual amabilidad-. Espero no haberla interrumpido.

-No, no…- le contesto Kaoru bastante sonrojada-.Mi tía estaba viendo algunas cosas para ala boda, ya sabe, pero nada importante.

Kaoru lo invitó a pasar. No entendía que estaba haciendo Kenshin allí, pero la verdad es que no podía negar que le complacía su visita.

-¿Esta la señorita Misao?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si, debe estar en su cuarto, hace un momento entro y dijo que no se sentía muy bien, creo que ha tenido otro problema con su amigo…- Kaoru se llevo la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba hablando de mas, una cosa era que Kenshin fuera un joven muy agradable, pero ella no podía ir revelando los problemas de Misao con Shinomori.

-No se preocupe. Estoy tan conciente como usted de que la relación entre ellos ha tenido algunos pequeños desacuerdos- Kenshin sonrió logrando que Kaoru se sonrojara-. Al parecer ambos tienen un carácter demasiado fuerte y se les ha hecho un poco difícil dominarse, pero ya vera que con un por mas de tiempo se llevaran de maravillas.

-Espero que tenga razón, no me gustaría ver a mi prima sufrir aun más.

Nuevamente en los azules ojos de la joven apareció aquella mezcla de tristeza y compasión. Kenshin se recordó por que había accedido a ir a hacer aquella visita. Al día siguiente tendría que darle a su amigo la mayor cantidad de información posible de Sagara y hasta el momento no tenia nada.

Con cierto pesar se dio cuenta de que en ese momento Kaoru parecía muy frágil y seguramente con un poco de atención y las palabras adecuadas podría obtener las respuestas que necesitaba pero no seria algo justo para la joven, pero ¿tenia otra opción?

En ese momento Megumi y Sagara entraron en el salón. Ambos se sorprendieron mucho al verlos, Kenshin noto como cierto brillo de curiosidad apareció en los ojos de Meg, seguramente le parecería raro ver a Kaoru junto a el.

-Ya nos marchamos, Kaoru- le dijo Megumi antes de mirar a Kenshin-. Un placer verlo, señor Himura, lastima que no hayamos tenido tiempo para platicar, pero estoy segura de que mi adorable prima hará todo lo posible por hacerle pasar un rato agradable.

- Estoy seguro, señora Sagara- respondió el pelirrojo con tranquilidad-. Que le vaya bien.

Megumi salio rápidamente del salón, sin embargo Sanosuke parecía incomodo, comos si deseara decir algo pero no se atrevía por la presencian de Himura.

-Buenas noches, señorita Kaoru, señor Himura- les dijo con cortesía, lanzó una ultima mirada a la joven y pareció decidirse-. Creo que Misao esta encerrada llorando en su cuarto, quizás deberías ir a verla.

Luego de esto salio en la misma dirección que su esposa. Kaoru parecía preocupada y se disculpó con Kenshin por abandonarlo unos minutos. Corrió a la habitación de su prima y no se sorprendió al encontrarla cerrada.

-Misao- llamo con tranquilidad-. ¿Por que no me abres?

El leve clic del cerrojo le indico que Misao la estaba esperando.

-¿De nuevo problemas con Shinomori?- le preguntó.

-Con Aoshi, con Sanosuke, con Megumi…- le dijo con desconsuelo-. Ha sido un día horrible, solo deseo que termine pronto.

-Ya veras como mañana todo se soluciona- le dijo abrasándola-. No todo es tan malo como parece, te casaras y comenzaras una nueva vida.

-No quiero irme de casa- le dijo Misao con pesar-. No quiero alejarme de mamá y de ti.

-No estaremos tan lejos, y te prometo ir a verte lo mas seguido posible, ¿eso te haría sentir mejor?

Misao asintió con desgana, en el fondo de su corazón temía que tal ves Aoshi tampoco quisiera las visitas de su prima, solo de pensar en eso se ponía enferma.

-Pareces nerviosa, ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Misao a Kaoru.

-Solo que Kenshin esta abajo y lo tengo esperando, no me gustaría que pensara que su visita es una molestia- la joven sonrió-. Pero se mostró muy amable al permitirme venir a verte.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en cerrada en mi cuarto llorando?- le pegunto Misao intrigada.

Kaoru suspiro con desgana.

-Sanosuke me aviso, dijo que no parecías encontrarte bien y me sugirió que viniera a verte, sea como sea, aun se preocupa por ti.

Y le generaba mucho problemas, pensó Misao al recordar lo desagradable que se había comportado Aoshi por culpa de Sanosuke.

-Lo se, sin embarbo no podré verlo mas.

-¿Por que?- pregunto la joven Kamilla- ¿Megumi te prohibió algo?

Misao sonrió ante la indignaron que mostraba su prima al imaginar a Meg haciendo algo así, estuvo a punto de contarle que había sido Aoshi el que le había prohibido hablar con Sanosuke, pero tendría que explicar demasiado y no se sentía con el animo necesario para hacerlo.

- Megumi no me ha prohibió nada, por se que es lo mejor- dijo Misao dando por zanjado el tema-. Deberías bajar a atender a Himura, creo que el es mucho mas agradable que Shinomori, no me gustaría negarle tu compañía por lo que el tirano de Aoshi haya hecho.

-------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

La noche se estaba volviendo helada, cada cierto tiempo una brisa se levantaba logrado que se estremecieran un poco pero Kenshin no podía negar que el paseo con Kaoru había sido muy estimulante, no solo por que había podido hablar de muchas cosas, sino por que la verdad es que le agradaba la compañía de aquella muchacha.

Casi durante dos horas había logrado enterarse de gran parte de la vida de Kaoru, le había contado que sus padres habían muerto cuando ella tenia doce años y que desde entonces había vivido con su tía Okon que la adoraba y que su relación con Misao era casi como de hermana, tampoco le paso desapercibido lo mal que se llevaba con Megumi y sin pretenderlo se entero de algunas cosas que la ex novia de Aoshi había hecho, jamás se lo hubiera esperado.

No podía apartar de su cabeza la preocupación que Sagara había mostrado por Misao y sabia que tenia que conseguir la información que Aoshi le había pedido, pero aun no hallaba la forma de llegar a aquel tema tan delicado. Temía que Kaoru sospechara y lo despidiera sin más.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea saber?- le peguntó al final la joven mientras se balanceaba despacio en el columpio.

Kenshin la miro sorprendido. ¿Tan obvio era?

-Yo… bueno…

- Supongo que es sobre Misao- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Es lo normal, su mejor amigo se va a casar con ella y debe preguntarse que tipo de persona es, ¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

Kenshin sabia que esa oportunidad no se le presentaría dos veces, así que intento ser lo mas convincente.

- Anoche me comento que Misao había sufrido mucho, y no le negare que la imagen que me lleve de ella ha sido la de una joven muy triste, sin embargo Aoshi me ha contado algo completamente distinto, creo que mostró tener mucho carácter y eso me parece bien, pero no calza con la imagen que yo tenia en mi cabeza. Espero me comprenda.

-Misao siempre ha sido así, como Shinomori te la ha descrito. De niña era aun peor, por lo menos ahora se comporta un poco, antes si tu le decías algo que no le agradaba iba y te golpeaba. La muerte de su padre fue algo terrible para ella, se adoraban pero la verdad es que Misao lo tomo muy bien, creo que hasta mejor que nosotras, sin embargo… Misao estaba enamorada de un joven que la traicionó de la peor forma. Durante mese no fue capas de reponerse y estaba así, como tu la viste, incluso creo que mucho peor. Sus padre la comprometieron en matrimonio cuando tenia quince años y ella se ilusionó bastante, hasta hace unos pocos meses se pensaba casar, pero su novio la planto un día antes de la boda.

Kenshin la miro sorprendido, rápidamente comenzó a sacar conclusiones, si eso era lo que pensaba, todo calzaba pero seria una noticia terrible para Aoshi.

-… tiene razón en lo que esta pensado, Misao se iba a casar con Sakosuke Sagara, pero el la dejo para casarse con Megumi.

------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Aoshi se puso de pie con desgana y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con mal humor. Ese día había sido terrible y aun le dolía la cabeza. Kenshin entro sin esperar a que lo invitara a pasar, estaba serio y lo miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué vienés así a esta hora?- le dijo Aoshi – Es casi media noche.

-Acabo de enterarme de quien es Sagara realmente, ¿te interesa?.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, una actualización especial a medidos de semana, espero les haya gustado el chao, agradezco a todas las que leen y especialmente a las que dejan su opinión, a que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienes otra actualización en la semana, ahora la otra será hasta el martes. Espero te haya gustado el chap, te lo dedico especialmente, un beso enorme, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Me alegra que te haya aguatado el otro chap, como ves a Meg las cosas no le han resultado tan bien y no lo harán, espero te hay gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el martes, ciao.

**Ceres**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap, como ves las cosas aun lucen complicadas pero irán mejorando. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el martes, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: No te preocupes, el Kaoru Kenshin si ira, solo estoy esperando avanzar un poco mas las ideas. Espero te haya gustado este chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Jesybert**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, como ves actualizo bastante seguido así que no hay que esperar mucho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el martes, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cuando la situación es adversa**_

_**y la esperanza poca,**_

_**las determinaciones drásticas**_

_**son las más seguras.**_

**Capitulo 7:**** Tomando medidas.**

-Habla- le dijo Aoshi al pelirrojo que no dejaba de pasear por la habitación. Para que Kenshin se mostrara así de preocupado algo tenía que ir muy mal.

-Sigo insistiendo que esta idea tuya de averiguar a toda costa la vida de Sagara es una idiotez y aun no comprendo como me deje convencer para ayudarte cuando estaba claro…

-Kenshin, Callate- le pidió Shinomori-. Solo dime lo que venias a decirme, tiene que ser realmente importante si has decidido saltarte la cita de mañana y venir a verme hoy mismo.

Kenshin asintió con desgana. Estaba seguro de que Aoshi no se tomaría bien lo que había averiguado, en primer lugar porque le recordaría la misma situación que el vivió cuando se entero del matrimonio de Megumi con Sagara, y en segundo lugar por que se volvería loco al imaginar que Misao aun sentía algo por su ex prometido.

-Hable con Kaoru…- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo-. ¿Sabias que Misao estuvo comprometida en matrimonio antes de que tu aceptaras todo este trato?

Aoshi levanto la vista sorprendido, el no tenia ni la menor idea que Misao ya hubiera estado comprometida, si apenas tenia dieciocho años; pero recordó Megumi le había dicho que en su casa no la tomaban en cuenta por que toda la atención de su familia estaba centrada en su hermana pequeña que pronto se casaría: Misao.

¿Cómo no lo había recordado antes? Se pregunto Aoshi molesto, supuso que se debía a que aquellas palabras de Megumi no habían tenido una mayor importancia para el en ese momento, sin embargo ahora…

-No lo recordaba- contesto Aoshi-. Una vez Megumi me lo comento, pero no pensé que fuera Misao.

-Te aseguro que la misma sorpresa me lleve yo, Misao Makimachi estaba comprometida en matrimonio desde los quince años nada mas y dada menos que con Sanosuke Sagara.

Aoshi se obligó a sentarse. La noticia lo pillo de golpe, no esperaba que la relación de Misao con ese idiota hubiera sido tan seria. ¿Como la habían podido comprometer con quince años a Sagara?

-¿Por qué ese idiota no se caso con ella?- le preguntó furioso Aoshi-. No me digas que la dejo plantada.

Kenshin asintió en silencio imaginándose el torbellino de emociones que debía estar enfrentado su amigo en ese momento. También el había sentido una gran impotencia al imaginar a Misao pasando por una situación así por culpa de su hermana, para Aoshi debía resultar algo realmente espantoso.

-Sagara se fugo con Megumi un día antes de la boda, te imaginaras como quedo Misao. Su madre decidió sacarla de la ciudad para evitar los cometarios venenosos y ese tipo de situaciones, solo regresaron para anunciar tu compromiso con ella.

Y el no había hecho mas que imponerle cosas. Aoshi se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando pensar. Para Misao la situación que vivía tenía que resultarle intolerable. Además del dolor de verse abandonada por su novio días antes de la boda tenia que soportar el verlos juntos por que su herma era su esposa. El odio que Aoshi sentía por Sagara y Megumi parecía ir en aumento.

-¿Que opina su madre de todo esto?- pregunto Aoshi-. ¿Okon acepta las visitas de Megumi y de ese tipo en su casa a pesar de lo que le hicieron a Misao?

-Tranquilo amigo, no se que piense la señora Makimachi de todo este asunto, pero sea como sea, Megumi es su hija, tiene tanto derecho a estar en esa casa como Misao.

Nuevamente la impotencia se apodero de Aoshi. Recordó lo nerviosa que se había mostrado Misao el día de la llegada de su hermana el restaurante y la visita de Sagara en su cuarto, ¿Qué hacer para alejarle de ellos?

Si se llevaba a Misao lejos de su familia sabia que el sufrimiento de su prometida seria enorme. Estaba consiste de que Kaoru y Okon era una parte importante de la vida de su futura esposa, pero no quería ni a Megumi ni a Sagara rondando la tranquilidad de Misao ¿Cómo había aceptado meterse en semejante lió? Por que Seijuro había logrado convencerlo, ahora el tendría que ayudarlo a tomar una decisión.

Aoshi miro a Kenshin y le sonrió levemente.

-Agradezco todo lo que has hecho Ken, y lamento lo mal que me he portado contigo.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombro y le sonrió mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta.

-Son mucho años de conocerte, amigo, si fueras de otra manera, simplemente no serias tu- Kenshin le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de salir, sabia que Aoshi tenia que mucho en que pensar, lo notaba preocupado y lamentaba haberle causado tal disgusto, pero era mucho mejor saber una verdad dolorosa, que vivir en una eterna mentira.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------

Misao bajo a desayunar bastante mas animada. El reparador sueño de la noche logro ayudarle a aclarar las ideas. Le había costado algo dormirse por todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior; una de las cosas a la que mas vueltas le había dado era al asunto de haber hecho dos promesas completamente opuestas y no saber como las iba a poder cumplir.

Había desafiado a Aoshi a no dejarse dominar por el, sin embargo sabia que al casarse mantener ese propósito seria muy difícil. Como su esposo Aoshi tendría derechos y podría exigirle que cumpliera su voluntad. El matrimonio de sus padres había sido tan distinto; su madre estaba enamorada al memento de casarse y aun el recuerdo de su padre la acompañaba constantemente. ¿Cómo habría sido la vida de Aoshi con sus padres? Sonrió un poco al intentar imaginarse a Shinomori de niño. Era siempre tan serio y dueño de si que le era difícil imaginárselo de seis o siete años corriendo por la casa. Seguramente de niño fue igual de responsable que ahora, dedicado a sus estudios y una espacie de niño modelo, toda lo contrario a lo que ella fue.

Por otro lado estaba lo que le había dicho a Megumi. "Que Aoshi la amaría", la verdad es que eso le parecía lo mas difícil de todo, cada vez que estaban juntos terminaban discutiendo, su futuro marido no la consideraba mas que una niña malcriada y sabia que estaba lejos de gustarle. Pensó en pedirle consejo a Kaoru sobre eso o en un caso extremo a su madre, pero, ¿qué les diría? ¿Que necesitaba gustarle a su esposo costara lo que costara? Solo de pensarlo resultaba absurdo. Sin embargo sabia que no podría soportar la satisfacción de Megumi si Aoshi no la tomaba en cuenta, lo primero que tenía que hacer era volver a preocuparse de su aspecto para que la menos Aoshi no le siquiera criticando ese punto, una vez casados intentaría que por lo menos se llevaran en paz. No le había especificado a su hermana un tiempo para lograr lo que se había propuesto, solo esperaba que fuera antes de que alguno de los dos estuviera bajo tierra.

-Me alegra mucho verte con esa sonrisa, querida- le dijo Okon a su hija mientras preparaba las cosas para desayunar-. Tu prima aun no sale de la cama y no he querido despertarla, creo que anoche salio con el señor Himura y llego bastante tarde ¿Has dormido bien?

Misao sonrió al imaginar lo que diría Kaoru si supiera los planes que seguramente ya estaría haciendo su madre con ella y Kenshin.

-Si, creo que tantos problemas juntos sientan bien para agotar la mente, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que soñé.

-Ya veras cuando estés casada, ni siquiera tendrás tiempo para quejarte. Entre cuidar de tu esposo y de los hijos el día se te pasara volado. ¿Han hablado Aoshi y tu de tener familia?

Misao se atragantó con la leche. Con Aoshi solo se había dedicado a discutir sobre quien tenia mas autoridad sobre el otro. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que tendría que tener hijos.

-No, mamá. No hemos hablado de tener hijos.

-Es normal a la edad de ustedes, seguramente querrán disfrutar de un tiempo a solas, pero ya veras que mas adelante desearan formar una familia, me harías tan feliz.

La oportuna llegada de Kaoru salvo a Misao de dar una respuesta a eso. Dudaba mucho que a Shinomori le gustaran los niños y mucho menos que quisiera tenerlos con ella.

-Buenos días- dijo la joven Kamilla bostezando-. Creo que me quede dormida.

-No es necesario que lo creas, querida- le dijo Okon con una enorme sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una tasa de café-. Te has quedado dormida, ¿me preguntó por que seria?

Kaoru se sonrojo y miro a Misao comos suplicándole ayuda, no quería que nadie mas se enterara de su salida con Kenshin Himura, sobre todo no quería que su tía la interrogara y que Misao se terminara enterando de toda lo que le había contado al amigo de Aoshi.

-Ya mamá, déjala en paz- le pido Misao riendo-. ¿Por qué estas tan contenta? ¿Tenemos algo especial para hoy?

- Claro que si, muchachas, espero que hoy no tengan planes al almuerzo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kaoru.

-Porque la familia de Aoshi vendrá a comer con nosotros, tenemos muchas cosas que acordar ates del matrimonio y falta muy poco tiempo.

Misao perdió el apetito de pronto. No quería encontrarse con Aoshi tan luego.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

- Buenos días, muchacho- le dijo Seijuro en cuanto entro en el despacho-. Me sorprendió que me citaras tan temprano ¿ocurre algo malo?

Muchas cosas, pensó el joven, pero se guardó sus comentarios para después, necesitaba el consejo de su tío para algo mas que la firma de un negocio.

- Necesito que hablemos sobre mi matrimonio con Misao- dijo Aoshi sin darle importancia-. Me doy cuenta de que existe una infinidad de puntos pendiente que no creo poder resolver en tan solo dos semanas.

- Una semana y días, Aoshi, recuerda que el tiempo ya esta corriendo- Seijuro sonrió al ver la expresión de molestia de su sobrino-. ¿Tienes algún problema con la señorita Misao?

-¿Sabias que había estado comprometida y a punto de casarse?

El asombro que se dibujo en el rostro de Hiko le indico a Aoshi que su tío tampoco tenia la menor idea, se admiraba de lo bien que la familia de Misao había guardado el asunto.

-¿Misao comprometida?- pregunto incrédulo-. No me lo puedo creer, ¿y que pasó?

- Que su novio la planto un día antes de la boda- sin saber por que motivo prefirió mantener por el momento oculta la identidad del idiota de Sagara, no había tenido tiempo aun de hablar con Misao y no sabia como se tomaría que todo el mundo supiera la verdad-. Pero ahora esta comprometida conmigo.

-¿Te importa?- Seijuro miro atentamente a su sobrino-. ¿Te importa saber que tu futura esposa ya había estado con otra persona?

Aoshi quería pensar que no le importaba. Sin embargo algo dentro de el le decía todo lo contrario. Le molestaba muchísimo saber que Misao había estado a punto de casarse con otro hombre y sobre todo imaginase que lo había amado como definitivamente no lo amaba a el. Una parte de Aoshi comprendía que quizás el rechazo que le mostraba la joven se debiera a la mala experiencia con Sanosuke, pero no se atrevía a decirle abiertamente a Misao de que el cumplía con lo que prometía y que jamás le haría algo así.

Aoshi miro a Seijuro y suspiro.

-¿Debería importarme?

-Una pregunta no es la respuesta que esperaba- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Ella es tu prometida, si te importara se consideraría normal, mientras no pierdas el norte todo cuenta, Aoshi.

-No me agrada la idea de que haya sufrido tanto- le dijo tranquilamente-. Misao parece una buena muchacha, no creo que se haya merecido lo que le paso y temo…- esta vez si joven si parecía incomodo-. temo que piense que yo también le haría daño.

Seijuro se recostó en la silla mientras meditaba sobre las palabras de su sobrino. Solo una vez en su vida había tenido la intención de casarse y los resultados habían sido horrorosos. Hiko sabia no se había arriesgado lo necesario para mantener a la mujer que quería a su lado por lo que no era la persona idónea para dar consejos, pero al parecer Aoshi estaba mostrando un interés especial en Misao. Sabia que ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaban enamorados, apenas se conocían, sin embargo el hecho de que su sobrino mostrara preocupación por ella ya era un buen augurio.

- Sin embargo eso es algo que tú podrías cambiar, Aoshi. Se que no te agrada la idea de casarte y que el principal responsable del compromiso que tendrás que asumir soy yo, pero como ves las cosas no se han mostrado tan desfavorables. Misao es una muchacha bonita y agradable. Ha sido bien educada y su familia es encantadora, además como tú mismo has dicho, sufrió una enorme desilusión que quizás sea un obstáculo en la relación que puedan llegar a desarrollar, pero si sabes como ganarte su afecto te aseguro que los beneficios que tendrás serán aun mayores,

-¿No eras tu el que me decía que simplemente le dejara embaraza y la mandara lejos para que se encarara de mi hijo y me dejara en paz?- le dijo Aoshi con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, muchacho- dijo Hiko-. Si las cosas no resultan como planeabas aun podrías mantener esa alternativa, ¿no te parece?

Aoshi sabia que su tío intentaba tomarle el pelo y no podía creer que el también en un comienzo había penado en esa alternativa como algo probable, pero ahora que consocia a su prometida no lo creía posible. No seria capas de enviar a Misao a un lugar apartado, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo nuevamente la idea de apartarla de Sagara y Megumi rondo en su cabeza. Podía pedirle que se fueran a vivir a otra cuidad, pero lamentablemente su empresa se encontraba allí y no podía dejar los negocios solos, además su abuelo ya tenia bastantes años y no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo solo, y por el lado de Misao estaba su familia. ¿Que hacer?

-Vamos, muchacho- lo apremio Seijuro-. ¿Quo otra cosa te preocupa?

Aoshi suspiro resignado, no podía contarle aun a su tío todo lo que sabia de Misao, pero quizás pudiera orientarlo para tomar una decisión si le decía lo justo y necesario.

-Por unos motivos particulares me gustaría alejar a Misao de algunas personas de su familia- observo que su tío lo miraba intrigado-. No te diré el porque, así que ni siquiera lo preguntes, pero la verdad es que me gustaría que por lo menos dejara de tener un contacto seguido con ellos.

-Eso no será un problema cuando te cases- le recordó su tío-. Se supone que formaran un hogar para ambos ¿verdad? Y si tu le pides a Misao que no se vea con alguien y le explicas el porque seguramente entenderá tu posición.

- Es ahí donde esta el mayor problema de todo, Misao no considera que esto sea negativo para ella y temo que no me haría caso, y no creo que el obligarla sea lo mas indicado dadas las circunstancias, Aunque pudiera mantenerla alejada nada me asegura que no se vera con esas personas a menos que alguien la vigile constantemente.

- ¿Piensas contratarle a un guardaespaldas?- le pregunto su tío con una sonrisa.

-He pensado en algo mucho mejor, pero necesito de tu aprobación.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Megumi esperaba paciente a que Saito saliera de casa. Después del disgusto que había tenido por su culpa, la joven había pensado muy bien cual seria su siguiente paso. La verdad era que Sanosuke le gustaba mucho, era un buen marido y además era bastante manejable, el hecho de ver lo mal que se ponía Misao cada ves que los veía juntos era un beneficio agregado.

Su tío salio con prisa de la casa y ella se acerco para saludarlo, en cuanto el hombre la vio, Megumi supo que no le hacia mucha gracia su visita.

-Megumi, ¿Qué deseas ahora?- pregunto Saito de mal humor.

- Solo que hablemos, tío- le dijo de forma encantadora-. ¿Por qué no platicamos mientras vas a la oficina? No me gustaría que por mi culpa llegaras tarde al trabajo.

Resignado Saito le abrió la puerta del coche y luego el mismo entro para sentarse. Puso el motor en marcha y partió rumbo a la oficina. Durante los primeros minutos se quedaron en silencio, pero en el primer semáforo se volvió a mirar a su sobrina.

-Supongo que ya has pensado en todos los errores que has cometido, Megumi. ¿Vienes desesperada a pedirme consejo?

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de la joven que se mostraba tan tranquila como de costumbre.

-Claro que no, no te puedo negar que la sorpresa de que Sanosuke no heredaría nada me ha dejado bastante molesta, pero aun no he podido mi última opción. Te dije que nos soy de las que se quedan de brazos cruzados.

Saito se puso nuevamente en marcha. El regreso de Megumi se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza, pero mas le valía tenerla como aliada que como enemiga, así que se dispuso a escucharla.

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora?

- Simple, ser tu socia.

Las palabras de Megumi lograron sorprender a su tía que casi perdió el control del coche. Cuando logro ponerlo nuevamente en la pista la miro molesto.

-¡¿Has perdido el juicio, Megumi?!- le pregunto -. ¿De verdad pensaste que seria tan tonto como para intentar aliarme contigo?

-No creo que tengas otra opción- le dijo Megumi con clama.

- ¿Por que le dirás a tu madre lo que planeo hacer? No seas ilusa, sabes que me las ingeniaría para conseguir que no te creyeran. Se que lo que estoy haciendo es detestable, pero jamás le haría daño a Okon o a Misao, ellas son mi familia y le prometí a mi padre que siempre cuidaría de mi hermana. Tu madre no se vera para nada afectada con lo que pienso hacer, solo que yo ganare mas de lo que ellas suponen.

-Mi madre no es una tonta- dejo Megumi-. Es verdad que no sabe nada de negocios pero se dará cuenta de que ocurre algo raro, y Misao, bueno, mi hermana no sabe nada de nada.

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer para convencerme, Meg? ¿Con que me amenazaras esta vez?

La joven se quedo en silencio un momento, luego miro a Saito y el sonrió.

- Aoshi Shinomori y yo fuimos novios, incluso el me propuso matrimonio pero como ya sabes, le deje para casarme con Sanosuke- disfrutó al ver la expresión de confusión y sorpresa en el rostro de Saito-. Como lo oyes, Shinomori también tiene sus secretos y te prometo que los utilizaré a mi favor si no me permites convertirme en tu socia. Si no vamos a media en lo que planeas hacer, te aseguro que conseguiré que Aoshi regrese conmigo y todos tus planes se arruinaran.

Saito la miro furioso, sin duda eso era algo que no estaba en sus planes .Había pensado que podría mantener a Megumi a raya con las amenazas de contarle a Sagara lo que ella había planeado hacer, pero si de verdad Shinomori había mantenido una relación con esa estupida, quizás podría intentar conquistarlo de nuevo. Si eso ocurría y Shinomori dejaba a Misao todos sus planes se arruinarían, no podía arriesgarse a tanto.

Observó a Megumi que sea sentía tan segura de si misma como era común en ella. Le hubiera gustado darle una lección pero sabía que no se quedaría tan tranquila. Así que a pesar de no gustarle la idea tomo su decisión.

- Tu ganas Megumi- le dijo en tono duro-. Iremos a media en lo que planeo hacer, pero te advierto que si no respetas mis normas me las pagaras muy caro, no me importara que seas mi sobrina o lo que Okon pueda sufrir. No te permitirá que juegues con mi paciencia.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Misao contemplo nuevamente el efecto de las flores que acababa de poner en el jarrón, se veían bonitas y la casa parecía más alegre. Después de tanto tiempo sin uso parecía que la tristeza también se había apoderado de la casa y de sus rincones, ahora sin embargo poco a poco volvía a ser la misma de siempre

-Por lo menos Shinomori no se podrá quejar de tu buen gusto- le dijo Kaoru mientras se acercaba hasta ella-. ¿Lista para el nuevo encuentro?

-Creo que con Aoshi nunca se lo que me espera- le dijo Misao con una sonrisa-. A veces es un encanto, otras, el demonio en persona. Te prometo que no se como Kenshin logra soportarlo, debe ser el hombre más paciente del mundo.

- Quizás si- le dijo Kaoru mirando a su prima un momento-. ¿No te pasa nada con el, Misao?

La joven comprendió a que se refería su prima. Sabia que para Kaoru lo mas importante era el hecho de saber que ella seria feliz, pero aun no era capas de pensar en si realmente Aoshi podría llegar a tener esa importancia en su vida.

Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que a pesar de todos los defectos que le había encontrado en apenas un par de días, Aoshi Shinomori le gustaba. No era un descubrimiento agradable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación de su matrimonio y el hecho de que hubiera sido el anterior novio de Megumi, pero no podía pasar por alto de que era un joven atractivo y de que su corazón se aceleraba cada ves que el estaba cerca de ella. Pero de la atracción al amor había un mundo de distancia, amar a alguien implicaba compromiso y tiempo, algo que al parecer Shinomori no estaba dispuesto a emplear con ella.

-Nada, salvo que cada vez que se pone arrogante me entran deseos de golpearlo- le dijo Misao restándole importancia al asunto.

-Yo creo que no es tan así- Kaoru soltó una carcajada al ver que Misao se sonrojaba-. Si vieras la cara que pusiste ayer cuando llego a tu cuarto. Nunca te había visto tan asustada y sin embargo parecías complacida con su visita.

Misao pensó que el miedo era lo que menos había sentido, cuando Aoshi apareció en su puerta pensó que no se libraría de esa y que el prácticamente cancelaría la boda. Le dolía reconocer que eso era lo que más temía, hasta que no tuviera una alianza en su dedo no podría estar segura del matrimonio. Sabia que Aoshi eres increíblemente responsable y que al parecer para el los compromisos lo eran todo, sin embargo temía que al igual que Sanosuke, el decidera dejarla.

Después de la discusión de la tarde anterior Misao pensó que Aoshi no querría verla por días, y resulto que apareció en su cuarto a las pocas horas. Y ahora se enteraba de que vendría a comer a su casa, ¿cuantas cosas mas tendría que aprender sobre Aoshi Shinomori?

- Solo pensaba que después de la discusión en el café no me querría ver en días.

-¿De verdad le tiraste un jugo encima?- pregunto curiosa Kaoru intentado contener la risa.

Misao asintió con desanimo, un error mas para la lista.

-Supongo que a estas alturas estará reconsiderando seriamente la idea de casarse conmigo. Debo resultarle insoportable.

- No lo creas tan así- Kaoru le sofrío-. Es cierto que Shinomori es muy reservado, pero creo que al igual que todo debe tener su corazón y quizás tu no estés tan lejos de conseguirlo, Misao, solo necesitas proponértelo. Lo que mas deseo para tu vida es que formes una familia, pero una familia feliz. A tu padre también le subiera gustado verte casada con un hombre al que amaras y que te amara, el siempre buscó tu felicidad.

Ante aquellas palabras Misao sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Su padre no hubiera permitido que se casara sin antes estar seguro de su felicidad. Pensó una vez mas en su frustrada boda con Sanosuke y por cremera vez pensó que quizás fue para mejor que no se hubiera realizado. Sanosuke era un hombre maravilloso, pero tal vez no fuera el indicado para ella, sin embargo Aoshi era tan diferente… aun no podía creer que pudieran formar un hogar feliz, pero el futuro no estaba asegurado y los sentimientos después de todo, nacían cuando uno menos se lo esperaba.

- Misao, Kaoru, llegaron nuestros invitados- llamo Okon desde el salón. Ambas jóvenes se miraron y se apresuraron a ir a recibir a las vistas, seguramente esa seria una tarde muy larga.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Aoshi se sentía terriblemente nervioso al saber que se encontraría con Misao. Después de una larga reflexión había decidido que no le dirían aun a la joven lo que había averiguado de su compromiso con Sagara. Esperaría paciente e que ella confiara lo suficiente en el como para contarle su secreto, no quería seguir presionándola en ese aspecto, además temía que la testaruda Misao realmente cumpliera con su promesa y terminara odiándolo por haberse inmiscuido en su vida.

Cuando ella y su prima Kaoru llenaron al salón sintió que no podría ocultar por mas tiempo aquello. Aoshi temía que Misao se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría sobre todo por que lo miraba fijamente, para su sorpresa, la joven le dedico una sonrisa encantadora y se dirigió a saludar educadamente a su abuelo y luego a Seijuro.

Su tío tenía razón; seria una esposa adecuada para el estilo de vida que el llevaba. Seguramente sabría perfectamente como tratan a invitados y comportarse en una cena. Después de todo, la idea del matrimonio ya no le parecía tan mala.

-Buenas tardes, señor Shinomori.

Aoshi salio de la contemplación de su futura esposa y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la joven Kamilla frente a el sonriéndole. Seguramente ella ya sospecharía que Kenshin le habría contado lo que sabia sobre el secreto de su prima, ¿estaría Misao al tanto de aquella indiscreción? Lo dudaba.

-Señorita Kamilla, un placer volver a verla- respondió de forma cortes-. Mi amigo, el señor Himura le agrádese enormemente su compañía en la tarde de ayer, le hubiera encantado asistir a esta comida, pero lamentablemente se le presento un imprevisto y no pudo posponerlo.

-Es una lastima- le dijo Kaoru con sentimiento y Aoshi pensó que quizás a su migo también le haría bien buscarse una esposa como esa chica-. Lo esperamos también a el, su abuelo nos ha contado que son tan inesperables como hermanos.

Aoshi sonrió ante este cometario. Si hubiera tenido un hermano la verdad es que le hubiera gustado que fuera como Kenshin, sin embargo no podía imaginarse a alguien tan distinto a el.

-Supongo que al igual que usted y mi prometida- una idea fugas cruzo por la cabeza de Aoshi, era arriesgado pero si se podía ganar a Kaoru de aliada le seria mucho mas fácil intentar comprender los sentimientos de Misao-. Quizás lo que le diga sea inoportuno, pero agradezco que le haya contado a mi amigo el motivo por el que Misao parecía tan reacia al matrimonio, sin embargo le rogaría que no le dijera que estoy al tanto de aquello, me gustaría que fuera ella misma quien lo hiciera, cuado se sienta preparada, claro esta.

Kaoru asintió con prisa al notar que Misao los observada, se despidió con prontitud y se dirigió a hablar con Seijuro.

Aoshi se acerco hasta donde estaba Misao, parecía tranquila y contenta y se asombró un poco al darse cuenta de que le gustaba verla así, sin preocupaciones ni tristezas. Se alegro de que ni Megumi ni Sanosuke estuvieran en la comida, el tema que pensaba tratar esa tarde era algo bastante serio y no le agradaba al idea de que ellos opinaran al respecto.

-¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo, Misao?- le pregunto Aoshi en un tono mas relajado que de costumbre.

-Supongo que no- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Pero te advierto que no siempre soy así, a veces el enojo me puede durar por días.

-Lo tendré presente. Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer.

-Me agrada la idea de que te disculpes por lo que haces mal, pero preferiría que no cometieras tantos errores, así no te verías en a obligación de disculparte tanto conmigo.

Aoshi no pudo reprimí una sonrisa ante este comentario. Al parecer la señorita Makimachi no tenia pelos en la lengua.

-Esta bien, pero tu también tendrás que intentar cambiar ese comportamiento demasiado rebelde que tienes- le dijo el arqueado una ceja y mirándola serio, Misao solo suspiro.

-Creo que no hay caso contigo, Shinomori, te encanta discutir conmigo.

Por esa vez Aoshi pensó que tal ves Misao tuviera razón.

------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

La cena había trascurrido bastante tranquila para alegría de todos. Misao rápidamente se había sentido mas segura en presencia de Seijuro y Okina comenzando a hablar mas y a mostrarse como era realmente, al parecer el abuelo de Aoshi estaba encantado con la jovencita que seria su nieta y aprovechó un mínimo descuido de su nieto para preguntarle a la jovencita si pensaban darle bisnietos pronto. Misao se puso tan colorada como un tomate y Aoshi se atragantó ante la indiscreción de su abuelo. Sin embargo para el resto de los presentes aquello les parecía muy divertido y no pararon de tomarles el pelo el resto de la comida.

Okon sugirió que tomaran el café en el jardín, la tarde era agradable y así podrían platicar mas tranquilamente del tema que interesaba a todos: La boda.

Misao se sentía especialmente nerviosa al saber que tendría que confesarle a su madre que no pensaba casarse por la iglesia con Aoshi, se había comprometido con el a ser ella quien llevara la responsabilidad en ese tema, pero aun no sabia como se lo diría y ni se quería imagina como reaccionaria Okon con la noticia. Con el disgusto de Megumi había sido mas que suficiente.

-Bueno, muchachos- les dijo Seijuro con una sonrisa-. Creo que ha llegado el momento para ponernos serios. Se que su compromiso se ha dado bajo circunstancia muy espaciales y no me agrada la idea de una boda tan rápida, pero al parecer tanto Aoshi como Misao están de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron ante esa pregunta. Mientras mas rápido dieran el paso difícil, mejor.

-¿Han pensado en algo?- pregunto Okon con su habitual tranquilidad-¿Misao?

-Bueno… - Misao miro a Aoshi como rogándole que la rescatara-. Creo que planteamos algunas posibilidades.

-Queremos una ceremonia sencilla- dijo Shinomori con su natural seguridad-. Tanto para Misao como para mi seria mucho mas cómodo si asiste solo la familia y algunos amigos, estoy seguro de que comprenderán nuestro punto de vista. Esto a sido demasiado improvisado y preferimos la discreción.

Definitivamente tanto Okon como los demás esperaban algo así por que no emitieron oposición a la idea.

Misao supo que había llegado el momento de la verdad, no tenía mas elección.

-Sin embargo, mamá… he tomado la decisión de que no me gustaría casarme por la iglesia, y Aoshi ha accedido a mi petición.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- le pregunto desconcertada-. ¿Por que has decidido algo así?

Misao no quería entrar en ese punto con tanta gente presente. Quizás si ella y su madre hubieran estado a solas le hubiera explicado que se debía a que ella no estaba enamorada de Aoshi y no se arriesgaría a casarse por la iglesia en esas condiciones. A los hombre se les podía engañar. A Dios no.

-Me gustaría que respetara la decisión de Misao- intervino Aoshi-. La verdad es que a mi también me sorprendió lo que me pedía, pero no puedo negarme a complacerla si ella esta segura de que lo desea así. Si en algún momento Misao esta dispuesta a cambiar de opinión con respeto a ese punto, yo no me opondré.

Okon parecía molesta, pero no dijo nada mas. Misao que estaba sentada al lado de Kaoru le de dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Aoshi por la ayuda, sin embargo sabia que su madre la regañaría en cuanto quedaran a solas, pero ella no cambiaria de opinión.

-Apenas queda tiempo entonces- hablo por primera vez Okina- . Estos jóvenes andan a todas partes con prisas, pero si lo desean así… Siempre he opinado que un matrimonio es cosa de mujeres, lamentablemente nosotros somos un desastre en ese sentido, y como mi querido nieto no cuenta con mas familia que nosotros me veré obligado a pedirle, señora Makimachi si puede ser usted quien se encargue de todo, Si le podemos servir de ayuda en algo estaría encantado de brindársela, por supuesto.

-Estaré encantada de ser útil- respondió Okon algo más tranquila-. Y estoy segura de que a Kaoru tampoco le importara ayudar.

-Claro que no. Para mi seria un agrado ayudar en lo posible- dijo Kaoru.

-Supongo que a su otra hija, la señora Megumi también le gustara participar de esto- aventuro Seijuro-. Su hermana no se casa todos los días.

A Aoshi no le paso desapercibida la mirada que intercambiaron Okon y Kaoru, supuso que el motivo por que el Megumi y Sagara no se encontraban en esa comida era por que la madre de Misao no la quiso hacer participe. Lamentaba no haber podido advertirle a su tío sobre el tema.

-Estoy segura que si- respondió Okon con una sonrisa, sin embargo a algunos les pareció percibir la ironía en sus palabras.

-Entonces desde mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Kaoru en su tono jovial cambiando el tema de la conversación-. Haremos todo lo posible por que la ceremonia sea del total agrado de los novios.

Aoshi le sonrió a la joven Kamilla. Kaoru le agradaba por el simple hecho de que se preocupaba de Misao. Nuevamente recordó el principal motivo que lo había llevado esa tarde a casa de su futura esposa. A pesar de que lo haría por el bien de Misao no sabía como ella se tomaría la noticia, pero temía que no le gustara y que nuevamente terminaran discutiendo a pesar de lo bien que habían estado esa tarde.

-Señora Makimachi- comenzó Seijuro decidiendo que había llegado el momento adecuado para plantear aquel asunto-. Como ha visto, para nosotros tanto usted como su familia pasaran a formar parte de la nuestra. Mi sobrino esta muy satisfecho con la idea de casarse con la señorita Misao y para nosotros también se ha convertido en un motivo de gran alegría y esperamos que con el paso de los años nuestros lasos sean aun más unidos.

Misao miraba expectante. A pesar de que Aoshi seguía manteniendo la compostura podía notar que estaba nervioso, había dejado de mirarla por lo que supuso que diría algo que seguramente a ella no le gustaría. Se regaño mentalmente por se tan negativa, pero le dolía pensar que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho ese día por ser agradable con Aoshi el aun siguiera intentando controlarla.

- Señora Makimachi, Misao…- Aoshi esta vez si la miro y la joven noto la inseguridad en sus ojos azules, el ocultaba algo-. Durante un tiempo he pensado que en el momento en que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo lo lógico seria que Misao y yo formáramos nuestro propio hogar, sin embargo, he decidido, con el consentimiento de mis familia por supuesto, que lo mejor será que luego del matrimonio tanto usted, señora Makimachi como la señorita Kaoru se vengan a vivir a la casa que ha sido de mi familia. Se que parece una idea descabellada, pero creo que será lo mejor dado el caso de que Misao y yo apenas nos conocemos y no me gustaría que se sintiera sola.

Misao que esperaba cuaquen brutalidad por parte de Aoshi se temía lo peor. Si Aoshi lograba lo que pretendía y tanto su madre como Kaoru se iban a vivir a casa de Shinomori su libertad se vería limitada. No tendría excusas para salir, y seguramente la podría tener controlada todo el día, Aoshi era despreciable.

Okon aun seguía sorprendida, pero intentó recobrar la compostura y le sonrió a Aoshi.

-La verdad es que no se que decir, esta ha sido mi casi por muchos años y nunca me he planteado dejarla, pero si considera que lo mejor para Misao es que este con ella un tiempo no creo que haya problema. No tendría por que oponerme.

-Pero yo si lo hago- esta vez Misao se puso de pie furiosa y Aoshi supo que venían los problemas-. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ir a vivir a una casa que no conozco, no iré a vivir a tu casa, Aoshi Shinomori.

Todos los presentes observaban la escena. Okon parecía horrorizada por el comportamiento de su hija pero Seijuro lo encontraba de lo mas divertido. Aoshi observo a su alrededor y nuevamente comenzó a perder la paciencia, no había caso con Misao, terminaría por volverlo loco.

-Si no me equivoco, Misao- le dijo en tono calmado pero sin dejar de mirarla-, no recuerdo haber hecho una petición, simplemente dije que pensaba que era lo mejor y que así se haría. Es una orden.

Sus miradas su cruzaron por unos segundos, luego Misao se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa para encerrarse en su habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, en primer lugar muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que me subes mucho el ánimo al pensar que no hago tan mal las cosas y que te gusten las locas ideas que salen e mi cabeza, y así como tú dices, las distancias son solo físicas, mi amistad es incondicional y estoy aquí para lo que necesites y quizás en algún momento nos conozcamos personalmente, quien sabe. Como ves la relación entre Aoshi y Misao tiene altos y bajos, aunque ahora por lo menos se llevan un poco mejor, y sobre decirse lo que saben, bueno aun falta un poco y ya veras que lo de un hijo si será algo importante. La verdad amiga es que si va para largo por lo que me tendrás que tener paciencia, sabes que me cuesta escribiere cosas cortas por que extiendo mucho en detalles y esas cosas, pero no se pasaran toda la relación discutiendo, una vez casados tendrán algunos problemas pero también sus buenos momentos. Sobre Sano aun se vera al igual que con Meg. Sobre la novela de verdad me entro curiosidad, así que ahora veré si me la puedo conseguir y ahí te la comento, tus recomendaciones siempre son muy buenas así que ahí haré el esfuerzo a ver si la encuentro. Ya amiga, un beso enorme y muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ambos chap y de verdad aprecio que a pesar de lo ocupada que anas te des el tiempo para dejarme tu opinión. Como ves la relación entre Aoshi y Misao tiene sus altos y bajo, Megumi sigue complicando las cosas y sobre Saito tal vez no estés tan equivocada aunque aun falta que se sepan algunas cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**LiHo SaKuRaGuI**: En primer lugar las gracias te las doy yo por leer mi historia y me alegra mucho que te siga gustando. Como ves las cosas se complican y se complican aunque de a poco Misao y Aoshi se empiezan a llevar mejor. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt:** Y como ves Aoshi ha tomado mucha decisiones sobre Sano, aunque aun le falta la conversación que ambos tendrán la próxima semana, ahí veremos que tal se lo toma. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo- Chan**: Amigui, muchas gracias por tus palabras y esto era lo menos que podía hacer por ti. Como ves las cosas marchan con algunas dificultadse pero marchan. Aoshi tomando decisiones y Misao desobedeciéndolas. Gracias por el apoyo amiga, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: Si, fue una actualización que había prometido, pero siempre actualizo esta historia los martes, tiendo a ser bastante puntual en eso y la única forma en que no lo haría seria por que la page no me lo permitiera o por algo muy complicado. Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Blue-Azul-Acero**: Descuida, se que muchas veces hay mil cosas que hacer y leer es casi un lujo, así que gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme de opinión, me alegra mucho que la historia te siga gustando, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leísmo la próxima semana, ciao.

**alma**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y agradezco tu opinión, aun falta un poco pero actualizare cada semana sin falta. Gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

_**El perdón cae como lluvia**_

_**suave desde el cielo a la tierra.**_

_**Es dos veces bendito; **_

_**bendice al que lo da **_

_**y al que lo recibe. **_

**Capitulo 8: Aprendiendo a pedir perdón**.

Misao paseaba intranquila por la habitación, contemplo el sencillo vestido blanco que su madre había elegido para ella, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo volvió a dejar sobre la cama.

No era capas de probárselo.

Había dilatado ese momento desde la mañana anterior, pero su madre le había exigido que se lo probara antes de bajar a cenar, tenían que comprobar que le quedara bien por si faltaba algún detalle. Misao suspiro con desgana, ¿para que se preocupaban de eso? ¿Que mas daría si no se veía bonita?, estaba casi segura de que Aoshi ni siquiera notaria si llevaba puesto un vestido o un saco. Aoshi ni siquiera la había notado en más de una semana.

Nuevamente la punzada de rabia y dolor se apodero de ella y como tantas otras veces en esos interminables días había sentido el irrefrenable impulso de ir a hablar con el y tratar de solucionar los problemas. Sin embargo, el temor a lo que Aoshi pensara la mantenía sumergida en su tristeza y en el miedo que despertaba en ella la incertidumbre.

Estaba conciente que la discusión que había seguido a la noticia de que tendría que ir a vivir a casa de su futuro esposo no había sido el mejor modo para decirle que ella no estaba de acuerdo con su opinión, pero Aoshi tampoco se había mostrado dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, y luego de exigirle que tuviera listo todo para trasladarse un día antes de la boda se había desaparecido de su vida por mas de una semana. No la había llamado ni la había ido a visitar, la mayor información que había tenido de el fue a través de Kenshin que había ido todos los días para saber si necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda para la boda. Sin embargo lo único que ella necesitaba era saber que por lo menos Aoshi la consideraba un poco.

-Si no te pruebas ese vestido en este instante, tu madre vendrá a ponértelo ella misma- le advirtió Kaoru mientras entraba en al habitación y miraba a su prima que parecía algo deprimida-. Acaba de llamar Aoshi.

Misao levanto la vista con cierta excitación y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba.

-¿Que quería?- le pregunto Misao nerviosa.

- Saber como estabas, me pregunto si estabas disponible y le dije que aun no bajas por que te estabas probando el vestido pero que podría avisarte- le dijo la joven Kamilla con una sonrisa de pesar-. Me contesto que no quería molestarte, parecía tan desanimado como tu.

-Claro- dijo Misao en tono sarcástico-. El señor Shinomori debe estar preocupado de que su esclava no se valla a escapar antes de la boda y lo deje plantado como a un tonto- termino de decir furiosa-.Lo odio.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad Misao, es verdad que el chico es algo… autoritario, pero Kenshin dice que es una persona maravillosa cuando la conoces, quizás si tu…

-Quizás si Aoshi se diera la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo conmigo podría llegar a conocerlo, Kaoru, pero si tendré que pedir una cita cada ves que quiera hablar con el, dudo que lleguemos a tener algún tipo de acuerdo.

Kaoru se callo al ver la obstinación que se percibía en el gesto de su prima, durante todos esos días había tenido que aprender a convivir con los continuos arrebatos de ira y melancolía de Misao, los cuales tenían una sola fuente de origen: Aoshi Shinomori.

La joven estaba conciente de que lo que mas le dolía a su prima era el hecho de que Aoshi hubiera desaparecido de su vida por mas de una semana, sin embargo no le había querido contar a Misao de que el joven Shinomori había llamado todos los días para preguntar por ella.

-¿Has pensado en contarle la verdad, Misao?

La chica la miro abriendo mucho los ojos, Kaoru se sentó en la cama mientras contemplaba con expresión soñadora el vestido que seguía extendido con cuidado.

-No creo que tenga importancia, a Aoshi le dará igual si estuve o no estuve enamorada de alguien. Para el soy solo un negocio, ¿recuerdas?

-¡¿Podrías dejar de compadecerte de ti misma?!- le pregunto molesta Kaoru-. Solamente te aconsejo lo que se es mejor para ti, mañana prácticamente nos iremos a vivir a casa de Shinomori y tus secreto dejaran de serlo, ¿Has pensado en que pasaría si se entera de que tu y Sanosuke fueron novios por tres años? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara, Misao? Estoy segura de que preferiría haberse enterado de eso por ti que por cualquier otra persona.

-Se lo diré cuando me sienta segura- respondió Misao intentado parecer tranquila aunque no se podía sentir peor-. Además nadie se atrevería a contarle lo que paso.

-Megumi- Kaoru la miro molesta-. Por estar aquí encerrada en tu cuarto no has visto lo feliz que parece por la desaparición de Shinomori, no deja de hacer cometarios malicioso sobre el poco interés que Aoshi tiene en ti, no se que se trae entre manos pero el otro día discutiendo conmigo hablaba de el como si fuera de su propiedad.

Misao se sentía furiosa al imaginar la satisfacción de su hermana al saber que ella y Aoshi no se habían visto en días, ¿estaría aun enfado Aoshi con ella o solo querría tenerla lo más lejos posible? Contemplo a Kaoru que aun parecía enojada y confundía, había llegado el momento de contarle la parte de la verdad que ella sabia.

-Megumi y Aoshi fueron novios- le dijo Misao con desgana.

Si Kaoru no se hubiera encontrado sentada lo mas probable es que se hubiera caído de espaldas, abrió la boca como para decir algo, luego la cerro al no saber como continuar y al fin pudo articular algunas palabras.

-¿No… novios?- le preguntó nerviosa.

- Si. Tenían una relación cuando Meg regreso a casa después de la muerte de mi padre. Yo los había visto un par de veces pero no le quise comentar nada a mamá ni a ti por temor a como lo fueran a tomar, ya sabes, por los conflictos que tenia mi padre con el de Aoshi. Creo que el hasta le propuso matrimonio- la nota de angustia en la voz de Misao ante este comentario no le paso desapercibida a su prima-. Pero al parecer ella también lo planto para casarse con Sanosuke. Como ves, si tenemos algo en común después de todo- Misao sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Cómo es posible que Shinomori se haya fijado en una mujer como Megumi?- le pregunto incrédula Kaoru-. No es que no sea bonita, por desgracia lo es, pero uno a leguas se da cuenta de que es mala, y mala con ganas.

Misao soltó una carcajada y miro a su prima con cierto reproche, pero no la podía culpar.

-¿De verdad crees Kao, que Meg se mostró tal como es con Aoshi? Es obvio que no, yo los vi un par de veces y hasta llegue a pensar que estaba enamorada de el, pero cuando ella hablo conmigo me di cuenta de que es incapaz de amar a nadie mas que no sea ella misma.

-¿Shinomori sabe que estas al tanto de la relación que el tuvo con Megumi?

- No- dijo la joven con pesar-. Para el fue una impresión saber que yo era la mujer con la que tendría que casarse, y cuando Meg regresó no le hizo mucho gracia, mi hermana por supuesto se llevo un gran disgusto al ver que yo me casaría con su ex novio, una ironía de la vida, ¿no lo crees? Ella me quita a Sano, y yo me casare con Aoshi.

Kaoru asintió en silencio. No podía negar que si era una gran ironía del destino juntar a esas dos parejas intercambiadas. Sin embargo, para sus adentros, deseaba que una de esas parejas sufriera todas las desgracias del infierno.

- Deberías hablar con Aoshi- le dijo Kaoru con seguridad-. Si estas al tanto de su relación con Megumi es justo que le cuentes lo que tuviste con Sanosuke, no es una traición, la traicionada fuiste tú- al ver que su prima negaba en voz baja la miro molesta-. Los hombre tienen un sentido de la propiedad horrible, Misao; cuando te cases con el pasaras a ser suya; si Aoshi se entera de que tu y Sano tuvieron algo se imaginara mil cosa si no eres tu quien se lo cuenta, pensara que lo engañas o que se yo…

- Yo no le importo.

-Pero quieres importarle- le dijo la joven Kamilla con cariño-. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Te mueres por ser importante para el y eso esta bien, pero no conseguirás nada si no comienzan a salvar las distancias que los separan. Aoshi no esta acostumbrado a ser el que ceda, pero puedes enseñarle que a veces es necesario considerar que quizás el otro puede tener razón. Con amor, Misao, todo es posible.

Kaoru se puso de pie y salio del cuarto dejándola nuevamente sola, las palabras de su prima seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra ves. "Con amor todo es posible". Quizás Kaoru tuviera razón, sin embargo antes que nada tenía que saber si algún día ella y Aoshi podrían llegar a amarse realmente, en esos momentos, le parecía un imposible.

--------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Dejo los papeles con desgana sobre le escritorio, no era capaz de concentrarse. Aoshi se puso de pie y comenzó a observar por la ventana como las calles se iban llenando de transeúntes que regresaban a sus casas, era tarde y el aun no tenia apetito. Lo había perdido desde la mañana anterior, no podía creer que estuviera nervioso por la inminente boda.

Pensó con disgusto que también parte de la ansiedad que sentía se debía al mal rato que había pasado con Misao. Después de la estupida discusión de hacia mas de una semana no la había vuelto a ver, bueno, si la había visto pero ella no lo sabia y solo de pensar en eso, se sentía como un idota.

Cada tarde había ido a su casa para pedirle disculpas, pero no había sido capas de hacerlo. Se había quedado mirándola cuando salía al jardín y se sentía aun pero al ver que ella parecía tan triste como el, pero… ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para solucionar sus problemas Cuando ella fuera su esposa las cosas cambiarían.

-¿Por qué no le pides disculpas y punto? Creo que seria lo mas sensato de tu parte- le dijo Kenshin mientras entraba en la oficina- Estoy convencido que el papel de tonto enamorado no te pega mucho.

-No estoy enamorado- le contesto Aoshi muy serio.

-Claro, como digas- sin embargo el tono de voz del pelirrojo dejaba muy claro que no le creía para nada-. Ya esta todo listo, mañana llevaran algunas cosas a tu casa y el día de la boda se trasladaran allá definitivamente, ¿nervioso?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Aoshi negó con rotundidad, sin embargo sabia que estaba mintiendo. Nunca en su vida había tenido mas dudas con respecto a algo. Estaba conciente de que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor para ambos, tanto por el bienestar de Misao como por el suyo. No quería admitir ante nadie que le daba pavor tener que llegar a vivir en una casa solo con aquella chica que no conocía, quizás su temor se debiera al hecho de que se había criado con su padre, su abuelo y su tío por lo cual no tenia muchos referentes femeninos y no sabia como enfrentarse a ello.

-¿Cómo esta Misao?- le pregunto Aoshi sin poder evitarlo, tuvo deseos de golpear a Kenshin al ver que este sonreía de oreja a oreja-. ¿Has hablado con ella?

-No- dijo con un suspiro-. Pero Kaoru dice que está bien, algo nerviosa pero tranquila. El trabajo para la ceremonia ha sido bastante, ya sabes, pero Misao se ha tomado todo con mucha calma.

-Con desgana diría yo- le dijo Shinomori con molestia-. A veces me parece como si esta boda no le importara.

-¿Y a ti si te importa?

Cierto rubor asomó a las mejillas del joven, pero siguió mirando a su amigo sin inmutarse.

-Es lógico que debe importarme. No me caso todos los días, Himura.

- Eres un tonto- Kenshin sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro de Aoshi-. Tienes suerte de que te haya tocado una mujer así, si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría ansioso por que fuera mi esposa. Creo que en el fondo Misao no es tan terca y malhumorada como tú intentas hacerte creer, estoy seguro que detrás de esa fachada existe algo más.

Aoshi pensó en aquella ocasión cuando la había besado y en lo dispuesta que Misao se había mostrado para dejarlo continuar. Se reprochó por dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos y culpo mentalmente a su amigo por perturbarlo en la paz de su trabajo, pasando por alto el hecho de que no había sido capas de hacer nada productivo en todo el día.

-Bueno, Ken, si no tienes nada más que decirme… - se apresuró a decir Aoshi mirando a su amigo.

-Claro que tengo algo más que decirte, pero esto no te va a gustar.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Aoshi al ver la expresión seria del pelirrojo, cuando la habitual sonrisa de su amigo se borraba, significaba que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Se trata de Misao?

- Podría decirte que si, pero en realidad tiene que ver con Megumi. Durante esto últimos días ha pasado mucho en casa de su madre, la justificación es que como Sagara trabaja no tiene nada que hacer sola en su casa y finge ir a ayudar a la señora Makimachi, pero cuando se entero de que se irían a vivir a tu casa se puso furiosa, yo realmente no lo vi, me lo contó Kaoru, pero no tengo motivos para desconfiar de ella, creo que Megumi supone que la quieres alejar de Misao, y eso la molesto, no se deja de hacer cometarios desagradable sobre tu desaparición, Kaoru esta que la estrangula.

El joven Shinomori se sintió mal al saber que quizás Misao lo había pasado mal por su decisión, pero lo que planeaba hacer era por su bien.

¿Crees que esta mal la lo que estoy haciendo, Kenshin?- le preguntó Aoshi angustiado-. Nunca fue mi intención pasar a llevar la voluntad de Misao, solo pensé que seria lo mejor para los dos.

-Creo que tus intenciones siempre son buena, Aoshi- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Eres un buen hombre, pero a veces no sabes como tratar a las personas. Misao es una mujer capas de pensar por ella misma, no necesita que tu decidas todo por ella. Creo que si le hubieras planteado lo que ocurría realmente, ella lo hubiera entendido mucho mejor, ahora están a dos días de casarse y no se hablan, ¿Qué harás el día de la boda? ¿Seguirás haciéndote el duro y fingiendo desinterés mientras lo único que deseas es pedirle perdón?

Pedirle perdón. Aoshi pensaba que era increíble que algo tan fácil como ir hasta su casa y decirle cuanto sentía todo lo que había hecho se el hiciera tan terriblemente difícil. Temía que Misao no quisiera hablar con el y que rompería el compromiso como muestra de su enfado, no llegaba a entender como en solo un par de días la idea de hacerla su esposa había llegado a tomar tanta importancia en su vida.

-¿Le dirás lo de Megumi?- Kenshin ya se había puesto de pie y había recogió sus cosas, Aoshi lo miro sin comprender a que se refería-. Tu te molestaste por que ella no te ha dicho nada de la relación que tuvo con Sagara, sin embargo tu tampoco has sido honesto con ella por que no le has contado que fuiste el novio de su hermana, y que hasta le pediste matrimonio.

Si Misao se enteraba de eso definitivamente no querría casarse con el, pero Kenshin tenía razón y si esperaba honestidad por parte de ella, el tenia que dar lo mismo. Megumi había sido un error en su vida, ahora el se casaría con Misao y formarían una familia y si quería que esa unión resultara tenía que poner lo mejor de su parte.

-Me lo pensare- prometió Aoshi con una leven sonrisa.

-Entonces nos vemos luego- Kenshin salio mas tranquilo, sabia que su amigo por lo menos le daría un par de vuelta a la posibilidad de decirle la verdad la joven Makimachi. Estaba seguro de que con solo verse ambos jóvenes solucionarían los problemas entre ellos, no podía entender como a veces las personas eran tan ciegas. Cualquiera con mas de dos dedos de frente ya se habría dado cuenta de que entre eso dos había algo mas que indiferencia, Misao y Aoshi se gustaban, el problema era que ninguno de los dos quería verlo desde ese punto de vista. Ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Nuevamente solo en la oficina Aoshi comenzó a recapacitar sobre lo que su amigo le había dicho. Con cierta culpabilidad pensó en lo tonto que había sido por no hablar esos días con Misao, ella no era como Megumi que lo había utilizado, ella se había visto envuelta al igual que el en todo ese lió de boda y matrimonio arreglado. Sin embargo el no había hecho mas que cometer un error tras otro y a pesar de todo, Misao había aceptado sus disculpas.

" _Me agrada la idea de que te disculpes por lo que haces mal, pero preferiría que no cometieras tantos errores, así no te verías en a obligación de disculparte tanto conmigo"._

Sonrió al recordar sus palabras. Ella tenía razón. Desde que la había conocido se había visto en la obligación de pedirla más disculpas a ella que a cualquier otra persona en su vida. Volvió a ponerse de pie para observa por la ventana, todo le parecía tan estupido, suspiro con resignación, Misao lo esta volviendo loco, no importaba que no la tuviera enfrente discutiéndole todo lo que el dijera, solo el hecho d pensar en ella lo descolocaba y lo mas extraño de todo, era que solo deseaba verla. Tomo la chaqueta y se apresuró salir de la oficina; tenia que dar una disculpa, esperar un perdón y confesar un secreto. Seguramente seria una tarde muy complicada.

--------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

-Pase- le dijo Misao a la persona que llamaba a la puerta, se estaba contemplando en el espejo para apreciar como le quedaba el vestido y sonrió complacida con la imagen que le devolvió su reflejo, sin embargo el recuerdo de otra situación similar la asalto y nuevamente la tristeza se apodero de ella.

-Será una novia muy bonita, señorita Misao- le dijo Kenshin con gentileza al entrar al cuarto-. Seguramente Aoshi estará muy complacido.

Complacido, aquella palabra provoco aun más dolor en la joven. Con Aoshi todo se limitaba a complacerlo o no hacerlo.

- Me alegra mucho verlo, señor Himura, ¿me trae algún mensaje de Shinomori?- le dijo con fingida dulzura, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban el dolor que realmente sentía.

-Espera ansioso que llegue el momento de la boda- Ken noto la incredulidad en el rostro de Misao y sonrió-. Eso jamás me lo diría, pero lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que es así.

- Creo que para Aoshi esto no es mas que un mero tramite- le dijo con desanimo.

-El motivo de mi visita realmente es otro- se apresuro a decirle el pelirrojo-. Esta vez no he venido a hablar por Aoshi, sino que he venido a hablar con usted para que solucione los problemas con el.

Misao lo miro extrañada y no pudo más que admirar la fidelidad y que parecía mostrarle el pelirrojo a su futuro esposo, quizá Kaoru tuviera razón y en el fondo Aoshi fuera más de lo que mostraba en apariencia.

-Supongo que Aoshi no sabe que esta aquí, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Misao.

-No, y me gustaría pedirle que no lo comentara con el, claro esta, ¿puedo contar con eso?

Misao asintió y lo invitó a sentarse.

-Se que Aoshi esta lejos de ser una persona abierta y cariñosa. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido muy serio y estricto, no se si usted lo sepa, pero su madre murió cuando el era muy niño así que su padre se encargo de cuidar de el y quizás la educación que recibió ha sido muy distinta a la del resto. Eso no quiere decir que Aoshi no sea capas de sentir algo por las personas que lo redoran, simplemente que no suele demostrarlo o la forma en la que suele hacerlo es diferente a como nosotros estamos acostumbrados.

Cierto remordimiento se apodero de Misao al darse cuenta de que quizás si había sido injusta con el. No negaría que el hecho de que poco mas le hubiera exigido que ella y su familia tuvieran que ir a vivir a su casa la había molestado en sobre manera, pero estaba conciente de que muy pocos hombre habrían tendido aquella consideración hacia su futura esposa.

-¿Con eso me esta tratando de decir que el comportamiento que a tenido Aoshi conmigo se debe a que le importa lo que me pase?- se aventuro a preguntar Misao.

Kenshin sonrió y asintió.

- Exactamente. Aoshi ha querido hacer lo mejor por usted, pero lamentablemente no ha tenido el tacto suficiente para llevar a cabo lo que se propone. Para el ha sido tan difícil como para usted aceptar la idea del matrimonio. Aoshi no tenia el menor interés en casarse y resulta que llegan a imponerle que debe contraer matrimonio con usted para conseguir ese acuerdo y el lo acepta sin saber que le espera, luego la conoce a usted, señorita Misao y resulta ser algo completamente distinto a lo que esperaba, así que no es de extrañar que parezca tan confundido por lo que ha tenido que enfrentar estos últimos días. Y si el se ha comportado como un déspota con usted, señorita Misao, es por que ha creído que de esa forma mostraba la preocupación que sentía por su bienestar.

Misao sonrió algo mas animada, Kenshin era la segunda persona que en pocas horas le decía que quizás Aoshi si se preocupaba por ella, recordó lo mal que lo había paso en esos días sin saber nada de el. Sin querer, volvió a pensar en la tonta ilusión que se había hecho con el, suspiro aliviada y esta vez le dedico una sonrisa sincera al pelirrojo.

- Tal vez he sido una tonta, pero para mi también ha sido difícil acostumbrarme a la personalidad de Aoshi- dijo Misao con algo de vergüenza-. Su migo, señor Himura, es algo difícil de tratar, pero estoy segura de que intentará ser un buen esposo y le prometo tratar de hacer lo mismo.

- Me alegra mucho oír eso- Kenshin le apretó levemente la mano y le sonrió-. No se arrepentirá, pero de le una oportunidad, y lo mas importante, señorita Misao, désela a usted.

La inesperada entrada de Kaoru los sorprendió, Misao sonrisa al ver lo turbada y dichosa que parecía su prima con la visita de Himura, al parecer Kaoru estaba bastante complacida con las continuas visitas de Kenshin

-Lamento si interrumpo…- se disculpó la joven, pero Kenshin le sonrió y ella se ruborizo.

-Usted nunca será una molestia, señorita Kaoru, solamente he venido para tener una palabras con su prima pero ya he concluido, también tengo que hacer así que lo mejor será que me retire- le hizo una leve inclinación a ambas antes de salir del cuarto.

- ¿Que quería?- le pregunto curiosa Kaoru a su prima.

-Lo mismo que tu, Kao- le dijo Misao con una expresión soñadora-. Que perdone a Aoshi antes de la boda, ¿crees que piense que soy capas de negarme a casarme con el?

- ¿No lo harías?- le pregunto la joven Kamilla con una sonrisa-. No puedes negarme que se te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que te gustaría dejar plantado a Shinomori.

Misao sonrió con pesar y abrasó a Kaoru.

-Lo he pensado y se que es imposible, no podría negarme a casarme con el.

-¿Por lo de la empresa?

Cierto rubor le tiño las mejillas a la joven y negó con pesar.

- Esta vez no tiene anda que ver con la empresa, Kao, el problema soy yo. No se como, pero creo que me gusta Aoshi Shinomori.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------------

Después de casi media hora estar estacionado fuera de la casa de Misao Aoshi se decidió a salir para hablar con ella. Había pensado en muchas formas de pedirle disculpas, pero sabia que cuando estuviera frente a ella no recordaría nada de eso. Se sentía patético.

Con curiosidad observó a Kenshin salir de la casa y se preguntó que estaría haciendo allí a esa hora cuando el no le había pedido que fuera, pensó en ir a hablar con el, pero se recordó para que había ido hasta allí y prefirió esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando al fin su amigo desapareció en la calle siguiente, Aoshi se bajo del coche para llamar a la puerta, al observar que Sagara se aproximaba caminando tranquilo hasta la casa, toda la rabia acumulada durante esos días se hizo presente.

Su primer impulso fue el de golpearlo, ya que gran parte de los problemas que tenia con Misao eran por su culpa, pero se recordó que el era una persona civilizada que debía intentar arreglar aquel asunto con tranquilidad, pero si aun así ese idiota no quería entender, entonces podría darse el gusto de partirle la cara.

Aoshi espero paciente a que el joven llegara a su lado. Sagara también lo había visto y cierta molestia en sus facciones le indico que no solamente el sentía antipatía, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Shinomori- le dijo el joven con tranquilidad-. Supongo que al fin has venido a ver a Misao.

La tranquilidad de Aoshi amenazó con abandonarlo ante ese cometario, de solo imaginar que aquél sujeto hubiera estado consolando a Misao por la estupidez que el había cometido lo ponía enfermo. Apretó los puños y trato de no peder el control.

- Supongo que lo que haga o deje de hacer con Misao no es asunto tuyo, Sagara- le dijo con frialdad-. Te recuerdo que ella es mi novia, y dentro de dos días será mi esposa.

-Eso no evita que la estés haciendo sufrir. Meg me dijo que no la has venido a ver en muchos días, ella esta preocupada por su hermana y como es lógico, yo también me preocupo por Misao. Es mas, en este momento venía a ver si necesitaba algo.

Megumi. Aoshi estaba seguro de que lo que menos estaba era preocupada por Misao, sin embargo sintió cierto alivio al saber que Sagara no había visto a su futura esposa en esos días. ¿Desde cuando era tan posesivo?

La súbita idea de arreglar todos los problemas que tenía con ese sujeto cruzo por su cabeza y la necesidad de que así fuera se hizo en ese momento enorme. Sabia que tenía que hablar con Misao, pero estaba seguro de que no tendría una mejor oportunidad para aclararle unos cuantos puntos a Sagara.

- Sube al coche- le ordeno Aoshi- Necesito hablar contigo.

Sanosuke lo miro incrédulo y luego soltó una carcajada, no podía cree que aquel sujeto le estuviera dando una orden.

- No se como serán las cosa ara ti, Shinomori, pero yo no haré lo que tu digas por que así lo quieras, quizás puedes penar que eso te fusione con Misao, pero yo no soy igual.

-Sube al coche, Sagara- esta vez Aoshi estaba lejos de parecer tranquilo y Sanosuke se dio cuata de su enfado-. Creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre unas cuantas cosas y no creo que este sea le mejor lugar para hacerlo, ¿o le temes a algo?

Aoshi se felicitó mentalmente por haber acertado en su insinuación del temor a Sagara, el joven con una mirada de desafió se subió en el coche y espero a que se alejaran de allí. Durante todo el camino que siguió permanecieron en silencio, Aoshi conducía intentando concentrarse en la carretera, pero la rabia y la ansiedad le jugaban un poco en contra, al fin llegaron a un sitio apartado, donde no había mas que un par de casas y por la hora no había nadie en las calles.

- Bueno, Shinomori, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto Sanosuke con altanería.

-Algo muy simple y sencillo- le dijo Aoshi con su habitual calma-. Aléjate de Misao, no te quiero ver cerca de ella.

Sano arqueo una ceja y lo miró incrédulo. Luego sonrió.

-Es algo difícil teniendo en cuenta de que ella es mi cuñada, ¿no lo crees?

- Lo se, y también teniendo en cuenta de que la dejaste plantada a un día de su boda- cierta satisfacción recorrió a Aoshi al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sanosuke-. ¿De verdad creíste que no me enteraría de eso, Sagara?

Sanosuke lo miro molesto. Nunca había pensado que Misao le contara a Shinomori que ellos habían estado comprometidos, pero supuso que a Aoshi le tenia que molestar realmente aquella confesión para que se estuviera tomando aquella molestia.

-¿Te lo contó Misao?

El primer impulso de Aoshi fue el de contestarle que si, pero temía que por cualquier motivo ella se entera de la verdad y que no le perdonara aquello, así que prefirió no contesta aquella pregunta.

- Creo que no importa quien me lo haya dicho, solo te estoy advirtiendo que no que te quiero ver cerca de ella, supongo que eso no es algo tan difícil de entender, Sagara, ¿verdad? Creo que ya la has hacho sufrir bastante como para que tenga que seguir soportado tus continuas atenciones. Tu puedes creer lo que gustes, pero yo no soy estupido, se que no le has quitado los ojos de encima desde que regresaste, no se cual será el motivo, pero sobre aviso no hay engaño, si no te alejas de Misao, te prometo que yo me olvidare de las palabras y te lo haré entender de otra manera.

-¿A que le temes Shinomori?-le pegunto el joven con deprecio-. ¿A que Misao nunca te quiera como me quiso a mi? ¿A que te compara siempre conmigo?

Al ver la expresión de furia de Shinomori Sanosuke supo que había metido el dedo en la llaga. No le agradaba Aoshi por el simple hecho de que estaba seguro de que no era el hombre adecuado para Misao, odiaba ver lo estricto y frió que se mostraba con la joven y si estaba en sus manos lograr que se alejara de ella o que Misao abriera lo ojos para que viera la clase de sujeto que era Shinomori lo haría.

-No seguiré perdiendo mí tiempo contigo- le dijo Aoshi molesto-. Si no me equivoco, tu has sido el primero en hacerle daño, si de verdad te hubiera importado tanto Misao como insinúas, no la hubieras cambiado por su hermana,, ahora ella esta lejos de tu alcance, y te aseguro que yo no permito que nadie dañe lo que me pertenece.

- Como gustes- Sano se bajo del coche y le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta-. Misao no es de tu propiedad como quieres creer, ella tiene mucho carácter y no dejara que hagas lo que gustes con ella, además, aunque te duela admitirlo, cada ves que ella se sienta sola por tu culpa, al que buscará será a mi. Que tengas un buen día, Shinomori.

Aoshi lo observo marchar por la calle tan tranquilo como siempre. Aunque odiaba reconócelo, las palabras de Sagara lo había afectado mas de lo que pensaba, no deseaba compartir a Misao con nadie y temía que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Sagara tuviera razón y el jamás pudiera borrar el recuerdo que la joven guardara de Sanosuke. Apoyo la cabeza unos minutos en el volante del coche mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, ahora no estaba tan seguro de que la conversación con Sagara hubiera sido tan beneficiosa como el había esperado en un principio, por su parte el se sentía mucho mas intranquilo que antes.

No podía solucionar nada quedándose ahí como un tonto esperando a que el enfado de Misao se pasara y que deseara volver a verlo. Dentro de dos días se casaba y de verdad quería que ella tuviera un bonito recuerdo de ese día. La verdad es que para le no significaba mucho, pero Misao era distinta y estaba seguro de que aunque no lo demostrara quería sentir que era un día importar, para ambos lo seria. Nuevamente puso en marcha el motor dispuesto a ir hasta la casa de la joven y pedirle disculpas. No podía pasar un día mas sin que ella volviera a hablarle, no quería sentir que lo odiaba aunque se lo mereciera.

------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

-¿Estas nerviosa, querida?, le preguntó Okon a su hija mientras terminaba de guardar algunas ropas en las maletas.

Misao ya no se había seguido quejando por el eventual cambio de residencia, sin embargo parecía mas apagada que de costumbre.

- Supongo que un poco- le dijo mientras hojeaba un libro, luego miro a su madre que seguía pendiente de ella y le sonrió con cierto temor-. Mamá, ¿Qué debo hacer para ser una buena esposa?

-Simplemente intentar hacer las cosas lo mejor posible- le dijo mientras la besaba-. Ya veras que no es tan difícil como piensas.

- Aoshi es complicado- dijo con suspiro-. Nunca se lo que esta pensado, no se lo que quiere y temo que se decepcione de mi y que termine por dejarme.

-El no es como Sanosuke- le dijo con cierta molestia Okon-. Misao, siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto: el matrimonio frustrado con ese muchacho y luego tu repentino compromiso con Aoshi, se que he sido injusta contigo, pero se que a pesar de todo podrás ser feliz con el, es un buen hombre y se preocupa por ti.

Misao suspiro con resignación, ¿por que todo el mundo tenia la idea de recodarle lo mucho que Aoshi s e preocupada con ella? Le daba la sensación de ser una espacie de bruja que no sabia lo que tenia delante. Y en parte, realmente no lo sabia.

- A veces me asusta- le dijo con pesar-. El es distinto, es…

- Es alguien que siempre ha llevado las rindas de su vida y la de los demás, pero tendrás que aprender a convivir con eso y a enseñarle que puede confiar en ti, tu serás su compañera, nunca olvides eso. Puede que muchas veces no estén de acuerdo, pero no lo debes dejar jamás solo, eso es lo principal, acompañarlo siempre aunque sea en sus errores, y si los comete, hazle ver en lo que ha fallado, pero de forma cariñosa, no para herirlo aun mas, ¿crees poder hacer eso, querida?

Misao asintió y permitió que su madre la abrasara, quería darse esa oportunidad, después de todo, ella aun podía ser feliz y quería que Aoshi lo fuera su lado.

-----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Aoshi llamo nuevamente a la puerta con molestia, sabia que no era una hora prudente para ir de vista, pero no había podido ir antes a casa de Misao, unos problemas de ultimo minuto lo retuvo mas de lo que esperaba y solo ahora había podido escapar de la oficina, no podía pasar un día mas sin saber de ella.

Los pasos en el corredor le indicaron que alguien venia, al ver asomarse la cara de Kaoru sintió cierto alivio, había temido que fura Okon, ella lo hubiera mandado de regreso a casa sin miramientos.

-¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo aquí a esta hora?-le pregunto al chica enfada-. Son mas de las once de la noche, ni siquiera ha avisado que venia.

-De verdad lo lamento mucho, señorita Kaoru, pero necesito hablar con urgencia con Misao.

-No creo que valga la pena despertar a mi prima para que baje a discutir con usted- le dijo la joven con el ceño fruncido-. No se a aparecido por esta casa en mas de seis días y ahora viene a interrumpir su sueño todo por que usted desea verla. Empezaré a creer que Misao tiene razón sobre que usted es bastante tirano.

Aoshi sonrió ante el comentario y noto que la expresión de la joven Kamilla se relajaba.

-Solo cinco minutos- le dijo con pesar Aoshi-. Le prometo que me comportare y no haré enfadar a su prima.

Kaoru suspiró resignada y se llevo un dedo a los labios para indicarle al chico que pasara sin hacer ruido.

-Mi tía esta dormida, y si sabe que usted ha venido a esta hora a ver a Misao le aseguro que no le parecerá para nada bien… Iré a llamar a mi prima, no se mueva de aquí.

Aoshi obedeció a lo que le había pedido la joven y sintiéndose como un delincuente espero nervioso a que Misao bajara, los minutos parecían arrastrase y cada ruido del exterior lo tenia en un constate estado de alerta, temía que en cualquier momento Okon entrara en el oscuro salón y lo terminara echando de su casa, y con toda la razón del mundo.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos oyó el sonido de pasos que se acercaban. La joven cruzó la puerta envuelta en una bata y con el cabello suelto, Aoshi contuvo por un segundo el aliento y se dijo que había sido el peor error de todos ir a verla a esa hora. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Misao lo miraba nerviosa y algo confundida y a pesar de estar a oscuras pudo percibir su mirada sobre ella, esta vez no era fría y distante, sino que era intensa y eso la hizo sonrojarse.

-Lamento haberte despertado… - le dijo Aoshi con pesar- pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Si mi madre te encuentra aquí…- le dijo mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo nerviosa-. ¿No podrías esperar hasta mañana, Aoshi?

El negó con la cabeza y parecía en verdad estar desesperado. Misao se preguntó que le habría ocurrido para lucir tan cansado como parecía. Sintió el deseo de abrasarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero se recordó que Aoshi no era de ese tipo de personas.

-Lamento todo lo que he hecho- le dijo el mirándola a lo ojos- Durante estos últimos días he sido un tonto por no haberme atrevido a pedirte disculpas. He venido cada tarde a verte y decirte cuanto sentía todo lo que había ocurrido, pero temía tu reacción y me volvía a casa diciéndome que lo haría mañana… pero esta noche no pude más- Aoshi la miro con desesperación-. Misao, si no te veía, si no hablaba contigo sentía que me iba a volver loco. Por favor perdóname, perdóname por no intentar escucharte y comprender como piensas o sientes, por intentar controlar tu vida, pero te prometo que jamás a sido mi intención hacerte sufrir y sin embargo tengo la impresión de que es lo único que he conseguido.

Misao sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta ante aquella declaración, cuando Kaoru le había dicho que Aoshi quería verla, por un momento temió que quisiera cancelar la boda, pero en ese momento lo tenia frente a ella, tan distinto a lo que conocía que no sabia como actuar. Por unos momentos el Aoshi Shinomori seguro de si mismo, frió e impasible se había esfumado y había dejado en su lugar a un joven común y corriente, arrepentido de lo que había hecho y dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir su perdón. Misao sonrió al pensar que Aoshi lo hubiera conseguido con una sola palabra, sin embargo le agradaba saber que pesar de todo, el hombre con el que se iba a casar era humano.

-Yo también lo lamento, no me he querido dar cuenta de que tenias tus motivos para actuar como lo hacías, y también he sido muy orgullosa por no ir a verte y decirte cuanto lo sentía, estos días han sido…- Misao se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, y lo miro temerosa.

-Lo se, han sido un infierno para ti-le dijo Shinomori con una sonrisa-. Por que para mi han sido lo mismo.

Misao respiró con agitación al notar que Aoshi se aproximaba hasta ella y la arrinconaba contra la pared sin dejarla escapar. Sentía como se le aceleraba el pulso al sentirlo cada ve mas cerca.

-Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?- le preguntó con dulzura, Misao simplemente se limitó a asentir roja de la vergüenza-. Me alegra saberlo.

Aoshi busco sus labios y la beso con la desesperación de los últimos días. Misao contuvo la respiración unos segundos, pero luego le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, después de tantos días de separación, aquel beso era un bálsamo para las heridas de ambos.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Blue-azul-acero**: En primer lugar debo agradecerte por diez. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, me halagas mas de lo que merezco y no se, creo que no se como desmostarte cuanto me has impresionado. Espero te haya gustado este chap, como ves las cosas van mejorando entre Aoshi y Misao, ya van abriendo los ojos. Nuevamente un millón de gracias, un beso enorme y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, después de mucho buscar encontré el libro, así que terminado la lectura de Harry Potter me pongo a leer, me quitaste la curiosidad. De verdad espero te haya gustado el chap, como ves las cosas entre Misao y Aoshi tiene sus altos y bajos, ya en un par de chap mas se complicara un poco la cosa al saber que es lo que planea hacer Saito realmente. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, un beso enorme y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también. Como ves ahora todo va mejorando. Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**sakurita 88**: Si, Meg se ha portado fatal, pero ya tendrá que pagar, como ves Misao y Aoshi van en mejor camino, Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana ciao.

**LiHo SaKuRaGuI**: Si, es la típica relación del perro y el gato, se lo que es eso, pero ya veras como de apoco se empezarán a conoce y lo mas importante, a comprender. Gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**LauraDrazen**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, como ves las peles y las reconciliaciones continúan. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Mitsuki Himura**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y es verdad, ambos son tan opuesto como el negro y el blanco, pero tienen cosas en común que pueden ser más importantes. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt:** Si, Aoshi comete un error tras otro pero intenta arreglarlos, como ves Meg es una verdadera arpía pero Saito tampoco se dejara manipular así como así. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, no te preocupes se que no estas con las condiciones para leer a diario, pero con un regalo, olvido todo (jejejeje), como ves Aoshi intenta mejorar las cosas y Misao ya no esta tan segura de que le es indiferente. Meg ya hasta la próxima semana su gran aparición. Una beso amiga, disfruta tus vacaciones, saludos a tus primos y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Naoko Nayamira (Nao):** Muchas gracias por tus cometarios, me alegra mucho de que la historia te haya gustado y de que hayas podido ver los dos chap que faltabas, por algún motivo la page había tenido ese día unos cuantos problemas. Como ves Aoshi y Misao avanza a paso lento, sin embargo de apoco se irán conocido mas y enamorando. Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: La verdad es que esta historia si va para largo, mi promedio es de 15 a 20 chaps, pero a veces me sale una idea mas larga de lo que tenia pensado y puede que salgan un par mas de chaps. Espero que eso no te complique mucho, como ves las cosas se complican y se arregla, pero aun faltan una de las partes mas complejas de la historia. Gracias por el apoyo, y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

-


	9. Chapter 9

_**La esperanza prospera**_

_**aun bajo**_

_**las condiciones **_

_**más inadecuadas**___

**Capitulo 9: A pesar de todo, puede existir una esperanza.**

Misao se levantó temprano esa mañana. La verdad es que apenas había podido dormir después de lo ocurrido con Aoshi. Todo había sido tan extraño.

Una parte de ella estaba asustada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Durante mucho tiempo había estado enamorada de Sanosuke y luego de que el se casara con Megumi sus ilusiones se habían hecho trisas, por ese motivo la esperanza de volver a interesarse en algún joven le parecía improbable, sin embargo con la irrupción de Aoshi en su vida todo se había dado de forma muy precipitada.

Era verdad que en un comienzo lo había considerado insoportable. Aoshi tenía un carácter muy difícil, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones, como la de la noche anterior, Misao podía darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo, bajo esa coraza fría existía un joven como cualquier otro. Recordó las palabras de Himura, quizás tuviera razón y las responsabilidades habían obligado a Aoshi a madurar mas rápido que al resto y no era capas de ver las cosas desde la misma perspectiva.

Y la había besado.

Misao sintió como se le aceleraba al pulso al recordar aquello. No sabia como descifrar lo que había sentido y era absurdo pensar que estaba enamorada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que apenas lo consocia, sin embargo algo la empujaba a querer estar con el, a desear gustarle… no quería atribuirlo a sus problemas con Megumi, eso no seria justo ni para ella ni para Aoshi, sin embargo la primera vez que el la había besado, en el restaurante, Misao estaba segura de que Aoshi lo había hecho para molestar a su hermana, pero lo de la noche pasada… nadie podía saber lo que había ocurrido entre ellos porque estaban a solas… y había sido algo muy distinto. Algo instintivo, natural y sincero…

- Buenos días- le dijo Kaoru con un bostezo- Me alegra que ya estés levantada, lo que es yo muero de sueño. La inoportuna visita de tu futuro esposo me desvelo- se sentó a los pies de la cama y miro con una sonrisa a su prima.-. Y por cierto, ¿Cómo estuvo la conversación con Shinomori?

Misao se sonrojo y salio deprisa de la cama, sabia que Kaoru no la dejaría tranquila hasta que le contara todo.

-Muy bien, nos disculpamos mutuamente y aun pensamos en casarnos- se apresuro a decir Misao.

-Para una confesión tan simple demoraste bastante- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Estuviste más de media hora a solas con él en el salón.

-¿Me estuviste espiando?- le preguntó Misao con cierto temor, no quería ni imaginarse que su prima la hubiera visto besándose con Aoshi.

-Claro que no, solo estaba preocupada por ti y decidí esperarte hasta que subieras. Las últimas veces tus encuentros con Shinomori no han sido muy agradables.

Eso era verdad, las veces que ella y Aoshi hablaban siempre terminaban discutiendo, ¿seria igual cuando se casaran? Misao sintió como se le encogía el estomago al imaginar que en un día mas seria la esposa de Aoshi Shinomori. No podía entender como esas dos semanas habían trascurrido tan rápido. La verdad es que tenia miedo de lo que venia, no sabia como actuar con el y temía cometer miles de errores. Con Sanosuke el temor también había estado presente, pero Misao había confiado en que el la amaba y que perdonaría sus equivocaciones. Pero con Aoshi ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ella, y temía ser un verdadero desastre.

-Estas nerviosa, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Kaoru que seguía sentada contemplándola con cariño. Misao simplemente asintió-. No deberías preocuparte. Se que Shinomori te asusta un poco, pero estoy segura de que si le pides que te de algo de tiempo para acostumbrarte a la idea de ser su esposa el te lo dará, es muy considerado contigo.

-Claro, tanto que no me oye cuando le digo que cosas deseo hacer y cuales no- le dijo Misao con una sonrisa.

-No me refería a eso, si no al hecho de que el entenderá de que para ti todo esto es mas difícil; el tiene cuanto, ¿veinticinco años?- le preguntó a Misao-. Te saca siete a ti. Siete años en los que a visto mas cosa que tu y ha aprendido mas cosas que tu, así que no creo que piense que se encontrara con una esposa que lo sepa todo y este dispuesta a todo.

- En este momento no deseo que llegue el día de mañana- le dijo Misao con pesar-. ¿Crees que si hablo con el podría retrasar un par de días la boda?

Kaoru sonrió.

-Dije que Shinomori era considerado contigo, pero no se dejara manipular y te aseguro que aunque sea lo ultimo que el haga, mañana tendrás que casarte con el. Pero ve el lado positivo de las cosas, me tendrás cerca si me necesitas.

Eso era verdad, desde, el día siguiente Kaoru, su madre ye ella tendrían que acostumbrarse a vivir en una casa completamente diferente. Cierta nostalgia la invadió al pensar que ya no regresaría a la casa en la que había vivido toda su vida. Todos sus recuerdos, penas y alegrías estaban encerrados entre esas paredes. El recuerdo de su padre…

-No se si me podré acostumbrar a vivir en otro sitio.

-Será difícil, pero no tenemos mas opción- la joven Kamilla sonrió-. Será una linda aventura para ambas, además Kenshin me contó que suele ir a menudo a casa de Aoshi.

Misao soltó una risilla y miro a su prima con cariño.

-Himura y tu se han hecho muy amigos desde hace un par de días, me sorprende, Kao, ¿Te gusta?

La joven su puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, Misao percibió el rubor de sus mejillas pero Kaoru igual le sonrió.

-Digamos que se ha portado muy bien conmigo en estos últimos días, recuerda que para mi también es difícil saber que mi querida prima se casa.

Misao la vio salir. Tomo sus cosas para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y comenzar el día, a la mañana siguiente se tendría que estar preparando para su matrimonio… solo esperaba que esa vez no terminara convirtiéndose en una pesadilla.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo entender como a pesar de que te casas mañana no te has tomado el día libre- Okina entro en al oficina de su nieto y se sentó sin que este lo invitara. Aoshi levantó la vista de los papeles pero no parecía sorprendido con su visita, lo esperaba.

-Hola abuelo, me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

-Claro, claro. Trata de engañar a este pobre anciano, sabes tan bien como yo a que he venido y no te alegra para nada mi visita, pero no me importa.

Aoshi sonrió ante el comentario y dejo los informes a un lado mientras se recostaba en la silla para esperar el sermón. Lo había temido desde que Okina supo que el y Misao habían discutido. Aunque su abuelo había presenciado el enfrentamiento no tenia por que saber que ella seguía enfadada con el, por lo que tenia la leve impresión de que el informante había sido cierto pelirrojo amigo suyo.

-Tú dirás abuelo. ¿Deseas algo para beber?- le pegunto con cortesía y Okina lo miro con enfado.

- Sabes que no- suspiro-. Vengo ha hablar de mi futura nieta. Como bien sabes, las cosas ya están lista para que mañana se casen, lo que me gustaría saber es si tu y ella ya han solucionado sus problemas, Aoshi.

-Todo arreglado, así que no debes temer que ella se niegue a ser tu "futura nieta"- le dijo el joven-. ¿Cómo sabias que ella estaba molesta conmigo?

-Soy viejo, Aoshi, no idiota- le contesto Okina-. Si te hubieras visto estos días también habrías llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Tenías un aspecto terrible. Las mujeres son un mal necesario, espero que te des cuenta de eso.

-Claro abuelo. ¿Deseas algo más con tu visita?

Okina lo miro molesto, pero el joven sabia que no estaba realmente enfadado, la verdad era que su abuelo nunca se había enfadado realmente con él a pesar de todas la tonterías que a veces hacia.

-Si, quiero que hablemos sobre mi bisnieto.

Esta vez Aoshi si se sobresaltó. Había olvidado de que el anciano estaba obsesionado con ese tema.

- Abuelo, yo entiendo que tu quieres que tenga un hijo luego, pero yo no creo que estemos preparados…

-Claro que lo están- le dijo con seriedad-. Eres capas de dirigir una empresa y no vas a ser capas de cuidar de tu hijo. Así que espero que sea lo antes posible.

- Misao es demasiado joven- le dijo Aoshi-. No creo que ella quiera…

-Se que es joven y te aseguro que tu abuela lo era aun mas cuando se caso conmigo, así que no inventes excusas estupidas- Okina miro a su nieto con cansancio, Aoshi supo que intentaría convencerlo por el lado sentimental-. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, lo se, muchacho. Quizás sea egoísta por lo que te pido, pero lo único que deseo es ver a un hijo tuyo antes de morir, ¿es acaso eso mucho pedir?

-Abuelo, tu estas lejos de ser un moribundo.

-Tu no sabes como me siento- le dijo con cansancio- Se que mi tiempo en este lugar es cada ves mas corto.

Aoshi no podía creer que intentara utilizarlo de esa manera. Desde que le habían planteado la idea de casarse él sabia que una de las prioridades tenía que ser tener un hijo. Se lo había dejado muy claro Seijuro y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lo antes posible, para luego enviar a su esposa lejos y librarse de responsabilidades. Pero al conocer a Misao ya no estaba seguro de que realmente quisiera dejarla embarazada tan pronto, ella jamás le había dicho que quisiera tener hijos. Aoshi sentía que Misao apenas era capas de cuidar de ella y no la podía imaginar a cargo de un bebe, además un hijo no era algo que se planificara. Su abuelo lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Te prometo hacer todo lo posible- le prometió Aoshi para tranquilizarlo-. De verdad, abuelo.

- Me alegra que hables así, muchacho- le dijo Okina con una sonrisa-. Tienes un año de plazo, creo que no te había comentado aquel pequeño detalle. Debo haberlo olvidado.

Aoshi lo miro como si no lo hubiera visto jamás en su vida. En ese momento realmente sentía que nunca había conocido al anciano que tenia ante el.

- ¿Que quieres decir con que tengo un año de plazo?- le pregunto Shinomori con preocupación-. ¿Plazo para que?

Okina sonrió y Aoshi supo que se traía algo entre manos. Su abuelo era mas listo que cualquiera de las personas que había conocido. Si se proponía algo no lo dejaba en paz hasta conseguirlo.

-Bueno… ya estoy viejo, muchacho. Así que decidí traspasar mi parte de la empresa a tu nombre, era lo lógico teniendo en cuenta de que eres mi único nieto, tome esa decisión cuando supe que te casarías con Misao. Pero creo que existía una pequeña cláusula para hacer efectivo el traspaso.

-¿Pequeña cláusula? ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le ha dado por llenar mi vida de cláusulas?

Okina estuvo a punto de contestarle que lo hacían por era la única manera de conseguir que el cediera, pero sabia que Aoshi no se lo tomaría muy bien.

- Lo siento, Aoshi… bueno, retomado el tema. Creo que decía algo sobre que se haría efectivo el traspaso si tenías un hijo, o sabias de la pronta llegada de uno antes de un año de matrimonio. No te parece estupendo.

Aoshi sentía como se esfumaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba. No le parecía estupendo ni nada por el estilo. No solo lo estaban obligando a casarse, un tema que ya había superado y aceptado con resignación, sino que ahora lo obligaban a tener un hijo lo antes posible.

-¿Que pasa si me rehusó?- le pregunto intentando recobrar la calma-. ¿O si Misao no se queda embarazada?

-En el caso de que mi querida nieta no quede embarazada lo entenderé y cambiare esa cláusula. Si tú te rehúsas, no te daré lo que te corresponde, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Por unos breves minutos a Aoshi le entraron ganas de decirle a su abuelo que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana con su parte de la empresa, realmente el no la necesitaba, sin embargo el hecho de saber que era algo que partencia a su familia lo empujaba a cumplir con lo que su abuelo le pedía. Okina le sonrió.

- Acepto- le dijo Aoshi con molestia-. Pero te lo advierto, no más cláusulas de ningún tipo, entre mi tío y tú terminaran por convertir mi vida en un caos.

-Seijuro y yo hacemos lo mejor para ti, muchacho- le dijo Okina mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse-. El te consiguió una esposa, y yo te conseguiré un hijo. Se que ambas cosas te parecen descabelladas, pero ya veras como luego nos lo agradeces. Que tengas un buen día, y deja de trabajar tanto, mañana serás un hombre casado y necesitas descansar. Sobre todo si tienes que hacerme bisabuelo. Adiós.

La salida de Okina fue seguida por el suave clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Aoshi permaneció recostado en la silla mientras contemplaba el techo sin ver absolutamente nada.

¿Realmente había estado tan ciego todos esos años que su familia se había tenido que encargar de intentar armarle la vida?

No lo creía, el aun era joven y tenia mucho tiempo por delante. Seijuro no se había casado y sin embargo le exigía a el que lo hiciera. Y ahora un hijo, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Misao?

Recordó la noche anterior. Sabia que se había descontrolado y que todo lo que había pensado en decirle se le había olvidado y que después solo se sincero con ella arriesgándose a que lo rechazara, pero ella no lo hizo, se dijo con una sonrisa. Misao no lo rechazó y dejo que la besara.

Suspiro y acerco nuevamente los documentos que había estado revisado. La idea de casarse con Misao Makimachi ya no le resultaba tan mala, quizás tener un hijo con ella tampoco lo fuera.

---------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Megumi abrió la puerta de la oficina de Saito y se sorprendió al ver al joven que se encontraba junto a el. El muchacho le sonrió y Megumi asintió levemente antes de dirigirle una mirada interrogativa a su tío.

- Megumi, me alegra que seas tan puntual- le dijo con ironía-. Temía que Sagara no te trasmitiera mi mensaje.

- Como ves si lo hizo y trate de llegar lo antes posible- los ojos de la joven seguían fijos en el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Por cierto, te presento a Soujiro Seta- le dijo con educación Saito-. Ella es mi sobrina, la señora Megumi Sagara.

- Es un placer conocerla, señora Megumi- le dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa-. Su tío me ha hablado mucho de usted.

- ¿Ha que se refiere con eso?- le preguntó ella, aunque la pregunta iba mas bien dirigida a Saito.

-Bueno, querida Meg- le dijo Saito-. Tu misma me has pedido que te incluya en mi plan y así será, pero yo no me fió de nadie, querida, por ese motivo el señor Seta será el encargado de vigilar a Misao y por supuesto, vigilarte a ti.

Megumi le lanzó una mirada de rencor a Saito, este simplemente se limito a sonreír.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- le reprocho furiosa-.No puedes tenerme vigilada para saber que cumplo con mi parte.

-Eso es lo que tu crees- Saito la miro un momento-. No te negare que me desconcertó que tu y Shinomori hubieran tenido una relación, y temo, que alguno de los dos pueda… recaer. Como bien sabes necesito que Misao no tenga ningún inconveniente en conseguir que es idiota confié en ella ciegamente, y por eso motivo Soujiro intervendrá por mi.

-Lamento mucho si mi intromisión la ha disgustado, señora Sagara- Pero como el señor Saito le ha comentado, yo estaré en contaste alerta por si las cosas no marchan bien con su hermana, y claro esta, con usted.

- No se como pude confiar en que harías las cosas con claridad- le dijo Megumi-. Debí temer que intentarías jugar sucio.

-Megumi, Megumi… ¿No es acaso esto un juego sucio?- le pregunto-. Aquí no ganara el más honesto, sino el más listo. Tienes razón en lo que piensas, no me fió de ti, así que te tendré vigilada, si te portas bien no habrá problemas. Además necesito saber como marchan las cosas con Misao, cuando Shinomori se case con tu hermana, Shinomori seguramente querrá hacerse cargo de esta empresa y es lo lógico, realmente es lo que espero. Que el se confié y nos de la oportunidad de llevar a cabo nuestro plan, pero lamentablemente eso me tendrá lejos de tu hermana y allí es donde entra Soujiro.

Megumi lo miro con curiosidad. El joven estaba lejos de parecer un tipo de malas intenciones. Era bien parecido, se veía educado y era agradable. Pero no entendía que conseguiría Saito con el.

-¿Qué es lo que hará específicamente, señor Seta?- le pregunto Megumi al chico.

- Desde la próxima semana entraré a trabajar en casa del señor Shinomori, le ayudare con las cosas relacionadas a la empresa. La decisión la tomo el señor Seijuro Hiko instado por el señor Saito, aunque esto el señor Shinomori todavía no lo sabe. El motivo es darle mas tiempo libre para que se preocupe de su esposa. Lo que realmente debo hacer es vigilar a la señorita Misao e infórmale todo lo que ocurra en la casa al señor Saito.

La joven sonrió con desgana. No podía negar que su tío era un tipo listo, lastima que no pudiera confiar completamente en el. Ahora tendría que pensar como llevar a cabo ella su plan sin que ese tonto de Seta se diera cuenta, pero lo conseguiría. Sobre aviso no hay engaño, y Saito había cometido el peor de sus errores, confiarle a ella que la tendría bajo vigilancia, eso ya le daba un punto a favor.

-Supongo que debo felicitarte por tu idea, tío- le dijo Meg con una sonrisa-. Es una de las cosas más inteligente que he odio en el último tiempo. Solo espero que Aoshi se fíe del señor Seta, te aseguro que es uno de los sujetos más difíciles de conquistar que conozco.

- Me alegro que tu hermana lo haya logrado tan rápido. Sabía que Misao le gustaría.

El comentario logro el objetivo de Saito. Megumi estaba furiosa.

-Solo esperemos que el interés le dure- contesto con indiferencia-. Me gustaría saber como lograra mantenerlo Misao a su lado.

Saito arqueo una ceja la miro muy serio.

- Por el bien del plan, esperemos que tu hermana lo consiga y que estén juntos hasta la que la muerte los separe- le contesto el-. Así que Meg, no te acerques a Shinomori más de la cuenta. Ya puedes retirarte.

- Nos veremos esta noche en al cena, supongo- el dijo la joven cuando salía-. Adiós, tío. Señor Seta, un gusto en conocerlo.

Cuando el ruido de las pisadas de Megumi le indicó que ya se había marchado, Saito le indico a Soujiro que revisara que no hubiera nadie oyendo tras la puerta.

- ¿Que te parece?- le preguntó al joven que volvió a tomar asiento-. ¿Crees que sea peligrosa?

-Creo que solo bastara con tenerla vigilada. La señora Megumi es demasiado impulsiva como para pensar las cosas con claridad, eso no es bueno.

- Tienes razón, además contigo en la casa todo será mucho más fácil, y sobre Misao…

-Ya lo se- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa-. Me ganare su confianza y sabré todos sus secretos, será la mejor arma que tendremos contra Shinomori, lo mejor de todo es que el jamás se lo esperara.

----------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

- Boda, boda, boda. Detesto las bodas.

Kaoru sonrió ante el cometario de Kenshin que en ese momento la ayudaba a subir una maleta al coche. Estaban guardando las últimas cosas que se llevarían a casa de Shinomori antes de la boda.

- ¿De verdad no le gustan las bodas, señor Himura?- le pregunto la joven con interés-. Se ha esforzado mucho por esta.

El pelirrojo la miro y le sonrió. Definitivamente la joven le gustaba mucho.

- Kenshin- le contesto el-. Me llamo Kenshin, creo que ya llevamos bastante tiempo de conocernos para tanta formalidad, ¿no le parece?

Kaoru se sonrojo un poco y asintió, el volteo y ella se percato de la cicatriz que tenía en el lado izquierdo del rostro. La había visto otras veces pero jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle que le había ocurrido. Cuando llegara el momento lo haría.

- En es caso, usted… tu, puedes hacer lo mismo- le dijo la joven-. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-La boda…- dijo el con agotamiento-. No es que no me gusten las bodas. Solo que esta me ha tenido algo estresado. Aoshi no ha querido inmiscuirse mucho y me ha cargado todo el peso a mí, así que digamos que ansío que se case pronto y sea muy feliz. Pero descuida, si me interesa casarme y formar una familia.

Kaoru se sintió turbada ante ese comentario y por la mirada del joven. Misao tenia razón al suponer que a ella le gustaba Kenshin Himura. Era un joven agradable y por el motivo de la boda y el eventual cambio de residencia al que se habían visto obligadas, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo el uno en compañía del otro. Esto no era algo que molestaría a Kaoru, por el contrario, el parecía gratificante el estar con el.

-Todo ha sido muy rápido, Misao esta algo nerviosa… ahora con el cambio de casa…

-Descuida, le encantara la casa de Aoshi- le seguro Himura-. Es un lugar muy acogedor, el ha vivido en esa casa desde que era niño, y su madre y su abuelo… esperemos que sus hijos también lo hagan, ¿Cómo te has tomado tu este cambio? ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-No lo he pensado mucho- le dijo con sinceridad la joven-. Siempre he acompañado a mi tía a donde ella lo diga, además si puedo estar con Misao me siento contenta, ella es como mi hermana, no me gustaba la idea de que estuviera sola, y luego Aoshi propone este cambio… supongo que el destino sabe por que ocurren las cosas.

- Muy sabía. Ya veras como esto es bueno para todos- le dijo con alegría-. Así no tendré que buscar excusas para poder verte.

Kenshin le sonrió y Kaoru pensó que se moriría allí mismo. El le estaba prácticamente confesado que la quería seguir viendo. Al ver que Okon se acerba hasta ellos intento parecer tranquila y salio al encuentro de su tía.

-¿Todo listo?- le preguntó a su sobrina-. Misao esta terminando de guardar las cosas que no necesitará para mañana, creo que esta nerviosa por que ha desarmado tres veces la maleta- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Todas estamos un poco nerviosas, tía, es lo normal, ¿Cómo estas tu?

Okon sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta ante esa pregunta. La verdad es que para ella había sido mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba dejar la casa. Sentía que el recuerdo de su esposo estaba todavía allí y una parte de ella se sentía traicionándolo. Pero Aoshi le había prometido que podría volver a su casa cuando quisiera, así que esperaría que Misao se acostumbrara a la idea de estar casada y regresaría a su hogar.

- Estoy bien, querida-le dijo mientras besaba a la joven en la mejilla-. Vaya, me sorprende ver a Meg aquí.

Kaoru se volteo como si le hubieran dicho que había llegado el mismísimo demonio. La sonrisa de su prima se le antojo lo más desagradable de todo el día.

-Mamá, Kaoru- le dijo con fingida alegría-¿Ya se marchan?

-No del todo, pero hoy acomodaremos las cosas en casa de Aoshi- le dijo Okon-. Mañana todos estaremos demasiado preocupados por la ceremonia como para pensar en arreglar cuartos y esas cosas, ¿vienes a ayudar, querida?

La mira de Megumi se encontró con la de Kaoru que parecía querer quemarla viva, una sonrisa asomo a sus labios.

- Claro que si, pero me temo que no podré acompañarlas a casa de Shinomori, quede de comer con Sano, ¿y Misao?

- Esta en su cuarto guardando sus cosas. Bajara enseguida- le contesto Okon

Un brillo de alegría asomo a los ojos de Megumi, Kaoru comprendió lo que pretendía y trato de intervenir pero su prima se le adelanto.

- Que Kaoru te ayude con lo que haga falta aquí, yo iré a ayudar a Misao, seguramente esta nerviosa y creo que le hace falta tener una conversación con una hermana. Se que Kaoru es muy comprensiva con ella, pero no tiene idea de lo que es estar casada.

Antes de que la joven pudiera protestar Megumi ya se dirigía hacia la casa. Okon le pidió algunas cosas y se sintió impotente al saber lo que vendría y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Su prima se las pagaría si le hacia algo a Misao.

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba cerrando por fin su maleta cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, volteo esperanzada de que fuera Kaoru o su madre, pero al ver a Megumi sintió que se enfermaba.

-Megumi- le dijo con tranquilidad-. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

- Vine a ayudarte hermanita. ¿Nerviosa por la boda?

-No creo que eso deba importarte- le dijo Misao-. Estoy ocupada así me si me disculpas.

Megumi no se aparto de la puerta por lo que Misao no pudo salir, no entendía que quería su hermana pero seguramente su intención al ir a verla no había sido la de ayudarla.

-¿Aun sigues sin tener noticias de tu novio, Misao?- le pregunto con fingida dulzura-. No puedo creer que lo hayas aburrido tan rápido, ni siquiera llevaban una semana de compromiso y Aoshi ya te había dejado sola.

- Mis problemas con Aoshi no son de tu incumbencia, Meg- le contestó molesta-. Déjame pasar.

- No- le dijo con rotundidad su hermana-. Me sorprende lo molesta que estas. Yo solo quería darte algunos pequeños consejos para que tu matrimonio marche a la perfección, Misao. Supongo que para ti debe ser difícil imaginarte siendo la esposa de Aoshi, ya que para el sigues siendo una niña, en cambio yo lo conozco muy bien.

Misao intento pasar por alto ese cometario y se mantuvo tranquila.

-Megumi, después de nuestra última conversación pensé que habían quedado las cosas claras entre nosotras.

La joven sonrió y miro a Misao con cierta burla.

- Te equivocas, después de nuestra ultima conversación, hermanita, no quedo nada claro entre nosotras- le dijo molesta-. Solo recuerdo que tu me dijiste algo de que ¿conquistarías a Aoshi?- le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Veo que tus intentos has sido estupendos, el ni siquiera ha venido a verte.

El rubor tiño las mejillas de Misao. Ardía en deseos de contarle a su hermana que ella y Aoshi habían estado juntos la noche pasada, pero temía que Megumi se lo contara a su madre y que ella se enfadara con el joven por eso. Sabia que para su hermana tenia que resultar muy placentero saber que ella y Aoshi habían tenido problemas.

- Ya esta todo solucionado con Aoshi, además mis problemas con el no son tu asunto.

-Claro que lo son, Misao- le dijo con tranquilidad-. Por que recuerda que te prometí que no te haría las cosas fáciles. Aoshi puede ser un muy buen hombre, pero si le dan a elegir con quien desearía estar, te aseguro que no te escogería a ti. Tú serás su esposa por que no le queda más opción, yo seré su amante por que así lo querrá.

Misao estaba furiosa, sabia que Megumi la estaba provocando a propósito y estaba conciente de que no tenia que caer en su juego, pero el temor de que Aoshi aun sintiera algo por su hermana no la dejaba pensar racionalmente. Temía perderlo.

- No te atrevas a hacerlo, Meg- le advirtió Misao-. Te juro que si te veo cerca de el hablare con Sano y le contare todo.

- Hazlo, Misao- le dijo con ironía-. No conseguirás nada, porque lograría que Sano me perdonara y Aoshi no regresaría a ti, sea como sea, tu siempre terminarás perdiendo. No eres mujer para el.

Las rápidas pisadas en las escaleras les alertaron de que alguien venia. Megumi se aparto de la puerta justo en el momento en que Kaoru la abrió con precipitación. Miro a ambas con curiosidad antes de hablar.

- Tu madre pide que bajes las cosas, ya nos tenemos que ir.

- Voy enseguida- le dijo Misao sin embargo Kaoru seguía de pie en su lugar-. Te alcanzó en un momento, Kao.

Una vez a solas Misao le dedico una mirada de rencor a su hermana. No podía entender como Megumi se había convertido en su peor enemiga de la noche a la mañana. Lo peor de todo era que sentía que no podía ser tan cruel como ella.

- Bueno, hermanita. Creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos- le dijo Meg con una sonrisa-. Nos veremos mañana en tu boda, espero que esta vez si se realice.

- Se realizará, Meg. Como tú bien deberías saber, Aoshi es un hombre de palabra, si prometió casarse conmigo lo hará. Además… no creo que nos llevemos tan mal después de todo- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Te aseguro que hay cosas en las que nos entendemos muy bien, si gustas puedes preguntárselo.

Misao salio de la habitación sintiéndose un poco frustrada. Sabía que por mucho que incordiara a Megumi con sus comentarios esta no cedería de su propósito con tanta facilidad. Solamente esperaba que Aoshi no se viera tentado a caer en el juego de su hermana, si algo así ocurría no sabia si ella seria capas de soportarlo.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Misao cruzó la puerta llena de temor y dudas. Su madre y Kaoru se habían quedado con Kenshin bajando algunas cosas pero el joven le había pedido a ella que entrara. Sin embargo no parecía haber nadie en la casa.

- Hola querida nieta. Me alegra mucho verte.

Okina bajo la escalera y se acerco a recibir a la joven que lo miraba sonriente. La verdad es que le agradaba el abuelo de Aoshi.

- Lo mismo digo. Lamento si entre sin avisar pero el señor Himura me dijo…

-Descuida, te estábamos esperando y esta desde hoy es tu casa. Seijuro también esta aquí para ayudarles y que se sientan mas cómodas, ya veras como para mañana todo esta arreglado.

-¿Y Aoshi?- pregunto Misao sin percatarse de lo que había hecho hasta que vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Okina-. Quiero decir…

-No tienes por que explicarte, el es tu novio, es normal que te preocupes por el- le dijo con calma-. Pero lamentablemente no esta hoy con nosotros. Quiere dejar todo solucionado en la empresa para poder dedicarte los siguientes días, ya sabes.

Misao asintió y agradeció en silencio la oportuna llegada de su madre, Kaoru y Himura.

-Me alegra verlas en casa- le dijo Okina con entusiasmo-. Hace mucho que no teníamos a tantas mujeres en casa, ya me estaba aburriendo un copo de tener que ver cada día a mi nieto y a Seijuro, ustedes serán una bendición aquí. Además son más guapas.

Okon sonrió con inseguridad y Kaoru miro a su prima con curiosidad. Seguramente para ellas también seria un desafío tener que vivir con ellos.

- Déjalas en paz, Okina. No querrás asustar a nuestras invitadas antes de tiempo- le dijo Seijuro que entraba en la casa en ese momento-. Es como siempre un placer verlas, a todas- le dijo con su habitual cortesía, sin embargo Misao se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de mirar a su madre-. Espero que consideren esta casa como su hogar desde de hoy, para nosotros será una gran felicidad tenerlas aquí y no duden en actuar con total libertad.

-No nos gustaría ser una molestia, para nosotras el estar aquí por Misao es algo que nos complace mucho, pero intentaremos no incordiar con nuestra presencia- se apresuro a decir Okon.

-Usted jamás seria una molestia, señora Makimachi, se lo aseguro- le dijo Seijuro con una sonrisa-. Por que no me acompañan para enseñarles la casa y sus habitaciones.

Las tres siguieron a Hiko sin protestar. Kaoru había comenzado a reírse por las continuas atenciones que el tío de Aoshi le prestaba a Okon y Misao se quedo un poco mas atrás con su prima parque no fuera tan obvio su nerviosismo.

- ¿No les parece que es un buen indicio?- les preguntó Okina a sus espaldas. Ambas jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidas por su aparición-. Pronto crecerá la familia con la unión de Aoshi contigo, querida nieta. Y creo que también seria estupendo que la señora Makimachi se casara con Seijuro, ya lleva demasiado tiempo solo- Okina miro a Kaoru-. ¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo?

La joven Kamilla miro a su prima y luego a Okina con evidente sorpresa. No sabia que decir, ¿realmente ese anciano le estaba proponiendo matrimonio?

- Eh… yo…- intentaba decir Kaoru, Misao no paraba de reír.

-Creo que la señorita Kaoru no esta interesada aun en el matrimonio, Okina- le dijo Kenshin que se acercaba al grupo después de encargarse de que entraran las cosas-. ¿Les ha gustado lo que han visto?

-Claro que si. Tenía razón al decir que es una casa muy linda. No imaginaba que fuera tan grande- confeso Misao con sinceridad-. Con razón Aoshi quería tener a tanta gente aquí, para intentar llenar espacio, supongo.

- Y para complacerla a usted- le dijo Ken con una sonrisa-. Para el lo mas importante ha sido complacerla a usted.

Misao se sonrojo ante el comentario del pelirrojo. El recuerdo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior mezclado con sus ilusiones la hacía desear que así fuera, que realmente Aoshi quisiera complacerla, que la quisiera.

- Este será tu cuarto, Kaoru- el indico Kenshin a la joven con una sonrisa-. Seijuro se ha encargado de que todo este en perfectas condiciones para cuando ustedes llegaran, espero que te guste, de igual modo si algo no es de tu agrado puedes decírselo, el lo entenderá.

-Yo también puedo hacerlo- le dijo Okina con una sonrisa-. No me importaría ayudarte.

Kenshin movió la cabeza en gesto de desesperación y guió a la chica dentro del cuarto para enseñarle todo, Misao los seguía deseando escapar de allí para no incomodar a los jóvenes que parecían muy entretenidos. Al final Kenshin convenció a Kaoru para que se quedara sola en el cuarto y tuviera tiempo de ordenar las cosas que ya le habían llevado, así al día siguiente no tendría tanto trabajo por hacer.

- Mi madre y Seijuro…- comenzó a decir Misao con inseguridad. Desde hacia un rato que no veía a Okon por ningún sitio y se sentía preocupada.

-Descuida, no le pasara nada- le dijo Okina, seguramente esta viendo su habitación pero creo que iré a echarles un vistazo, Seijuro es peligroso a veces, sobre todo con las mujeres bonitas.

Misao lo miro con asombro y Kenshin le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Solo bromeaba. Seijuro es un hombre muy correcto, vamos, te llevare a la que será tu habitación…- le dijo el pelirrojo-. Y también la de Aoshi, claro esta.

Misao se puso roja ante este comentario. No es que ella fuera tan ingenua y no hubiera pensado en ese pequeño punto de su relación. Pero la verdad era que ahora que lo veía como un hecho le parecía algo que la superaba. No sabia que haría cuando llegara aquel momento en la noche siguiente, no se atrevía ni siquiera a imaginárselo.

-Este es el cuarto de Aoshi- le indico el joven mientras le abría la puerta para dejarla entrar-. No se han hecho muchos cambios y creo que si algo no te agrada mi amigo se encargara de solucionarlo, aunque no lo creas, esperaba a que tu decidieras que querías cambiar y que no.

Misao asintió turbada.

- Es muy bonita- le dijo con seriedad-.Gracias por enseñármela.

- De nada, estoy aquí para servirte- le dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, tus cosas están allí por si quieres acomodarlas, Aoshi no se molestara por eso. Te dejare sola para que te sientas mas cómoda. Cuando termines puedes bajar al salón.

Misao contemplo la habitación con curiosidad. No había muchos muebles, todo era muy sencillo y perfectamente ordenado. Supuso que el cuarto reflejaba a la perfección la personalidad de Aoshi. Organizada y práctica. Aun se sentía nerviosa así que decidió sentarse un momento en la cama. Pensó en desempacar sus cosas pero el temor a importunar a Aoshi la insto a que mejor no lo hiciera.

Le costaba imaginar que ahora dormiría allí. Su habitación en casa de sus padres era completamente distinta a ese lugar, sin embargo lo que mas la asustaba era el hecho de que tendría que dormir con el.

La puerta se abrió y Misao se puso de pie de un salto al ver Aoshi que entraba y se quedaba asombrado mirándola. Cerro la puerta tras de si e hizo el intento de acercarse a ella pero al parecer prefirió permanecer en su lugar.

- Disculpa… no sabia que estuvieras aquí. No he visto a nadie- le dijo intentando mostrarse tranquilo-. Solo venia a cambiarme de ropa para una junta. No te molestare.

-Descuida, el señor Himura solo me ha estado enseñando la casa y el cuarto, no quería…Me marchare para que te puedas cambiar tranquilo.

Aoshi se sentía extrañamente nervioso. El estaba conciente de que después de haberla besado la noche anterior las cosas ya no podrían ser iguales entre ellos. No quería que siguieran siendo iguales.

- ¿Te ha gustado la casa?- le pregunto intentando que ella se relajara. No quería que Misao se fuera aun.

- Claro que si- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Es muy bonita, creo que me acostumbrare a vivir aquí.

- Tendrás todo el derecho a decidir que se hace aquí, Misao-le dijo el con suavidad-. Serás mi esposa y esto será también tuyo.

Misao se sonrojo ante sus palabras. Además la mirada de Aoshi la ponía aun más nerviosa. Cuando el se acerco hasta ella, el impulso de salir corriendo de la habitación la domino por un momento, pero recordó el comentario de Megumi, de que Aoshi la consideraba aún una niña, por lo que eso peso mas y se quedo en su sitio.

- Creo que debo marcharme. Kenshin me dijo que me reuniera con ellos en el salón.

Aoshi la sujeto del brazo con delicadeza para no permitirle marchar, Misao sentía que se le había acelerado el pulso y temía de que el se hubiera dado cuenta de eso.

- Sobre lo que ocurrió anoche…- comenzó a decir Aoshi-. Se que quizás fuera precipitado, pero no me arrepiento de nada, espero que tu tampoco.

Misao lo miro nerviosa y se mordió el labio. Deseaba decirle que ella jamás se podría arrepentir de haberlo besado, pero no sabia como expresarle lo que sentía.

- Esta bien- le dijo con un hilo de vos-. Debo marcharme.

Aoshi comprendía que para Misao la situación debía resultar complicada. Estaban en un cuarto que compartirían en un día más y aun el nerviosismo por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no los abandonaba. Sin embargo tenía que hablar con ella antes que se marchara.

- Hay algo más que me gustaría conversar contigo-le dijo Aoshi. Misao lo miro con curiosidad-. Se que nuestro matrimonio fue precipitado y las condiciones no han sido las mejores, sin embargo hay algo mas que debo pedirte.

-¿Es complicado?- le preguntó Misao al ver lo nervioso que parecía Aoshi.

- Eh… no lo creo…- suspiro con resignación-. Bueno, Misao… la verdad es que tienes… tenesmo, si, tenemos que tener un hijo antes de un año de matrimonio. Así que te pido me ayudes con respecto a ese punto.

La cara de asombro de Misao le hizo pensar a Aoshi que era el peor de los idiotas. No sabia a donde se había ido todo el discurso que había preparado para esa ocasión. Era lejos lo más insensible que le había dicho a alguien en su vida.

- Yo…- Misao lo miro confundida-. Lo intentaré… Debo marcharme.

Misao corrió rumbo al salón sin saber que explicación darle a todo eso. En un día más estaría casada y Aoshi le acababa de decir que tenía que quedarse embarazada lo mas pronto posible. Si eso no era una locura no sabía que otra cosa podía serlo.

--------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap , espero les haya gustado, esta ves les comunico que por motivos especiales subiré un chap especial el viernes, así que tendrán que esperar menos para leer la continuación. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Mitsuki Himura**: Como ves las cosas parecen mejorar, ya la próxima semana al fin la boda. Como vez Megumi complica todo y Saito se lo complica a ella. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por e apoyo y nos leemos el viernes. Ciao.

**LauraDrazen**: Como ves la bada ya es un hecho aunque a Aoshi se le están complicando las cosas, ya la próxima semana al fin se llevara a cabo el matrimonio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el viernes. Ciao.

**Blue-azul-acero**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, ahora ya regrese a clases así que esperemos no me estresen mucho, pero las actualizaciones coreen siempre. 100 responsable (jejejeje). Espero te haya gustado el chap, un beso, gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y nos leemos el viernes.

**ESTRELLITA SOÑADORA**: En primer lugar espero hayas pasado un muy feliz cumpleaños, en segundo me disculpo por no haber podido subir un chap para tu cumple pero tengo una excusa valida. La verdad es que en la semana actualizo un montón de fics, tres en RK, tres en FMA del cual uno es de lunes a viernes, y uno en HP. Para mi el día mas complicado es le viernes, donde van la mayoría de las actualizaciones, por ese motivo tengo una manera muy organizada de escribir para cumplir con todas las historias. Lamentablemente me avisaste demasiado encima de la fecha, por lo que no tuve tiempo ya que trabajo todo el fin de semana. Pero para compensarte, este viernes subiré un chap especial por tu cumpleaños, espero me entiendas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**KARLA**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**Naoko Nayamira (Nao):** Me legra te haya gustado el chap anterior, como ves las cosa aparecen ir mejorando, ya la próxima semana la boda y sobre el secreto que ambos tienen, bueno… ya se vera que pasa con eso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, ya la próxima semana se viene la boda, y luego la convivencia entre esta pareja. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas e complican para Aoshi, nuevas reglas en el juego, a ver que paso con eso. Como ves la boda ya será la próxima semana, ahora esta con todo el drama de que ahora será cuando vivan juntos, para todos será un caos, ya veras, Gracias por el apoyo amiga, ya estoy de vuelta a mis clases, gracias por los bueno deseo. Nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap y que ahora puedas leer, como ves las cosas mejoran, ya la próxima semana habrá boda y luego la convivencia. Gracia siro el apoyo y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**Sakurita88**: Me emociona saber que te gustan mis historias y muchas gracias por tus palabras, me siendo muy honrada. Como ves las cosas mejoran de apoco ya al fin la próxima semana se casan al fin, y ver como van las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo- Chan:** Mi best friend, ya estas de vuelta, que emoción, me alegro que te haya gustado y que puedas leer a tiempo, como ves las cosa mejoran y ya luego viene la boda, la próxima semana, gracias por el poyo, un beso enrome y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru:** Ya veras como la historia mejora, puedo ser un lió escribiendo, pero me gustan los finales felices, así que no lo dudes. Como ves ya la boda es un hecho y luego viene la convivencia entre ellos, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el viernes, ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Y es que nada hay tan difícil**_

_**como cerrar por amor**_

_**la mano abierta y **_

_**avergonzarse de su generosidad.**_

**Capitulo 10:**** Decepción**.

Era cerca del medio día y todo el mundo estaba pendiente de sus obligaciones, Kenshin recorrió con la mirada por última vez el salón de la casa de su amigo donde se llevaría a cabo la pequeña recepción y suspiro aliviado. Una cuantas horas más y seria libre.

Miró nuevamente la hora y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Aoshi, no lo había visto en toda la mañana y el tampoco había deseado molestarlo teniendo en cuenta de que lo mas seguro era que los nervios hubieran hecho presa de el, su amigo podía decir lo que se le viniera en gana, pero a el jamás lo engañaría. Para Aoshi el matrimonio era muy importante.

Ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de llamar a la puerta ya que esta se abrió en cuanto el pelirrojo estuvo parado frente a ella. Aoshi lo saludo con un murmullo y sus suposiciones se confirmaron: Estaba nervioso.

Pálido, sin apetito y siendo incapaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche, Aoshi no sabia que hacer a esas alturas de la situación. Se suponía que la mayoría de las personas se casaban, formaban una familia y tenían hijos; no tenía por que esta estar nervioso, sin embargo lo estaba y mucho.

Después de la conversación con Misao y de las criticas personales que le siguieron a su breve encuentro el se marcho a la oficina, en parte para no tener que verla y sentir la culpa por su falta de tacto y también por que quería terminar todo el trabajo que le quedaba. Kenshin se encargaría de todo en su ausencia y Seijuro también había prometido ayudarle, pero no le gustaba sentirse tan irresponsable. Así que ahora, casi a un día de su ultimo encuentro vería a Misao para hacerla su esposa, después de eso, ya no habría marcha atrás.

-¿Nervioso?- le preguntó el pelirrojo intentado contener la risa, Aoshi lo miro con reproche.

-Se suponía que esto era algo fácil, solo firmar un maldito papel y todo listo, ¿por que me siento así de angustiado? Es ilógico.

- El amor es ilógico y si te vas a casar con la mujer de la que estas enamorado es normal que te sientas de esa forma. Hoy confirmaran ante sus familias la unión que los mantendrá juntos, esperemos que por siempre.

- No estoy enamorado y me caso con Misa por que me obligan, no es lo mismo- le dijo Aoshi sin mucha convicción.

-Si hace dos semanas me hubieras dicho esas mismas palabras te habría creído sin reparos, sin embargo hoy tienen una connotación tan falsa, amigo mío. No tienes por que sentirte mal por querer casarte con ella- le dijo Kenshin al percibir la incomodidad de Aoshi-. Lo que ocurrió con Megumi fue algo desagradable, pero ahora tienes un nueva posibilidad y te casaras con una mujer que puede hacerte feliz.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en los labios del joven.

-Para Misao es una obligación, algo con lo que debe cumplir por su familia- suspiro con desgana-. Se que eso no debería importarme por que se supone que para mi tendría que ser igual, pero…

Kenshin lo miro con gesto interrogativo, Aoshi se llevo una mano al rostro como intentando aclarar las ideas.

-¿Para ti es mas importante de lo que te gustaría creer?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Shinomori asintió.

- Es algo que no tiene lógica; apenas la conozco, discutimos cada cinco minutos y sin embargo quiero que Misao se case conmigo por algo que más que un simple compromiso. Debo estar pediendo el juicio al igual que mi abuelo.

-Dudo que Okina este perdiendo el juicio. Ayer le pidió a Kaoru que se casara con el, así que sabe lo que tiene en frente- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Sin embargo en tu caso Aoshi… solo me queda desearte que tengas la mayor suerte del mundo, que seas muy feliz con Misao y que seas capas de abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que la posibilidad de tener una vida maravillosa con ella esta al alcance de tu mano, solo debes ser lo suficientemente valiente para tomarla.

Aoshi lo miro con agradecimiento, Kenshin le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y salio de la habitación, a los pocos segundo el pelirrojo asomo nuevamente la cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Que ocurre ahora?- le pregunto el joven.

- Tienes una hora para terminar de arreglarte, dicen que las novias siempre se retrasan un poco pero no creo que fuera correcto que seas tu el que la haga esperar, ¿verdad?

Aoshi se tumbo en la cama aun mas confuso, menos de dos horas y Misao seria su esposa. Le había dicho que tenían que tener un hijo y ella le había dicho que si con tanta facilidad como si fueran a planear un viaje, el tampoco se lo había propuesto de la mejor manera. Un error tras otro. ¿Qué pensaría ahora Misao de todo aquello después de haberlo pensado con mas tranquilidad?, suspiro con resignación. En menos de un mes su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, seria un hombre casado y con responsabilidades, se preguntaba si Okina tendría razón en lo que le había dicho, desde la muerta de su padre había sido perfectamente capas de llevar una empresa, ¿seria lo mismo llevar adelante un matrimonio y la crianza de un hijo? Sinceramente lo dudaba, pero lo intentaría, nunca se acobardaba ante los desafíos.

Un poco mas animado se puso de pie para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa para la boda, Kenshin tenia razón, no seria correcto que hiciera esperar a Misao.

-------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Misao tenia la vista clavada en el piso de su habitación, se miro las manos que no dejaban de temblarle e intento respirar con normalidad. Desde esa mañana le había resultado algo completamente imposible, como si lo hubiera olvidado totalmente.

Observo el vestido que tenia a su lado y pensó en la posibilidad de recoger algunas cosas y huir de toda aquella situación, pero ¿quería realmente huir de todo eso? Una voz en su interior le dijo que no, solo estaba asustada por que no sabia lo que ocurriría luego, no porque no quisiera esta con Aoshi, este pensamiento la sobresalto una mas, no lograba entender aun como se había podido interesar en Shinomori cuando era lo mas obvio del mundo que era un insensible.

"_Tenem__os que tener un hijo antes de un año, así que te pido me ayudes"_

¿A quien se le podía ocurrir semejante petición aun día ante de casarse?, se pregunto molesta, no era que le desagradara la idea de tener hijos con el, simplemente que no se lo había planteado hasta ese momento. Se suponía que Aoshi se casaba con ella por una necesidad económica no por que deseara tenerla a su lado, y los niños no se concebían por obra del espíritu santo.

-¡¿Todavía no estas lista?!- le preguntó Kaoru al borde del colapso- Misao, nos tenemos que ir en menos de media hora, si tu madre ve que aun no te has arreglado se morirá del disgusto, levántate que te agudo con el vestido- le ordeno la joven casi tan nerviosa como la novia.

- Soy la novia, puedo retrasarme, ¿sabes?- le dijo Misao con resignación mientras se comenzaba a vestir.

-Si tu novio fuera normal lo entendería, pero es Aoshi Shinomori, ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que tanto te molestaron la primera ves que se vieron?- le preguntó Kaoru con nerviosismo.

- "No me gusta la impuntualidad"- contesto Misao-. Pero esa vez no le hice caso, no tengo por que cambiar ahora, pensaría que me estoy volviendo sumisa.

-¿Aun piensas seguir discutiendo con el por todo lo que te pide, prima? Se van a casar, deberían firmar una tregua. Cuando tengan hijos no podrán estar discutiendo delante de ellos todo el tiempo.

Misao se mordió el labio nerviosa ante aquel cometario de su prima. No quería pensar en hijos, no quería pensar en lo que se suponía tenia que pasar esa noche.

-¿Mamá esta lista?- le pregunto Misao intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los hijos y Aoshi-. No la he visto en mas de dos horas.

-Recién hablaba por teléfono con Kenshin para terminar de organizar los últimos detalles, debería haber ido personalmente pero no quería dejare sola así que el se encargo de todo lo que faltaba, se ha portado de maravillas con lo de la boda, ¿no crees?- le preguntó la joven con una sonrisa soñadora.

- Himura le tiene un gran aprecio a Aoshi, me sorprende que sea capas de soportarlo tanto cuando a veces es insoportable.

-¿Y las otras veces?- le preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa y un brillo de humor en sus ojos azules-. ¿Es acaso encantador, Misao?

La joven se sonrojo y se termino de poner el vestido, se concentro en el espejo para no tener que volver a mirar a su prima que seguía de pie detrás de ella.

-A veces…- comenzó a decir Misao- pareciera como si yo le importara, como si esto no fuera un matrimonio concertado y el de verdad se quisiera casar conmigo…

Las mirada de ambas jóvenes se encontraron y Kaoru abrasó a su prima con ternura, entendía a la perfección lo que debía estar sintiendo a Misao, aquella situación había sido una verdadera locura para todos.

-¿Y tu Misao?- le preguntó la joven Kamilla con curiosidad-. También le has demostrado que deseas que esto sea un matrimonio verdadero después de todo?

Intentó recordar los breves encuentros que habían tenido en esas dos semanas. La mayoría habían estado marcados por discusiones o disculpas por sus errores, solo una vez había deseado que Aoshi se diera cuenta de que quería mucho mas de el que un simple acuerdo económico y llevar su apellido, cuando se habían besado en el salón hacia unas noches atrás. Pero ni siquiera esa ves había sido capas de decírselo con palabras, ¿podría ser capas de decirle lo que sentía algún día a la cara?

- Quiero que me ame- le confeso la joven con una nota de tristeza en la vos y algunas lagrimas en los ojos-. Pero no se como conseguirlo.

Kaoru le sonrió.

-Solo ámalo, Misao- le dijo con seguridad-. Ámalo tanto como puedas y si Aoshi es capas de darse cuenta de eso, solo se acercara a ti y te corresponderá de la misma manera. Aoshi es un buen hombre a pesar de lo que demuestra al mundo, y tu has pasado a ser importante para el aunque no lo reconozca, quizás ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del todo, pero lo hará, estoy segura de que lo hará.

La joven sonrió, las ilusiones eran lo ultimo en perderse.

-¿Por que no me ayudas ha hacer algo con mi cabello, Kaoru?- le dijo con tranquilidad-. A mi me da igual como esta, pero mi madre me matara si no haga algo para que luzca como si me he esforzado en arreglarme.

-Bien- Kaoru comenzó cepillarle el cabello-. Tu madre no es la única que espera esta boda, también tienes un novio al que estoy segura le gustaría verte bonita esta tarde.

Misao esperaba que las palabras de su prima fueran ciertas.

--------------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-¿Nervioso?

Aoshi se volteo algo molesto, ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le había dado por preguntarle si estaba nervioso? Cuando había bajado de su habitación lo estaba, en esos momentos se sentía casi enfermo. Seijuro le seguía sonreído.

- Estoy bien- mintió el joven-. ¿Llego Misao?

-Aun esta a tiempo, no te preocupes. No te dejara plantado.

Aquel comentario logro que se sintiera aun mas mal. Ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, Misao no seria capas de hacerle eso. No podía hacerle eso.

El sonido de voces que llegaban desde el vestíbulo llamaron su atención, pensó en correr a ver si era Misao, pero recordó que eso no era propio en el y tampoco lo mas adecuado en eso momento, recorrió con la vista el salón perfectamente ordenado, Okina permanecía sentado esperando la llegada de la novia y su familia, su tío había ido a reunirse con Kenshin para recibir a los recién llegados.

-Luces muy guapo, Aoshi. ¿Esperando ansioso a tu novia?- Megumi le sonreía con cierta burla en los ojos.

- Megumi- Aoshi la miro con indiferencia-. Tienes razón, espero a Misao, dentro de unos pocos minutos mas será mi esposa.

Ella soltó una risilla que al joven le pareció muy desagradable.

- Misao… ¿de verdad te agrada la idea de casarte con ella, Aoshi?- le dijo con dulzura-. Es increíble que puedas sentirte fascinado con mi hermana pequeña.

Shinomori guardo silencio unos minutos intentando contener las ganas de pedirle a Megumi que se marchara de su casa. Durante esas dos semanas estuvo tentado en un par de ocasiones de contarle la verdad a Misao sobre la relación que había mantenido con su hermana y de pedirle que ni ella ni Sagara fueran a la boda, pero el no había sido capas de reunir el valor necesario para sincerarse y también sabia que no podía hacer algo así sin levantar sospechas entre los demás miembros de las respectivas familias. Solo esperaba que esa tarde tanto ella como Sagara no tentaran a su suerte.

-En un comienzo todo esto me parecía absurdo- le recoció Aoshi-. Ahora que conozco a Misao me siento satisfecho, tu hermana me gusta mucho, Megumi, este matrimonio no es solamente un simple negocio- le contesto con su habitual tranquilidad y distancia-. Una cosa mas, una vea que ella se case conmigo, no te quiero rondando en esta casa, no te quiero cerca de Misao y mucho menos quiero saber que la estas lastimado. Mis advertencias no hay que tomarlas a la ligera, señora Sagara.

Megumi lo miro con rencor y Aoshi haciendo una leve inclinación se marcho dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su abuelo, de reojo vio entrar a Sagara que platicaba con Seijuro y se reunieron con Megumi, Aoshi solo deseaba que Misao se diera prisa y terminaran de una vez con aquella ceremonia, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que ella se convirtiera en su legitima esposa con todos los beneficios y deberes que eso conllevaba.

-Por favor, no me preguntes una vez mas sobre como me siento abuelo- le dijo Aoshi en cuanto vio que el anciano iba a abrir la boca.

- No era eso lo que pensaba decirte, Aoshi- le dijo con cierta molestia Okina-. Tu novia acaba de llagar.

Aoshi se volteo sorprendido y sintió como se le encogía al estomago al ver a Misao. Sonreía con algo de nerviosismo a todos los presentes pero no hablaba casi nada, llevaba aun vestido blanco bastante sencillo que le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y se había recogido el largo cabello, Aoshi se sorprendió que de a pesar de lo simple que era su arreglo se veía muy bonita.

Okon estaba su lado y parecía tan nerviosa como su hija, cuando Misao que estaba junto a Saito levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Aoshi que la observaban desde el otro lado del salón, un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas y no fue capas de sonreírle.

-Debes ir a saludarla, muchacho- le recordó Okina-. Se supone que eres un genio en lo referente a los negocios, hijo, ella es solo una muchacha, no puede ser tan difícil entenderte con ella- el anciano se puso de pie-. Voy con Hiko, lo mejor será que te cases lo antes posible antes de que te arrepientas o te desmayes.

Okina se marcho murmurando algo acerca de que en sus tiempos los jóvenes no tenían tan poco valor para enfrentarse a las mujeres. Aoshi suspiro y tratando de parecer tranquilo se acerco para saludar a los recién llegadas, Okon lo saludo con cortesía y le dedico una sonrisa radiante, Kaoru también se mostró muy cortes pero evidentemente estaba mas interesada en Kenshin que en ese momento se esforzaba por llamar su atención. Misao ni siquiera lo había mirado.

-Hola- le dijo al fin Aoshi, ella lo miro e intento sonreír, el gesto era definitivamente forzado-. Me alegra que hayas llegado a la hora- Aoshi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar, sin embargo Misao pareció relajarse y le sonrió.

- Kaoru me advirtió que no tenia que hacerte enfadar otra ves- le dijo riendo un poco-. Después de lo que ocurrió en el café, no quería que te molestaras conmigo en nuestra boda.

- No me habría podido enojar contigo, Misao, aunque hubieras tardado muchísimo. De verdad.

El la miro del mismo modo que había hecho la noche que se besaron. Misao sintió deseos de esconderse junto a su madre como solía hacer cuando ere más niña.

-Lamento interrumpirlos- Kenshin se aproximó hasta ellos-. Llego el juez, tenemos que pasar a la parte legal de tod este asunto. Aoshi, ve a la sala, yo me encargo de Misao.

El joven obedeció y Himura le dedico a Misao una sonrisa encantadora.

- Ha llegado el momento, ¿estas lista?

Misao asintió con nerviosismo. Ya no había marcha atrás, seria la esposa de Aoshi.

---------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Tal cual todos habían esperado la ceremonia fue breve y muy simple, en ese momento Misao estaba terminando de firmar el documento que la unía definitivamente a Aoshi, sentía como el corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho y se preguntaba como nadie mas en la sala era capas de oírlo. Una ves que ella termino los testigos también se acercaron hasta ellos para confirmar su unión, Aoshi no la había mirado en toda la ceremonia, ella tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo.

El intercambio de alianzas se hizo en forma tan simple como el resto de la ceremonia, Aoshi miro a Misao que estaba algo pálida y noto que le temblaban las manos cuando le puso el anillo en el dedo. Solo pudo respirar con alivio cuando el juez hablo nuevamente.

- Los felicito- les dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- Ya son marido y mujer, si gusta puede besar a la novia.

Aoshi sentía como todo el mundo lo observaba, odiaba que hicieran eso pero era lo lógico. Ellos eran los novios. Sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho se acerco a Misao y la beso en los labios. Fue un beso breve, mas para sellar el momento que para otra cosa, sin embargo ella lo miro como si hubiera pedido el juicio, quizás después de esas dos semanas de locura realmente lo había hecho.

- ¡Felicitaciones!- le dijo Kaoru abrasando a su prima al borde de las lagrimas-. Para usted también, señor Shinomori- le dijo algo insegura de cómo tenia que tratarlo.

- Aoshi, de esa manera esta bien- le contesto el intentando sonar relajado, tomo a Misao de la mano y noto que aun temblaba ligeramente-. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, Kaoru.

El resto de los presentes comenzaron a felicitarlos y poco a poco ambos jóvenes se relajaron algo mas, Misao se sintió hasta contenta al darse cuenta de que ya había pasado la parte más difícil de todas. Estaba casada y ahora ella y Aoshi empezarían una nueva vida, se aferró con mas fuerza a la mano de el, Aoshi se volteo y le sonrió.

- Felicidades a ambos- les dijo Sanosuke mientras se acercaba hasta Misao, el joven perecía tener intenciones de acercarse mas a ella, pero una mirada de advertencia de Aoshi lo mantuvo en su lugar-. Espero que sean muy felices.

- Lo seremos, Sagara- le dijo Aoshi en tono frió-. Yo protejo lo que es mío.

Sin darle mas tiempo, Aoshi alejo a Misao del lado de Sanosuke, ella lo siguió obediente sin darse verdadera cuanta de adonde iban, cuando salieron al jardín se sintió a la ves aliviada y asustada de estar a solas con el que ahora era su esposo.

-No me gustan las reuniones con mucha gente- se disculpo Aoshi-. Espero no te importe, si lo deseas podemos regresar.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-También necesitaba despejarme un momento , todo ha sido muy agotador, pensaba que seria algo mas fácil

-¿Acaso te costo decidir si te casabas conmigo, Misao?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa-. Pensaba que no te seria tan difícil.

-Casarme contigo fue fácil, llegar hasta aquí hoy fue lo mas difícil- le dijo la joven mientras se sentaban en una parte algo apartada del jardín.

Aoshi sabia perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Hacia dos semanas la idea de esta allí con una perfecta desconocida se le mostraba como un castigo, era irónico que poco a poco todo se había ido tornando mucho mas fácil, casi como si fuera parte de su destino, como si lo hubieran esperado siempre.

-No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, Misao. Se que aun no me conoces y que para ti todo esto será aun mas complicado que para mi ya que has tenido que dejar tu casa, pero me gustaría que nos diéramos una oportunidad- Aoshi la miro con cierto temor-. Eso es tan nuevo para ti como para mi, el matrimonio no estaba en mis planes y ahora ya eres mi mujer.

- Intentare no defraudarte- le dijo Misao-. No tengo mucha experiencia en lo referente a relaciones con chicos…- Misao se callo de golpe al darse cuenta del error que había estado a punto de cometer, se puso roja y trato de no mirar a Aoshi, no estaba aun en condiciones de contarle sobre su fallida relación con Sanosuke.

La turbación de la joven no le paso desapercibida a Shinomori, y durante unos breves minutos tuvo la tonta idea de que seria sincera con y le contaría lo que había ocurrido con Sagara y así de esa forma el también podría contarle lo que había ocurrido con Megumi, pero rápidamente Misao pareció mostrarse distante y una leve molestia mezclada con inseguridad y algo de celos se apodero de Aoshi. No quería que ese idota se convirtiera en una sombra en su relación con Misao.

-Ambos tenemos que aprender del otro- le dijo el mas frialdad de la que realmente quería aparentar, percibió que ella se entristecía-. Todo se dará a su tiempo.

Ella asintió y lo miro con inseguridad, Aoshi percibió que quería decirle algo.

- Sobre aquel asunto… lo de tener un hijo…- Misao se había sonrojado aun mas-. Si es lo que deseas creo que… que yo podría…

Aoshi le sonrió y para sorpresa de la joven la beso en la cabeza.

- No es que no quiera tener hijo contigo, Misao, pero me hubiera gustado darte un poco mas de tiempo-. Suspiro con desgana-. Pero lamentablemente existe un pequeño punto que mi abuelo invento en un traspaso de su parte de la empresa, quiere que tengamos un hijo antes de un año o si no, no hará efectivo el traspaso. Se que para ti debe resultar una locura y entenderé si no quieres…

- Por mi esta bien… es decir, si tenemos que…

-¿Que hacen aquí? La fiesta es allí dentro- les dijo Seijuro con una sonrisa-. Se que desean estar solos, pero ya tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, ahora deben ser el centro de la atención y soportar esta reunión con estoicismo, muchachos. Así que entremos, los escolto para que no escapen de nuevo.

Aoshi miro a Misao e hizo un gesto de resignación, ambos entraron en el salón intentando parecer cordiales y alegres, sin embargo la idea de lo que vendría luego aun no los dejaba tranquilos.

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Misao había desaparecido con Kaoru en una de las habitaciones y Aoshi se aproximo hasta Kenshin que parecía algo cansado.

- Debo darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho en estas dos semanas, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- le dijo el joven con sinceridad, el pelirrojo le sonrió.

-Descuida, me alegra que ya todo haya terminado para mi. Para ti solo es el comienzo- le dijo mientras bebía de su copa-. Parece que ya te llevas mejor con Misao, se ve mas tranquila y parece mucho mas cómoda a tu lado, espero que estos días con ella te sirvan para terminar de limar asperezas. Seijuro me dijo que e quedaran aquí, ¿es verdad?

- Creo que si, Misao no quería salir a ningún sitio, supongo que aun teme quedarse conmigo a solas- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada-. Me dijo que lo dejáramos para luego.

- No se puede tener todo en esta vida, amigo mío, solo espero que esta noche te deje dormir en tu habitación, no seria muy agradable que tuvieras que dormir en el sofá- el pelirrojo se disculpó y se acerco hasta donde estaba Saito que lo llamo en ese momento.

Aoshi estaba algo aburrido. No le gustaban las fiestas y sin Misao sentía que no tenia mucho sentido estar allí, así que decidió ir a buscarla y luego le pediría a Kenshin que mantuviera a ocupada a Kaoru para que el y su esposa pudieran estar en paz.

Subió hasta las habitaciones pensado en cual de ellas podrían estar y que estarían haciendo exactamente. Kaoru se había llevado a Misao casi corriendo prometiéndole devolvérsela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya llevaba mas de media hora.

Fue la cuarto de la joven Kamilla y llamo a la puerta, como nadie le abrió se atrevió a mirar en su interior y comprobó que estaba vació, así que se dirigió a su cuarto confiando en que Misao estuviera allí. La hora había pasado bástate rápido, ya era casi noche, pronto los invitados empezarían a irse y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, por lo menos a lo que seria la normalidad a partir de ese momento.

Entro en su cuarto y también se sorprendió de que no hubiera nadie allí, se sentía algo frustrado por el abandono de su esposa y mas aun por no ser capas de encontrarla. Se sentó en la cama mientras pensaba en donde podría estar, quizás ya hubiera bajado al salón y el estaba allí como un estupido intentando buscar una excusa creíble para hablar con ella.

La puerta se abrió y Megumi le sonrió al entrar, cerro la puerta tras de si pero no se aparto de ella, como indicándole que no le daría la oportunidad de escapar. Aoshi se arrepintió de no haber salido minutos antes del cuarto.

- ¿Aburrido de la fiesta o escapando de tu encantadora esposa?- le preguntó la joven en tono suave-. Es una lastima que no estés disfrutando la celebración que es para ambos, Aoshi. Recuerda que un matrimonio es algo importante.

- Yo lo tengo claro, Megumi, pero al parecer tu no lo recuerdas muy a menudo- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y quedaba frente a ella-. No creo que a tu esposo le agrade la idea de que estés en esta habitación, necesito salir así que te pido que te apartes.

- Antes no eras tan frió conmigo, Aoshi- le dijo acercándose a el-. ¿Acaso no te gustaría recodar viejos tiempos? Mi hermana esta ocupada y no creo que alguien note nuestra ausencia por unos minutos.

Aoshi la sujeto del brazo para apartarla, se sentía cansado y no estaba de animo para soportar a Megumi, además temía que Misao hubiera llegado al salón y se preocupara al no verlo allí, tampoco quería darle la oportunidad a Sagara de acercarse a ella mas de la cuenta.

- Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, Megumi, pero creo que ya te he dejado muy claro que no tengo intenciones de volver a pensar en nuestra relación. Misao es mi esposa y creo que si necesito estar con alguna mujer debería ser con ella.

Megumi lo obligo a permanecer allí junto a ella, le sujetó el brazo con fuerza y vio la molestia en los ojos de Aoshi, el le fue soltado los dedos que le rodeaban la muñeca con total frialdad y luego la miro con desprecio.

-No puedo llegar a creer que te guste mi hermana- le dijo con rabia-. Estoy segura de que para ti todo esto es solo una simple obligación, algo con lo que el heredero de los Shinomori debe cumplir.

- Mi matrimonio con Misao si ha sido un acuerdo, sin embargo lo que yo sienta o no sienta por ella no es parte del trato- Aoshi le sonrió-. Una verdadera ironía de la vida, ¿no crees, Megumi? Tú me abandonas por Sagara y yo me case con tu hermana, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me hubieras ayudado a abrir los ojos, si me hubiera casado contigo, habría cometido el peor error de mi vida.

Megumi se puso pálida y en sus ojos se apreciaba la rabia y la indignación por las palabra de Shinomori, no aceptaba que Aoshi la estuviera despreciando por culpa de Misao, no podía ser verdad que el realmente quisiera estar casado con su herma menor.

- Te arrepentirás de lo que me estas haciendo, Aoshi- le dijo ella con molestia-. Puedes amar a mi hermanita si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero dime una cosa, ¿realmente estas seguro de lo que Misao siente por ti? ¿Acaso no temes que ella ame a otro hombre?

Una sonrisa de triunfo asomo a los labios de Megumi al ver la expresión de molestia y duda en el rostro de Aoshi. Había encontrado su punto débil.

-Misao es mi esposa.

-Pero tu no eres su dueño, ¿verdad?- Megumi sonrió-. Te aseguro que para una mujer enamorada le es muy fácil encontrar la forma de no separarse de la persona a la que ama, mi herma no será una excepción.

-Sale de mi cuarto, Megumi- le ordeno Aoshi, su vos era fría y cargada de rencor-. No te quiero ver cerca de esta casa ni cerca de mi esposa.

Megumi presto atención un momento a las pisadas que se acercaban.

- Lamento no poder complacerte. Aoshi, pero ya te lo dije, cuando una mujer desea algo lo intenta hasta que lo consigue- se acerco a Aoshi y lo beso a pesar de que el intento apartarla de su lado, la puerta de abrió y Megumi se aparto con una sonrisa.

-¡Dios!- Misao los miraba desde la puerta sin saber que hacer. Aoshi le dirigió una mirada de asombro y Megumi no cabía en si de la satisfacción. Sin mas se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo.

- Misao, espera…- Aoshi fue a salir pero Megumi se interpuso-. Déjame pasar- le dijo con rabia mientras la sacaba de la puerta a la fuerza.

- Deberías darle un poco de espacio, Aoshi- le dijo con dulzura-. Seguramente mi hermanita querrá llorar sus desgracias por unos minutos, te aseguro que necesitará aclarar mucho las ideas. Encontrar a tu marido besándose con tu hermana el mismo día de de tu boda y en la que será su habitación no es algo muy fácil de superar, creeme.

- Te advertí que no quería que le hicieras daño a Misao, Megumi- le dijo Aoshi con frialdad-. Atente a las consecuencias, yo no perdono.

Bajo lo mas deprisa que pudo las escaleras rogando por que Misao estuviera hablando con Kaoru o con su madre, lo único que deseaba era que estuviera allí y que quisiera escucharlo para poder explicarse. No quería que Misao pensara cosas que no eran verdad, no quería que creyera que el no la quería, necesitaba encontrarla para decirle que lo único que deseaba era que ella fuera feliz a su lado, que juntos podían ser felices a pesar de todo.

----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Misao se sentía muy mal. Temía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llora sin poder evitarlo y no quería montar un espectáculo delante de todo el mundo, no quería darle ese gusto a Megumi. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recodar las palabras de su hermana el día anterior, y la imagen de Aoshi besándola le parecía una confirmación mas que real a su objetivo. Buscó a Kaoru con la mirada pero su prima no se veía por ninguna parte, Kenshin tampoco estaba así que dio por sentado que estarían juntos. Su madre hablaba con su tío Saito y Seijuro, no quería comentarle nada de lo ocurrió a ella, así que se acerco y trato de sonreír.

-Mamá, ¿vas visto a Kaoru?- le preguntó ansiosa- Necesito hablar con ella urgente.

-Salio con Kenshin, ¿ocurre algo, querida?- los ojos de Okon la miraron con curiosidad.

-Nada, solo necesito hablar con ella, eso es todo- mintió.

-¿Has encontrado a Aoshi?- le preguntó Hiko mas serio de lo normal-. El también te ha estado buscando.

Misao sintió como las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, pero se contuvo y sonrió.

- Si lo encontré, pero estaba algo… ocupado. Nos vemos luego.

Misao camino deprisa para salir al jardín, tenia que encontrar a Kaoru lo mas rápido posible para poder desahogarse, la desesperación la estaba consumiendo.

Se sentía como una tonta, Megumi había logrado su propósito y ella no había hecho nada por conseguir que Aoshi se fijara en ella. Nuevamente los recuerdos del desastroso fin de su compromiso con Sanosuke, mezclados con el dolor de ver a Aoshi con su hermana la tenían destrozada. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde el la había llevado horas atrás y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo. Sabia que todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien pero no era tan fuerte como para soportar aquello con valentía y fingir que no le importaba, porque desgraciadamente le importaba mucho. Que Aoshi no la quisiera le dolía mas de lo que ella pensaba.

- Quizás no es el momento adecuado para decirte esto, pero creo recordar haberte advertido de que el no era el hombre para ti.

Misao levanto la mirada y se encontró con Sanosuke que la observaba con tristeza.

- No deberías estar aquí… la fiesta, Megumi…

-La fiesta puede esperar y Meg entenderá… En cambio tu necesitas un poco de compañía, ¿que ocurrió, Misao? ¿Que te hizo Shinomori para que estés tan triste en este día que debería ser maravilloso para ti?

Nuevamente rompió a llorar. Misao pensó en contarle lo que realmente había ocurrido, seria una buena forma de vengarse de Megumi por lo que había hecho, por aquello no le devolvería lo que le había quitado, no borraría el hecho de que ella y Aoshi estuvieran juntos.

-Solo… solo me he dado cuenta de que las cosa no son como a mi me gustaría que fueran- lo miro con angustia-. Tu no me quisiste y Aoshi tampoco me quiere, es algo muy simple pero que me cuesta aceptar.

Sano la abrasó mientras Misao seguía llorando, sabia que ella tenía razón al recriminarle aquello, el se había portado muy mal con ella pero eso no significaba que no le tuviera cariño. El solamente se había enamorado de Megumi, no era culpa de Misao.

- Claro que te quise, Misao, y te quiero muchísimo- le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos-. Se que no hice las cosas bien, pero no quiero que dudes del cariño que te tengo, por que es sincero, solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ella.

Misao grito al ver que Aoshi sujetaba de la camisa a Sano para alejarlo de ella y lo golpeaba, Sagara se puso en pie y se abalanzó sobre Aoshi iniciando una pelea mezclada con palabras de advertencia.

-¿Que ocurre?- Kenshin llego corriendo junto a Kaoru y miro sorprendido lo que ocurría-. Aléjense de aquí- Avisen a dentro.

Kaoru obedeció y casi enseguida llegaron Hiko y Saito que con la ayuda de Kenshin lograron separar a los dos jóvenes.

- Sanosuke, vuelve adentro, recoge a Meg y váyanse- le dijo Saito de mal humor-. Ya han hacho suficiente por hoy.

El joven le laso una mirada de odio a Aoshi y se apresuro a obedecer a Saito que lo siguió, Kenshin miraba preocupado a Aoshi que respiraba entrecortado y parecía furioso. Hiko lo soltó al fin.

-¡Explícate!- le ordeno a su sobrino.

Aoshi le dirigió una mirada cargada de obstinación, miro a Misao que lo observaba con temor y algo de dolor.

-Sagara y yo tenemos un problema pendiente- le dijo de mala gana a su tío-. El se lo busco. No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-No tienes quince años para andar golpeándote con otro muchacho si las cosas no te parecen bien- le dijo Hiko molesto-. Tienes veinticinco, eres un hombre adulto y se suponía que este día debía ser especial para ti y Misao. Entra a la casa ahora, Aoshi.

Aoshi siguió de pie mirando Misao que tenía a vista clavada en el piso, Kenshin lo insto con un gesto a que obedeciera a su tío y sea acerco hasta la joven que permanecía callada en su sitio.

- Vamos a la casa, te vas a enfermar si continúas aquí- Misao se dejo arrastrar por Kenshin, no podía haber tenido un peor día.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Aoshi entro en el cuarto luego del regaño de Okina y Seijuro. Encontró a Misao sentada en la cama con la barbilla apoyada sobre las rodillas. Ni siquiera lo miro cuando el se sentó a su lado.

-Lamento todo lo que ocurrió hoy- le dijo con evidente pesar-. Lo estropee todo.

-No quiero escuchar mas tus disculpas, Aoshi- le dijo ella con serenidad-. No quiero tener que seguir pensado que las cosas pueden mejorar entre nosotros, esto ha sido una farsa desde el comienzo.

Las palabras de Misao le dolieron bastante a Aoshi. Se dio cuenta de que ella había llorado por su culpa y eso lo enfado aun más.

-Cuando me viste con Megumi en la habitación no tiene nada que ver con lo que seguramente estas pensado, Misao- le dijo con suavidad y trato de tomarle la mano pero ella lo aparto de un manotazo-. Yo no estoy interesado en ella.

Esta ves Misao lo miro furiosa, Aoshi se dio cuenta de que hala algo mas que el simple dolor por lo que había corrido.

-Si no tienes nada con ella, ¿entonces por que no me dijiste que habían sido novios y que te ibas a casar con ella, Aoshi?- le pregunto con rabia, se había prometido comportarse para ya no poda seguirse conteniendo-. ¿De verdad pensaste que iba a ser tan tonta que me podrías engañar frente a mis ojos y que yo nunca me iba a dar cuenta de eso?

Aoshi la miro con asombro. Misao sabia que el había sido novio de Megumi y nunca se lo había dicho.

-¿Como lo supiste?- le pregunto en tono frió.

-¡Te vi!- le dijo Misao-. Cuando te encontrabas con mi hermana a escondidas. Lo supe desde un comienzo y para mi fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando supe que tenia que casarme contigo- se rió con amargura-. Como bien dicen, donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan, ¿no?

-Deja de hablar estupideces, quieres- le dijo Aoshi, se empezaba a sentir irritado con esa situación-. Tu hermana no me interesa, ella se caso y murió para mí. Tú eres mi esposa.

-¡No quiero serlo!

Aoshi la miro molesto, deseba acercarse a ella y besarla hasta obligarla a decir que se arrepentía de sus palabras, obligarla a decirle que lo quería.

-No puedes recriminarme absolutamente nada- le dijo en tono frió-. Creo que tu también olvidaste comentarme un pequeño detalle, Misao. Te iba a casar con Sagara, había sido tu novio por tres años.

Misao palideció un poco, pero se mantuvo tranquila.

-Supongo que fue Megumi la que te contó sobre mi relación con el, debí imaginármelo.

-Megumi no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, lo de Sagara lo averigüé por Kenshin, me vi obligado a buscar información sobre el porque mi prometida no era capas de decirme la verdad y no iba a permitir que me estuvieras engañando con el.

-¡¿Engañando con el?!- el pregunto incrédula-. Crees que yo te engaño con Sanosuke y por eso lo golpeaste?- Misao se había puesto roja de la rabia

-Le había advertido que no lo quería ver cerca de ti, ¿y que el lo primero que encuentro al salir a buscarte?- le pregunto furioso-. Que tu estabas en sus brazos mientras el te declaraba todo lo que le importabas. Si realmente le hubieras importado no te hubiera plantado a un día de tu boda para casarse con tu hermana.

Misao sintió un aguijonazo de dolor por su palabras, sabia que Aoshi tenia razón pero eso no le permitía ser cruel.

- Para que sepas Sanosuke solo se había acercado a mi como un amigo, y mostró mucha mas delicadeza que tu. No sabes cuanto lamento que no haya sido el con quien me debería haber casado, haría lo que fuera por ser en este momento su esposa en lugar de la tuya.

Las palabra de Misao lograron el efecto esperado. Aoshi se puso de pie y la miro furioso, ella pensó que saldría de la habitación dando un portazo y la dejaría en paz, si no lo hacía ella se iría a dormir con Kaoru. Shinomori permaneció en silencio mirándola; el dolor mezclado con la rabia y la indignación se apreciaba en sus ojos azules, Misao se sintió culpable y tuvo el impulso de acercarse a el para para abrasarlo e intentar disculparse, pero se recordó que ella no había tenido culpa de nada y que no podía ceder ante el.

Aoshi dejo de mirarla, volteándose, se quito la chaqueta y la corbata para luego comenzar a quitarse la camisa, Misao no entendía absolutamente nada y sintió pánico.

-Desvístete- le ordeno Aoshi con frialdad-. Si tanto te molesta ser mi esposa, terminaremos esto de una ves. En cuanto te quedes embaraza podrás hacer con tu vida lo que quieras.

Misao lo miraba sin saber que hacer, se sentía triste, enfadada y humillada,

-No lo haré- le dijo con seguridad-. No te permitiré que me pongas un solo dedo encima.

-Desvístete ahora mismo- le volvió a repetir Shinomori-. No ha sido una petición, Misao, es una orden.

Al ver que Aoshi se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, Misao se levanto de la cama y corrió a buscar entre sus cosas, cuando se volteo a mira a Aoshi tenia un pequeño cuchillo entre las manso.

-Si te acercas a mi, Shinomori te juro que no dudare en usarlo- le advirtió con voz ligeramente temblorosa-. No dejare que me utilices, pueden haber obligado a que me casara contigo, no me obligaran a que acepte tu voluntad.

-Eres mi esposa- le dijo Aoshi-. Harás lo que yo te diga.

-Ya te di mi opción. Tú escoges.

Aoshi la miro con rencor, tomo su camisa y salio de la habitación dando un portazo, Misao se dejo caer en la cama temblando, un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se acostó sin desvestirse intentando conciliar el sueño. Nunca había imaginado que su primera noche de casada seria de aquella manera.

--------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap espero les hay gustado y recuerden que nos leemos el martes, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Gabyhyatt**: Si, Misao ahora sabe lo que Aoshi espera de ella pero como están las cosas… gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos le martes, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves las cosas no lucen muy bien, pero ya mejoraran, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el martes, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Como ves, las cosas e complican un poco, ahora queda ver que harán para solucionarlas, ya el martes se vera que papel juega Soujiro en todo este drama, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos le martes, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos le martes, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas e complican, puedes odiarme, peor era necesario, no todo podía salir tan fácil, ¿verdad?, ya la próxima semana aparecerá Soujiro y veremos que hará realmente, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos le martes, ciao.

**Lore8950**: Me alegra que la historia te guste, como ves las cosas ahora se complicaron un poco pero mejoraran, la llegada de Soujiro traerá mas de algún problema, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el martes, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: Como ves ahora aprecio una pequeña complicación, Meg metió las narices y todo se hizo un lió, ya la próxima semana llega Soujiro y a ver que l parece a Aoshi, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el martes, ciao.

**ESTRELLITA SOÑADORA**: Para mi jamás será un problema intentar complacerlas, el hecho que lean lo que escribo me hace estar en deuda con ustedes, y si tengo la oportunidad de agradecerles de alguna manera haré lo que este en mis manos. Como ves las cosas se complicaron un poquito en la boda, ahora hay que ver como Aoshi intenta solucionar todo este problema, ya la próxima semana llega Soujiro y traerá con el mas de algún mal entendido. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero hayas disfrutado este chap que era para ti y nos leemos le martes, ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

_**No, nada llega tarde,**_

_**porque todas las cosas **_

_**tienen su tiempo justo, **_

_**como el trigo y las rosas**_

**Capitulo 11:**** Darle tiempo al tiempo.**

-Buenos días. ¿Vas a desayunar?

Aoshi miro sorprendido al entrar en la cocina, Okon lo saludo sonriente mientras que su tío y Okina desayunaba, eso no era común en su familia,¡ Seijuro ni siquiera desayunaba! Había olvidado por completo que la familia de Misao también estaría en la casa y las cosas cambiarían un poco. Sin embargo su vida había cambiado completamente.

-Buenos días- le respondió con agotamiento Aoshi.-. Solo venia por mis cosas, no acostumbro a desayunar.

-Pues deberías hacerlo, no tienes buen aspecto- Okon le tendió una tasa de café y una mirada de advertencia de Seijuro lo obligó a tomar asiento en silencio y aceptar la tasa que la madre de Misao le ofrecía. Su tío seguramente aun estaría molesto por la pela con Sagara.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano, muchacho?- Okina lo miro con extrañaza-. Pensé que no irías a trabajar.

-¿Y Misao también se levanto?- Seijuro lo miraba con interés.

Aoshi se sintió incomodo y se arrepintió de haber ido a la cocina. Debería simplemente haber salido de la casa sin avisarle a nadie, pero su familia se habría preocupado.

- Iré a recoger unas cosas que se me quedaron en al oficina- dijo el joven intentando sonar tranquilo y tomo un sorbo de café-. Y Misao… - Aoshi se quedo en silencio al no saber que responder. Se suponía que el debería saber donde estaba su esposa, pero no le podía decir a todos los presentes que el no había dormido con Misao sino que se había quedado solo, en una de las habitaciones que estaban desocupadas.

-Buenos días.

La joven cruzo la puerta de la cocina con una radiante sonrisa, beso a su madre en la mejilla y para sorpresa de Aoshi también a su abuelo; saludo cortésmente a Seijuro y a el le sonrió pero Shinomori comprendió con solo ver en sus ojos que para ella eso era parte del compromiso de estar casados. Si hubieran estado solos ni siquiera lo hubiera mirado.

- Ambos han sido muy madrugadores, ¿tienen planes para hoy?- Okina le ofreció una silla a vacía a la joven al lado de Aoshi, Misao no pudo rechazarla, aunque cierta tensión en su rostro dejaba claro que no quería estar sentada junto a su esposo.

-Aun no lo sabemos, abuelo- intervino el joven-. Supongo que luego lo veremos.

-Si, también me gustaría acomodar mis cosas, aun no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo así que aprovecharé estas horas, ¿usted saldrá, señor Hiko?- Misao lo miro con curiosidad.

-Si, tengo que ir a la oficina, Aoshi se tomara unos días libres, así que me esta aumentando el trabajo- sonrió con satisfacción-. De la próxima semana comenzaremos a ver todo lo relacionado con la empresa de tu padre, Misao. Aoshi se hará cargo de ella, ¿te lo había comentado?

Misao lo miro sin sonreír. Aoshi tuvo deseos de matar a Seijuro por complicar aun mas las cosas con su esposa, estaba claro de que a Misao no le hacia mucha ilusión que el se hiciera cargo de lo que le correspondía a su familia.

-Pensaba que mi tío, Saito, era quien se ocupaba de dirigir la empresa- Misao trato de sonar despreocupada-. ¿Por que han decidido cambiar la dirección de la empresa?

- Por que el me lo ofreció- se apresuró a decir Aoshi-. Estuvo la semana pasada en mi oficina y pensó que ya que tú y yo estamos casados lo mejor seria que yo me hiciera cargo, pero si te molesta solo dímelo y dejare las cosas tal cual están.

Misao estuvo a punto de decirle que no se metiera en nada relacionado con su familia, pero el hecho de que Aoshi la estuviera mirando de aquella forma, sin molestia ni desafío, solamente mirándola como si de verdad esperara su respuesta para tomar su decisión, la hizo dudar. Si Saito lo había decidido seguramente seria lo mejor para la empresa.

- Por mi esta bien, confío en ti- le dijo la joven con sinceridad, al notar que Aoshi no dejaba de mirarla se ruborizo y noto con cierta vergüenza que Seijuro también estaba pendiente de ellos.

- Mi hermano ha trabajado mucho desde la muerte de mi esposo- les dijo Okon mientras se sentaba a la mesa-. Seguramente necesita delegar algunas cosas. Estoy segura de que Aoshi lo hará muy bien.

- Solo esperemos que no tenga que trabajar tanto, yo quiero pronto un bisnieto- Okina continuo comiendo con entusiasmo e ignoro a propósito la mirada de advertencia de su nieto-. Estoy seguro de que pronto nos darán buenas noticias, ¿verdad, muchachos?

Aoshi le dirigió una breve mirada a Misao que estaba con las mejillas ardiendo, la verdad es que el no veía ni la menor posibilidad de darle un bisnieto a Okina si su esposa no le permitía que la tocara. La noche anterior, cuando Misao lo había amenazado con el cuchillo estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por lo absurda que le parecía la situación. ¿Que novia lleva un cuchillo a su cuarto la noche de bodas?

Misao.

Se había sentido herido y humillado por las palabras de la joven, el hecho de que lo comparara con Sagara y de que le dijera que lo prefería antes que el, le dolió mas que cualquier otra cosa. Sabia que estaba dejándose influenciar por las palabras de Megumi y por su propia inseguridad, pero el nunca había tenido un rival que amenazara con quitarle lo que le pertenecía.

Sintió un poco de molestia al ver que su esposa se mostraba tan tranquila y agradable como siempre; sonriendo y hablando con su familia mientras que a el lo pasaba por alto. Aoshi se pregunto si Misao habría pasado tan mala noche como el, que no había sido capas de dormir producto del enfado y de saber que ella seguramente estaría durmiendo en el cuarto de ambos. Tuvo que contener lo deseos de volver a la habitación para continuar discutiendo con ella o simplemente para meterse en la cama y obligarla a cumplir con lo que tenían pendiente, pero estaba seguro de que eso solo los habría distanciando aun mas.

Misao estaba molesta y necesitaba tiempo, el también lo necesitaba.

-Debo irme- les dijo Aoshi mientras se ponía de pie-. Gracias por el café, señora Okon, nos veremos más tarde.

Aoshi abandono la cocina a toda prisa y Misao lo observo hasta que oyó la puerta al cerrarse. Intento volver a concentrarse en su desayuno pero no tenia apetito.

Se sentía algo decepcionada de que el no se hubiera despendido de ella, había tenido la tonta ilusión de que… ya no importaba. Aoshi debía de estar furioso con ella por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, era lo lógico, sin embargo ella había esperado que esa mañana las cosas hubieran mejorado.

Recordó con cierto dolor que Okina le había comentado que su nieto pensaba tomarse unos días libres. Si eso era verdad, ¿Por qué Aoshi se iba a trabajar a un día de casados? Misao se dio cuenta de que Okina le comentaba algo y se obligó a sonreír. No podía permitir que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de cuanto estaba sufriendo por el desprecio de Aoshi.

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Kenshin entro en la oficina y se llevó un susto casi de muerte al ver al joven que estaba sentado en el escritorio. Aoshi levanto la vista y volvió a concentrarse en los informes.

-¿Que demonios haces hoy aquí?- le pregunto confundido el pelirrojo-. Estoy seguro de que ayer te casaste y que me habías dicho que te tomarías una semana libre para estar con Misao, ¿ya paso la semana?

- Sabes perfectamente que no, y el motivo por el que esté aquí y no en casa disfrutando de mi esposa no es asunto tuyo.

- Discutieron- le dijo Kenshin mientras se sentaba frente a el-. Supongo que por la pelea con Sagara. Por cierto, ¿por que lo golpeaste, Aoshi?- le dijo mientras contemplaba la leve inflamación en unos de los pómulos de su amigo.

Shinomori se llevo las manos al rostro con desesperación y luego se fijo en su amigo que lo miraba con preocupación.

- Desde ayer todo ha sido un problema, Kenshin. Misao me encontró en nuestro cuarto besándome con Megumi, ¡No!- se apresuro a rectificar Aoshi al ver la cara de asombro del pelirrojo-. Ella me estaba besando a mí y Misao nos vio, se puso como loca, salio corriendo y cuando al fin la encontré, el idiota de Sagara le tenía abrasada, consolándola y diciéndole cuanto le importaba y…- Aoshi sintió como le hervía la sangre de solo recordar la escena-. Me descontrole, lo reconozco, no quería ver a Misao cerca de ese sujeto y perdí el norte. Solo deseaba partirle la cara para demostrarle a Sagara que yo no amenazo en vano, el resto ya lo sabes.

-El resto de cuando entraron a la casa. Para que tengas esa cara, supongo que debió haber ocurrido algo más.

Aoshi Suspiro con resignación.

- Misao sabia que yo y Megumi habíamos sido novios, nos había visto, ¿puedes creerlo?, desde que nos presentaron en el restaurante en la cena de compromiso supo quien era yo y nunca me lo dijo- Aoshi sonrió con desgana-. Me culpo de mantener una aventura con su hermana y yo también me porte fatal… le grite lo que sabia sobre la relación que había mantenido con Sagara. Misao estaba furiosa y….

-¿Y que?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Durante gran parte de la noche Aoshi había intentado convencerse de que las palabras de Misao, sobre que preferiría ser la esposa de Sagara antes que la suya solo las había dicho en un momento de furia, que nada tenia que ver con lo que en realidad sentía. Sin embargo un miedo desconocido lo corroía por dentro, temía que Misao aun estuviera enamorada de ese sujeto y que él en ves de lograr que se olvidara de Sagara solo era capas de lanzarla a sus brazos y no permitía que la llama se extinguiera.

- Le dije que ella también tenia ana aventura con Sagara. Puedes imaginarte como reacciono, ¿verdad?- Kenshin asintió-. Luego todo fue un caos, la quise obligar a… - se callo de golpe y un leve rubor le tiño las pálidas mejillas al percibir la mirada de interés de su amigo-.A que consumáramos el matrimonio, pero Misao me amenazó con un cuchillo. ¡¿Puedes creerlo Kenshin?! ¡Con un cuchillo! Como si yo fuera un criminal

Himura soltó una carcajada, el intentar imaginarse a su amigo siendo rechazado por su esposa con un cuchillo era algo fuera de lo común. La mirada de advertencia de Shinomori lo contuvo de seguir riendo.

-Te prometo que cuando te dije lo de dormir en el sofá era solo una broma-le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-. ¿Dormiste en el sofá?

-No, en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Pero ese no es el punto, Kenshin- el joven suspiro-. No se que hacer para solucionar las cosas con Misao, solo quiero que ella este bien, que desee estar casada conmigo. Además… esta el punto de mi abuelo.

Kenshin lo miro extrañado y arqueo las cejas, su amigo no le había mencionado nada sobre algún punto que Okina hubiera especificado.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Punto de que?

-Del traspaso de su parte de la empresa. Tengo un año de plazo para darle un bisnieto, o si no, me deshereda, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Un año de plazo para tener un hijo- Kenshin dejo escapar un silbido-. ¿cuenta la posibilidad de la adopción?

-No es broma, Ken- le dijo molesto Aoshi.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero si Misao no te deja que… bueno… consumes el matrimonio dudo que le puedas cumplir a tu abuelo, ¿ella lo sabe?

El joven asintió con resignación.

-Se lo dije y lo había aceptado bastante bien, pero anoche ni siquiera me dejo acercarme a ella.

- Y es lógico, porque si yo estuviera en el lugar de Misao tampoco lo hubiera permitido. Imagínate como te sentirías tú si supieras que tu esposa te engaña con tu hermano, te recrimina tus errores, después te culpa de tener un amante y mas encima piensa obligarte a consumar el matrimonio porque necesita tener un hijo antes de un año. Yo realmente hubiera utilizado el cuchillo, Aoshi, tenlo por seguro.

Sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, Aoshi sabia que Kenshin tenia razón, se había pasado con Misao. En esos momentos daría lo que fuera por conseguir volver el tiempo atrás.

-No se que hacer para que me perdone. Realmente debo ser un idiota, en vez de haberme quedado en casa intentado solucionar las cosas con ella vengo a encerrarme en mi oficina para intentar huir de mis problemas- Aoshi lo miro con resignación-. No se que hacer con Misao, desquilibra mi centro, no se que hacer para mantenerla feliz.

-¿Quieres un consejo, amigo mío?- le preguntó el pelirrojo-. Pues bien, ve a casa, intenta hablar con Misao y dale tiempo. No la obligues a nada, que sea ella la que marque el ritmo entre ustedes, ya vera como de a poco comenzara a confiar en ti.

Durante unos minutos Aoshi recapacito sobre las palabras del pelirrojo, se levanto de la silla y recogió su chaqueta.

-Tú ganas- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Deséame suerte, si mañana me encuentras aquí ya sabes cual es el motivo.

Shinomori salio de la oficina dejando a si amigo solo. Kenshin de verdad esperaba que las cosas entre esos dos se arreglaran, nunca le había resultado tan obvio el ver a dos personas que se gustaban y sin embargo eran tan tercos que podría estarse cayendo el cielo a pedazos y ellos no se dirían lo que sentían. Un hijo, sonrió al pensar en la idea de Okina, ese anciano era mas listo que todos ellos juntos. Si un hijo no era capas de ayudarlos a salvar sus diferencias, nada lo haría.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto. Se sentida cansada y algo abatida. No había dormido muy bien y el hecho de saber que Aoshi había preferido irse a trabajar en lugar de estar con ella la hacia sentir aun peor.

-La culpa es toda tuya- se repitió otra ves con enojo mientras doblaba con descuido algunas blusas. Se sentía tan culpable por como se había comportando la noche anterior. No era que pensara que debería haber aceptado que Aoshi hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana con ella, pero la idea de amenazarlo con una cuchillo…, eso había sido desesperado y estupido, sobre todo estupido.¿La habría escuchado Aoshi si le hubiera pedido que no la tocara? Suponía que si. Shinomori podía ser un idiota en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca había mostrado intención de lastimarla, sin embargo el hecho de verlo tan molesto y de saber que era por que ella lo había provocado había generado aquel estado de terror en ella.

Con una mezcla de rabia y dolor se recordó que Aoshi necesitaba tener un hijo y por eso se había comportado de esa manera. No se explicaba como un anciano tan encantador como Okina podía manipular de esa forma la vida de su nieto, Misao sonrió al pensar que realmente a pesar de lo independiente que parecía Shinomori, tanto Seijuro como Okina parecían tener mucho peso en su vida; con una sola mirada de Hiko, Aoshi era capas de controlar todo su mal carácter. Ojala algún día ella pudiera conseguir lo mismo, aunque lo dudaba.

- Si te molesto me marcho- le dijo Kaoru mientras entraba en la habitación-. ¿Cómo dormiste, prima? ¿Y Aoshi?

-¿De verdad deseas que te responda a un a riesgo de que me ponga a llorar hasta formar un rió de lagrimas?- Misao la miro con una sonrisa triste y se sentó en la cama-. Dormí pésimo y Aoshi esta en la oficina.

-Había dicho que se quedaría en casa unos días, por lo menos eso me dijo Kenshin.

-Claro, supongo que era lo que pensaba hacer hasta anoche- Misao miro detenidamente a su prima-. Tuvimos una discusión horrible.

-Siempre discutes con el, Misao, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Que esta vez me debe odiar- suspiro con angustia-. Ayer cuando subí a buscarlo lo encontré aquí, besándose con Megumi…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Shinomori te estaba engañando con Meg?

-El dice que no, que mi hermana le tendió una trampa y si quieres que sea honesta, después de pensarlo mucho creo que tiene razón en parte, pero eso no quita que pondré mucha mas atención en las próxima ocasiones, pero bueno… discutimos peor que las otra veces, le dije que sabia que el y mi hermana habían sido novios y se lo tomo bastante mal, además me mintió y si averiguo sobre mi relación con Sano, yo le había pedido que no lo hiciera, Kao, y tuve la tonta idea de que me había escuchado, esperando a que yo se lo contara cuando me sintiera mas segura, pero como el tiene que controlarlo todo le pidió a Kenshin que averiguara.

Kaoru se puso roja, sabia que si Aoshi se había enterado de la relación de Misao con Sanosuke había sido por que ella había abierto la boca con Kenshin. Jamás su intención había sido la de causarle daño a su prima.

-Misao… - Kaoru la miro con arrepentimiento-. En eso la culpa es mía, yo le conté lo que había paso a Kenshin y seguramente el se lo dijo a Aoshi.

-Ya da igual, ahora me doy cuenta de que debería habérselo contado desde un comienzo, el muy tonto llevaba pensado todo este tiempo de que Sano y yo éramos amantes, ¿te lo puedes creer?

-Una equivocación fácil de cometer- le dijo la joven-. Sano se muestra demasiado atento contigo; se que siempre ha sido así, pero si Aoshi que no lo conoce lo ve actuar de ese modo con su prometida y luego se entera de que habían sido novios, da para pensar.

-Yo nunca le haría algo así, además Sano esta casado con mi hermana,.Tú sabes que yo no podría…

-Yo lo se porque te conozco, pero Aoshi no. Además si yo tuviera la clase de hermana que es Meg creo que también caería en la tentación de fastidiarla un poco. ¿Eso fue todo?

Misao negó con pesar, se sonrojo un poco y tomo la mano de su prima.

-Kao, hay algo que no te he contado- le dijo Misao-. Con Aoshi debemos tener un hijo antes de un año de matrimonio, le me lo contó y yo estuve de acuerdo, pero anoche le dije que no iba a aceptar nada de eso y lo amenacé con el cuchillo de mi padre. El se marcho furioso, no tengo idea a donde paso la noche, pero aquí no lo hizo, ahora no se como decirle que estoy arrepentida.

-Definitivamente ustedes dos son las personas más tercas que conozco- le dijo Kaoru con gesto de fastidio-. Deberías pensar que quizás las cosas si pueden resultar muy bien entre ustedes, no es necesario que discutan cada vez que estén a solas, ¿de verdad quieres tener un hijo con el?

Tener un hijo, Misao lo pensó durante unos cuantos minutos. Quería tener una familia pero no en esas condiciones.

-Claro que deseo tenerlo, pero aun me siento un poco insegura, no se que esperar de Aoshi y de nuestra relación, no me complace la idea de estar juntos solo porque necesita un hijo…

-¿Se lo has dicho, Misao? ¿Te has dado alguna ves el tiempo de hablar con el y contarle lo que tu sientes, lo que esperas de esta unión y saber también lo que quiere el?- la joven negó con desgana y Kaoru suspiro-. Pues deberías hacerlo, eso les ayudaría mucho mas que estar discutiendo y disculpándose- Kaoru se puso de pie y le sonrió-. Espero que soluciones tus problemas con Aoshi, ahora voy a salir con tu madre, ¿quieres venir?.

-No, gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Prefiero terminar con esto y quizás, si tengo suerte, Aoshi venga temprano y podamos hablar.

-Como gustes- Kaoru le dejo sola nuevamente.

Misao pensó en lo que Kaoru le había dicho; hablar con sinceridad. Lo único positivo de toda la discusión había sido que ya no había secretos entre ambos y eso era un alivio, pero quedaba esperar a conocer a Aoshi. En menos de veinticuatro horas había descubierto muchas facetas de el y no todas le habían gustado, ¿Qué mas se escondería bajo la imagen que proyectaba siempre? Tendría que aprender a descubrirlo.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

El timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia, Misao aun no terminaba de guardar sus cosas y suspiro resignada mientras se dirija a abrir. No había nadie en casa y eso la deprimía un poco. Aoshi tampoco había dado señales de vida.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a un joven que le sonreía con amabilidad.

-¿Si?- le preguntó la joven.

-Buenos días. Soy Soujiro Seta y tengo una cita con el señor Seijuro Hiko, sobre el trabajo.

Misao lo miro sin comprender absolutamente nada. Hiko estaba trabajando y a ella nadie le había comunicado que vendría aquel joven, además no entendía por que no había ido directamente a la empresa en vez de estar allí en la casa.

-El no se encuentra, pero puede encontrarlo en la empresa, quizás le dio errada la dirección…

-No lo creo, ¿y es señor Shinomori?- insistió Seta.

-Mi esposo no esta- le dijo Misao sorprendiéndose a si misma por el hecho de llamar a Aoshi de esa forma-. Llegara pronto, espero.

-Un gusto conocerla, señora Shinomori- le dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa-. Felicidades por su reciente matrimonio. ¿Podría invitarme a pasar? Tengo algunas cosas que ver antes de mañana.

Misao dudo por unos minutos si lo debía dejar entrar, su madre siempre le había dicho cuando pequeña que no dejar entrar a extraños en casa, pero ya no tenia ocho años sino que dieciocho, así que se aparto de la puerta para darle entrada y guió al joven hasta el salón.

-Lamento si la he importunado con mi vista, señora Shinomori, pero tenia que venir hoy a reunirme con el señor Hiko para ver si mi lugar de trabajo esta listo, y por si necesito de algo mas.

-¿Trabaja aquí?- le pregunto Misao con curiosidad, Soujiro la miro con evidente atención y ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Comenzaré a trabajar desde mañana, el señor Hiko me ha encargado que ayude al señor Shinomori un poco, como se ha casado recientemente desea que tenga mas tiempo libre, así que nos veremos bastante seguido.

Misao sintió inmediata simpatía por aquel muchacho, no tendría más de unos veinte años y le agradaba su trato cortes pero a la vez natural. Además era bien parecido y le había dado una buena noticia, Aoshi pasaría más tiempo en casa con ella.

- Lamento no poder ayudarlo como desearía, pero no hay nadie mas en casa y no tenía idea de que usted vendría, lo único que puedo hacer es invitarlo a que espere la llegada de alguien mas apto que yo en este asunto.

-Para mi será un gusto contar con su compañía.

Soujiro le sonrió. Estaba algo sorprendido con la joven que tenía en frente, cuando Saito le había dicho que tenía que conseguir la atención y la confianza de Misao Makimachi el había esperado encontrarse con una joven parecida a Megumi, algo desagradable y obstinada, en cambio al ver a Misao todas sus ideas habían cambiado. Era una joven bastante sencilla y notoriamente más agradable que su hermana, además era bonita y eso complicaría las cosas.

Soujiro había accedido a formar parte de aquella extraña asociación por petición de su padre, que era amigo de Saito, para el no presentaba una mayor ganancia que lo que obtendría por hacer bien su trabajo, solo tenía que ganarse la confianza de la joven Makimachi y sacarle información sobre Aoshi, y por petición especial de Saito, vigilar a Megumi. A sus ojos, realmente Shinomori tenía que ser un tonto si prefería arriesgar su matrimonio con Misao por una aventura con Megumi, sin embargo no podía confiarse.

- ¿Aoshi sabe que usted vendrá hoy?- Misao entro en ese momento al salón con un vaso con jugo que le tendió a Soujiro con una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo, el señor Hiko había quedado en prestarme hoy a su sobrino, pero si el no ha llegado antes de que llegue el señor Shinomori creo que me veré en la penosa obligación de presentarme personalmente. No creo que le agrade mucho la idea de ver a su hermosa esposa a solas con un hombre en casa, por lo que es preferible que no piense cosas que no son.

Misao sonrió ante aquel cometario. Aoshi había demostrado ser bastante posesivo, eso a ella a la ves le gustaba y le exasperaba, con Sanosuke, Shinomori había perdido la paciencia, solo esperaba que no se mostrara igual de agresivo con aquel joven que recién venia conociendo

Como invocado por su pensamiento, Aoshi entro en el salón y miro con curiosidad a Soujiro Seta y luego clavo sus ojos azule en Misao, observándola con seriedad.

- Buenas tardes, señor Shinomori- Soujiro se puso de pie y le tendió la mano-. Mi nombre es Soujiro Seta, vengo a verlo por petición del señor Hiko.

-Mi tío no me ha dicho nada de su visita, señor Seta- respondió Aoshi con tranquilidad pero Misao percibió el sarcasmo en sus palabras-. No acostumbro a recibir asuntos del trabajo en mi casa y se suponía que estos días no me encontraría en la oficina, así que me disculpara si su argumento me parece algo extraño.

- De lo más comprensible- concedió el joven-. Me gustaría poder explicarme con mayor tranquilidad, si le parece bien.

Aoshi asintió y se dirigió hasta donde Misao lo miraba expectante, no le sonreía pero tampoco parecía tan molesta como la noche anterior.

- Puedes ir a tu cuarto o a donde lo desees, yo me encargare de el. ¿No hay nadie mas en casa?- le preguntó Aoshi frunciendo el ceño.

- Todos salieron, me dejaron sola, bueno, yo no quise acompañar a mi madre…- Misao se callo para no decirle que no había querido salir con Okon y Kaoru por esperarlo a el.

-Esta bien, pero procura que no vuelva a ocurrir- el noto que Misao iba a protestar pero se callo-. Nos vemos luego.

Misao se alejo sin protestar y Aoshi se volteo a ver a Soujiro Seta. Le extrañaba que su tío no le hubiera comentado nada acerca de el y mucho mas que estuviera en su casa y a solas con su mujer. Intento no sentirse enfadado por este hecho pensado que había sido algo fortuito y lo invito a tomar asiento nuevamente, durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio como estudiándose mutuamente. A Aoshi algo en la forma de ser del joven no le agrado mucho, pero no podía saber que era.

- Como le decía, el señor Hiko me había citado el día de hoy para pode hablar conmigo- le dijo Soujiro- El hecho de que halla venido aquí y no a la oficina se debe a que trabajare para usted, Señor Shinomori, en la casa.

-No entiendo a que se refiere de con eso de que trabajará para mi- Aoshi frunció en ceño molesto. No podía creer que Seijuro también estuviera planeando controlarle el trabajo que realizaba desde hacia años.

- Su tío considera que por el hecho de esta casado necesitara mas tiempo para estar con su esposa. Por ese motivo me contrato para ayudarle con algo de trabajo, lo haré aquí en casa, en un despacho que el señor Hiko pondrá a mi disposición, espero no haberlo incomodado con la noticia, señor Shinomori, pero le aseguro que yo contaba al presentar aquí hoy, con que el señor Hiko estuviera presente cuando me conociera.

Aoshi se sentía nuevamente molesto. Una cosa era que estuviera casado y otra muy diferente que no pudiera hacer su trabajo como correspondía. El estaba conciente de que pasaba muchas horas en la oficina, pero nunca había pensado en descuidar a su esposa. Tendría que hablar con Hiko y decirle que no quería un ayudante. Menos en la casa.

- Señor Seta, como se puede dar cuenta yo no estaba al tanto de que usted trabajaría para mi, por ese motivo antes de darle alguna respuesta preferiría conversarlo personalmente con mi tío para que me explicara sus motivos.

-Lo comprendo y no tengo inconveniente, señor Shinomori- el joven se puso de pie para retirase-. Si su decisión es la de seguir contado con mis servicios, el señor Hiko sabe como comunicarse conmigo.

Aoshi lo acompaño hasta la puerta y lo observo marchar con cierto alivio. Algo le había inquietado en aquel joven, pero antes de tomar su decisión quería hablar con Seijuro; aun le intrigaba saber por que su tío había tomado una decisión tan importante sin preguntarle, nunca lo había hecho desde que su padre había muerto, no le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran cambiando en esos momentos. No mas de lo que ya habían cambiado.

----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Misao entro nuevamente en el cuarto y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, se sentía algo nerviosa al saber que Aoshi ya estaba en casa y que no había nadie mas de por medio, todas las veces que se habían visto siempre se había sentido segura por la presencia de alguien, ahora no tendría a quien acudir en caso de necesitar ayuda.

Se rió ante lo estupidas que sonaban sus propias palabras, ¿Por qué iba a necesitar pedir ayuda? Aoshi era su esposo y no le haría nada malo, solamente ella debía acostumbrase a la idea de que podían estar tiempo juntos y aprender a conocerse.

Los minutos parecían arrastrarse y Misao esperaba a que en cualquier momento Aoshi entrara en el cuarto exigiéndole un explicación, o peor aun, que no lo hiciera y no pudieran solucionar sus diferencias. Recordó que no parecía molesto cuando le hablo hacia un momento, pero también se recordó que el señor Seta estaba con el y que Aoshi se veía obligado a mostrarse civilizado.

Un leve cosquilleo en la nuca la hizo volverse y se sonrojo al ver que Aoshi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras la observaba colocar orden entre sus pertenencias.

-¿Te molesta que este aquí?- le pregunto Shinomori con tranquilidad-. Si lo hago puedo marcharme.

-Es tu cuarto, no tendría derecho a molestarme- le dijo Misao nerviosa sin apartar la mirada de el.

- También es tu cuarto, Misao. Si tú no deseas que este aquí puedo ocupar otra habitación, de verdad.

Ella negó con la cabeza y continuo doblando ropa, intentado concentrase en lo que hacia, algo que le resultaba muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que Aoshi estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Oyó que Aoshi suspiraba con resignación y entraba en la habitación cerrando la puerta. La joven sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso al notar su presencia a tras ella. Deseaba con igual fuerza huir del cuarto y a la vez volverse para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, pedirle disculpas y esperar a que todo volviera a estar bien entre ellos, sin embargo a veces las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían. No encontraba le valor necesario para ninguna de las dos.

Aoshi se sentía como un idiota. Observaba como Misao seguía de espaldas a el, poniendo orden en sus cosas. La notaba nerviosa y tuvo la tentación de abrasarla y atraerla hacia el para besarla, pero antes tenia que darle una disculpa, algo que probablemente ella no estuviera dispuesta a querer oír mas.

El roce de las manos de Aoshi sobre sus brazos desnudos lograron hacer que Misao perdiera la poca calma y cordura que le quedaban, se volteo con sorpresa y lo miro a los ojos.

-Necesitamos hablar- Aoshi la condujo hasta la cama y la insto a sentarse, el hizo lo mismo y se coloco a su lado guardando las distancias-. Ni siquiera se como empezar esto, se lo que tendría que decirte pero supongo que no lo querrás escuchar.

-Mas disculpas, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Misao con una sonrisa-. ¿Siempre te ha gustado tanto disculparte, Aoshi?

Como tantas otras veces, Shinomori se sorprendió de la facilidad que Misao tenia para romper la tensión de los momentos difíciles.

-La verdad es que no. Creo que soy muy malo haciéndolo.

-Conmigo ha dado excelentes resultados, aun sigo creyéndote- Misao le sonrió con tristeza-. Lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió anoche, Aoshi. Lo que te dije sobre Sano no era verdad. No debería haberme puesto así de furiosa, pero….

-Entre Megumi y yo no existe nada. Te lo prometo- Aoshi le tomo la mano y se alegro al ver que ella no se apartaba-. Con tu hermana mantuvimos una relación por un par de meses y reconozco que si estuve muy interesado en ella, le propuse matrimonio y acepto, te imaginaras mi sorpresa al descubrir días después que se había casado con otro hombre. Megumi le envió una nota a Kenshin para que me la hiciera llegar a mi, ni siquiera fue capas de decírmelo en mi propia cara, por ese motivo es que me siento tan molesto con ella, si a eso le agregamos el saber que se había casado con tu prometido solo empeoro las cosas.

- Sanosuke solo me estaba consolando- le dijo Misao con expresión dolida-. Es verdad que fuimos novios y yo estuve muy enamorada de el, pero tenia quince años y las cosas eran muy diferentes, cuando el me dejo para casarse con Megumi sentí que me iba a morir de la pena, durante meses estuve muy mal, incluso creo que cuando tu me conociste aun me seguía sintiendo así. Pero ahora espero que las cosas mejoren, deseo olvidarme de todos los problemas y de los sufrimientos. Me gustaría intentar formar un hogar contigo, si es que aun lo quieres.

Aoshi le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza y le sonrió.

- Claro que aun lo deseo. Tu eres mi esposa, y estoy contento de que sea así- Aoshi la miro a los ojos intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para llegar a ella -. Me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos mas tiempo para conocernos, y quizás para que en el momento de casarnos nos sintiéramos mas a gusto el uno con el otro, no te estoy hablando de amor o algo así, se que eso toma tiempo, solamente del hecho de que en este momento para ti yo soy un completo extraño y puedo ver el terror que te provoca estar a solas conmigo, y eso me molesta y me duele.

Misao abrió la boca para protestar, pero no sabía como rebatir aquello que era cierto. Le gustaba Aoshi, le gustaba muchísimo, pero aun no tenia la confianza para abrirse a el. Temía que en cualquier momento el hiciera algo que la hiriera profúndame o simplemente ella no poder ser capas de complacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, Misao le acaricio el lugar donde un leve hematoma comenzaba a hacer su aparición, Aoshi se sorprendió un poco y cerro los ojos al sentir la ligera caricia.

-Me gustas, Aoshi- le dijo Misao y se sonrojó al ver la sorpresa reflejada en los fríos ojos del joven-. Me gustas mucho, pero no estoy enamorada de ti, ha sido muy poco tiempo y…

- Esta bien, Misao. No me enfadare por eso. Pero no te negare que ya es un avance saber que por lo menos te gusto.

-¿Y yo te gusto a ti?- la joven se arrepintió casi al momento de lo que había dicho. Esa pregunta la había carcomido desde que ella se había dado cuenta de que se casaría con Shinomori, siempre mezclada con el temor de que el la estuviera comparando constantemente con Megumi.

Aoshi no le sonrió, se sentía algo aturdido por la forma tan directa en la que ella le había preguntado algo que ni siquiera el se había podido responder en dos semanas. Se fijo en sus ojos verdes que lo miraban con su habitual curiosidad, sus ojos habían sido algo que le habían llamado la atención desde el primer día en que la vio en el restaurante, ya no lucían tristes y apagado sino que expectantes y ansiosos. Se fijo en sus mejillas que habían recuperado un poco mas de color y se pregunto como seria el poder acariciarla si temer asustarla, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se poso sobre sus labios y recordó la noche que habían estado en el salón de la casa de Misao, dejando de lado sus temores y las inhibiciones. Aoshi pensó que le gustaría que todas las veces fueran así.

Misao en dos semanas había logrado remover su estructurado mundo de pies a cabeza: lo había hecho enfadar, tener miedo y ponerse celoso. Le había mostrado los fácil que era cometer un error tras otro sin aprender de ellos y lo difícil que podía ser disculparse, ella simplemente había sido todo lo que no tenia planeado para su vida, pero ahora que la tenia con el no desea perderla, deseaba que lo quisiera y que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos, pero se sentía incapaz de lograrlo.

En definitiva, Misao Makimachi le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la había visto, solamente que no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese instante.

-Si, me gustas, Misao. Aunque no eras lo que esperaba para mi vida, me gustas mucho.

Ella asintió y bajo la vista.

-Sobre lo de tener un hijo… - Misao observo que Aoshi no dejaba de mirarla y se puso aun mas nerviosa-. Se que debes hacerlo, por lo de tu abuelo y todo eso, pero ¿podríamos tomarnos un tiempo mas?

Tiempo, eso era exactamente lo que Kenshin le había sugerido esa mañana, que fuera Misao la que marcara el ritmo entre ellos, sin prisas, dándole el espacio suficiente para que ella lo fuera conociendo y aceptando.

- Tengo un año de plazo- le recordó Aoshi. Misao pareció decepcionada pero el le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara y le sonrió-. Pero los bebes demoran nueve meses y también el me he dado la posibilidad de que solo le demos la noticia de la llegada de un niño, podemos esperar si tu así lo deseas.

- Gracias, Aoshi. Te prometo que intentare…

Misao se quedo en silencio al notar la intensidad de la mirada de Aoshi, hasta que lentamente el acerco su rostro al suyo, ella cerro los ojos y dejo que la besara. El beso en un comienzo fue un leve roce, algo tan simple y ligero que le provoco estremecimientos. Lentamente Aoshi fue profundizando el beso y Misao dejo de lado los temores y le permitió continuar, respondiendo tímidamente a lo que sus labios producían en ella. No supo en que momento dejo que el la tumbara con delicadeza en la cama mientras seguía besándola, despacio y a la ves con exigencia, ella sentía que el corazón le martillaba contra el pecho y pensaba que en cualquier momento se le saldría. Cuando Aoshi la atrajo hacia el para abrasarla, Misao sintió la punzada de temor mezclada con el deseo de seguir experimentando todo aquello que le era nuevo.

Aoshi percibió el miedo en ella, se había puesto ligeramente tensa y había dejado de besarlo, se dio cuenta de que le había prometido tiempo y no le estaba cumplido, fue a apartarse pero Misao le retuvo abrasándolo y fue ella quien esta ves busco sus labios. La razón y las buenas intenciones dejaron de importarle, el saber que ella deseaba aquello tanto como el, lo hacia olvidarse de todo el resto.

Cuando los labios de Aoshi se apartaron de los suyos, Misao se sintió frustrada, quería suplicarle que no dejara de besarla pero al sentir como estos se posaban con gentileza sobre la delicada piel de su cuello dejo escapar un débil gemido y sintió como la respiración se le aceleraba, las manos de Aoshi le recorrieron con delicadeza los brazos y se posaron en su cintura, deteniéndose allí durante unos breves segundos en lo que le dio tiempo para que intentara asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Misao deseaba que aquello no terminara, le gustaba lo que sentía, le gustaba tenerlo cerca y saber que la deseaba. Aoshi lentamente comenzó a recorrer su cintura y las caderas, cuando su mano ligeramente fría toco la piel desnuda del vientre, la joven percibió como el temor otra vez se apoderaba de ella, contuvo la respiración y se tenso levemente.

-Aoshi…- le susurró con voz temblorosa-, no… por favor.

Inmediatamente el se aparto de ella. No se mostraba molesto como Misao había temido sino que por el contrario, parecía sentirse culpable.

-Lo siento, Misao… yo.

-Esta bien- le dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa-. Solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo, para hacerme a la idea…

-Tiempo- le dijo el con una sonrisa-. Te daré el tiempo que necesites, sin presiones, lo prometo-. Se inclinó hacia la joven y la beso levemente en los labios, pero se aparto casi enseguida-. ¿Quieres que te ayude para que después salgamos a comer a fuera?

Misao asintió y poniéndose de pie comenzó a hablar en forma animada mientras doblaba con prisa las cosas que le quedaba y Aoshi le ayudaba.

Aoshi siempre se había considerado un hombre paciente y nunca se había sentido frustrado cuando había tenido que esperar por algo, pero ahora que Misao le pedía que no la presionara sentía como todo aquello le resultaba mucho más difícil. No la presionaría, pero rogaba por que no lo hiciera esperar demasiado, ahora que se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaba no sabia si seria capas de comportarse por tanto tiempo.

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, espero este chap te haya gustado un poco mas, como ves las cosas van mejorando, pero a veces aparecen algunos problemas, tengo una tendencia a los dramas en las historias, sabes que mi parte humor no es de las mejores, así que… Ya apareció Soujiro y Aoshi no esta muy contento, pero ya esta solucionando las cosas con Misao, esperemos que ahora si resulte, Gracias por el apoyo, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**LauraDrazen**: Como ves por lo menos están intentado solucionar las cosas, igual aparece mas de algún problemilla por allí, sobre todo con Soujiro rondando. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**sakurita88**: No te preocupes, se que a veces uno tiene mil cosas que hacer, con saber que la historia te siga gustando me doy mas por mas que satisfecha. Como ves las cosas se van arreglando lentamente, por lo menos ya no hay secretos de por medio. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Si, Aoshi no la quiere cerca y ese será un problema, porque el mismo metió a Okon en la casa y Meg también es su hija, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Como ves Aoshi si esta haciendo un esfuerzo por conseguir que Misao por lo menos confié en el, el tiempo y el trato hacen maravillas en las personas y el amor es un sentimiento que se cultiva. Gracias por el apoyo, y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amigui, como ves las cosas van un poquito mejor, espero no te estreses esta semana. Misao y Aoshi intentan arreglar las cosas y aparece en acción Soujiro, un pequeño gran dolor de cabeza. Un beso enorme, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Lore**: Ya aprecio Soujiro para complicar las cosas, Aoshi no se lo tomo muy bien y se lo tomara luego mucho peor. Como ves las cosas van mejorando, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**LiHo SaKuRaGuI**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap y no te preocupes, se que a veces el tiempo falta, por cierto, ojala tu novio mejore pronto. Como ves las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao pueden mejorar, aunque ahora llego Soujiro para complicar un poquito el asunto, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Blueazul-acero**: Gracias de igual manera por dejarme tu cometario, espero que pronto vuelvas a tener PC. Espero que cuando puedas volver a leer te guste como va la historia, gracias nuevamente por el apoyo, ciao.

**Hikaruhiwatari:** Muchas gracias por tu cometario y de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, sobre tus dibujos me encantaría verlos así que te pido se me puedes enviar la dirección si es posible y de verdad me haría mucha ilusión su pudieras hacer algunos dibujos de la historia ya que hay una chica que hace algunos de mis historias de FMA y no tengo a nadie en esta sección, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos al próxima semana, ciao.

**ESTRELLITA SOÑADORA**: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y me alegra haber podido complacerte, solo lamento que el chap haya sido algo estresante, pero como tengo que seguir un orden… Pero ya hubo reconciliación, y Soujiro en escena, gracias por el apoyo, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KARLA:** Lamento lo del chap anterior, pero te aseguro que era necesario para llevar a cabo el resto de la historia, como vez las cosas ya van mejorando un poco y espero realmente que este chap te haya gustado mas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	12. Chapter 12

_**La venganza es una herencia **_

_**de las almas débiles;**_

_**nunca se cobija **_

_**en los corazones fuertes. **_

**Capitulo 12: Una pequeña venganza.**

-¿Podemos hablar?

Seijuro levanto la vista del informe que tenia en sus manos y le dedico una sonrisa a su sobrino, al ver que este seguía tan serio como antes se preocupo.

-Lamento como te trate ayer, se que ya no eres un niño pero a veces suelo olvidarlo, Aoshi. Además, tu comportamiento dejo bastante que desear, jamás te peleaste en la escuela y lo vienes a hacer el día de tu boda y delante de tu esposa.

-No era sobre eso de lo que te venia a hablar, pero acepto las disculpas, aunque reconozco que yo también tengo parte de culpa en todo lo que ocurrió,. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Seijuro lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Que el recordara, no tenia nada que decirle a Aoshi.

Cuando llego a casa esa tarde se había alegrado mucho al comprobar que su sobrino y Misao habían arreglado las cosas y que parecían estar bastante bien, pero decirle algo…

-¿Sobre la oficina, muchacho?... Creo que no, solo llevas un día fuera y te recuerdo que yo ya trabajaba en esto antes de que tu nacieras.

-Soujiro Seta- le dijo Aoshi con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba frente a su tío-. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Seijuro sonrió al ver la mirada molesta de su sobrino. Estaba seguro de que Aoshi se lo tomaría así, solo lamentaba no haber estado presente en la entrevista, lo había olvidado por completo.

- Veo que conociste al señor Seta, ¿Qué te pareció?

Aoshi estuvo apunto de decirle que no le había agradado para nada, pero prefería guardar sus argumentos para luego, así que se limito a encogerse de hombros.

- Supongo que debe ser listo si lo piensas contratar, además parece bastante correcto. Lo que no entiendo es para que lo quieres,

-Pensé que eso te había quedado claro; lo quiero para que te ayude, muchacho.

-Se perfectamente como llevar una empresa, lo llevo haciendo por años. No necesito mas ayuda de la que tengo.

- Estas casado y una esposa necesita tiempo con cu esposo, sobre toda en tu caso ya que tu y Misao apenas se conocen, por ese motivo es por el que yo no me he querido casar aun - le dijo con seguridad-., Te conozco y se que no te gustaría encontrarte un día con la sorpresa de que Misao te engaña por que no le prestabas la atención suficiente. Además, Seta solo hará las cosas más simples, lo que tú no puedas hacer en un horario laborar de horas prudentes.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta brillante idea?- le preguntó el joven con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de molestia en los ojos.

-Bueno, digamos que fue una inspiración-contesto Hiko. Saito le había pedido que no le dijera nada de eso a Aoshi por que se podría molestar con el-. ¿Y Misao lo sabe?

Aoshi asintió con cierta molestia., eso era lo peor de toda, que Misao se había puesto muy contenta con la noticia y el no había tenido el valor suficiente para decirle que Seta no trabajaría con el, seria como romperle la ilusión de pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Aoshi realmente quería llevar bien las cosas con Misao y si analizaba todo fríamente. esa era la oportunidad perfecta; pero no quería a Seta rondando en su vida, lamentablemente, al parecer no tendría mas opción.

- Claro que lo sabe, cuando llegué a casa la encontré platicando con el, ¿que te parece?- le preguntó arqueando las cejas, Hiko sonrió.

- Que estas un poco celoso, sobrino- le dijo Seijuro-. Pero supongo que ya que lo conoces podrá venir a trabajar aquí cuando tú lo ordenes.

Aoshi puso una expresión de fastidio y asintió.

-Que se ponga a revisar los informe y libros de contabilidad, así se hará a la idea de lo que debe hacer. Puede empezar de mañana si gusta, espero que tú te encargues de todo.

- Por supuesto, ¿alguna cosa más, sobrino?- le pregunto Hiko con ironía-. Nunca pensé que terminaría recibiendo tus órdenes.

-Paro lo que sirve que te las de, al final terminas haciendo lo que se te viene en gana- Aoshi se dirigió hasta la puerta-. Nos vemos en la cena.

Seijuro lo observo marchar con alegría, Aoshi se veía mucho mas contento y eso era algo bueno, por un momento había temió que el incidente con Sagara hubiera complicado las cosas con Misao, pero al perecer no había sido así.

Aun había cosas que no le quedaban del todo claras, Aoshi nunca había sido un joven inclinado a la violencia o a generar conflictos, por el contrario, su carácter era bastante calmado, pero a el no le había pasado desapercibida la hostilidad que su sobrino mostraba hacia Sagara y viceversa. No quería pensar que el punto de conflicto fuera Misao, ya que Sagara era el esposo de Megumi…

Suspiro con preocupación, tendría que vigilar esa situación para evitar que se generaran más roces y conflictos. Sanosuke Sagara, al parecer era un nuevo problema en la vida de su sobrino, solo esperaba que no fuera un problema muy grande, no podría estar vigilando constantemente a Aoshi para que no le partiera la cara.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Kauro fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kenshin, el joven le sonrió logrando que ella se sonrojara levemente.

-Hola Kaoru- le dijo el chico-. ¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo? Si tienes algo que hacer, lo entenderé.

-Eh… no, es decir, si puedo salir contigo.-Kaoru sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón-. ¿Puedes esperarme un minuto?

Himura asintió y entro en la casa mientras la joven corría rumbo a su habitación, justo en ese momento Aoshi bajaba las escaleras y sonrió al verlo.

-Hola, Ken. ¿A que debemos el placer de tu visita?

- Bueno, una de las cosas que me traen aquí es ver a Kaoru y la otra saber como estabas, ¿mejoraron las cosas con Misao?

-Creo que si, por lo menos ahora me habla- Aoshi le sonrió-. Me ha pedido tiempo y yo he decidido dárselo, creo que eres muy sabio dando consejos, amigo. Gracias por eso.

- De nada, bueno amigo- le dijo Himura-. Me voy, me están esperando.

Kaoru lo miro con cierta inseguridad y salio junto a el de la casa, durante los primeros minutos caminaron en silencio.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación, ayer las cosas se complicaron un poco y no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación.

Kauro clavo las vista en el piso, durante la noche anterior ella y Kenshin habían estado hablando sobre la boda y lo que ambos esperaban para la nueva pareja, y lentamente el tema se había ido dirigiendo hacia ellos, Kenshin había hecho algunas preguntas sobre la vida de la joven, nada muy intimo pero si lo suficiente para conocer mas sobre ella, sin embargo cada ves que Kaoru intentaba desviar la conversación hacia el, Himura evitaba el tema lo mas posible.

Pasados unos minutos Kaoru se lo había hecho notar y el le había prometido contestar a todo antes de concluir la fiesta, por las razone obvias habían tenido que dejar todo a medias y el la había ido a ver ese día, solo para terminar con lo que habían empezado.

- ¿De verdad has venido a verme hoy solo para contestar a mis preguntas?- le dijo Kao con curiosidad-. Me sorprende que seas tan considerado.

-Si quiero que confíes en mi, debo ser sincero contigo- Kenshin suspiro-. Aunque no tengo ningún secreto inconfesable.

-No era eso lo que esperaba encontrar, Kenshin. Pero, si reconozco que me intrigan algunas cosas. Tu y Aoshi parecen llevarse muy bien a pesar de que el es a veces un poco…

-¿Déspota?- le preguntó el joven con una sonrisa-. No te preocupes, lo tengo más que claro, pero continúa.

-Bueno, Shinomori es un joven baste especial pero tú lo entiendes, además esta el hecho de que jamás me has hablado de tu familia, ni de más amigos. Lo único que se de ti es que trabajas para Aoshi desde que terminaste de estudiar, que iban a la misma escuela y supongo que a la misma universidad y que conoces todos sus secretos, ¿quien eres realmente, Kenshin?

El pelirrojo guardo silencio durante unos minutos, los ojos de Kaoru seguían fijos en el, esperando las respuestas a su pregunta, ¿Quién eres?

-No conocí a mi padre, así que no puedo decirte mucho de el, pero fue mi madre quien me crió junto a mi abuelo. Era una muy buena mujer y yo la adoraba, pero ella enfermo cuando yo tenía unos quince años, por lo que cuando murió mi abuelo se siguió ocupando de mi. Recibí una buena educación, como tu bien dijiste, Aoshi y yo nos conocimos en la escuela aunque en un comienzo no nos llevábamos muy bien. El siempre a sido así, muy reservado, algo terco y muy listo. No tenia amigos y si bastantes chicos que lo detestaban; yo era todo lo contrario, bastante amistoso y menos dedicado a los estudios, no me iba mal pero tampoco destacaba como el… cuando mi madre enfermo yo… tome decisiones equivocadas y empecé a relacionarme con personas que no debía, en una de esas ocasiones me vi envuelto en un conflicto bastante desagradable, unos chicos mayores aprovecharon un descuido mió para cobrarse de algunas deudas.

-¿Dinero?- le preguntó Kaoru.

-En parte si y en parte también querían golpearme para darme una lección, termine terriblemente herido, como mi madre estaba tan mal me era imposible regresar a casa y explicarle todo a mi abuelo, así que vague durante horas, ni siquiera se como Aoshi y yo nos encontramos, jamás habíamos hablado mas de cinco minutos pero al verme en esas condiciones el se mostró muy preocupado, escucho mis problemas y por primera vez me di cuenta que tras esa imagen que el proyecta a todo el mundo había un chico muy agradable con una vida similar a la mía. Me llevo a su casa, llamo a mi abuelo y mintió por mi, y algo que no supe hasta bastante tiempo después fue que el pago mi deuda y se encargó de que me dejaran en paz.

Kaoru lo miro asombrada, le era muy difícil imaginarse a Kenshin como una especie de chico problema, pero se le hacia aun mas difícil imaginarse a Aoshi como un joven preocupado y agradable.

-¿Por ese motivo eres así con el?

-Digamos que he aprendido a conocerlo, pero hay cosas que me recuerdan cada día que parte de lo que soy es gracias a el- Kenshin se llevo la mano a la cicatriz y le sonrió-. Marcas que no se borran, a pesar del tiempo que pase- el pelirrojo le sujeto la mano a Kaoru-. Deberías darle una oportunidad al igual que lo esta haciendo Misao, quizás dentro de poco nos den una sorpresa a todos.

La joven soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por lo del bebé?- le pegunto Kao.

-Si, creo que Okina esta empezando en complicarles la vida. No me imagino a Aoshi con un bebé.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que esperaran un tiempo. Mi prima recién esta empezando a conocer un poco mas a Shinomori, un hijo en este momento quizás no fuera lo mas acertado.

-Puede que no- le contesto el pelirrojo. Durante unos minutos se quedo observándola con atención, Kaoru se sonrojó un poco pero no aparto la mirada-. ¿Y tu me puedes dar una oportunidad a mi, Kaoru?

-Yo… creo que deberías regresar a la casa- le dijo con vergüenza-. La cena, tengo que ayudar a mi tía.

Himura asintió y emprendieron el regreso. Kaoru Kamilla le gustaba bastante, pero sabia que tenia que darle mas tiempo para que se acostumbrara la idea, el era paciente, le gustaba tomarse el tiempo para llevar a cabo las cosas y conquistarla seria algo muy agradable.

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Habían trascurrido dos semanas desde el matrimonio, y en algunas ocasiones aun Misao no se acostumbraba a todos esos cambios. No podía negar que la relación con Aoshi había mejorado muchísimo, habían empezado a conocerse y a tratar de pasar más tiempo juntos. Ya no discutían tanto como en los primeros días aunque muchas veces el carácter de alguno de los dos se interponía como una nube negra sobre sus corazones, pero rápidamente estos desacuerdos eran olvidados.

Sin embargo Aoshi había cumplido con lo que había prometido y no había vuelto a insistir en lo referente al bebé, Misao a veces se sentía algo culpable, sobre todo cada ves que Okina los interrogaba sobre el tema, por lo que ella esperaba que su decisión fuera la correcta, después de todo, un hijo no podía planificarse. Lo que si le dolía un poco era la decisión de Aoshi de dormir en otro cuarto, la explicación que el le había dado era que no deseaba presionarla y que compartiendo la misma habitación seria casi imposible mantenerse en esa posición. Así que Misao acepto sin protestar lo que el había decidido, esperando que nadie se diera cuanta de este hecho, y en el caso de que alguien lo hubiera notado no había hecho ningún comentario

Las cosas en la casa marchaban relativamente bien, de a poco las costumbres de ambas familias se habían ido mezclando. Okon había conseguido bastante con sus cambios y exigencias, como respetar los horarios de las comidas y las horas de llegado. Aoshi era el que mas se desesperaba con ellos, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo controlaran, pero se limitaba a protestar en murmullos y aceptaba la voluntad de la madre de Misao con estoicismo.

También la llegada de Soujiro Seta había sido una nota revitalisante en la rutina que había estado impuesta en casa de Shinomori, el joven era alegre y atento. Solía concentrarse en su trabajo pero a la ves compartía con ellos las comidas, y hablaba bastante con Kaoru sobre libros y esa clase de cosas ganándose inmediatamente la simpatía de la joven.

Esa tarde, Misao estaba algo desanimada. Aoshi tenia una reunión hasta tarde y no había podido ir a comer a la casa pero el había prometido llegar a la hora de la cena. Durante los días que habían estado juntos, Misao se había ido acostumbrado poco a poco a su compañía, a veces salían o solamente se quedaban en la casa platicando o no haciendo nada.

Misao dejo que sus pasos la guiaran hasta el despacho que ocupaba Soujiro, la puerta estaba entreabierta y el trabajaba revisando unos libros de cuentas, la joven se quedo mirándolo con la mente perdida mientras el juntaba números de un lado para otro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Misao le sonrió.

-¿A que debo el placer de su visita, señora Shinomori?- le pregunto el joven poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta para invitarla a pasar, Misao dudo un segundo pero se convenció de que no estaba haciendo nada malo y entró en el cuarto.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y como estaba la puerta abierta… - Misao recorrió el cuarto con la mirada-. ¿Se siente cómodo aquí, con el trabajo?

-Digamos que soy muy afortunado- dijo el-. Su esposo es muy considerado, me siento a gusto, y usted señora Shinomori, ¿como se siente con su nueva posición de casada?

Misao se sonrojo un poco, no era que la pregunta le fuera desconocida ya que se la habían hecho en innumerables ocasiones desde que se había casado: su madre, Kaoru, Okina, Kenshin… , sin embargo había algo en la forma de preguntar de Soujiro que la incomodaba.

-Ha sido algo extraño… bueno, no se como explicarlo- le dijo Misao y suspiro.

-Todos los cambios lo son, siempre es así. Kaoru me contó que la decisión de venirse a vivir aquí le había costado un poco.

-Mi prima y usted parecen llevarse muy bien, señor Seta.

-Puede llamarme Soujiro, no son tan mayor, se lo aseguro. Y tiene razón, su prima es encantadora- le dijo el joven volviendo a sentarse a trabajar bajo la atenta mirada de Misao-. Espero que no le moleste que vuelva a mi trabajo, señora Shinomori.

-Oh, lo lamento. No quería interrumpirlo- le dijo con una sonrisa al ver la mirada del joven-. No quería interrumpirte Soujiro, lo mejor será marcharme.

-Para mi no es ningún problema que se quede aquí si gusta, una buena conversación no le hace daño a nadie, mientras usted me disculpe cada cierto rato por prestarle atención a esto- le dijo mientras le indicaba los papeles.

La perspectiva de volver a su habitación no le parecía nada atractiva a Misao, su madre y Kaoru había salido de compras y aunque la pasaba muy bien platicando con Okina no le parecía lo que quisiera hacer en se el momento, así que volvió a su sitio y se quedo sentada allí.

-Puedes llamarme Misao, lo de señora Shinomori no me gusta mucho- le dijo con sinceridad.

Soujiro arqueo las cejas y levanto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿No te agrada ser la señora Shinomori?

-Claro que si- se apresuró a decir Misao-. Solo que aun no me acostumbro a la idea, todo ha sido muy rápido, con Aoshi… -Misao se sonrojo baste al ver que había halado mas de la cuenta.

Soujiro la miro por unos minutos, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para empezar a ganarse la confianza de Misao. Durante esas dos semanas le había sido muy difícil acercarse a ella. Los primeros días Aoshi no se había despegado de su lado y el no se había atrevido a intentar nada por temor a molestarlo, y desde que la había visto el primer día la joven no había mostrado interés en platicar con el, por ese motivo, Soujiro había parecido muy interesado en ganarse la confianza de Kaoru, no era algo que hubiera estado en sus planes pero la joven Kamilla era una muy buena fuente de información que podía irle dando a Saito para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Y ahora ella estaba allí, confiada y dispuesta a cooperar, Soujiro le sonrió.

-¿Estas buscando una mentira que me crea, Misao?

Ella lo miro ceñuda pero luego pareció relajarse.

-Miento muy mal, solo pensaba en que no he tenido el tiempo para plantearme todo lo que ha ocurrido. Mi compromiso y mi matrimonio fueron muy rápidos.

-¿Una boda concertada?- pregunto Soujiro, Misao se limito a sentir-. Uno podría creer que tales cosas con del siglo pasado, pero como te puedes dar cuenta, sigue siendo algo frecuente. ¿Cuanto tiempo va desde que conoces a tu esposo?

-Un mes- le dijo Misao algo avergonzada- Se que es muy poco tiempo y de ahí mis dudas, con Aoshi nos conocimos el mismo día de la cena de compromiso y dos semanas después vino la boda, solo en estas semanas hemos tenido realmente tiempo para conocernos mejor.

-¿Y te gusta lo que has encontrado?- los ojos de Soujiro se posaron sobre ella, observándola con curiosidad y su habitual sonrisa en los labios.

- Aoshi es un buen hombre.

-El mundo esta lleno de hombre buenos, el llegar a amar a uno de esos hombres es algo muy diferente. ¿Crees que podrás llegar a amar a tu esposo?

No podía entender como había llegado a tener aquella conversación con Soujiro Seta. Misao se había cuidado muy bien de mantener en absoluta reserva los detalles de su relación con Aoshi ,pero aquel joven tenia algo que la desconcertaba, solo formulaba una pregunta y la respuesta salía sola, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Lo haré- le contesto Misao intentando darle a sus palabras la convicción que sentía le faltaba a ella-. Con un poco mas de tiempo llegare a amarlo.

-Espero que estés en lo correcto, eres una joven demasiado encantadora para verte sumida en un matrimonio que no te satisfaga- le dijo Soujiro-. Lo que no entiendo es lo siguiente, se supone que siempre es la hija mayor la que debe cumplir con los deberes desagradable, ¿Por qué te ha tocado a ti casarte por conveniencia y no a tu hermana?

Una punzada de dolor la invadió, ella había tenido que cumplir siempre con lo que Meg se había negado a hacer, sacrificando su felicidad.

-Por que las cosas no se dieron como todo el mundo esperaba, pero no me quejo, podría haber sido algo mucho peor, ¿no? Aoshi me hace muy feliz.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta los saco de su conversación, Misao se puso de pie para abrir y se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con los ojos de Aoshi fijos en ella, la joven le sonrió pero el no devolvió el gesto y entro con seguridad al despacho.

-Seta, espero que no hayas tenido inconvenientes esta tarde- le dijo con tono frió y distante-. Seijuro ha revisado lo que has hecho y ha quedado muy conforme, yo también.

-Me alegra mucho de que sea así- le contesto con educación el joven-. Me he sentido muy a gusto trabajando en su casa.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda- Aoshi le dirigió una mirada indescifrable a Misao logrando que ella se asustara un poco-. Lo dejo para que siga con su trabajo- se volvió hacia la joven muy serio-. Misao, me acompañas, por favor.

Misao se despidió con una sonrisa de Soujiro y salio del despacho seguida de su esposo, sabia que Aoshi estaba molesto y no se podía explicar el motivo, ella se había portado muy bien las dos ultimas semanas, Sanosuke no se había aparecido por la casa y tampoco había vuelto a ser un tema de conversación entre ellos. Soujiro Seta trabajaba para el y era un joven agradable, no podía creer que Aoshi estuviera molesto por que ella hablara con el.

Aoshi le abrió la puerta de la habitación y se aparto para dejarla entrar, Misao se sentó en la cama preparándose mentalmente para la discusión pero esta no llego, Aoshi seguía de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta como esperando a que ella fuera la que hablara.

-Estas molesto, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Misao.

-¿Debería estarlo?- le contesto en tono calmado pero frió.

-Esa no es un respuesta, Aoshi- la joven se puso de pie y se acerco hasta quedar frente el, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abraso-. No te enfades, te prometo que no hacia nada malo, solo platicaba con Soujiro.

Aoshi arqueo las ceja y la miro ceñudo.

-¿Soujiro? ¿Tanto lo conoces que lo tuteas?- le pregunto un tanto molesto-. Si no recuerdo mal, conmigo te costo bastante.

Misao soltó una risita.

-Eso es por que eras muy enojon y serio, y la primera ves que nos vimos a solas en cuanto llegué me regañaste así que no tenia motivos para estar muy contenta contigo. Soujiro es un joven muy agradable, además si fui a hablar con el es por que me aburría muchísimo y el me entretuvo.

-Mi abuelo estaba en casa. Podrías haber habado con el.

-Lo se, pero ya no se que decirle sobre lo del bebé- Misao se sonrojo-. El esta convencido de que pronto le daremos una buena noticia, si supiera que…

Aoshi le levanto la barbilla y la beso, Misao se sonrojó un poco ya que no era algo que el hiciera habitualmente sobre todo desde que habían llegado al acuerdo de esperar un poco.

-Yo hablare con el para que no te pregunte mas sobre ese tema, ¿esta bien?- le pregunto, Misao asintió-. ¿Y que es eso de que estas aburrida?

Misao soltó un sonido de disgusto y se sentó en la cama.

-No tengo nada que hacer en casa. Tu trabajas la mayor parte del día y mamá se ocupa de todo, Kaoru trata de animarme pero Kenshin también le esta quitando mucho tiempo y bueno… a veces pienso que hasta me gustaría que tuviéramos al bebe para tener algo de que ocuparme.

-No digas cosas de las que luego te puedas arrepentir Misao- Aoshi le sonrió-. ¿Y que hacías antes de casarte conmigo?

Una sonrisa asomo a los labios de Misao y sus ojos brillaron con alegría, Aoshi sintió que había dado un paso importante con ella al mostrarse interesado en lo que deseaba.

-Cuando terminé de estudiar ayudaba a mi padre con las cosas de la empresa- Misao vio la expresión de incredulidad de Aoshi y lo miro molesta-. ¡No soy una inútil, Aoshi!, la verdad es que se me daba muy bien, pero luego mi tío se hizo cargo de las cosa y no me dejo intervenir, argumentaba que no era cosa de mujeres y menos de una niña.

Cierto dolor embargo sus ojos y Shinomori se sintió molesto por lo que Saito había hecho, la verdad es que no tenía motivos para que el le desagradara, se mostraba agradable y preocupado por su familia, pero el saber que había apartado a Misao de algo que la satisfacía le parecía cruel.

-Bueno, Misao… no te prometo nada, pero intentare ver que podemos hacer con tu aburrimiento.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto llena de emoción-. Muchas gracias- le dijo mientras lo abrasaba otra vez-. Me has hecho muy feliz.

-Espero que pueda seguir haciéndolo- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa algo apagada mientras la mantenía junto a el. Las cosas seguían sido bastante complicadas entre ambos, pero estaba seguro de que las superarían. Solo esperaba que Misao no se arrepintiera de esta casada con el.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------

Misao entro en el cuarto y se recostó al lado de Aoshi que parecía estar dormido, sin embargo al sentir su presencia abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar fuera?- le pregunto Aoshi.

-Demasiado tarde, mi madre preparó una cena especial- se mordió el labio al saber que el se enfadaría-. Vendrán Meg y Sano, también mi tío y creo que Kenshin.

Aoshi emitió un gemido y hundió el rostro en la almohada, cuando volvió a mirarla no parecía molesto sino desganado.

-¿Aun podemos escapar?

-No, mi madre nos mataría ya tiene todo listo y no podemos ser descorteses. Lamento que esto haya ocurrido, mi madre debería haberte comunicado lo que pensaba hacer.

El joven soltó una carcajada y la atrajo hacia el para abrasarla.

-A tu madre no le importa en absoluto lo que yo pueda decirle. Ha modificado mi vida desde que cruzó esa puerta. Pero no me molesta, mientras tu sigas conmigo.

Misao se sonrojo al notar algo distinto en sus ojos y al sentirlo tan cerca, por lo que trato de desviar la atención de Aoshi.

-Creo que le preguntó a Seijuro si podía organizar la cena, y el le dijo que si.

Aoshi suspiró y le sonio.

-Cuando se trata de tu madre, creo que Seijuro olvida lo que es pensar, solo intenta ser agradable con ella y complacerla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó Misao apartándose de el y mirándolo con curiosidad-. ¿Qué a tu tío le gusta…?

-Claro que si, solo que no desea reconocerlo, pero terminara por caer, solo espero que Okon le de una oportunidad, ¿no te parecería una buena idea?

Misao no estaba tan segura de ello, ella deseaba que su madre rehiciera su vida, pero ¿con Seijuro? Suspiro y recordó el principal punto de su conversación.

-Pero vendrán Sano y Meg y tu me habías pedido…

-Lo se, pero no podemos prohibirles la entrada a esta casa a menos que le contemos todo a tu madre y se que no deseas hacerlo por el momento, así que tendré que resignarme- Aoshi se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación de su esposa-. Prometo no golpear a Sagara, pero no lo quiero ver cerca de ti.

-¿Y Megumi?- Misao noto un peso en el corazón al imaginar que su hermana estaría otra ves en la casa, durante esas dos semanas había evitado verla y no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo en ese momento.

-Megumi… -dijo Aoshi con molestia- si te dice algo desagradable solo avísame, yo le aclarare las cosas. ¿Te parece bien?

Misao asintió pero aun así no se sentía muy convencida. Su hermana se había encargado de arruinarle la cena de compromiso y luego la boda, no quería ni imaginar que tendría planeado para esa noche, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había quedado muy mal después de lo que había pasado entre Meg y Aoshi.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Misao recorrió con la mirada el salón, Meg y Sano aún no llegan y en lo mas profundo de su corazón deseaba que no lo hicieran pero sabia que eso era casi imposible, le habían confirmado a su madre que irían. Kaoru se acerco hasta ella y le ofreció un vaso con jugo mientras se sentaban en al sofá. Aoshi platicaba con Kenshin y Okina, Seijuro no dejaba sola a su madre y Saito parecía haber encontrado muy agradable a Soujiro Seta.

-Te prometo que no tenia idea de esta cena hasta hoy, tu madre lo quería de sorpresa- le dijo Kao.

-Vaya que nos ha dado una sorpresa. El ver a mi hermana después de lo que me hizo es una de las peores cosas que me podrían haber ocurrido.

-¿Como se lo tomo Aoshi? ¿Sabe que viene Sanosuke?

Misao asintió.

-No del todo bien, pero mejor de lo que esperaba. Solo ruego que Sano no intente ni siquiera mirarme o Aoshi lo golpeará.

-No sabia que Shinomori fuera tan posesivo- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Eso demuestra que le importas más de lo que piensas.

-Una linda velada, ¿no creen?- les dijo Himura con su sonrisa y miro a su amigo que parecía bastante aburrido-. Aoshi nunca ha sido muy bueno para socializar.

-Descuida, trataremos de que esto sea lo mas breve posible, si a todos nos da sueño a misma hora…- dijo Kaoru en forma inocente.

-¿Ustedes nos se siente cansados ya?- les pregunto Aoshi y se puso a reír-. Esto es estupido, no deberíamos estas encerrados aquí como si fuera un castigo.

-Para mi no lo es- contesto Kenshin-. La señora Okon cocina muy bien, para mi es un agrado venir.

En ese momento Meg y Sano entraron en el salón, como siempre la joven parecía llenar los espacios saludando a todos y sonriendo, Sanosuke también se mostraba muy amable pero evito a propósito el grupo que formaban los mas jóvenes., algo que Meg no se abstuvo de hacer.

-Misao, Kaoru- les dijo mientras las besaba con fingida alegría-. Va mucho desde que no nos vemos, se volvió hacia los jóvenes y les sonrió, al encontrarse con la mirada de molestia de Aoshi un brillo de desafío asomo a sus ojos-. Señor Shinomori, señor Himura, también es un placer verles.

-Para nosotros también, señorita Meg- le contesto el pelirrojo intentando disimular la incomoda situación-. ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Organizando las cosas. La vida de mujer cada es bastante complicada, ¿no es verdad, Misao?

Misao tenia ganas de pedirle que se fuera, sentía como la sangre la quemaba en las venas y le pitaban los oídos, Aoshi parecía darse cuenta de la situación y le tomo la mano para transmitirle seguridad.

- Supongo que tendrá razón ,sin embargo mi esposa lo ha hecho muy bien este tiempo que llevamos juntos. He sido muy afortunado.

-Me alegra oírlo- le dijo Megumi con una sonrisa cargada de ironía-. Espero que sea siempre así, señor Shinomori. Que sigan siendo tan felices como hasta ahora. Si me disculpan debo ir a reunirme con mi esposo.

Los jóvenes vieron marchar a Megumi con cierto alivio. Kaoru parecía muy molesta pero intento sonreír.

-Creo que no soportare el sueño después de las diez ¿y ustedes?

---------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Saito espero el momento apropiado y logro separar a Seta del grupo, el joven se acerco hasta el con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Como ha marchado las cosas?- le preguntó el hombre-. ¿Has podido hablar con mi sobrina?

- Hoy ha estado en el despacho y logre hablar un poco con ella, Shinomori no se confía con facilidad y me ha hecho las cosas muy difíciles, incluso hoy pareció haberse molestado por haberla encontrado conmigo.

Saito sonrió.

-Si hay interés de su parte es algo positivo para nosotros, ¿pudiste averigua sobre lo otro?

-¡Por dios! Solo hemos tenido una conversación a solas y no podía preguntarle eso directamente, pero si me he enterado de algunas cosas. Al parecer ella y Shinomori están intentando arreglar sus problemas, no la veo perdidamente enamorada pero lo estima.

-No me interesa que sea ella la que se enamore, por mi lo puede engañar si se le antoja- le dijo Saito con molestia-. Lo que necesito es que Shinomori sea el que este loco por ella, que este tan cegado que no sea capas de desconfiar y por supuesto que nos de lo que necesitamos.

- Estoy seguro de que así será, solo debemos esperar un poco mas. Te aseguro de que en cuanto me entere de algo te lo contare.

-Eso espero, ¿Meg se ha aparecido por aquí?

-No, esta es la primera ves que la veo desde el matrimonio- Seta observo a los jóvenes-. Shinomori n parece muy complacido con su visita, ¿y que demonios tiene que ver Sagara en todo esto? Aun no me explico por que lo golpeo en el matrimonio.

- Bueno, Soujiro- le dijo Saito con tono desganado-. Pare eso te pago, quiero que averigües si ese chico nos esta generando problemas otra ves, no quiero que Misao cometa un error irreparable.

Soujiro lo miro con curiosidad y luego a la pareja, Misao sonrió de algo que Kaoru había dicho y Aoshi estaba sendo su lado y parecía estar muy a gusto. Pero de vez en cuado miraba a Sanosuke con evidente rencor.

-Me ocultas información- Soujiro sonrió-. Poro descuida, sabré toda lo que necesito saber, en solo un mes. Misao me abrirá por completo su corazón, sabré sus pensamientos, temores y todo lo que nos convenga sobre Shinomori.

-Eso espero, Soujiro. Eso espero.

--------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Realmente Okon se había esmerado mucho en la cena, y hubiera parecido la imagen de una familia feliz si Aoshi y Sano no hubieran estado dirigiéndose miradas de rencor cada ves que sus ojos se encontraban. No se habían hablado en toda la noche, pero estaba mas que clara la tensión que existía entre ellos.

-Es una alegría que todos nosotros estemos reunidos- les dijo Okina mas entusiasmado de lo normal en el-. La familia ha crecido mucho con la unión de mi nieto y Misao, y espero que siga haciéndolo- les dedico una mirada radiante a Aoshi y a Misao-. ¿Cuando nos darán una buena noticia, muchachos?

-Cuando sea tiempo, abuelo- le contesto Aoshi pero noto que todos los miraban-. La felicito, señora Okon, la cena ha estado magnifica.

Kenshin intento contener la risa al darse cuenta de lo complicado que debía ser para su amigo aquella situación, Kaoru que estaba a su lado lo miro con reproche.

-A su tiempo- protesto el anciano-. ¿Y tu Seijuro? ¿Te casaras con la madre de Misao?

Las miradas confundidas y las sonrisas no se hicieron esperas. Okon le lanzó aún mirada asesina a Okina que parecía no notarla, Misao pensó que seguramente ya no lo tendría en tan alta estima después de eso.

-La señora Okon no esta en disposición de comenzar una nueva relación, Okina- le dijo Seijuro con una sonrisa-. Me alegraría mucho saber que no intentaras incordiarla con tus comentarios.

-Como gustes, solo preguntaba- miro a Kaoru que estaba sentada frente a el y Okina sonrió-.¿Ya decidiste si te casara conmigo o aun prefiere a este idota?- le dijo mientras miraba a Kenshin con evidente rencor.

-Eh…- Kaoru se sonrojo-. Creo… creo que prefiero al idiota.

Todos rompieron a reír incluyendo al pelirrojo. Kenshin se dio cuenta con agrado de que la tensión inicial parecía haberse ido rompiendo, Aoshi platicaba con Misao contándole algo que la había hecho reír, Okon tenia las mejillas tan encendida como las de Kaoru y ni siquiera miraba a Hiko, sin embargo fue la actitud de Megumi lo que lo desconcertó un poco.

Realmente el nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mantener una excelente relación con Megumi, pero la había visto un par de veces y le había parecido siempre una mujer muy calculadora, pero su opinión se la había guardado porque sabia que Aoshi había estaba interesado en ella, pero ahora que la conocía un poco mas se arrepentía de no haber advertido a su amigo a tiempo. Megumi parecía demenciado tranquila, sonreía con indulgencia y en sus ojos había cierta expresión de estar craneando algo, no dejaba de mirar a la nueva pareja y eso le parecía extraño. Sanosuke le dijo algo que la hizo sonreír, pero no parecía estar prestado real atención a su marido.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en forma tranquila, incluso hasta el punto de que Kaoru había olvidado su proposición de irse a dormir. Sin embargo cuando estaban terminando el postre y se retiraron a la sala para tomar el café, Megumi parecía estar expectante.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo Kenshin a Aoshi en cuanto se le presento la oportunidad-. No te lo puedo asegurar, pero tengo la corazonada de que Megumi se trae algo entre manos.

Aoshi asintió y se sentó junto a Misao en el sofá, ella paresia contenta y eso lo hizo sentir bien, al comienzo de esa velada había temido que ella lo pasara tan mal como las veces anteriores, pero al parecer todo había trascurrido con normalidad, sin embargo no olvido la advertencia de su amigo.

- ¿Estas cansada?- le pregunto Aoshi en un susurro, Misao le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Aun no, pero creo que me iré a dormir pronto, ¿y tu?

La joven no alcanzó a oír la respuesta, ya que en ese momento su hermana se puso de pie para llamar la atención de todos.

-Bueno, me gustaría aprovechar este momento en que estamos todos reunidos para desearle la mejor de las suertes en su unión a mi querida hermana y a su esposo, Aoshi- les dedico una sonrisa a ambos-. Espero que sean tan felices como lo somos Sanosuke y yo.

Algunos se unieron a los buenos deseos pero al parecer Megumi aun tenia algo mas que decir.

- Además, me sorprenden mucho las vueltas que da la vida- dejo escapar una risita y parecía muy contenta-. Quien se imaginaria que terminaríamos casadas de esta forma.

-¿De que forma?- pregunto Seijuro sin comprender mucho, Aoshi comprendió demasiado tarde a lo que Megumi se refería y palideció un poco.

- Bueno, al hecho de que siete meses después yo termine casada con Sanosuke, que era el prometido de mi hermana y ella con Aoshi, que había sido mi novio. Una gran vuelta del destino.

Misao sentía nauseas por lo que estaba ocurriendo, la mirada de todos los presentes pasaba de ella a Aoshi, Meg seguía de pie sonriendo.

-¿Es verdad eso?- pregunto Seijuro con incredulidad.

Aoshi le lanzó una mirada de odio a Megumi pero se sorprendió al ver que Misao se ponía de pie y corrió hacia la habitación, el se dispuso a seguirla.

-Fuera de mi casa, ahora- le dijo con frialdad-. Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente Megumi, que eso te quede claro.

Todos los demás quedaron en silencio ante semejante escena, Megumi sintió que Sano la toma de la mano y la sacaba de allí sin mas explicaciones. Seguramente esa seria una noche muy larga para todos.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya aguatado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**bizcochia U-u:** Espero te haya gustado el chap anterior y de verdad te agradezco el que te des el tiempo a pesar de todo de dejarme tu opino, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Espero estés bien y que te sigas gustando la historia, agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, sabes que mis buenos deseos están contigo y ya veras como todo sale bien si Dios así lo desea. Como ves ya todo se complico por un lado pero por otro las cosas marchar bien con Aoshi y Misao. Una beso enorme, que estés bien y nos leemos la próxima semana así puedes, o si no yo te haré llegar los chaps, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Espero que este chap también te haya gustado, como ves las cosas entre Misao y Aoshi están mejorando pero Meg complico un poco las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Karina**: muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad me siento honrada y descuida, cada semana responsablemente habrá una actualización de cada fic, como ves la relación de Misao y Aoshi va mejorando pero aun existen alguno problemas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Mi súper amigui, me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves todo mejoran por Meg complica las cosas, espero que nos veamos pronto porque hay algunas ideas que me gustaría comentarte, un beso, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**CERES**: Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me honras, como ves las cosas van mejorando aunque Me sigue complicado todo y Saito aun tiene algo para seguir con su plan. Gracias por el poyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**sakurita88**: Si, las cosas mejoran bastante entre Aoshi y Misao pero Meg sigue queriendo complicar las cosas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Eneles:** De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras, me subes bastante el animo y solo espero realmente estar a la altura de ellas. Como ves las cosas mejoran entre los protagonista por aun quedar algunos puntos por solucionar, y Meg sigue complicando todo aunque tal ves su idea le traiga mas problemas a ella. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Jesybert**: Si, la verdad es que debo reconocer que me han brindado mucho apoyo en esta historia que me tiene muy contenta, como ves las cosas mejorar por no todo será felicidad. Gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KARLA**: Para empezar, la verdad es que yo actualizo las historia una ves a la semana ya que tengo un monto no solo en esta sección sino que en otras por lo que intento dejarle un tiempo a todas, pero hago algunas actualizaciones espéciales como por cumpleaños y cosas así, espero me entiendas. Como ves las cosas han mejorado entre los protagonistas aunque Meg se mando un nuevo numerito, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: De verdad me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los chap y no te preocupes, andamos en las mismas, yo volví a la uni y mis maestros me están estresando, una locura. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Llegar juntos es el principio; **_

_**mantenerse juntos es el progreso; **_

_**trabajar juntos es el éxito**___

**Capitulo 13: Derribando barreras. **

Misao se encerró en la habitación y se apoyó en la puerta, desliándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el piso, se llevo las piernas hasta el pecho y apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas. ¿Hasta cuando duraría aquella pesadilla?

Sentía como la angustia le atenazaba la garganta y las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos verdes, pero no lloraría. No lloraría más por culpa de Megumi.

El recuerdo de la expresión sorprendida de todos al saber lo que había ocurrido era lo que mas la atormentaba. Ella detestaba mentir, pero aun no se había sentido lo suficientemente segura como para decirles la verdad, Aoshi lo había comprendido y lo aceptaba de muy buena forma, pero el resto de la familia… ¡Maldita fuera Megumi por todo lo que le había hecho! ¡Y maldito fuera Aoshi por haberse enredado con ella!

La manilla de la puerta giro pero no cedió, Misao contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba lo que vendría.

-Misao… ¿podrías abrirme la puerta?- le pregunto Aoshi con su habitual tono calmado. Como siempre dueño de si y de sus emociones, eso la hizo sentir aun peor.

Misao se quedo en silencio sin responderle, se sentía injusta por no dejarlo compartir su sufrimiento, pero una parte de ella lo culpaba por no haber sido sincero con su familia y por la otra se culpaba a ella misma por no haberlo sido tampoco.

-Misao, ábreme la puerta, ahora- le dijo con rotundidad.

Nuevamente aquella parte de ella que siempre luchaba por rebelarse ante las ordenes de Shinomori salio a flote. Odiaba que la tratara como a una esclava, odiaba que pasara por alto sus decisiones y sus deseos aunque su intención fuera la de ayudarla.

-Quiero estar sola- le contesto ella-. Vete.

El silencio al otro lado de la habitación se hizo insoportable. Oyó los pasos que se alejaban y la invadió un profundo vació. Había sido egoísta y cruel.

¿Por qué Aoshi no era capas de darle un poco de espacio? No era que no lo quisiera ver mas, solo que necesitaba pensar y aclarar las cosas, se sentía tan triste y tan sola que deseaba dormir y no despertar jamás. Pensó en su padre y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, con el siempre había podido ser completamente sincera, sin secretos… ¿Que habría pensado de su matrimonio con Aoshi? Estaba segura de que Shinomori le hubiera gustado, a ella le gustaba mucho.

El sonido de la llave al girar y la puerta al abrirse la sorprendió, se puso en pie de un salto y miro asombrada a su esposo que estaba parado frente a ella.

-¿Cómo has entrado?- le pregunto sorprendida y de inmediato comprendió lo estupida que era su pregunta al ver las llaves que el sostenía en su mano.

-Hay una copia de todas las llaves de la casa, uno nunca sabe cuando podría necesitarlas- le contesto el con calma.

Aoshi contemplo a Misao que seguía de pie ante el y se sorprendió un poco de no verla hecha un mar de lagrimas, realmente lo había esperado y no el parecía algo tan inapropiado. Su hermana le estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Sin embargo, Misao seguía pareciendo triste y eso le dolía.

-No debería haber permitido que Megumi viniera a cenar esta noche- le dijo el-. No pondrá un pies más en esta casa.

-Supongo que ahora ya no tenemos por que ocultarle nada a mi made- Misao camino hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde-. Por un momento pensé que todo saldría bien, no debí confiarme.

Aquella idea también cruzo por la cabeza de Aoshi, el tampoco debería haberse confiado, Kenshin se lo había advertido y el se descuido. Pensó en comentarle sobre la tensión que se respiraba abajo, en el salón, pero sabia que eso no seria lo mejor para su esposa dadas las circunstancias.

-Tendríamos que hacerlo tarde o temprano- el se sentó a su lado y cubrió su mano con la suya-. Tal vez no fue el momento ni la forma de hacerlo, pero ya no hay más secretos, ni entre nosotros ni con nuestras familias. Podemos intentar a pensar en nuestro futuro a partir de ahora.

Misao lo miro con detenimiento y sintió como se le formaba aun nudo en el estomago, por primera ves notaba que entre ellos existía algo más que una simple simpatía o atracción. Algo dentro de ella había comenzado a crecer sin haberse dado cuenta y la asustaba, no deseaba enamorarse de Aoshi. No podía hacerlo.

-Quiero dormir- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie para macar las distancia entre ellos.

Aoshi percibió la intranquilidad que había invadido sus ojos y se preguntaba cual habría sido el motivo, odiaba aquella situación en la cual Misao parecía temerle, comos si temiera que el pudiera hacerle daño. Respiro hondo para lograr mantener la calma, sabia que había intentado ser lo mas paciente posible con su mujer, sin presionarla a nada, pero a veces aquellas situaciones lo hacían pensar que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, que no importaba todo lo que hiciera, simplemente Misao nunca lo aceptaría.

-¿Deseas que me vaya?- le pregunto el con tranquilidad. Se había puesto de pie y la miraba con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos azules, como evaluando sus movimientos, sus palabras…

La afirmación estaba en su boca, sin embargo algo dentro de ella, intuición quizás, le decía que si se atrevía a decirlo no solamente le estaba pidiendo que la dejara esa noche, le estaría pidiendo que saliera de su vida, eso no podría soportarlo.

Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos y las siguientes no pudo evitarlas, se llevo las manos al rostro intentando calmarse un poco, algo que solo logro cuando sintió los brazos de Aoshi que la rodeaban.

-No soporto mas esta situación- le dijo en un murmullo apenas audible, mezclado con sollozos-. Todo es tan difícil, somos tan distintos y tan incompatibles que a veces pienso que nunca podremos estar bien- Misao lo miro a los ojos-. Deseo quererte pero me da pavor hacerlo porque no quiero sufrir más… y temo que tú tampoco puedas llegar a hacerlo algún día.

Las palabras de ella lograron calmar el dolor que se había estado cerniendo sobre el, durante unos breves minutos había temido perder el poco terreno que había ganado con Misao. El nunca había sido muy inclinado a conquistar chicas como sus amigos y ahora resultaba que tenía que conquistar a su propia esposa, una locura, sin embargo deseaba hacerlo porque no quería perderla antes de haberla ganado.

Aoshi le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara y le sonrió.

-Te quiero Misao, y cada día que pasa y voy conociendo un poco mas de ti… te voy queriendo mas- el le acaricio la mejilla y ella se sonrojo.

-Entonces no te vallas esta noche- le dijo con seguridad- Quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola.

Las dudas lo invadieron durante unos minutos. Lo que ella le pedía era muy fácil sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias y los acuerdos que habían hecho, le parecía casi un imposible. Misao lo seguía observado con sus ojos verdes fijos en el, esperando su respuesta.

-Me… me quedare contigo- le dijo al fin y una leve sonrisa asomo a los labios de ella.

Misao se recostó en la cama y permitió que Aoshi la abrasara, apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho, pudiendo oír los latidos de su corazón. Algunas lágrimas más escaparon de sus ojos pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo mucho mejor al sentirlo a su lado, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el cabello y la otra se entrelazaba con la suya. No habría mas sufrimiento por esa noche, no mientras Aoshi estuviera con ella… a los pocos minutos se habían quedado dormidos.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

-Creo que lo mejor será que me retire- Kenshin se puso de pie para despedirse al ver que todos seguían sentados en el salón, Kaoru parecía muy afectada al igual que Okon, Hiko lo miro con atención.

-Nada de eso. Siéntate- dijo Seijuro sin levantar la vos pero con el inconfundible tono de una orden, el pelirrojo obedeció-. Mi sobrino no bajara mas esta noche, estoy seguro de que Aoshi esta mucho mas preocupado por Misao que por nuestras dudas, así que tu te encargaras de acláranoslo todo, Kenshin. Si alguien sabe que es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Aoshi ese eres tu, y no te moverás de aquí hasta que quede conforme con la respuesta.

Aquello era injusto, pensó Himura. Aoshi y Misao ocultaban información a su familia, Megumi se mandaba el numerito del año y era el quien debía pagar por todos. No protestó, ya estaba acostumbrado.

-No creo que a Aoshi le parezca bien…

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que a mi sobrino le parece o no le parece bien! No ha sido sincero con nosotros así que ahora mismo danos una respuesta- le hombre tomo aire-. ¿Es verdad que Aoshi y Megumi fueron novios?

Kenshin asintió.

-Durante un par de meses. Luego ella se caso con Sagara y por eso la relación entre ellos no es buena.

-Misao estuvo comprometida con ese idiota de Sanosuke- dijo Saito mientras miraba a Hiko-. Durante tres años pensamos en que se casarían, pero a ultimo momento el canceló la boda.

-Esto ha sido una horrible coincidencia- dio Okon llevándose las manos al rostro con tristeza, Kaoru la abrasaba-. He aceptado que mi hija se casara con el novio de su hermana luego de que ella se casara con su prometido. Debe odiarme.

- ¿Misao estaba a tanto de esto?- pegunto Seijuro a alguno de los presentes, Kaoru se sonrojo.

-Bueno… ella una ves me contó que sabia que Megumi había tenido una relación con Aoshi por que los había visto juntos y cuando se conocieron en la cena de compromiso… se llevo una sorpresa algo desagradable.

-Pero Aoshi no supo lo de Sagara hasta días antes de la boda- Kenshin se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear intranquilo de un lado para otro-. Yo lo averigüe… - el pelirrojo miro a Kaoru que parecía estar preocupada de que el contara como lo había averiguado-. Lo averigüe de alguna forma y se lo conté a Aoshi, así que cuando se caso ya sabia que Misao había estado prometida con Sagara y que este la había plantado.

- Y ellos lo sabían todo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Okon.

Kenshin miro a Kaoru y se encogió de hombros, Ya no podía negarse a hacerlo.

- Se enteraron de lo que ambos ya sabían y al comienzo se lo tomaron un poco mal. Pero ahora ya lo aceptan, solo no querían que ustedes se enteraran todavía.

-Querían ocultarnos información- Saito parecía molesto-. Megumi no hace mas que causar problemas.

Hiko le lanzo una mirada furiosa al ver que Okon palidecía ante el comentario de su hermano.

-También es tu sobrina, Saito- le dijo con tranquilidad pero con un brillo de advertencia en los ojos-. Y no creo que sea correcto hablar así de ella con su madre presente.

-No es momento para más desacuerdos- les advirtió Himura-. Nada de lo ocurrido se puede remediar. Señora Okon, lamento mucho que todo haya terminado así, le aseguro que su velada había sido maravillosa, debería intentar descansar un poco.

-Kenshin tiene razón- hablo por primera ves Okina mientras se ponía de pie-. Yo también me iré a dormir, deberían hacer lo mismo- suspiró y avanzó hasta la escalera-. Además, a nadie debería importarle que fue lo que ocurrió de verdad mientras Aoshi y Misao sigan siendo felices uno al lado del otro. Lo demás es parte del pasado, el presente y el futuro es lo que debería importarles.

Todos tomaron nota de aquellas sabias palabras. Ellos no tenían derecho a ser jueces, lo únicos que podían decidir eran Aoshi y Misao y si a ellos no les importaba, todo lo demás era una perdida de tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Megumi entro en al casa hecha una furia, Sano no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino y sabia que estaba furioso por lo ocurrido.

Ahora que ella también lo pensaba mas fríamente se daba cuenta de su error, en su deseo de fastidiar a Misao se había pasado un montón de cosas por alto, incluyendo su propia felicidad.

Odiaba el hecho de que su hermana hubiera conseguido ganarse tan rápido la atención de Aoshi, realmente Meg había pensado que nunca lograría hacerlo. Durante meses ella había intentado llamar la atención e Shinomori y cuado al fin lo logro se había esforzado mucho por no perderla, sin embargo su hermana en un mes prácticamente lo tenía comiendo de su mano, ¿Cuál había sido su error?

Sano cerro de un portazo y Meg se sentó en el sofá para esperar la recriminación, cuando lo vio entrar supo que no se había equivocado, estaba muy molesto por todo lo que había pasado.

-Supongo- le dijo con sarcasmo-. Que merezco una explicación, ¿o no, Meg?

Ella lo miro fingiendo pesar, sabía que mostrarse altanera no le serviría de nada en ese momento, Sano era muy manejable, pero furioso era otra cosa.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió- le dijo Megumi-. Y no debí haberte ocultado algo así, por no creí que tuviera importancia.

Sano se pasó las manos por el cabello y la miro con evidente desconfianza.

-¿Me quieres decir con eso de que mientras yo estaba contigo tu también lo estabas con Shinomori?- le pregunto indignado-. Yo me sentía fatal engañando a Misao mientras tu estabas con ese sujeto.

Megumi pensó rápidamente en que decirle, no podía complicar mas las cosas o Sano no la perdonaría.

-Yo y Aoshi teníamos una relación, pero nada muy serio- le dijo ella-. Tu mismo has visto como trata a mi hermana y conmigo no era muy diferente, luego te conocí a ti y… reconozco que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero me enamore de ti y no lo pude evitar, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, Sano, de verdad.

El joven la miro pero siguió apartado d ella. Intentando aclarar sus ideas confundidas, intentando actuar con lógica.

-Shinomori no me agrada, pero Misao se caso con el porque no tenía otra opción, si tu estabas con el era por decisión propia- le dijo Sagara-. Pero podría llegar a verlo como un error si me das una muy buena explicación de todo esto, Megumi.

Ella lo miro con detenimiento, sabia que Sanosuke debía estar sacando sus propias conclusiones de todo eso, y no le convenía.

-Conocí a Aoshi y supongo que me llamo la atención, es un joven atractivo y yo acababa de llegar a la cuidad y me sentía bastante sola. Todos en casa estaban pendientes del matrimonio de Misao contigo y yo me sentía como una completa extraña, fue ahí cuando Aoshi y yo comenzamos a salir- ella suspiro-. Al comienzo todo iba muy bien, para rápidamente las cosas empezaron a cambiar, el se mostraba cada ves mas llevado a sus ideas y yo empecé a temer un poco, luego te conocí a ti y eres tan diferente… nunca te dije nada sobre el por que tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaria Aoshi y de perderte a ti, ese fue mi único error.

Sano asintió y pareció convencido. Megumi se sentía satisfecha con su mentira.

-Lo que no me queda claro… es el motivo por el cual contaste todo esta noche, Meg- Sano se sentó en el sofá, parecía más calmado-. Tu hermana lo ha pasado muy mal.

-Ese es el principal problema de todo- le dijo con rabia-. Misao. Tú estas casado conmigo, Sano, no con ella y aun así te sigue preocupando.

-Es lógico, fue mi novia durante tres años- le recordó el con calma-. Le tengo un gran aprecio a Misao, pero estoy enamorado de ti- Sano se acerco hasta ella y la beso-. Pero lo que has hecho hoy fue horrible y creo que deberás disculparte con Misa lo antes posible y con tu madre, ella se había esforzado mucho y su cena termino como un fracaso.

-Me he comportado como una tonta, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Pero ahora seguramente Misao no me querrá ver y Aoshi me ha prohibió la entrada a su casa, dudo que pueda disculparme.

-Ya se les pasara le mal humor- le dijo el joven con seguridad-. Creo que iré a dormir, ha sido una noche difícil, para todos. ¿Vienes luego?

Megumi asintió y lo vio marchar sintiéndose aliviada por que todo no hubiera pasado de un mal entendido, Sano parecía creer sus palabras y mientras no se acercara ni a Misao ni a Aoshi todo estaría bien.

Por su lado Sanosuke había dejado de lado la discusión, estaba seguro de que no obtendría nada productivo de ella, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, su querida esposa no estaba siendo completamente sincera con el, por lo tanto no se descuidaría. Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori, sin duda su querida Meg tenia razón, el destino había sido muy caprichoso al juntarlos, dos polos opuestos con algo en común, habían estado emparentados sin saberlo antes de casarse.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Soujiro volvió a leer la nota y se la guardo con desgana en el bolsillo, ese día tenia demasiado trabajo que hacer y la citación de Saito era un inconveniente.

-Tan puntal como siempre, Soujiro- le dijo el hombre la verlo cruzar la puerta-. Supongo que sabes para que te he llamado.

-Podrías haberme dicho que tu sobrina y Sagara habían sido novios- le dijo con molestia-. Me estas tomando por estupido y eso no me gusta, ¿para que me pediste que averiguara sobre el si ya lo sabias?

Saito sonrió.

-Por que se que Shinomori lo detesta, no tenia idea de que estaba al tanto del compromiso de Misao con ese estupido, pero me pregunto cual seria el motivo de los evidentes celos de Aoshi. No cabe duda de que lo esta.

-Tu sobrina en bonita, que tenga celos es normal sobre todo sabiendo que su matrimonio es algo pactado- le dijo Soujiro-. Quizás tema que en cualquier momento aparezca alguien y logre llamar la atención de Misao mas que el.

Los ojos de Saito se clavaron en el con atención.

-Ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en mi sobrina, Seta- le dijo con tono amenazante-. Ella debe estar con Shinomori y lo sabes bien, es necesario para lo que deseo.

-Descuida, soy muy profesional en lo que hago- Soujiro pareció cambiar de opinión-. ¿Para que me mandaste a llamar?

Saito se dirigió hacia la puerta y comprobó que no hubiera nadie fuera, volvió a su escritorio y contempló al joven que esperaba sus ordenes.

-Lamento que la estupida de Megumi haya montado todo ese espectáculo ayer, la familia de Aoshi estaba francamente indignada y mi pobre hermana lucia muy mal, pero esto nos ha venido muy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Si logramos que esto los una en ves de separarlos te aseguro que muy pronto tendremos buenas noticias.

-¿Quieres que convenza a Misao de que su relación con Aoshi es lo mejor que el ha pasado en la vida?- le pregunto Seta con curiosidad-. Yo creo que le parecería un poco raro si llegara a decirle algo así.

-Pero no se lo dirás de esa manera, Soujiro. Tu eres muy sutil y eso será lo que aplicaras con Misao. Lograras que hable mas de la cuenta, si ella lo hace podrás aconsejarla y le dirás que debe conseguir que Aoshi la ame con locura. Necesito sacar a Shinomori del camino lo antes posible.

Esta ves fue Soujiro el que sonrió.

-¿Problemas con al empresa, Saito?

-Ha estado revisando demasiado, pensé que en un comienzo se confiaría de todo y no intentaría comprobar nada, pero por lo visto me equivoque, ayer se dio el trabajo de pedirme los libros de contabilidad de los últimos dos años, dice que desea hacer algunos cambios en la empresa.

-¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-No lo creo, podría echarle la culpa a mi sobrina, ella estuvo un tiempo a cargo de todo, hasta la muerte de su padre, pero ahora… - Saito parecía preocupado-. Shinomori no es estupido y temo que esas reformas me traigan problemas.

-Si quieres- le dijo Soujiro-. Podría sugerirle a Misao que hable con el para que dejara eso de lado, no hay nada que convenza mas a un hombre que la petición de su esposa.

El hombre lo miro sorprendido y le sonrió, ahora se daba suata por que le habían recomendado tanto a Soujiro Seta, sin duda era un joven muy listo.

-Eso seria perfecto, si consigues que Misao logre desviar la atención de Shinomori, no tendré nada mas que decir contra ti, chico. Pero no dejes de lado tu principal objetivo…

-Descuida- Soujiro se puso de pie-. Debo regresar al trabajo si quieres que siga manteniéndome ahí, Shinomori detesta los retrasos y no quiero ganarme su enfado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que anoche no lo debe haber pasado muy bien.

-Esperemos que la pequeña Misao haya sido capas de borrar eso.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Misao se despertó algo confundida, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero se sentía baste bien teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que Aoshi no estaba con ella y se entristeció un poco, ¿se habría marchado en cuanto ella se quedo dormida? Se sintió una tonta y volvió a hacerse un ovillo en la cama.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

Ella lo miro sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vestido, miro la hora y casi se cayo de la cama por la sorpresa.

-Son casi las nueve y media- le dijo ella con voz ahogada- ¿Por que no me has despertado?

-Porque necesitadas dormir- le dijo el-. Y además, te veías muy bonita así.

Misao se sonrojó y sitio el impulso se meterse bajo las mantas. Si Aoshi estaba allí con ella, era por que ella prácticamente se lo había suplicado, aun le parecía raro compartir el cuarto con el, pero no le desagradaba, la verdad es que prefería estar con el que sola.

-Debo irme a trabajar- le dijo Aoshi con pesar-. Si quieres, hoy podemos salir a cenar fuera, ¿que te parece?

-No es necesario que me escoda de todo el mundo, Aoshi -le contesto Misao con una sonrisa-. Pero si lo deseas podemos salir.

Aoshi sonrió mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas. La verdad es que llevaba media hora de atraso y en llegar a la oficina ya seria un ahora, nadie lo había ido a despertar y supuso que se había debido a lo ocurrido en la cena, pero no se sentía molesto por eso, por el contrario, se sentía extrañamente contento. Como si el hecho de que Misao le hubiera pedido que pasara la noche con ella fuera un premio y no un derecho, su vida realmente estaba del revés.

Al notar aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con atención se sonrió, Misao seguía tumbada en la cama contemplando todos sus movimientos con evidente curiosidad. Le recordó a una niña pequeña y eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte todo el día en la habitación para no dar explicaciones, ¿te parece?- le pregunto el mientras se sentaba a su lado. Aoshi aun podía notar la intranquilidad que le producía a Misao el bajar y enfrentarse a su familia.

-Si tú no te quedas no tiene sentido- Misao cerro los ojos-. ¿No puedes faltar hoy a la empresa? Puedo decir que estas enfermo, que es algo contagioso

Ella rió de su propia ocurrencia, parecía una niña pequeña pidiendo algo que sabia no iban a poder darle, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, para ella el simple hecho de que Aoshi estuviera allí con ella ya era algo bueno.

Aoshi la miro un momento, sabia que lo que ella le pedía era algo muy difícil, tenia una reunión a medio día y su trabajo en la empresa era muchísimo, pero al verla si, sentía que su fuerza de voluntada se iba perdiendo.

-Misao…- le dijo, sintió un vuelco en el estomago al ver sus ojos abiertos otra vez, expectantes-, hoy no puedo quedarme contigo, pero…

Ella le sonrió pero una leve sombra de tristeza empañaba sus ojos.

-Se que debes cumplir con tus obligaciones, no te culpo.

-Mañana si- le dijo y noto la sorpresa en ojos de ella.

-¿De verdad te quedaras conmigo mañana, Aoshi?- Misao se sentó la cama-. Eso es…

-Es lo que debo hacer si quiero verte siempre así de contenta- la beso en la frente-. Debo marchame o no llegare a tiempo.

Misao se acerco hasta el y lo beso en los labios, había pensado en que fuera algo inocente, como muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que Aoshi estaba haciendo por ella, pero en cuando noto que su esposo la presionaba contra el, el sentido del beso cambió completamente.

Al sentir los labios de Misao sobre los suyos Aoshi se quedo sorprendido pero su reacción fue casi instantánea atrayéndola hacia si para abrasarla. Sabia que tenia que irse al trabajo y pensó en besarla solo unos minutos y luego marcharse, pero en ese momento Misao le había echado los brazos al cuello y su cordura y razonamiento ilógico habían pasado al olvido.

Habían continuado besándose, olvidándose del tiempo y de que se suponía que esperarían a conocerse un poco más. Misao solamente poda pensar en que eso estaba bien y que no quería que terminara, no quería mas tiempo, ni esperas… solo deseaba que Aoshi se quedara con ella y acabara de una ves lo que había comenzado casi dos semanas atrás, cuando el le prometió darle tiempo para que se pensara las cosas; en ese momento estaban tumbados en la cama y ella no tenia miedo ni dudas, solo estaba ansiosa por que Aoshi continuara.

El golpeteo en la puerta fue lo que los regreso a la realidad, Aoshi se separo de su lado y Misao abrió los ojos con desgana, como esperando que aquella interrupción no hubiera sido verdadera sino una absurda ilusión, pero el nuevo llamado la termino por convencer.

-Sobrino, ¿vas a ir a la empresa?

Aoshi miro a Misao que le dedico una leve sonrisa y asintió.

-Bajo en cinco minutos- le contesto Aoshi, intentando sonar tranquilo, algo que le resultaba casi imposible en ese momento ya que sentía que la sangre le corría a toda prisa por la venas. Sin embargo se inclino sobre su esposa y volvió a besarla-. Debo irme, lo siento mucho.

-No me importa- Misao la abraso-.Mañana te quedaras conmigo, lo prometiste.

Aoshi asintió mientras se arreglaba un poco y ella lo seguía mirando. Misao se sentía extraña, como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos desde la noche anterior, le parecía que parte del muro que los separaba había caído y eso la hacia sentirse eufórica, con ganas de reír a pesar de que solo unas horas atrás había estado al borde de la desesperación.

-¿En que piensas, Misao?- le pregunto Aoshi al ver que ella estaba pensativa-. Si te pareció mal lo que ocurrió…

-He tomado una decisión- le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie para quedar frente a el.

Una sensación de miedo y ansiedad se apodero de Shinomori, sabia que no podía ser tan terrible lo que ella pudiera decirle, de apoco habían ido salvando los obstáculos que iban apareciendo en su relación y se suponía que ya no existían secreto entre ellos, ¿o si?

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que has decidido, Misao?- Aoshi esperaba su respuesta con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas

-Si queremos que este resulte… no podemos poner mas distancia entre nosotros, Aoshi- Misao se mordió el labio pero parecía segura de lo que iba a decir, lo miro con decisión-. No quiero que estemos mas separado, se que en parte es por que yo te lo pedí, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado o eso deseo creer. Quiero que desde hoy duermas aquí, conmigo. Y esta ves no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Aoshi estuvo a punto de reír al ver la seriedad de su rostro, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente para ella seria un paso muy importante y lo valoraba, demostraba que las cosas entre ellos si podían mejorar después de todo.

-Si no me das otra alternativa- le dijo el con una sonrisa-. Ahora si debo marchame o Seijuro me matara- la beso brevemente antes de salir-. Nos vemos mas tarde, para salir a cenar, no podré venir a comer.

-¿Tienes una reunión?- le pregunto Misao con curiosidad, Aoshi solo faltaba a la hora de comida si tenia algo importante que hacer.

-Algo por el estilo- le dijo, sin embargo se sintió un poco culpable al saber que le ocultaba la verdad.

Misao vio cerrarse la puerta y se volvió a dejarse caer en la cama. Un cambio, sin duda eso era lo que su vida necesitaba. Nunca había esperado enamorase de un hombre como Aoshi Shinomori, pero el amor no es racional ni planificado y lentamente ella sentía que cada día el iba ocupando un lugar mas importante en su corazón, con una sonrisa recordó que le había prestido a Meg conseguir que Aoshi la amara, ahora eso le perecía una estupidez, pero quizás sin darse cuenta llegara a cumplir su antiguo objetivo.

------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

-Legas tarde, muy tarde

Aoshi se quedo de pie en la silla de su despacho viendo como el pelirrojo jugaba en la silla, parecía evidentemente divertido.

-Problemas familiares- espeto Aoshi llego hasta su escritorio y esperando que su amigo saliera de su silla.

-Mas bien conyugales, diría yo- le dijo Ken y se rió-. ¿Cómo esta Misao? ¿Paso el mal rato con Megumi?

-Eso espero, te aseguro que si vuelve a molestar a Misao …

-Lo hará, Megumi tiene mucha rabia con ella, según Kao por todo lo que ocurrió con su padre, Misao siempre fue su favorita y eso la hizo albergar un rencor absurdo, amigo mío.

Aoshi suspiro y se sintió frustrado, se pregunto por que se había fijado en Megumi, si no lo hubiera hecho quizás nada de eso estuviera pasando, pero tal vez tampoco tuviera a Misao.

-Debo tomar medidas drásticas en todo esto.

Kenshin lo miro con curiosidad

-Pensaba que lo habías hecho, le dijiste a Megumi que no la quería ver más en tu casa. Si eso no le queda claro, dudo que algo mas lo haga.

-Pero no puedo mantener a Misao encerrada en la casa, ella es mi mujer no mi esclava- Aoshi sonrió ante sus propias palabras al recordar lo que la había dicho Misao una ves sobre eso-. Además…

-¿Ademas que?- el pelirrojo se sentó y lo miro con tranquilidad.

-Estoy tomado algunas decisiones con respecto a la empresa de su padre, algunas modificaciones después de la revisión que estoy haciendo. También tomare algunas medidas con respecto a Misao, ella quiera trabajar.

-¿Y se lo permitirás, Aoshi?- el pelirrojo sonreía- Pensaba que tu no cedías en esos puntos, que quería una esposa en casa, que…

-Hasta hace un mes no quería una esposa y ahora que la tengo no la quiero ver desgraciada- le aclaro de mal humor-. Misao se aburre en la casa y es lógico, así que la pondré al mando de la empresa de su padre, es lo justo, ella es su hija y le pertenece.

Aquella noticia si pillo de sorpresa al pelirrojo, miro a su amigo como si hubiera pedido el juicio. Una cosas era que el sabia que Aoshi estaba mostrando tener mas flexibilidad en complacer los deseos de Misao de lo que había demostrado en veinticinco años con todos los que lo conocían, lo que significaba que Aoshi Shinomori si tenia un punto débil, Una chica menuda de cabello negro y ojos verdes, pero de ahí a arriesgar el mando de una empresa que si generaba perdida hundiría la suya era algo totalmente diferente.

-¿Estas demente?- le pregunto Kenshin-. No puedes hacer algo así, bueno… si puedes, pero no debes- le dijo con seguridad-. Como amigo y empleado tuyo te digo que eso seria ana locura, Misao no tiene idea de manejar una empresa, estas arriesgando mucho, ¿ella te lo pidió?

-Claro que no me lo pidió, es una supresa que deseo darle- contesto el con su habitual tranquilidad-. Además, creo que ella se encargaba de manejar las cosa de la empresa cuando su padre aun estaba vivo, pero como Saito tomo el mando dejo a Misao fuera de todo.

- Eso no quiere decir que sepa como dirigir una empresa, Aoshi- Kenshin parecía realmente preocupado-. Ella es solo una niña, no podría llevar tanto peso sobre sus hombros, tu sabes lo difícil que es…

-Lo se- le atajo Aoshi con seriedad-. Y se que necesitara ayuda hasta que aprenda a manejar las cosas, por ese motivo yo no la dejare sola y le enseñare todo lo que se, sin embargo necesito a alguien en quien ella pueda confiar y que yo sepa que velara por todo esto.

-Saito, supongo- dijo Kenshin con seguridad-. Es su tío y sabe como funciona todo esto, pero si ya una ves no le pareció adecuado que ella trabajara en la empresa, no creo que le agrade el hecho de tener que llegar a y trabajar para ella.

Aoshi sonrió y se recostó sobre la silla, el también había pensado en lo que su amigo le decía, Saito no permitiría que fuera Miso la que diera ordenes.

-Estoy muy conciente de eso, por ese motivo he pensado en otra persona, amigo mío- lo miro con apreciación-. Tu te encargaras de ayudar a Misao a llevar la empresa.

Kenshin lo miro con evidente sorpresa y palideció un poco.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Pero por que yo?- le dijo con sobresalto-. Es decir, se como hacer mi trabajo, pero de ahí a llevar una empresa…

-Sabes perfectamente como hacerlo porque has estado detrás de cada una de mis decisiones y lo sabes. En mi ausencia es Seijuro quien decide y confió en el, pero no me arriesgare a dejar a Misao en manos de cualquier idiota que le pueda jugar una mala pasada, así que tu eres la opción correcta, Ken. Serás su mano derecha y así yo me sentiré mucho mas tranquilo al saber que cuidaras de ella.

-¿Y mi puesto aquí?

-Lo mantendrás hasta que Misao comience a hacerse cargo de todo, luego quizás traiga a Soujiro Seta a trabajar aquí conmigo- Aoshi vio que su amigo lo miraba extrañado y suspiró-. Se que no me agrada, por hace bien su trabajo, así que eso lo compensa.

-Así que deseas que sea la mano derecha de tu mujer- Ken sonrió-. ¿Tengo mas opción?- le preguntó esperando, Aoshi negó con la cabeza-. Entonces supongo que debo apreciar el ultimo tiempo que nos queda juntos, luego, no tendré que soportar mas tus ordenes.- le dijo el joven rompiendo a reír.

-No abuses Ken, aun trabajas para mi y puedo cambiar de opinión

-Amenazas, amenazas… ¿Deseas algo mas de mi, jefe o puedo ir a preparar mis cosas para la junta?, es el medio día y no me queda mucho tiempo… a ti tampoco.

Una ves mas Aoshi medito sobre si su decisión seria o no la correcta y tomo el lápiz para escribir una nota, la metió en un sobre y se la entrego a su amigo. Cuando Kenshin vio a quien iba dirigida lo miro sorprendido.

-Necesito que entregues esto lo antes posible, solo en sus manos, si no es así no la entregues. Pidele que sea discreta y puntual.

-¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que deseas hacer, Aoshi?- le preguntó con preocupación-. Si Misao se entera…

-Misao no se enterara por que tu te encargaras de que no lo haga, ¿entendido?

Kenshin asintió, se guardo la nota en el bolsillo peri antes de salir de la oficina, se detuvo en la puerta pero no se volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-No cometas el error de tener secretos con Misao, Aoshi- le dijo con tranquilidad-. Ya sufrieron mucho por ellos como para que te arriesgues otra vez. Cuéntale lo que piensas hacer.

Aoshi se quedo en la oficina pesando en aquello. Contarle la verdad a Misao… tenia una justificación para hacer lo que haría, pero quizás a ella no le pareciera bien y temía arriesgarse. Suspiro con resignación, antes de tomar una decisión esperaría ver los resultados de lo que planeaba hacer.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Megumi abrió la puerta y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Himura esperando fuera, no el sonreía y ella sabia perfectamente cual era el motivo. La despreciaba aunque lo disimulaba a a perfección con sus bien cuidados modales, a ella, el tampoco le agradaba.

-Señor Himura- le dijo con una sonrisa- Es un gusto tenerlo en mi casa.

Kenshin asintió y acepto la invitación para entrar de la joven, la casa realmente era muy bonita y se pregunto si Sagara estaría aun en casa, lo dudada pues sabia que el joven trabajaba. Megumi estaría sola.

-Lamento si la interrumpo, señora Sagara pero me he visto en la obligación de traerle esto- le dijo mientras le tendía la nota con evidente molestia.

Meg se la quito de las manos y una sonrisa asomo a sus labios al ver de quien se trababa, no la abrió aun y la dejo sobre una pequeña mesa.

-Ha sido muy amable, señor Himura, ¿desea algo mas?

Kenshin seguía muy serio, pero se controlo e intento sonreír con naturalidad.

-Solo eso, Señora Sagara. Ya debo retirarme, tengo trabajo que hacer- Meg lo acompaño hasta la puerta y antes de salir el se detuvo-. Le pediría que fuera discreta con el contenido de la misiva y por supuesto, que sea puntual, ya lo sabe.

-Hay cosas que no se olvidad con facilidad- le dijo ella divertida del evidente fastidio del joven-. Que tenga un buen ,día señor Himura. A mi me lo ha mejorado bastante.

Megumi lo vio salir de la casa y subir a su coche; corrió a abrir la nota, se sentía eufórica. Quizás la estupidez que había cometido la noche anterior había servido de algo después de todo, Aoshi quería verla.

"_Necesito hablar contigo en forma urgente, te espero hoy a las dos de la tarde en el café cerca de la casa de tu madre. No faltes."_

Simplemente había sido una orden, Aoshi estaba acostumbrado a darlas y a ella no le importaba acatarlas mientras sacara algo de provecho de ellas, por supuesto.

¿Estaría Misao al tanto de ese encuentro? Esperaba que no, ya no podía ir a verla a casa pero buscaría algún otro modo de fastidiarla, por el momento se conformaba con tener a Aoshi Shinomori donde lo quería, esperando a que ella se presentara a la cita, seguramente seria un encentro muy divertido, ¿quien de los dos ganaría mas?

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de la semana y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas la que leen y por suelto las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Stela**: Muchas gracias, de verdad me alegra que mis historias te gusten eso me anima bastante a seguir escribiendo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Hikaruhiwatar**i: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior y como ves en este las cosas van tomado un nuevo rumbo, a ver como sigue. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**simon notori**: Espero te haya gustado el chap y que hayas quedado conforme, Meg lo paso mal y Aoshi y Misao están mucho mejor. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, sabes que desde aquí siempre están mis mejores deseos y estoy segura de que así será, como siempre te agradezco que apoyes mis locas ideas, espero te haya gustado el chap, muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos cuando puedas, que estés bien y espero hablemos pronto, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegro que tengas Internet de nuevo, ya echaba de menos y espero te haya gustado las ideas pero no las pondré en red hasta terminar con estas, me volvería loca. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos próxima semana, ciao.

**ceres**: Espero te haya gustado el chap, como ves la relación de Miso y Aoshi progresa paso lento pero progresa y Meg al fin lo paso mal. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Como ves Aoshi no le gusto mucho lo ocurrido y ahora planea venganza, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**bizcochia U-u**: Me alegra te siga gustando la historia, como ves la relación de Aoshi y Misao sigue avanzando, ahora le toco el turno a Meg de pasarlo mal y Soujiro la próxima semana ira metiendo mano en todo el asunto y empezaran las dudas de nuestro protagonista. Con Saito aun falta saber en que consiste su plan. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Barbara-Maki**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que este chap te haya gustado el chap y como ves las cosas han mejorado entre los protagonistas, y ya mucha cosas se irán sabiendo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap, y como ves las cosas para Meg se complican. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Coppelia in Black**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap y de verdad te entiendo, a mi hace poco por una amiga, me pico la curiosidad por esta pareja tan dispareja, Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Mego**: Oh que emoción, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia y agradezco que me hayas dejado un review en cada chap, espero no te desilusiones, además me encanta tu historia a si que mucha felicitaciones. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

_**El verdadero amor **_

_**no se conoce por lo que exige,**_

_**sino por lo que ofrece.**_

**Capitulo 14: El amor esta naciendo.**

Aoshi miro una vez mas la hora en su reloj, aun no era la hora acordada pero se sentía impaciente, quería terminar con aquella estupidez de una vez por todas.

Durante la reunión había estado desconcentrado, tanto por el asunto que tenía que arreglar con Megumi como por saber que no se lo había dicho a Misao. Al final había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle lo que ocurriera esa tarde y tratar de hacerle entender su motivo, si lo pensaba racionalmente el no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero aun así se sentía un poco culpable y no le agradaba la sensación.

Cuando Kenshin había vuelto a la oficina parecía molesto, no le recriminó absolutamente nada, pero era fácil de adivinar en su gesto que no le había gustado para nada ir a ver a Megumi, y Aoshi sabia que en el fondo su amigo también pensaba que estaba obrando mal. No le había querido contar sobre el verdadero motivo de su cita hasta que no tuviera las cosas un poco mas claras, en ese momento aun estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y por el hecho de que Misao lo hubiera pasado mal. Cuando se habían casado el tenia el propósito de que ella fuera feliz y la presencia de Megumi le estaba resultado un autentico fastidio.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y la joven entro al café, Aoshi sintió como una mezcla de rabia y frustración se apoderaba de el, no entendía como un día había estado tan enamorado de ella, o por lo menos eso había creído.

Megumi miro su reloj y le sonrió, Aoshi no le devolvió el gesto.

-Soy muy puntual, así que espero no me regañes- le dijo ella mientras se sentaba-. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Aoshi? ¿Acaso has pasado un mal rato en la oficina?

-Supongo que el hecho de estar aquí sentado contigo ya es un mal rato, Megumi- le contesto el con ironía-. Espero que no hayas proclamado a los cuatro vientos que nos reuníamos hoy aquí, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa desagradable se formo en el rostro de la joven y negó.

-Claro que no lo he dicho, Sanosuke no estaba muy contento con lo ocurrido ayer y no que querido generar más problemas por un par de días, pero no niego que tuve la tentación de contárselo a un par de personas.

Aoshi supo de inmediato a donde quería llegar y no se dejaría ganar esa mano.

-¿Misao?- le pregunto arqueando las cejas-. No pierdas tu tiempo, lo que mi esposa deba o no deba saber es asunto mío y de ella, además te advertí que no te quiero ver más por la casa.

-Mi madre se pondrá muy triste- le reprochó la joven.

-Tu madre puede ir a visitarte cuando se le plazca, no la tengo de prisionera en la casa. Además, no creo que desee hacerte una vista por lo menos en un par de días, ayer quedo muy mal con todo lo que hiciste.

-Oh…- le dijo ella con rabia-. Olvidaba que el gran Aoshi Shinomori ahora esta intentando convertirse en el esposo ideal- rió con sarcasmo-. ¿Qué ha hecho mi hermanita para lograr ese cambio en ti? En un comienzo me parecía que no podías encontrar nada más aburrido que casarte con mi hermana pequeña.

-Mi relación con Misao no es asunto tuyo, eso ya te lo dije- el suspiro-. Creo que ya es tiempo de aclarar las cosas entres nosotros, Megumi. Desde un comienzo.

Aoshi no tenia muchas ganas de llevar adelante esa conversación, para el era muy fácil prohibirle a Megumi visitar la casa y a Misao que viera a su hermana, pero aun así sabia que en mas de alguna ocasión se encontrarían y no estaba seguro de poder contenerse con la joven si volvía ver que Misao lo pasaba mal.

-Desde un comienzo…- respondió ella-. ¿Desde cuando éramos novios y decías que me amabas?

-Desde que regresaste a esta ciudad y comenzaste a hacerle la vida imposible a tu hermana- puntualizó Shinomori.

El gesto de fastidio en Megumi era claro, pero Aoshi lo paso por alto y con una mirada la invito a proseguir.

-Volví a la ciudad obligada por mi madre, cuando mi padre murió me negué a venir al funeral argumentando que tenia algunos problemas pero para la boda de mi hermana no podía tener el mismo motivo. Yo sabia que ella estaba comprometida hacia un par de años con el hijo de Sagara, a Sano no lo había visto nunca y la verdad es que me daba igual si mi hermana era feliz o infeliz con ese matrimonio, pero cuando conocí a Sanosuke y supe algunas cosas que mi padre había hecho y no me gustaron, me enfade con Misao y me prepuse arruinarle el matrimonio. Si quieres que sea honesta nunca imaginé que Sanosuke seria tan fácil de conquistar, pero lamentablemente a pesar de estar enamorado de mi no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo a mi hermana aunque yo intentaba convencerlo de que lo nuestro estaba bien porque era algo verdadero.

-Eso significa que tú tenías una romance con Sagara antes de salir conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Si. Yo te había visto un par de veces pero tu no me hacías caso, me costo mucho conseguir que te fijaras en mi y que fuéramos novios, reconozco que lo que siento por ti no es igual alo que siento con Sanosuke, pero que esté casada con el no significa que entre nosotros las cosas no puedan volver a funcionar.

Una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia apareció en el rostro de Aoshi. Realmente Megumi debía estar mal de la cabeza si pensaba que el iba a engañar a Misao con ella.

-Creo que lo que hubo entre nosotros, haya sido un error o no, murió desde el día que te casaste. Yo no se como serán las cosas para ti, Megumi, por para mi el matrimonio es algo serio y mi esposa se merece respeto. Tanto el mío como el de lo demás.

-Me sorprende tu sentido de la responsabilidad- le dijo con aun sonrisa-. Jamás te he visto hacer algo que no este bien y que no sea lo que se espera de ti. Salvo cuando saliste conmigo. No te insistiré más en ese tema ya que me has dejado muy claro que no te interesa mi compañía, pero te dejo la puerta abierta por si en algún momento cambias de opinión.

- Dudo que lo haga.

-Quien sabes, Aoshi. ¿Qué más deseas de mí?

Durante unos minutos el la estaba mirando en silencio, como sopesando las posibilidades de lograr desequilibrarla como había hecho otras veces.

-Yo no se si tu esposo es idiota y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa averiguarlo- le dijo el con tranquilidad- Pero la verdad es que no me trago ese cuento de que estabas enamorada de el y que su matrimonio fue por amor. Tú no eres de ese tipo de personas, Megumi, para ti todo esto debe tener un mayor significado que una linda historia de amor. ¿Qué es lo que ganas realmente?

Ella lo miro con rencor. Había sobrestimado a Aoshi y temía que el supiera que su padre no le había dejado nada tras su muerte.

-Me ofendes, Aoshi. Mi matrimonio con Sanosuke no es algo tan sucio como lo quieres hacer parecer, yo quiero a mi esposo y el también a mi. No hay mayores motivos tras todo esto.

-Lamento no creer nada de lo que me dices- Aoshi la miro entrecerrando los ojos-. Pero allá tu. Por mi parte deseo hacer un trato contigo, algo que me convenga tanto a ti como a mi.

La forma en que la miraba y en como había dicho las palabra le estaba diciendo claramente a Megumi que lo que el pensaba proponerle no seria nada bueno y que además no aceptaría un no por respuesta, ese era el principal problema de Aoshi, no le gustaba que se opusieran a sus deseos.

-Muy bien, escucho lo que tenga que proponerme, Señor Shinomori- Meg sonrió y apoyo la barbilla sobre sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vete- le dejo al joven con tranquilidad-. Recoge tus cosas y simplemente vete. Si quieres puedes hablar con Sagara y conseguir que te acompañe, si el desea seguir siendo tu monigote es asunto de el, lo único que me interesa es no tener que verte mas.

La joven soltó una carcajada y lo miro con incredulidad, Aoshi debía de haber perdido el juicio si esperaba que lo obedeciera a ojos cerrados.

-Lamento no ir a favor de tus ideas, Aoshi, pero no me iré- suspiro con molestia-.Aquí tengo mi hogar, a mi esposo y mi cómoda vida, ¿de verdad planeas que cambie todo eso solo por una orden tuya? Misao podrá ser así de manipulable, yo no.

-Bueno, Megumi. Reconozco que sabía que no querrías hacerlo, así que te propongo lo siguiente.: Si tú te vas de aquí y no regresas nunca mas, te pagare lo suficiente como para que vivas con comodidad el resto de tu vida.

Un brillo de rabia apareció en los ojos de la joven y Aoshi sonrió.

-¿Crees que puedes comprarme, Aoshi? ¿De verdad esperas que me marche por que tu me lo pides así como así?

-Vamos Megumi, se sensata- le aconsejo el con su habitual calma y aparente aburrimiento-. Acepta lo que te propongo, eso seria algo que nos beneficiara mucho a los dos.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

El se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie dejando algo de dinero en la mesa.

-Peor para ti, Meg. Lograre que te vayas de todas forma, pero esa vez no habrá una generosa oferta de por medio. Piensatelo y que tengas un buen día.

Megumi lo vio alejarse muerta de rabia e indignación, sentía que todo se estaba cerrando en torno a ella. Tenía que conseguir una manera de vengarse de Aoshi Shinomori y su arrogancia.

--------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Kaoru se puso seria a ver al joven que esperaba en la puerta de la casa, lo saludo sin embargo no le permitió entrar.

-No creo que a Aoshi le guste verte en casa, Sanosuke- le dijo ella con un tono frió-. Misao esta sola y…

-Precisamente por ese motivo he venido a verla, por que se que esta sola y que ese idiota de Shinomori no la esta rondando- le dijo el con molestia-. Dile a Misao que necesito hablar con ella, si no puedo entrar dile que salgamos a dar una vuelta ¿o acaso el carcelero no se lo permite?

Kauro lo miro con rencor y estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero se contuvo y lo dejo entrar.

-Iré a avisar mi prima, no se si ella querrá verte.

Sano le sonrió

- Dile que es importante, y por cierto Kao ¿desde cuando Shinomori te ha ganado como su aliada? Por lo que sabía no te agradaba para nada.

La joven se encogió de hombros y lo miro con desprecio.

-Desde que mi prima es feliz a su lado. Nada mas simple, ¿verdad?

Sano la observo marchar con una sonrisa en los labios, no le gustaba el hecho de que al perecer ahora todos estuvieran del lado de Shinomori pero ese no era le motivo de su visita. Paseo intranquilo un rato hasta que oyó a Misao que hablaba con Kaoru y bajaba con prisa la escalera, le dijo algo a su prima y esta se marcho protestando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Misao al joven con evidente nerviosismo-. Aoshi no…

-¿Puedes hacer algo sin que tu esposo te de su consentimiento, Misao?- le pregunto el con un poco de molestia-. Antes tú no era así.

-Antes Megumi no me causaba los problemas que me ha causado hasta ahora. Yo quiero que mi matrimonio marche bien y los acuerdos que yo tenga con mi esposo son cosa mía.

Ella lo miraba con enfado y el joven suspiro.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- al ver que ella miraba dudosa, Sano la tomo de la mano y la saco de la casa-. No puedo entrar a tu casa pero puedo hablar contigo fuera, te prometo que tengo una buena razón para estar aquí hoy.

Misao se dejo apartar mas para evitar problemas que otra cosa, cuanto antes hablara con Sano mas pronto se desharía de el. Al cruzar la puerta del jardín ella noto que se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de que Soujiro la estaba mirado, rápidamente se soltó de la mano de Sanosuke y le sonrió al joven que entro en la casa y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Eres un tonto- le dijo ella con rabia-. Soujiro trabaja para Aoshi y el sabe…

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo vine a verte porque necesito que me hables de Megumi, se que no te complace mi compañía y si lo prefieres me pondré a tres metros de ti si eso te hace sentir mas cómoda.

De verdad Sano parecía preocupado y Misao se sintió algo avergonzada por su comportamiento. No era que no quiera verlo más, pero sabía que eso le podía generar problemas con Aoshi y no tenia intención de arruinar su recientemente mejorada relación.

-No es necesario, ven a sentarte conmigo en el jardín- Misao le sonrió y lo siguió sin decirle nada mas-. Si quieres hablar de Megumi conmigo no creo que sea el mejor de los momentos, Sano.

-¿Por lo que ocurrió ayer?- le pregunto el con desgana-. Te reconozco que para mi también fue una sorpresa, se me hace difícil imaginarme a mi mujer con Shinomori.

-Ojala a mi también se me hiciera así de difícil el recodar a Megumi con Aoshi- una sonrisa triste asomo a sus labios-. Fue algo muy complicado el aceptar casarme con el, principalmente por ese motivo… pero no me arrepiento.

-Me alegro por ti- el castaño la miro con pesar-. Siento que desde ayer hasta hoy algo muy importante se ha roto entre Meg y yo y eso me tiene mal, ella me contó una historia bastante creíble y desearía que fuera cierta, pero hay cosas que no me calzan del todo y es ahí donde necesito tu ayuda.

-Mi hermana y yo no tenemos una gran comunicación, Sano. Te aseguro que si ella tiene algún gran secreto no será a mí a quien se lo cuente.

-No era eso en lo que había pensado. A lo que me refería era al hecho de que tu estas casada con la otra parte interesada en le asunto, ¿Aoshi te ha contado algo acerca de su noviazgo?

Aquel era un tema que Misa no tenia ganas de toca, sin embargo asintió.

-No mucho, solo se que el y Meg salieron solo un par de meses, dos como mucho, y creo que la relación era bastante buena…- la joven sintió como se le formaba un nudo en al garganta ante este hecho-. Aoshi le pidió matrimonio.

-¿Estas segura de lo que me cuentas, Misao?- le preguntó Sano-. A mi tu hermana me contó algo completamente diferente.

Misao estuvo a punto de decirle que no le extrañaba en absoluto, si tomaba en cuenta que en su plena fiesta de matrimonio había intentado seducir a su esposo, pero no era justo para Sano enterarse así, prefería que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso.

-Creo que deberías intentar aclararlo con Meg, Sano- ella le sonrió. Mi hermana ha tenido un comportamiento algo desagradable últimamente, pero eso no deja de lado que siga siendo mi hermana, pero por lo menos durante un tiempo no la deseo ver más por aquí.

-Lo comprendo- Sano se puso de pie-. No te quito más tiempo, Misao además no quiero que Shinomori tema por tu integridad, lamento mucho que todo haya terminado así y gracias por haber hablado conmigo.

-¿Le dirás a Meg lo que te he dicho?

-Le diré a Meg que me cuente la verdad, creo que eso es más fácil. De verdad me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, se que lo que te hice es algo difícil de perdonar pero… quizás tu prima tiene razón y serás mucho mas feliz con Shinomori que lo que podrías haber sido conmigo.

El joven se inclino levemente y le dejo sola en el jardín. Misao estaba segura de que en pocos minutos su prima aparecería para saber que era lo que realmente quería Sano de ella. No era justo, Sano podría haberle destrozado el corazón pero no consideraba que fuera justo que su hermana hiciera lo mismo con el.

"Una cosecha lo que siembra", le solía decir su padre. Su hermana solamente se había dedicado a incordia a quien se le pusiera por delante, quizás algún día ella también tuviera que arreglar cuantas al fin y al cabo. Por un lado Misao no deseaba verla sufrir, sin embargo pensaba que a Megumi le hacia falta un poco de dolor para comprender como era la vida realmente. A pesar de todo, ¿cual de las dos era más inmadura?

----------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Soujiro estaba concentrado en su trabajo, sin embargo se sentía ligeramente molesto. La reunión de esa mañana con Saito lo había hecho pensar más de la cuenta en cosas que no convenían y luego había estado el encuentro con Misao y Sanosuke Sagara.

A el no tenia por que importarle. Si a Misao se le ocurría engañar a Shinomori no era su problema. Mentira, si lo era porque eso significaría que los planes de Saito se podrían arruinar.

Levanto la mirada al sentir que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta del despacho, sintió un poco de inquietud al ver que era Misao.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto ella con aun sonrisa que por primera ves el no le devolvió.

-Es la señora de la casa, puede hacer lo que guste.

Misao se quedo algo sorprendida por el tono frió y formal del joven. Pensó en volver sobre sus pasos pero prefirió solucionar los problemas enseguida. No le gustaba dejar las cosas así de mal.

-¿Ocurre algo Soujiro?- le pregunto ella con pesar-. Si es por lo que viste en el jardín…

-Su esposo es un buen hombre- le dijo el-. Creo que le había pedía que no se viera mas con el señor Sagara.

Esta confesión le sorprendió un poco a Misao, no se imaginaba como aquel joven podía saber algo que había sido un cuerdo entre ella y su esposo. No creía que Aoshi lo hubiera ido divulgando por todos lados. Sin embargo prefirió no darle importancia.

-Eso es verdad, y si quieres que sea honesta me sentí algo incomoda con la visita de Sanosuke- Misao levanto la vista y vio que Soujiro la miraba-. Cuando era mas niña estaba muy enamorada de el, es raro que en tan poco tiempo las cosas hayan podido cambiar tanto.

-¿Con eso doy por hecho de que estas enamorada de tu esposo?- le dijo el mas calmada sin embargo aun no se sentía completamente cómodo.

-Digamos que siento que cada día que paso con el me convenzo mas de que es la decisión correcta.

-Me alegro por ti, y por el también- volvió a fijarse en sus documentos, levanto con disimulo la vista y vio como Misao miraba distraída por la ventana, suspiro con resignación -. ¿No han pensado en tener hijos? Sea como sea, el señor Shinomori será el dueño de todo esto y necesita un heredero.

Aquel simple comentario volvió a Misao a su realidad. Durante toda esa mañana había estado pensado seriamente en aquel punto y había llegado a la decisión de que sí quería tener un hijo con Aoshi e incluso había decidido decírselo al día siguiente cuando estuvieran juntos, pero el hecho de que Soujiro lo mostrara como una asunto de negocios, una necesidad en lugar de una bendición la hizo dudar nuevamente.

Soujiro percibió que algo no iba bien con Misao ya que sus ojos se ensombrecieron. De inmediato se dio cuenta de cual había sido su error, si Saito se enteraba se enfadaría mucho.

-Disculpa mi impertinencia y mi poco tacto, eso debió haberte parecido horrible- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa sincera-. Se que para una mujer esto se ve como algo mas sentimental.

-Descuida, te aseguro que fuiste mucho mas delicado de lo que fue Aoshi cuando me lo propuso- Misao soltó una risita al recordar aquel día cuando Shinomori le había informado las condiciones de su abuelo-. Pero la verdad es que si, estamos pensando en tener un bebé.

- Espero entonces que muy pronto nos den una buena noticia. Estoy seguro que tanto a tu madre como a la familia del señor Shinomori les haría mucha ilusión tener a un nuevo miembro entre ellos.

-Estoy segura de que será así, y quien sabe, quizás pronto…- le dijo Misao mientras volvía a su contemplación del jardín. Una esperanza se encendió dentro de ella ante aquella posibilidad. Un hijo, un hijo de Aoshi…

-¿Y tu hermana, Misao?- le pregunto Soujiro-. ¿Que pasara ahora con la señora Megumi?

-Aoshi no la quiere ver mas por la casa, y la verdad es que yo también preferiría que fuera así por un tiempo. Debe haber sido raro para ti haber visto ayer todo ese lió, te confieso que para mi todavía lo es, nunca imagine casarme con Aoshi y sin embargo ahora ya somos marido y mujer.

-Creo- le dijo el mirándola con cautela-. Que Sanosuke Sagara es un verdadero idiota, estaba claro cual de las dos era la mas adecuada y el jugó a perdedor.

Soujiro sabía que sus palabras tenían más verdad de lo que Misao comprendería. Para ella se limitaría a algo intangible, lo que a su modo era cierto, para el gusto de Seta Misao era mas bonita que Megumi y si a él le hubieran dado a elegir tenia clara cual hubiera sido su elección, pero aparte de eso estaba el hecho de que la joven esposa de Shinomori en ese momento era la dueña absoluta de la empresa de su padre, con el único punto en contra de que no ella ni su marido lo sabían y si todo marchaba según los aplanes de Saito no lo sabría hasta que la tuviera nuevamente bajo su control. Definitivamente Misao era la más conveniente entre las dos hermanas.

-Agradezco tus palabras, Soujiro. Creo que es un agrado tenerte aquí, ni siquiera se por que pero se que puedo confiar en ti.

La sonrisa confiada da Misao y la ingenuidad de sus palabras lograron empeorar el día del joven. Sabia que ese era su trabajo, mantener vigilada a Misao y deshacerse de los problemas que pudieran estropear su relación con Shinomori y convencerla de hacer lo que Saito deseaba, sin embrago no le gustaba sentir que estaba traicionando la confianza que ella depositaba en el. Talvez cuando ella y Aoshi ya no estuvieran juntos…

La puerta se abrió y Kauro se asomo para ver su prima.

-Lamento molestarlos, pero Aoshi acaba de llegar- le dirigió una significativa mirada a su prima-. Creo que iban a salir, ¿o me equivoco?

-No Kao, lo había olvidado-. Misao se despidió con aun gesto de la mano del Soujiro y cerro las puertas tras ella a toda prisa.

Soujiro volvió a su trabajo. Deseaba que aquel día terminara lo antes posible, cada ves estaba menos seguro de que si lo que hacia era realmente lo correcto. Misao estaba causando estragos con sus convicciones.

--------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Okon terminaba de prepara la cena y sentía que Okina no dejaba de mirarla, el abuelo de Aoshi le agradaba mucho pero no le gustaba que la observara de esa manera. Apretó los puños y siguió con su trabajo.

-¿No te gustaría ser abuela?- le pregunto de pronto el anciano con una sonrisa.

Okon lo miró sorprendida pero asintió.

-Claro que me gustaría, pero no voy a presionar a mi hija para que se quede embarazada, ella y Aoshi deben tomarse su tiempo para solidificar su relación, aprender a conocerse…

-Tonterías. Tu sabe que para hacer un bebé poco importa lo mucho que se conozcan, solo es nesesaria que se gusten y punto. Y a mi nieto le gusta tu hija, de eso uni se da cuenta de solo mirarlo.

Eso era algo que Okon no podía negar. Aoshi si estaba interesado en Misao, pero ella no sabia lo que pasaba realmente por la cabeza y el corazón de su hija, ella aun parecía algo reprimida en sus emociones con respecto a el.

- Entonces, supongo que pronto nos darán la noticia de la llegada de un niño- le dijo Okon con mal humor, aun no le perdonaba sus comentarios de la noche anterior. Anciano entrometido.

-Eso era lo que yo esperaba, mi nieto siempre ha sido muy eficiente pero creo que empezare a replanteármelo, cada día me siento más débil y no veo…

-¡Okina, basta!- le dijo Okon con molestia-. No le permito que sigua intentando entrometerse en la vida de esos pobres muchachos, si no quieren tener hijos aun, que no los tengan, y si usted quiere tener un bebé en casa pues consígaselo usted mismo.

La mujer volvió a fijarse en sus quehaceres, le anciano seguía en silencio.

-¿No te gustaría tener un bebé?

Ese fue el límite de la paciencia de la mujer, tomo con demasiada fuerza el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando y Okina la miro espantado.

-No era conmigo, me refería a Seijuro- le dijo intentado calmarla-. ¿No te gustaría casarte con el?, es un buen hombre, te lo aseguro y además tu le gustas mucho.

-No digas tonterías- le espeto Okon con las mejillas encendidas-. Seijuro solo es amable conmigo.

-Por que le gustas- continuo el-. Vamos, eres una mujer joven aun y estas viuda, tus dos hijas se casaron y tu sobrina se casara conmigo muy pronto- le dijo con una sonrisa que se esfumo en cuando la mirada asesina de la mujer se poso en él-. Bueno, quizás se case con Himura, y cuando ese momento llegue, ¿Qué harás tu?

-Bueno…- Okon se quedo en silencio. Sabía que Okina tenía razón, ella jamás se había planteado que haría cuando tanto sus hijas como Kaoru se casaran, para ella siempre había sido tan obvio el tenerlas a su lado.

-A eso es a lo que me refería. ¿Te gusta Seijuro?

Okon se sonrojo un poco.

-Es atractivo- reconoció ella-. Y agradable.

-Y tu eres bonita y una gran cocinera. Harán aún pareja estupenda.

-No puede decidir si haríamos o no una buena pareja, Okina. El jamás me ha dicho nada con respecto a una relación y yo tampoco.

-Eso déjamelo a mi, querida muchacha- le aseguro el anciano-. Ya veras como dentro de poco serás nuevamente una mujer felizmente casada y podrían tener un bebé, ¿no te gustaría tener un muchachito?

-Anciano obsesivo- le dijo ella mientras salía de la cocina casi echando chispas por los ojos. Sin embargo no podía negar que la posibilidad de estar con Seijuro se le había pasado muchas veces por la cabeza desde la noche anterior.

Maldito anciano que le ponía tontas ideas en la cabeza, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un pretendiente, menos a Seijuro Hiko.

-----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya era realmente muy tarde. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y al parecer ya todos se habían ido a dormir. Aoshi le indico a Misao que no hiciera ruido y ella se llevo la mano a los labios para evitar reírse.

Después de la cena que se había alargado mas de lo que esperaban, Misao le había pedido que fueran a dar un paseo algo a lo que él accedió. Aoshi ni siquiera recordaba cuanto había caminado, solo sabia que cuando se dieron cuanta de que tenía que regresar a casa era pasado de media anoche; aun así no se arrepentía para nada de lo que había hecho.

Pocas veces tenía el tiempo para platicar con Misao o pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Sabia que la decisión de seguir viviendo en la casa familiar y de que además la familia de su esposa también estuviera con ellos era lo correcto, sin embargo había deseado un par de veces tener un espacio solo para ellos dos sin tanta gente al rededor.

Intentaba pensar que era su lado mas egoísta, el cual deseaba tener a Misao solo para el, pero sabia que aquellos momentos en que lograba robarle unos minutos para poder compartir solo entre ellos eran algo muy valioso.

Llegaron a la habitación y a pesar de que no había intentado no pensar en eso durante el día Misao sintió que se le encogía el estomago. Sabia que Aoshi no haría nada que ella no quisiera que hiciera, sin embargo ni siquiera ella misma sabia muy bien que era lo que deseaba de el. La idea de tener un hijo había rondado por su cabeza pero ahora que tenía a Aoshi frente a ella no se sentía capas de informarle sobre su decisión.

El abrió la puerta para que ella entrara pero a pesar de lo que Misao creía el se quedo fuera, como esperando a que ella tomara la siguiente decisión. El ahora o nunca, el paso final para consolidar su relación… durante unos segundos se quedaron allí, parados uno frente al otro sin hacer nada en particular, solo mirarse y esperar. Al fin ella tomo su decisión.

-Ven- le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la mano. Misao sabia que no era necesario nada más en aquel momento. La habitación seguía a oscuras pero realmente no le importaba, lo prefería así, solo esperar…

Cuando Aoshi se acerco hacia ella y busco sus labios, Misao respondió de le misma forma que aquella mañana, dejo que el siguiera besándola sin impórtales nada en absoluto, disfrutando de aquel momento que había tardado tanto en llegar o por lo menos eso le parecía, había sido como una larga y lenta agonía…

Aoshi se separó y la miro por un momento, a pesar de que la habitación estaba en penumbras algo de la luz del exterior se filtraba por la ventaba logrando que se distinguieran los contornos de las cosas. Misao sintió como algo se estremeció dentro de ella al sentir como sus ojos azules la recorrían en ese momento, dejo escapar un suspiro y se aproximo hacia el para abrasarlo.

-Ha sido un anoche muy bonita. Muchas gracias por eso- le dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba junto a el, deseando que la seguridad que Aoshi le provocaba terminara con los últimos resquicios de sus dudas.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Misao- Aoshi la beso en la cabeza-. Para mi también ha sido una noche agradable, solo que no quiero ni imaginar que nos dirá tu madre mañana, creo que en estas ocasiones desearía que viviéramos solos.

Ella comenzó a reír al ver su preocupación. No podía creer que Aoshi se preocupara por los regaños de su madre pero, si tenía que se honesta, desde que se habían casado, Okon se había tomado la libertad de regañarlo, algo que Misao dudaba de que alguien hubiera hecho en todos aquellos años de vida de Aoshi Shinomori.

-Somos mayores y podemos salir si lo deseábamos, además tu eres mi esposo y me estabas cuidando, ¿verdad?

-Supongo- le dijo el mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Misao, ¿estas segura de que esto es lo que deseas?

La necesidad de decirle que sí, la quemaba por dentro, pero temía no expresarse de la forma adecuada o de causarle una mala impresión. Detestaba tener que ser a veces tan insegura, por lo general Misao no era así, ella siempre había sabido lo que deseaba y porque, pero desde que Aoshi Shinomori había irrumpido en su vida aquellos márgenes de seguridad en ella misma parecían haberse esfumado.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí esta noche- le contesto Misao con seguridad.

-Pero no deseas que consumemos el matrimonio aun, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Aoshi con una sonrisa-. Misao, escúchame. Si esto no es lo que deseas solo dímelo, jamás haría algo que tu no quieras hacer, te lo prometo.

-Pasando por alto nuestra primera noche de casados donde te portaste realmente mal- le recordó ella-. Pero ya no me importa en absoluto, se que te había provocado como una niña apequeña y caprichosa, estaba dolida y bueno… te saque de quicio.

-Pero eso no me daba derecho a tratarte como te trate ese día, te reconozco que después de eso temí que perdieras toda la confianza en mi y que esperaras que en cualquier momento me aprovechara de ti.

Misao llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Aoshi para acariciarlo. Le parecía extraño pensar en aquel día de su matrimonio donde todo había parecido tan dramático. Tenia la sensación de que habían pasado siglos desde ese entonces y sin embargo seguía todo casi igual que esa noche, nada había ocurrido entre ellos aparte de un par de besos.

Finalmente decidió decirle lo que pensaba, sino hablaba con Aoshi con la verdad no tendría ni la menor posibilidad de mantener la relación que tenia con el en ese momento, ese pensamiento le recordó lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con Sanosuke, sabia que tenia que contarle a su esposo que el había ido a verla para saber sobre la relación que el y Megumi habían tenido antes, pero ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Aoshi?

Cierto temor a provocar su enfado la contuvo, aquella noche todo parecía estar yendo tan bien que un pequeño error podría arruinarlo todo, Misao sabia que no estaba mintiendo porque Aoshi ni siquiera sospechaba que Sanosuke hubiera estado en casa, además al día siguiente pasarían todo el día juntos y cuando el estuviera más relajado y sin tener que pensar en el trabajo seria una oportunidad mas propicia para ponerlo al tanto de aquella vista.

Mas contenta con la decisión que acababa de tomar, Misao tomo a Aoshi de la mano y lo condujo hasta el borde de la cama para que ambos quedaran sentados, esta vez fue ella quien lo beso, despacio, simplemente un leve roce…

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Aoshi- le dijo la joven contiendo el aliento-. Después de lo que paso esta mañana… bueno, he estado pensando bastante y he tomado una decisión que creo será muy significativa para los dos.

Siempre dueño de sus emocione, por primera ves Aoshi sentía que toda aquella situación había escapado de sus manos. No podía explicarse en que momento Misao había sido la que había tomado el absoluto control en lo correspondiente a ellos dos y por que el se lo había permitido, sin embargo parecía que su ingenua esposa ni siquiera se daba cuenta de todo eso. No se percataba de la gran ventaja que tenía sobre el.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- le preguntó intentando sonar sereno, sin embargo sabía que sus nervios lo estaban traicionando, y el mutismo que se había apoderado de Misao tampoco lo estaba ayudando mucho.

El temor a que ella estuviera pensando en terminar con su matrimonio se apoderó de el, intento decirse que era una estupidez sin embargo las dudas comenzaron a carcomerlo poco a poco. Megumi se había esforzado mucho en complicarle las cosas y el no sabia cuanto mas seria capas de soportar Misao antes de tirar todo por la borda. Si ella quería algo así, el no lo permitirá, ya no podía dejarla marchar, no quería hacerlo…

-Bueno, yo no creo que sea malo- le dijo ella sin levantar la vista y jugando con un mechón de cabello-. Solo que esta mañana he estado pensando mucho en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos y en que nuestra relación parece ir avanzando. Me he dado cuenta de que te estoy aprendiendo a conocer y de que… estoy sintiendo algo mucho mas profundo por ti de lo que pensaba que podía llegar a sentir cuando nos comprometimos…

La poca luz de la habitación le hacia casi imposible a Shinomori ver el rostro de Misao, sin embargo estaba casi seguro de que en ese momento sus mejillas estaría encendidas y sus ojos tendrían aquel brillo que era mezcla de muchas emociones. Le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara y sintió como sus ojos se posaban con sorpresa en el.

-Eres importante para mi, Aoshi. Aunque no haya sido como lo planee en un comienzo te has convertido en una parte fundamental de mi vida.

-Yo… - Aoshi maldijo su poca destreza para expresar lo que sentía, en aquellos momentos hubiera deseado poder ser como Kenshin que no se complicaba con nada, el en cambio estaba tan acostumbro a dar ordenes y a manejar sus emociones que en un momento como ese, en donde sabia que tenía que olvidarse de los convencionalismos era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Misao sonrió al ver lo complicado que estaba su esposo ante algo tan sencillo. Se lo había esperado. Ella llevo sus manos hasta el rostro de Aoshi y unió sus labios con los de el para luego sonreírle.

-Lo se, no es necesario que me digas nada mas. De verdad- le dijo Misa para calmarlo.

-Poro no debería ser así, se que tu preferirías…

-Que estés a mi lado, nada más que eso. Cuando sea el momento adecuado lo harás, no te pido nada más. Pero eso no es todo lo que te tenía que decir.

-¿Hay mas sorpresas para este noche?-le pregunto el mientras la abrasaba, Misao asintió con lentitud.

-Deseo que tengamos un bebé- ella espero que el asimilara la noticia-. Me gustaría tener un hijo contigo.

El silencio que prosiguió a la confesión pareció extenderse por horas, Misao sentía como el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho desbocado, ¿estaría molesto Aoshi por su sinceridad?

-Misao… ¿Realmente es lo que deseas?- le preguntó el con inseguridad.

-¿Ya no lo quieres tu?- la joven lo miro con preocuparon-. Si es así, yo… de verdad…

No pudo seguir hablando por que los labios de Aoshi sobre los suyos se lo impidieron, besándola con ternura y a medida que veía que ella iba respondiendo el profundizaba aun mas el beso.

Aoshi la miro con intensidad y le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, como deseando trasmitirle en ese simple gesto todo lo que no era capas de formular en palabras.

-Jamás te haría daño, Misao, una palabra tuya bastaría para que me detuviera si es lo que deseas- Aoshi espero su respuesta conteniendo la respiración, aquella noche todo parecía tan irreal que temía que todo fuera un simple sueño del que despertaría en cuanto abriera los ojos.

-Quiero ser tu mujer. Quiero que estemos juntos ahora.

Aquella fue la aprobación que necesitaba para continuar, Aoshi se aproximo nuevamente a Misao apoderándose de sus labios, disfrutando de lo que ella le provocaba. El sentir la respuesta casi tan ansiosa como la suya después de tantos días de espera. Lentamente la inseguridad y la angustia que sentía fueron desapareciendo dando paso solo al deseo de tenerla junto a el, de amarla como solo hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de que deseaba hacerlo.

Misao suspiró y se recostó en la cama, le tendió en la cama y con una mirada lo invito a seguirla. Aoshi se aproximó hasta ella para besarla, tendiéndose luego a su lado quedando frente a frente, solo entonces Aoshi pudo percibir ese brillo extraño en sus ojos, aquel brillo que había visto por primera ves hacia meses tras, cuando ella no tenia problemas y era feliz.

-Aun estoy un poco asustada- le confeso ella con aprensión.

-Lo se. Pero no hay de que temer, lo prometo- le dijo Aoshi mientras seguía observándola en silencio.

La luz de la luna recortaba el perfil de Misao y resaltaba su belleza, en un impulso se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en la frente y dejo que su rostro estuviera a solo unos centímetros del de Misao, las respiraciones aceleradas se dejaban sentir sobre ambos, sin pensar en el tiempo que pasaron así hasta que Aoshi nuevamente rozo los labios de Misao logrando que ella lo besara con pasión.

-Te amo- el murmuro Aoshi mientras le deslizaba el pulgar por su mejilla hasta alcanzar la mandíbula. Entonces alzó el rostro y la beso lentamente. Misao gimió en vos alta, le rodeo el cuello con una mano y le acaricio el cabello mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se derretía entre sus brazos, mientras Aoshi separaba su boca de la de ella para besarle el rostro y comenzar a descender lentamente.

Misao sintió una profunda oleada de emoción al oír aquellas palabras de sus labios. La proximidad de su boca sobre su cuello la estremecía, y la seguridad de que ya no deseaba otra cosas que estar con el disipo su temor.

-Eres preciosa- murmuró besándola en los ojos, en las mejillas, en el cuello-. Preciosa…- Aoshi la estrecho contra su pecho, la cercanía de su cuerpo provoco un estremecimiento en Misao, y eso fue tan evidente para él que nuevamente comenzó a besarla lentamente, como si aquello no fuera a terminar jamás. Misao sentía como su piel ardía cada ves que el la acariciaba, y cuando Aoshi abraso su cintura para disminuir las distancia entre ellos y Misao supo que ya no había marchar atrás.

Lentamente Aoshi comenzó a desvestirla, acariciando y besándole el rostro y al comisura de los labios, luego, con cierto temor bajo despacio sus manos para acariciar todo su cuerpo, cuando el llego a sus pechos Misao contuvo la respiración por unos segundo y luego se sintió arrastrada por un torbellino de sensaciones, entre las que se mezclaba la ansiedad, el temor y un placer enorme que se vio interrumpido cuando Aoshi hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, casi podía sentir como sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo mientras ella se perdía en su mirada, deseando con desesperación que aquel momento perdurara para siempre en su memoria. Cuando los labios de su esposo buscaron los suyos, volvieron a acariciarse y el comenzó a recorrerla suavemente.

-Misao, ¿estas segura de…?- le pregunto el con emoción contenida. Misao le acaricio la mejilla y se estremeció al ver que el cerraba los ojos el sentir su contacto

- Si- susurró ella-. Es lo que quiero, sin arrepentimiento.

¿Seria acaso a aquello a lo que había temido tanto? Misao no se podía explicar como se había negado por tanto tiempo lo que ahora le paresia tan necesario, Aoshi no le haría daño, se lo había prometido.

Cerro los ojos mientras el la besaba nuevamente en los labios. Durante el primer momento Misao experimentó una sensación de miedo por lo que sabia tendría que venir. Pero luego una sensación de seguridad y determinación la invadió .Suspiro mientras sentía como la lengua de Aoshi jugaba en su cuello y luego se detuvo en sus pechos para comenzar a besarlos y subir nuevamente a sus labios para desatar en ella todo el placer que un amante hábil puede provocar, Misao se sentía abandonada a sus manos, entregada a lo que el quisiera hacer con ella hasta que al fin se decidió penetrarla, lo hizo de apoco y despacio pero aun así no pudo evitar que la joven se aferrara a el presa de un súbito dolor que pareció esfumarse al cabo de unos segundos, Aoshi volvió a besarla logrando que diera un pequeño gemido de placer que le confirmo de que podía continuar, entregándose a ella hasta que alcanzaron el máximo placer.

--------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves si se consumo la matrimonio, al fin después de mucho chaps. Ahora las cosas empezaran a mejorar pero no se terminaran lo problemas. Espero te haya gustado el chap, fuiste la primera en leerlo, un beso y mucha suerte, aprovecha de descansar. Que estés bien, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Barbara Maki**: Como ves las cosas han ido mejorando entre esta pareja y a Meg se le han complicado un poco las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Noeh**: Como ves Aoshi le complica las cosas a Meg, y al fin se consumo el matrimonio. La relación Kao y Kenshin ya se vera un poco mas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Mego**: Muchas gracias por tus cometario, de verdad trato de ser puntual porque se que a veces es un poco desesperante esperar, pero no es una critica, se que a veces una tiene mil cosas que hacer y yo soy un poco hiperactiva, así que… como ves las cosas han mejorado entre esta pareja y Meg ya tendrá que pasarlo mal. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Como ves aun no hay problemas entre los protagonistas, además de que ya todo mejora. Gracias por tu palabra sy tu apoyo, un beso y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Gabyhyatt:** La verdad es que se tendrán que enterar peor la próxima semana, esta estuvo mas relajada. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Zape**: Gracia por el comentario, y espero que te sigan gustado. Gracias otra ves y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Como ves las cosas han mejorado muchísimo entre Aoshi y Misao, agradezco que te des el tiempo de leer y déjame tu opinión, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: Muchas gracias por tus cometarios, de verdad me subes mucho el animo, Como ves las cosas han mejorado mucho entre esta pareja y espero no haberte decepcionado con el chap, sobre Meg, bueno ella tendrá que pasarlo mal. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Sakirita88**: Como ves la fin se consumó el matrimonio, espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Jesybert**: Como vez las cosas han estado bastante relajadas entre Aoshi y Misao, sobre Meg ya tendrá que pasarlo un poco mal. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u**: Me alegra te hay gustado el chap, como ves las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao han mejorado mucho pero aun faltan algunos problemas. Sobre Saito ya veras, en un par de chaps mas se vera que es lo que planea. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cuando se es amado,**_

_**no se duda de nada. **_

_**Cuando se ama **_

_**se duda de todo.**_

**Capitulo 15: Sembrando dudas.**

Saito levanto la vista y sonrió al ver el indignado rostro de su sobrina, se lo merecía.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar que demonios significa esto?!- le espeto la joven con evidente enfado-¿Pretendes hablar con mi madre.?

Saito le señalo el asiento que estaba frete a el y se mantuvo en silencio mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Ver a Megumi peder el control era algo gratificante después de los disgustos que le había hecho pasar.

-Querida, no debes alterarte tanto, terminará por hacerte daño- le dijo el con tranquilidad.- Veo que recibiste mi nota, me alegro.

-Claro que la recibí- le dijo ella antes le lanzarle el papel sobre el escritorio-. No tengo quince años para que me amenaces con acusarme a mi madre, ¿que pretendes con eso?

-Bueno, Meg. Como no has parado de cometer errores me veo en la obligación de que alguien decida por ti- suspiro con desgana-. Aoshi esta furioso contigo y mi pobre hermana muy contrariada, yo intento comprender tu situación pero para serte sincero me estas resultando in estorbo, así que si no te mantienes tranquera hasta que consiga lo que deseo, hablare con tu madre para que te envié lejos de aquí.

-¿Has hablado con Aoshi?- le pregunto la joven con inseguridad.

Saito arqueo las cejas.

-¿Que ocurre con Shinomori?

Meg hizo un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia, pero al ver que Saito no dejaba de mirarla se resigno.

-Ayer se reunió conmigo y me esta exigido que me vaya de la ciudad, no le importa s donde pero quiere que me vaya- evito decirle lo del dinero-.¿Estas trabajando para el?

-Claro que no- le dijo Saito soltando una carcajada-. Pero debo recocer que el chico tiene cerebro. Si hubiera estado en mis manos y no tuvieras un marido me habría asegurado de encerrarte en un convento por el resto de tu vida, pero creo que esos eran otros tiempos, me conformo al igual que Aoshi con que te largues.

-Claro que no lo haré- le dio indignada la joven- ¿crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como tu consigues lo que deseas y yo no tengo nada? Olvídalo.

-Nuestro trato sigue en pie, Megumi- le dijo Saito con calma-. Cumplo mis promesas y sabes que seré honesto contigo, además según Soujiro las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao van muy bien, son una pareja encantadora.

Megumi lo miro con evidente fastidio y el se sonrió.

-Pronto tendremos buena noticias, ¿no te parece? Y si todo marcha así de bien antes de lo que esperábamos conseguiremos nuestro objetivo. Pero bueno, muchacha, ¿que me dices?

Meg entorno los ojos y se quedo en silencio. No debía irse por que eso seria arriesgarse a perder el trato que había conseguido con Saito y además sabía que le daría una satisfacción al idota de Aoshi. Pero estaba consiente de que tenía que mantenerse al margen… sabia que no podía conseguir que Shinomori volviera con ella, pero si sembraba la duda en su relación…

-No puedo tomar una dedición de ese tipo tan a la ligera, recuerda que estoy casada y que Sano también es parte de mi vida- Me g miró molesta a su tío al ver su geto de incredulidad-. Hablare con el y te responderé, ¿esta bien?

-Claro que si, querida- le concedió el hombre-. Solo espero que no te demores mucho en darme esa respuesta, no soy paciente. Y puedes retirarte, tengo mucho trabajo para hoy.

Meg tomo la carta que le había lanzado y la guardo en su bolso antes de salir para ir a su casa, sin embargo pareció cambiar de opinión e hizo una llamada.

-Hola Soujiro- dijo ella al oír al joven que le contentaba-. ¿Podríamos vernos hoy en la tarde?

----------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

-Buenos días a ambas.

Seijuro entro en la cocina donde Kaoru y Okon platicaban alegremente, al verlo entrar la madre de Misao se sonrojo mientras su sobrina soltaba una risita nerviosa, habían estado conversado sobre lo que Okina había dicho el día anterior.

-Buenos días también a ti- le dijo Okon intentando parecer natural-. Aoshi aun no se ha levantado, ni siquiera los oí llegar anoche,

-Se tomo la día libre- respondió Seijuro ante la mira de incredulidad de Kaoru-. Se lo había prometido a Misao.

-Eso es muy bueno- le dijo la joven con evidente alegría-. Supongo que ya se están llevando mejor.

-Como todos en esta casa- le respondió Hiko mientras miraba con disimulo a Okon-. ¿Cómo va tu relación con Himura?

Los colores se subieron al rostro de la joven y se escondió tras su tasa e café. Seijuro sonrió.

-Solo somos amigos- aclaro ella.

- Yo pensaba que iban más rápido, el esta interesado en ti y viene a verte todos los días, además es un buen chico. Le diré que se de prisa antes de que Okina intente algo mas drástico contigo

La cara de espanto de Kaoru sirvió para relajar la tensión del ambiente y Okon le tendió un café a Hiko.

-Si ese anciano vuelve a insinuar cosas que no son, yo misma me encargare de enseñarle buenos modales- advirtió Okon con decisión-. Pretendía interferir en mi vida sentimental como si yo fuera…

Se sonrojo al ver que Hiko la miraba con interés.

- ¿No te gustaría que fuéramos a cenar?- le pregunto el sin muestra de vergüenza, Okon se había quedado muda y Kaoru miraba alternativamente de uno a otro-. Esta noche podría ser.

- Eh…- la mujer miro a su sobrina que asintió- Claro, me encantaría.

-Lindo día- dijo Okina con una sonrisa-. ¿Vamos a ir a cenar?- les preguntó el anciano con emoción.

Seijuro lo miro con evidente enfado pero se mantuvo calmado.

-Tu no, Okon y yo, por lo que deberías pensar en que harás hoy en la noche si no quieres quedarte solo.

-¿También vas a ir a cenar, Kaoru?- Okina le sonrió-. Si gustas te puedo invitar.

-Salde con Kenshin- se apresuro a responder ella-. Vamos al cine.

Okina los miro con evidente frustración y suspiro.

-Son muy aburridos, pareciera como si todos trataran de huir de mi.

-¿Por que será?- murmuro Okon por lo bajo pero Hiko la miro con una sonrisa.

-Solo intentamos estrechar lazos familiares, Okina, ¿no era eso lo que tu querías?- pregunto Hiko-. Te prometo que uno de estos días organizaremos una cena familiar como corresponde, y quizás tengas suerte y Aoshi y Misao anuncien que serán padres.

Hiko dejo su tasa en la mesa antes de recoger su chaqueta y despedirse. Estrechar lazos familiares, parecía una tontería pero al parecer la vida en aquella casa estaba cambiando a todo el mundo por completo.

---------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Misao se mantuvo unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, intentado convencerse de que lo que ana ocurrido la noche anterior no había sido un producto de su imaginación sino que era verdad. Lentamente se aventuró a abrirlos y al ver al joven que dormía frente a ella sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Todo había sido real.

Se quedo como estaba, contemplando el acompasado ritmo de la respiración de Aoshi y sonrió. No estaba segura de como sentirse realmente, la verdad es que no sabia como poder definirlo: estaba contenta pero a la ves profundamente temerosa al no saber que ocurriría de ese momento hacia adelante, lo que mas la asustaba era que Aoshi ya no se sintiera interesado y la dejara de lado. Después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos Misao no sabia si podría soportarlo.

Ella nunca había sido de las jóvenes que se asustaban con todo, pero desde que estaba con Aoshi ella se sentía increíblemente insegura de si misma. El la amaba, eso le había dicho la noche anterior y Misao deseaba creer con desesperación de que así era.

Volvió a sumirse en su contemplación, mezclada con los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Se sonrió al darse cuenta de que en el momento en que estaban juntos en lo que menos había pensado fue en el hijo que había dado vueltas y vueltas todo el día por su cabeza, ¿estaría ya embarazada? Imposible saberlo aun, era algo que ahora deseaba con una intensidad que nunca había imaginado como si creyera que eso seria lo único que preemitiría que Aoshi no se aburriera de ella y…

Misao se sobresalto cuando sus ojos se encantaron con los de su esposo que la miraba, un ligero rubor le tiño las mejillas y se cubrió con la sabana hasta la barbilla.

-Pensé que dormías- le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. No quise despertarte.

- Parecías muy concentrada, ¿en que pensabas, Misao?- le pregunto Aoshi con curiosidad-. Espero que no sea que estas arrepentida.

-¿Tu lo estas?- le pregunto la joven con evidente alarma, los ojos de Aoshi estaban fijos en ella.

El se acerco lentamente a ella hasta poder besarla.

-Yo pregunte primero- le dijo Aoshi- Pero si te sirve de algo… No, no me arrepentiré nunca de estar contigo.

-Me alegara saberlo, porque yo tampoco- Misao le sonrió con evidente alegría-. Hoy me prometiste quedarte conmigo, ¿ lo recuerdas?

- ¿De verdad te lo prometí?- le dijo el con expresión de incredulidad y sonrió al ver que ella se ponía ceñuda-. Claro que lo recuerdo, Misao. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de algo así?

Aoshi la atrajo hacia si y la beso con delicadeza, pero Misao le echo los brazos al cuello para atraerlo hacia ella y poder profundizar el beso, Durante los siguientes minutos no le prestaron atención a nada mas, si embargo Misao se aparto de su lado un poco confundida.

-¿Crees que este embarazada?- le pregunto con curiosidad. Noto que la pregunta descolocaba un poco al joven-. No es que no desee estarlo, solo que no se…

-Tranquila- le dijo Aoshi mientras la abrasaba-. No es necesaria que ocurra enseguida puede demorar meses incluso, quien sabe

-¿Y no te molestaría si eso ocurre, Aoshi? Tu abuelo, la parte de la empresa.

-Claro que no me importa. Deseo que tengamos un hijo, pero no te presionare para que sea así, ya cometí ese error una ves y aprendí la lección- le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara-. En estos momentos lo que mas deseo es que estés junto a mi y que disfrutemos de estar juntos, si los bebes vienen, bien, pero si se demoran… aun te tendré a ti. Y eso es lo que mas me importa.

Misao lo abraso con fuerza, con la desesperación de todo lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo. Una ves en su vida había pensado que jamás podría ser feliz nuevamente sin embargo en aquel momento, estando entre los brazos del hombre que amaba se dada cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Solo ahora era realmente feliz.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Soujiro miro como Megumi se acercaba hasta el y suspiro con evidente fastidio, entre Saito y esa bruja terminarían por volverlo loco.

- Soujiro Seta, es un gusto volver a verte- le dijo Megumi con una encantadora sonrisa.

- No le negare, señora Sagara que su llamada me sorprendió bastante, no esperaba verla tan pronto por aquí, ¿ ha ocurrida algo que yo no sepa?

Ella lo miro con resentimiento, estaba claro de que aquel sujeto desconfiaba de ella tanto como ella desconfiaba de el, pero para su plan era perfecto. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, sacaría a Seta del camino y fastidiaría a su herma y a Aoshi.

- Claro que no- le dijo ella con una risilla-. Solo quería saber como van las cosas por la casa, usted comprenderá que ya no puedo ir de visita luego del pequeño incidente, espero no haberlo ofendido ese día.

Soujiro pensó que aquel incidente había sido de todo menos pequeño, además el dolor que esa arpía le había proporcionado a Misao no le había pasado desapercibido la tarde anterior y eso había enfatizado aun mas el evidente regado que sentía por aquella joven, sin embargo se obligo a sonreír.

-No se preocupe por mi, nada me ha parecido mal, cada familia tiene sus propias discusiones y era lógico que la suya no fuera la excepción- le respondió en forma educada el joven-.En su casa todo esta bien, la señora Okon parecía ayer un poco triste pero hoy ya se sentía bastante mejor, su prima Kaoru estaba algo indignada con su momento al igual que el señor Hiko,

-¿Y Misao?- le pregunto con evidente interés la joven, sin dejar de notar la intranquilidad de Soujiro-. ¿Cómo se lo tomo mi hermanita?

-La señora Misao esta mucho mejor, solo tuvo un mal rato pero el señor Shinomori se encargo personalmente de animarle, el señor Saito esta muy contento con el avance que ha tenido la relación.

- Claro, para el debe ser todo un logro el conseguir que la estupida de mi hermana consiga atrapar a Aoshi Shinomori.

-Si me permite una opinión, no consideró que la señora Misao sea ninguna estupida.

Perfecto, pensó Megumi con una sonrisa en los labios, la atención que aquel joven le prestaba a su hermana era lo que necesitaba para conseguir que funcionara su plan.

-Lamento mis palabras- le dijo Meg aparentando arrepentimiento-. Creo que no me domino lo suficiente, pero es que últimamente no nos hemos llevado muy bien, ya sabes, por lo de mi esposo.

El recuerdo del encuentro con Sanosuke y Misao la tarde anterior lo golpeo de nuevo, pensó en decirle a Megumi lo que había visto, pero al final decidió callárselo, si esa estupida perdía a su marido se lo merecía.

- Comprendo- le contesto el con su habitual cinismo-. Supongo que ya no tendré el gusto de verla tan seguido. Señora Megumi- le dijo el -. Una lastima, pero espero que sigamos estando en contacto. Ahora debo retirarme para continuar con mi trabajo, pero si necesita algo… sabe como comunicarme.

- Claro que si, Soujiro- le contesto ella -, me alegra saber que podré contar contigo muy seguido.

El joven se aparto de su lado con una leve inclinación a Megumi mientras ella planeaba el próximo paso a seguir.

Aoshi Shinomori se había equivocado al penar que lo dejaría an paz por dinero, reconocía que había pensado en la idea mas de un par de veces pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el deseaba humillarla y no se lo permitiría.

La duda, eso seria lo que sembraría en su alma, sabia por experiencia de que Aoshi no perdonaba tan facil y que no le gustaba quedar como un idiota y si e verdad estaba tan interesado en la tonta de Misao como todo el mundo tenia el descaro de restregarle en su cara, entonces ella lograría que terminara odiándola, y que Aoshi sufriría tanto o mas que ella.

Por primera ves Meg deseo que realmente estuviera enamorado de Misao, que la amara con tanta intensidad como pudiera ya que de esa manera, el dolor seria aun más fuerte. Deseaba verlo llorar lagrimas de sangre y lo conseguiría, ella siempre lograba lo que se proponía no importaba a que precio.

-----------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

Kaoru llego la oficina de Kenshin sitiándose una tonta, ni siquiera sabia por que había ido hasta allí. Bueno, si lo sabia , pero ahora se arrepentía profundamente, ¿que pensaría el?

Cuando el pelirrojo la vio de pie frente a su puerta como dudando en llamar, se sintió profusamente conmovido, no se explicaba como ella había logrado entrar hasta allí, pero en consideración a su audacia se merecía que la tratara bien.

-Un placer verla, como siempre, señorita Kaoru- le dijo el joven a su espalda, ella volteo y lo miro con las mejilla ardiendo.

-Eh… yo… pasaba por aquí- le dijo con inseguridad. Kaoru no se explicaba como su cerebro no era capas de formular una respuesta coherente.

-Ya veo, pero me hubiera gustado mas saber que solo habías tenido ganas de venir a verme, Kaoru- Kenshin le sonrió-. A esta hora no hay nadie por aquí, ya sabes, salen a comer.

-¿Tu no vas a comer?- le pregunto ella intrigada.

-Generalmente no, Aoshi me llena de trabajo- una sonrisa asomo a los labios del pelirrojo al ver la cara de indignación de la joven-. Pero descuida, cuando el llega salgo a comer algo, no dejamos nunca completamente solas las oficinas por si ocurre algo. Extrañare mucho esto cuando me vaya de aquí.

Kaoru lo miro ceñuda y sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, ¿Kenshin se iría? ¿A dónde?

- ¿Te… vas?- los ojos de Kaoru lo miraban con aprensión.

Kenshin se dio cuenta del error de sus palabras y se maldijo mentalmente. Si Aoshi se enteraba…

-Solo cambiare de lugar de trabajo- le aclaro el- Seguiré trabajando para Aoshi pero en otra empresa en esta cuidad, además no pudo irme aun hasta que tu decidas salir formalmente conmigo.

A Kaoru realmente la pillo de sorpresa aquella declaración, apenas se conocían desde hacían un tiempo y las cosas avían sido tan difíciles para su familia y parecía que Kenshin siempre tenia que estar en medio de todo haciendo de intermediario y pacificador. Sin embargo la simpatía entre ellos era clara, la pasaban muy bien juntos y desde que Misao se había caso y Aoshi le quitaba el tiempo que antes compartía con Kaoru, las visitas de Kenshin la habían animado un poco mas, ¿estaría enamorándose de el?

-Apenas nos conoces- le dijo ella-. Me agradas y me gusta estar contigo, pero aun no estoy segura de lo que siento realmente por ti, Ken.

Para sorpresa de la joven, el la tomo de la mano y la hizo sentarse junto a el en un sofá de la recepción, como no había nadie por ahí las oficinas estaban silenciosas y tranquilas, Kaoru suspiro largamente.

-Nunca ha tenido entre mis planes presionarte Kaoru, pero reconozco que me gustas mucho- la dijo el-. Eres una joven muy guapa y además pareces entender lo complicada que es mi vida, pero tienes mucha razón al decir que apenas nos conocemos y que debemos esperar, eso hace que tenga una mejor opinión de ti por que significa que no pretendes jugar con mis sentimientos, pero por lo menos me gustaría saber si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, si solo me deseas como amigo también lo comprenderé y no hablaremos mas de este tema.

Kaoru clavo la vista en el piso, no quería arriesgarse a tomar una decisión apresurada y equivocado, había visto como su prima había sufrido por confiar en alguien que no debía y ella no podía cometer el mismo error, sin embargo sabia que Kenshin le gustaba y mucho.

-Me gustaría que tuviéramos una oportunidad, que nos conociéramos un poco mas y luego ver si existe la posibilidad de que haya algo mas- ella lo miro con una sonrisa- ¿Podría ser así, Kenshin?

-Esperar…- le dijo el con un suspiro-. Claro que puedo esperar, mientras no me saques de tu lista de pretendientes puedo ser el hombre mas paciente del mundo, creeme.

- Eres un tonto, no tengo una lista de pretendientes- le dijo Kaoru sonriendo pero luego se puso seria-. Okina no cuenta ¿verdad?

-Oh no, el esta obsesionado contigo y no lo culpo, pero creo que mi gran paciencia se vera puesta a prueba si el sigue provocándote, creo que tendré que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con el.

-No creo que a el le guste mucho que hagas algo así, para el sigues siendo el mejor amigo de su nieto y a veces cuando habla de ustedes da la impresión de que no se da cuenta de que han crecido.

-Eres muy observadora, Kaoru Kamilla- Kenshin la mira con ternura-. Esa es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti.

Kaoru se sonrojo pero no parecía mostrarse reacia a que el le tomara la mano, ni a que estuviera tan cerca de ella. Himura la miro durante unos minutos mas antes de ver otra ves el reloj en la pared.

-En cinco minutos nuestra pequeña paz se terminara, terminó de la hora de colación.

-Entonces lo mejor seria que me marchara, en casa tampoco dije que me demoraría tanto y mi tía hoy saldrá a cenar con Seijuro y le prometí ocuparme de la cena, ¿sigue en pie nuestra salida al cine?

-Eso es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo, sobre todo ahora que me has dado la oportunidad de profundizar en nuestra relación, Kaoru.

El pelirrojo la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la acompaño hasta la salida de las oficinas, pero antes de acompañarla hasta abajo la retuvo unos minutos mas y con delicadeza acerco sus labios a los suyos para darle un casto beso, Kaoru lo miro sorprendida.

-Teníamos que comenzar por algo, ¿o no?- le dijo el riendo, mientras ella salía de la sala para volver a casa.

Definitivamente, pensó Kaoru, tenían que comenzar por algo.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

La tarde había estado muy tranquila, Aoshi y Misao habían pasado la mañana en casa pero a esa hora de la tarde habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta ya que Okon estaba de un humor insoportable por su repentina cita con Seijuro y no dejaba nadie en paz.

Aoshi no podía dejar de sentirse algo extraño, el nunca se tomaba un día libre a menos que fuera por una necesidad extrema, después de la muerte de sus padres se había visto en la necesidad de hacerse cargo de la empresa y ese había sido el principal objetivo en su vida, hacer lo que se esperaba de el y hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero ahora con Misao a su lado las cosa parecían haber cambiando muchísimo, y no se arrepentía.

El recuerdo de su relación con Meg se iba volviendo cada día mas difuso, en su momento había creído estar enamorado de ella y luego se había sentido destrozado con su repentino abandono, pero ahora que estaba junto a la mujer que era su esposa veía cuan diferente eran las cosas. Misao era completamente diferente a su hermana y ahora al recordar lo molesto y frustrado que se había sentido el ante la idea de una unión de conveniencia se daba cuenta de su error.

Aoshi la tomo de la mano y Misao que estaba sentada a su lado en la hierba mirando al horizonte le sonrió.

-No quería casarme contigo- le dijo Aoshi y se dio cuenta del poco tacto de sus palabras al ver su expresión de dolor-. No es que ahora no me guste estar casado contigo, solo que cuando me dijeron que me debía casar con la hija del dueño de una empresa que necesitábamos para hacer negocios me sentí muy molesto. Creo que no me porte muy bien cuando te conocí.

-Y bastante tiempo más- le recordó Misao-. Parecías odiarme y yo mucha veces me preguntaba como era que estaba haciendo semejante sacrificio cuando se notaba que nunca seriamos compatibles.

-Es extraño, pero en cuanto te vi supe que estaba bien que fueras mi esposa. Depuse de lo ocurrido con tu hermana yo no tenia intención de formar una familia, pero cuando llego Seijuro y me dijo que debía casarme todo se complico, la primera ves que te vi te reconocí de inmediato, pero no eras la misma joven que había conocido meses atrás; ya no reías y parecías tan destrozada que desee saber que te ocurría para poder ayudarte, cuando supe lo que Sagara…

-Fue algo muy triste, pero ya no me duele tanto como antes- Misao le sonrió-. No quería casarme contigo por que habías sido novio de Megumi, y temía que siempre me estuvieras comparando con ella, tenia pavor de cometer un error tras otro y además eras tan frió y tan serio que me asustabas bastante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te asusto?- le pregunto Aoshi con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para besarla, Misao negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no, pero sigues siendo un ogro cuando te enfadas y comienzas a dar ordenes, con Soujiro eres terrible y hasta Ken me dijo que a veces eres un verdadero tirano.

Aoshi sonrió agradeciendo de que su molestia con Seta se hacia evidente solo cuando Misao le prestaba su atención al joven, a el podían tacharlo de un hombre frió por no de idiota y se daba cuenta de que a Seta le gustaba su esposa y Misao que no lo notaba le prodigaba sus atenciones sin saber el error que estaba cometiendo.

-Prometo intentar ser un poco mas civilizado- le dijo y se recostó en el césped mientras tiraba de la joven para que hiciera lo mismo-. Desde que cumplí diez años me enseñaron a manejar una empresas, a tratar con empleados y a no dejar poner mi autoridad en juego sin llegar a ser un déspota, mis compañeros en la escuela jugabas y yo sabia llevar a la perfección un libro de cuentas y cuando ellos comenzaron a salir con chicas mi padre me hacia pasar tardes enteras al mando de la empresa, no es una disculpa por mi comportamiento, pero nunca fue un chico muy extrovertido y de eso puedes dar fe.

-Entonces debo volverte loco- le dijo Misao con inquietud-. A veces soy demasiado expresiva e impulsiva, y…

-Perfecta para mi- Aoshi la sujeto para que ella quedara bajo el y la beso, pero al separarse Misao vio que algo que lo incomodaba había aflorado a sus ojos-. Debo contarte algo, Misao.

Aoshi pensó en mantenerla así, ya que si se alteraba estaba en desventaja ante el, pero sabia que no era correcto y de mala gana se aparto y la ayudo a sentarse. Los ojos verdes de la joven lo miraban con evidente atención e inquietud.

-Tal ves lo que te diga no te guste, pero creo que es mejor que te lo cuente yo antes que te enteres por otra persona- Aoshi evito decirle que por Megumi-. Misao, después de lo que ocurrió la otra noche en la cena, le pedí a tu hermana que se reuniera conmigo para que pudiéramos hablar.

-¿Te reuniste con Megumi?- le pregunto la joven con cierto pánico en la vos-. Pensé que no deseabas verla mas.

-Y no deseaba hacerlo, sin embargo lo ocurrido me llevó a tomar aquella medida, te aseguro que el encuentro no fue agradable, Megumi es bastante venenosa cuando desea serlo y creo que termino muy molesta conmigo.

Misao se quedo en silencio como intentando asimilar lo que Aoshi le estaba contando, cuando asintió el supo que la joven estaba mejor.

-¿Para que deseabas hablar con ella, Aoshi? Mi hermana esta decidida a arruinar la relación que nosotros podamos tener y creo que si te reúnes con ella le das oportunidad- sus ojos vedes se encontraron con la mirada de el-. No quiero perecerte una mujer celosa ni nada por el estilo, pero, no quiero que estés junto a Megumi.

El le sonrió y fue a abrasarla pero Misao lo miro ceñuda y se aparto un poco, a pesar de eso Aoshi sabia que no era un enfado real, solo lo necesario para demostrarle que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho.

-Esta bien, no mas platicas privadas con Meg, ¿contenta?- Misao asintió y el prosiguió-. Pero tenía mis motivos, Misao… esto no te va a gustar, lo se- se apresuro a decir el joven conciente de que su esposa se horrorizaría al saber que le había ofrecido dinero a su hermana para que se marchara.

-¿No me dirás que entre tu y Meg…? – Misao tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía espantada ante la idea.

-Claro que no, mujer- le dijo el con rotundidad-. Solo es que le ofrecí dinero a tu hermana para que nos dejara en paz, le pedí que se marchara de la ciudad y no volviera mas.

A pesar de lo que Aoshi había esperado, Misao solo lo quedo mirado intrigada pero no le recrimino lo que había hecho, como si considerara que el tenia razón al hacer lo que hizo.

-Te dijo que no, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Misao con tranquilidad-. Para mi hermana tu propuesta debe haber sido un desafió. Te hará la vida imposible.

-Meg no puede hacerme nada. Solo es una joven malintencionada que pretende tener a todo el mundo a sus pies y yo no soy de ese tipo, y ya, ¿estas molesta?

Misao deseaba decirle que mas que molesta estaba preocupada, pero tampoco podía recriminarlo si tenia en cuenta que ella y Sano habían hablado la tarde anterior, algo que Aoshi le había prohibido, así que suspiro y lo miro con resignación.

-No me puedo molestar contigo si yo hice algo que tampoco te gustara- Misao lo miro con decisión-. Ayer Sanosuke vino a verme a la casa y accedí a hablar con el.

Misao inmediatamente noto como Aoshi se tensaba y supo que no se había equivocado al prever su reacción, si antes no se habían llevado bien cuando se descubrió toda la verdad en la cena su relación había pasado a ser caótica e insostenible.

- Le dije a Sagara que no quería verlo en la casa, y mucho menos cerca de ti- espeto cortante, Misao le puso una mano en el brazo para intentar calmarlo.

-Esta ves el asunto no era yo, Aoshi. Quería saber algunas cosas sobre Megumi, específicamente sobre la relación que ustedes habían tenido.

El la miro ceñudo pero de a poco pareció irse relajando, Misao espero a verlo mas tranquilo para proseguir.

-¿Qué quería saber exactamente?

-Bueno, después de la confesión de la cena el también se llevo una desagradable sorpresa y mi herma le contó una historia que al parece no coincide con lo que tu me contaste y eso a Sano lo tiene intranquilo, desconfía de Megumi y creo que mi hermana tendrá que hacer mucho merito para volver a conseguir la confianza de Sano otra ves.

-Sigo pensando que Sagara es un idiota, pero no creo que se merezca que Megumi lo utilice a su antojo, alguien debería abrirle los ojos de una ves por todas.

No podía estar mas de acuerdo con aquel comentario, pensó Misao, pero por experiencia sabia lo doloroso que podía resultar para alguien darse cuenta de lo equivocado que podía estar con la persona que uno amaba o por lo menos creía amar. Sano desconfiaba por su cuenta y quizás lo mejor seria dejar que el solo fuera calzando las piezas, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar que Meg siguiera jugando con sus ilusiones.

-Y ahora ¿estas tu molesto conmigo?- le pregunto ella con una sonrisa, Aoshi la miro con una sonrisa y la beso en la frente.

-Estamos a mano, pero sobre Sagara no he cambiado de parecer, y sabes que aquello no es una petición si no que…

-Es una orden- le dejo Misao con una sonrisa-. Eres la persona mas autoritaria que he conocido en mi vida, Aoshi Shinomori, y sin embargo no pude evitar quererte.

- Y tu la mas insubordinada, Misao – le dijo el -. Y aun así te amo.

Aoshi le sujeto la barbilla y la beso, después de todo su matrimonio podía funcionar si ellos se lo proponían.

----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Kenshin llamo a la puerta y espero con paciencia a que le abrieran, sabia que aun era temprano para recoger a Kaoru pero tenia que hablar con Aoshi, solo esperaba encontrar a su amigo de buen humor y que no quisiera matarlo por interrumpir su día de descanso.

- Kenshin, me alegro de verte- le dijo Okon cuando lo hizo pasar-. Kaoru aun esta en su cuarto, si gustas le subiré a avisar que ya estas aquí.

-No se preocupe, señora Okon- le dijo el con amabilidad-. Deje que ella se arregle tranquila, aun tengo cosas de trabajo que hacer antes de poder, salir, ¿esta Aoshi en casa?

-Acaba de llegar, iré a ver si puede recibirte.

Kenshin estaba paseando de un lado para otro en la sala, toco con descuido el sobre que tenia en bolsillo y trato de no darle importancia al mal presentimiento que tenia, cuando oyó los pos en la escalera se sintió aliviado y le dedico una gran sonrisa a su amigo.

-Luces muy bien, Aoshi. ¿Has tenido un buen día?

-Claro, hasta que viniste a interrumpirme- le dijo el joven con mal humor-. ¿Sabes lo que significa un día libre, Ken? No quería saber nada de la empresa por hoy, y casi lo conseguí hasta que te veo llegar aquí.

-También me encanta le idea de verte amigo- le dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír-. Supe que Seijuro invito a la señora Okon a cenar, ¿no seria raro eso? Seria algo así como tu madre y tía política al mismo tiempo- le dijo soltando una carajada.

-Genial, eso le dacha aun mas autoridad sobre mi- le dijo Aoshi mas relajado-. Pero no creo que hayas venido a visitarme solo para hablar de la salida de mi tío y la madre de Misao, ¿cual es el verdadero problema, Ken? ¿Ocurre algo en la empresa?

Himura suspiro y le tendió el sobre de mala gana.

-Lo encontré cuando volví de la hora de comida, nadie vio quien lo dejo y esta dirigido a ti, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dice pero temí que quizás fuera algo grave y preferí traértelo yo mismo, espero no te molestes por eso.

Aoshi miro extrañado el sobre y lo abrió para sacar la nota de su interior, lo releyó tres veces y se puso ceñudo, ¿que demonios significaba toda esa estupidez?

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- le pregunto Kenshin al ver las dudas que se reflejaban en el rostro de su amigo, Aoshi siempre había sido muy dueño de sus emociones y pocas veces las dudas se reflejaban en el, para que lo hiciera en ese momento debía ser algo muy grave.

-¿De verdad no pudiste averiguar quien dejo esta nota, Ken?

El peligro negó con pesar, había preguntado a las secretarias y empleados pero ninguno de ellos había visto entrar a nadie por ahí, solo que la única persona que había podido estar en la oficina antes de salir haba sido… ¿pero en que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por que iba a querer Kaoru dejarle una nota a Aoshi cuando lo veía cada día en la casa?.

-¿De quien dudas?- le pregunto Shinomori esta ves con evidente seriedad, con sus fríos ojos fijos en el pelirrojo que se ruborizó.

-Kaoru estuvo en la oficina- le dijo con suavidad- solo había ido verme, pero cuando llegue…

-Esta bien. Te creo- le concedió Aoshi a su amigo-. No le comentes nada de esto a Kaoru ni a nadie, ¿esta bien, Ken.

El joven asintió pero sentía aun la curiosidad natural de no saber a que se refería su amigo.

-Como quieras, pero… ¿me explicaras al menos lo que esta pasando, Aoshi?, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho la idea de tener que callar el contendió de una carta que no conozco, pareces algo tenso y eso no es normal en ti.

-Tonterías- murmuro Shinomori observando otra ves la nota como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

La nota no tenía sentido y deseaba creer que Kaoru solo había querido jugarle una broma, tal ves molesta aun por lo que ocurrió en la cena y recriminándolo por haber tenido una relación con Megumi, no tenía que preocuparse de nada ya que nada estaba mal, sin embargo Kenshin la había llevado pensando que algo grave pasaba en la empresa.

-Para que tengas esa cara no deben ser simples tonterías- le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo que parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba allí.

-Una nota sin sentido ni importancia. Toma, lee- Aoshi le tendió la carta a Kenshin que al parecer tampoco encontró relación a las palabras y sonrió.

-Realmente un poco tonto si alguien planeaba gastarte una broma, pero…

"Observa y desconfía"

Aoshi la leyó otra vez antes de guardarla en su bolsillo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Te dejo para que esperes a tu chica, yo voy a ver a mi esposa. Gracias por tu preocupación pero ya ves que no era nada- sin embargo no dejo de pensar en eso cuando llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta. Vio a Misao que se había quedado dormida y se cerco para besarla. "Observa y desconfía", se repitió una ves mas, eso era una estupidez, Misao no haría nada para poner en peligro su relación. No después de todo lo que habían pasado.

----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap y espero les haya gustado como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Ali-chan6**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap anterior y como ves a pesar de que las cosas van bien aun surgen algunos pequeños problemas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Itze**l: Me alegra te guste esta historia y como ves la relación de Kaoru y Kenshin también avanza. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Karina**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras me alegra que te gusten mis historias, me siento muy honrada, de verdad agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KARLA**: Me alegra te haya gustado el chap anterior, supongo que muchas esperaban ese momento. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**bizcochia U-u**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este también, como ves las cosas marchan bien pero igual surgen algunas dudas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt:** Si, al fin habrá posibilidades de un bebe. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Jesybert**: Me alegro te haya aguatado el chap anterior, como ves las cosas marchan mejor pero aun aparecen algunos pequeños problemillas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, me alegra te haya aguatado el chap, como ves las cosas mejorar y otras se complican. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los celos se alimentan de dudas,**_

_**y se convierten en furor o**_

_**se extinguen apenas pasamos **_

_**de la duda a la certidumbre**_

**Capitulo 16: Luchando entre los celos y las dudas.**

Kenshin entro a la oficina y de solo ver la cara de molestia de Aoshi supo cual había sido el motivo, las famosas notas anónimas.

Ya había trascurrido mas de un mes desde que la primera carta había llegado a su escritito, después de eso cada semana se habían sucedido de diferentes formas de llegada hasta que terminaban en las manos de su amigo. El mensaje siempre era el mismo pero esto no parecía tener un mayor significado ahora que el que tenia un mes atrás, y si lo tenia para Aoshi, este no le había comentado absolutamente nada.

Se acerco hasta donde Aoshi estaba ceñudo revisando unos papeles, cuando el levanto la vista el pelirrojo le sonrió.

-¿Algo muy complicado, Aoshi? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si, que encuentres a quien demonios manda estas malditas notas.- le espeto molesto antes de volver a los informes-. ¿Qué quieres ahora, Kenshin?

-Pues hacer mi trabajo, sino recuerdo mal para eso me pagas, ¿ o no?

Aoshi asintió y le indico la silla para que tomara asiento, ni siquiera sabia por que hacia eso si Kenshin no necesitaba tanta formalidad.

-Revise los informes sobre la empresa del padre de Misao y al parecer todo marcha a la perfección, si lo deseas la próxima semana ella podrá empezar a ocupar su cargo.

-Perfecto, mañana la invitare a cenar y le comunicare, ¿hablaste con Saito?- le pregunto Aoshi sin despegar las vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano a pesar de que Kenshin sabia que no les prestaba ni la mas mínima atención.

-Eh… pensé que lo harías tú.

Esta ves Aoshi si lo miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¿Le tienes miedo a Saito?- le pregunto en tono burlón.

-Claro que no, pero no te negare de que estoy casi seguro de que le dará un infarto cuando se entere de lo que piensas hacer, durante estos días que he estado yendo a la empresa me ha parecido que el cree que tu serás solo un jefe a distancia, fue muy solicito en todo lo que le pedí, como esperando a que hiciera pronto mi trabajo y lo dejara en paz lo mas rápido posible.

-Entonces tendrá que pasar el mal rato- le dijo Aoshi volviendo a los informes-. Misao se habrá cargo de esa empresa la semana que viene y en su ausencia lo harás tu, no quiere a nadie mas involucrado. Saito seguirá trabajando allí, pronto perderá toda la autoridad que tenía antes, la perdió cuando me la cedió a mí.

- ¿No temes que esto te genere problemas con el, Aoshi?. Sea como sea, el es parte de la familia y tu…

-Yo también lo soy porque estoy casado con Misao, y la que se hará cargo de todo será ella, no yo- arguyó el joven-.Si Saito me pone problemas lo decidiremos por votación, el no cuenta por que solo dirige en nombre de Okon y sus hijas, estoy casi seguro que de ella deseara que su hija se haga cargo de la empresa ya que Meg no lo desea si contamos con el apoyo de Okon y Misoa me basta.

-Por lo visto tienes todo muy bien pensado. ¿Hablaras con Saito esta tarde?

Aoshi puso un gesto de fastidio pero asintió. El tenía pensado llegar a casa temprano y si tenia que ir a ver a Saito se retrasaría.

-Mientras antes salgamos de esto, mejor- le dijo el-. Además hoy hablare con Soujiro para que venga a trabajar aquí conmigo desde la próxima semana, recuerda que tu te vas con mi esposa.

-Me da la impresión de que me envías con ella más como guardaespaldas que como brazo derecho- Himura se sonrió-. ¿Piensa que las notas son sobre Misao?

La expresión de Aoshi se volvió mas dura de lo habitual en el, y Kenshin supo que había dado en el blanco, Aoshi estaba celoso, ¿pero de quien?

- Dices tonterías. Mejor métete en tus asuntos, Himura.

-Vamos, Aoshi- le dijo el con una sonrisa-. Somos amigos desde hace un monto de años y sabes que jamás te traicionaría, además solo deseo verte contento y si quieres que sea honesto contigo, desde que tu y Misoa han solucionado sus pequeño problemas ya ni siquiera me gritas, solo cuando aparecen estas notas y te vuelve el ogro de costumbre.

Shinomori dejo escapar un suspiro y se recostó en el asiento de su escritorio, cerrado los ojos, luego miro otra vez a su amigo que paresia preocupado.

-Le he dado mil vueltas a este asunto y he desconfiado de todo el mundo, desde mis empleados hasta mi familia, pero nada parece calzar con esto. Doy por sentado de que debe ser alguien que conozca este edificio por que lo ha hecho muy bien, nadie lo ve y nadie sabe nada de nada. Creo que me volveré loco.

- Por eso no me da ideas, Aoshi- le dijo Ken con tranquilad-. Deseo ayudarte, pero si no me dices en que dirección debo mirar me dejas sin saber que hacer. Me siento como un pequeño pez que debe buscar en un océano inmenso.

Aoshi maldijo por lo bajo. Aquellos dos meses habían sido un verdadero suplicio para el. Kenshin tenia razón al decir que su relación con Misao había mejorado muchísimo, ya no discutían mas que unas pocas veces y la repentina desaparición de Megumi de sus vidas había sido un verdadero alivio. La perspectiva de que en cualquier momento pudiera haber noticias de la llegado de un hijo también era algo que lo mantenía contento, sin embargo aquellas notas empañaban su felicidad. Una ves a la semana colocaban su mundo de cabeza y volvían las dudas, los temores y a el mal humor.

La semana pasada Misao lo había notado e incluso se lo había comentado en su momento pero prefirió bromear sobre ello en ves de discutir con su esposo, pero Aoshi se había negado a decirle nada al respecto porque a pesar de todo seguía dudando, como un veneno que se extendía con lentitud y lo iba matado de a poco.

La presencia de Soujiro Seta en casa tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Aoshi no podía prohibirle a Misoa que platicara con el, ya que habría parecido ante ella como un celoso compulsivo que no la dejaba acercarse a ningún hombre, pero le molestaba sobre manera saber que muchas tardes su esposa pasaba a solas con Seta platicando en el despacho. El se había enterado de eso por Kaoru que lo había dejado entrever en una conversación sin darse cuenta del daño que había hecho, y adema el también los había visto un par de veces.

En el caso de Misoa era claro que el joven no le gustaba y que solo se sentía bien con el por su compaña, sin embargo Seta parecía mas interesado en su esposa para otra cosa que simple amistad.

-¿Me tomaras en cuenta o salgo de la oficina sin hacer ruido?

Aoshi levanto la mirada y se encontró con Kenshin que lo miraba con gesto impaciente.

- No creo que Misoa me engañe- dijo Aoshi con seguridad-. Pero desconfio de todo el mundo y temo que en algún momento, ante algún problema ella encuentre consuelo en otra persona.

El pelirrojo arqueo las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Esto a sido así siempre o solo desde que llegaron las notas?

-Supongo desde que supe que Megumi me había dejado para casarse con otro hombre. Se que ellas no son igual y de vedad que me alegro de que sean tan diferentes, pero temo que a pesar de mis esfuerzos Misao se canse de mi.

-Debes estar mal de la cabeza, o de la vista- le respondió Keshin-. Solo es necesario que veas a esa chica para darse cuenta de que esta muy enamorada de ti. Reconozco que cuando se casaran Misao no era la joven mas feliz del mundo, pero desde hace un tiempo se ve radiante.

Eso era verdad, Misao se había convertido nuevamente en una muchacha llena de vida y alegría. El llanto había desaparecido y el recuerdo de Sagara ya no la atormentaba y Aoshi se sentía muy satisfecho por eso.

- Se que es una tontería, pero no puedo evitarlo, sin darme cuanta a veces estoy pensando en todas esas estupideces.

-Entones lo que necesitas, amigo mío, es hablar con tu esposa y confesarle tus temores. Estoy seguro de que antes de que te des cuenta ella termina borrando todas esas pequeña nubes que empañan tu felicidad, Y por cierto, ¿Cuándo me darás la noticia de que seré tío?

Aoshi soltó una carcajada.

-Cuándo sea el momento, te lo prometo. Supongo que cuando eso ocurra estaré tan feliz que no podré quedarme callado.

- Eso espero- Kenshin tomo otra ves su carpeta antes de salir-. Seijuro fue mas sabio que todos nosotros, te busco una esposa y disipo tus temores sobre el futuro. Debemos estarle muy agradecidos.

Una sonrisa asomo a sus labios. Agradecido era muy poco, quizás el también debería echarle una mano a su tío y conseguirle una esposa, pero al parecer, como se habían ido dando las cosas en casa con Okon, su tío no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Misao estaba en la cocina junto a su madre y a Kaoru que leía un libro, Okina había ido a dar un paseo y aunque la había invitado, Misao preferid quedarse casa ya que no quería arriesgarse a su habitual interrogatorio sobre un futuro nieto.

Ya iba casi tres meses desde que se había casado con Aoshi pero solo dos meses desde que tenían una a verdadera relación de matrimonio, ella sabia que quizás no quedaría embarazada enseguida pero se estaba comenzando a angustiar.

-¿Qué ocurre esta ves, Misao?- le pregunto Okon sentándose a su lado-. ¿Has tenido algún problema con Aoshi?

Kaoru dejo de lado el libro y se concentro en el rostro pensativo de su prima.

-Si te hizo algo yo hablare con el- le dijo la joven-. Ya le dije la otra ves que no quería que te hiciera sufrir.

Miso sonrió y negó.

-Aoshi no me ha hecho nada, estamos muy bien. Solo que…- para su pesar se sonrojo-. Mama, ¿cuanto tiempo te demoraste en quedarte embarazada de Megumi, después que te casaste?

Para su sorpresa Okon se rió de aquella pregunta y al abraso.

- Me tomo un par de meses, pero valió la pena, y tu naciste dos años después, ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no quedas embarazada?

La tentación de contarle a su madre sobre la condición que Okina había puesto para otorgarle su parte de la empresa a Aoshi era muy fuerte, sin embargo estaba segura que de Okon se indignaría e iría sin pensarlo a recriminar al anciano, así que lo mejor era callarse, sin embargo Kaoru que conocía este motivo la miraba ceñuda.

-¿No será que Shinomori te esta presionado para que quede en cinta?

Okon le dirigió una mirada de repecho pero luego miro a su hija con inquietud.

-No es así, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió Misao con vehemencia-. Aoshi no tiene inconveniente en esperar, pero a mi… me habría gustado quedarme embarazada pronto.

- Cada cosa tiene su tiempo, Misao, y si aun no es el momento para que seas madre no puedes culparte por ello- le dijo Okon-. Ya veras como antes de que te des cuenta recibirás esa maravillosa noticia, por ahora solo preocúpate de tu matrimonio y de tu esposo.

- Con Megumi lejos es difícil que haya problemas- dijo Kaoru en un murmullo a Misao pero Okon la oyó.

-Deberías avergonzarte de ese comportamiento, jovencita- la reprendió con enfado-. Es verdad que Meg se ha portado muy mal, pero eso no quiere decir que no desea que su hermana sea feliz.

La mirada de incredulidad que el lanzo Kaoru y Misao logro que esta se riera.

-Supongo que mis pensamientos no has sido los correctos, tía. Perdóname.- le dijo mientras volvía a tomar el libro para que no se notara que sonreía-. Por cierto tía, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Seijuro? Ayer cuando llegue a casa parecían muy entretenidos platicando.

Okon se sonrojo y miro a Misao que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada.

- Lo que me faltaba- le dijo molesta-. Que ahora me vigilen. Pues bien Kaoru, si tanto te interesa saberlo Seijuro y yo solo platicábamos sobre lo bien que se ha dado la relación de Misao y Aoshi, además yo jamás me entrometo en tus salida con Kenshin así que espero que tu no lo hagas en las mías.

-Pero si lo hacemos por tu bien, mamá- le dijo al fin Misao-. A ambas nos gustaría verte nuevamente casada y si Seijuro te gusta…

-Imaginate. Podrías formar un nueva familia con el, tía- la animo Kaoru-. El otro día me comento que pensaba dejar un poco de lado el trabajo y que deseaba sentar cabeza, y quien sabe, quizás esa decisión se deba a que encontró a una mujer espacial que vive en esta misma casa.

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron a reír ante este comentario mientras Okon movía la cabeza con resignación.

Todo el mundo le decía lo mismo, Okina no la dejaba en paz enumerándole las virtudes de Hiko y parecía rogarle que se casara con el, Kenshin también lo había mencionado un par de veces e incluso al día anterior, cuando Okon estaba regañando a Aoshi por llegar tarde a cenar el joven le había preguntado con la intención de fastidiarla si era verdad que ella y su tío tenían planes de boda, porque si era así lo compadecía. Y ahora Kaoru y Misao…. ¿Estaría ella demasiado cegada como para no darse cuenta de lo que los demás para ver sin mucho esfuerzo? Era verdad que ella y Seijuro se llevaban muy bien, pero de allí a tener una relación más personal… el nunca le había insinuado absolutamente nada. ¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Qué decisión tomaría?

- Espero que sepan mantener esa boca bien cerrada cuando tengamos a algunas personas presentes- las reprendió Okon en tono cariñoso- No me gustaría que se prestaran para malos entendidos.

-Yo creo que a Seijuro le encantaría que se tomara para malos entendidos- insistió Kaoru-. Por Dios, tía, es tan obvio. Deberías habría con el y preguntarle cuales son sus planes contigo.

- Kaoru, una no debe ser tan evidente- le dijo Okon.

-Tal ves tengas razón, así que lo haré yo.

La expresión de horror que cruzó el rostro de la mujer cambio a una de enfado al ver a su sobrina que reía con alegría.

-Eres incorregible, pero supongo que Himura tiene la responsabilidad de esa alegría.

-Claro que si, Kaoru no para de hablar de el- intervino Misao.- Solo no se por que aun no es capas de aceptar ser su novia, no se quiere conseguir del pobre chico.

-Que me quiera- respondió Kaoru- Nada mas que eso, y al parecer voy por buen camino.

- Eso seria muy satisfactorio para mi- Okon suspiro-. Meg y Misao ya están casadas y si consigo que tu también lo estés me daré por satisfecha.

-¿Y tu mamá?- le pregunto Misao con tranquilidad.

-Yo… bueno, quizá me piense un poco mejor las cosas, ¿de verdad que no les importa que este con alguien otra ves?

-Claro que no- le dijeron las dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Aoshi llego a la empresa del padre de Misao sintiéndose un verdadero extraño, había estado allí solo una ves y su visita había sido tan breve que casi no la recordaba, pero ahora estaba allí por una razón mucho menos gratificante: Hablar con Saito y comunicarle su decisión.

Llego a la recepción y una secretaria lo guió hasta la oficina del tío de Misao, Aoshi dio por hecho de que ni siquiera esperaba su visita y temía que lo hiciera esperar muchísimo, sin embargo Saito ordeno que lo hicieran pasar casi enseguida, no le auguraba nada bueno.

-Vaya muchacho, por lo que veo has decidido venir a ver como marchar las cosas por aquí. Ya me preguntaba yo cuando recibiríamos tu agradable visita- le dijo el en con tono despreocupado sin embargo en sus ojos se reflejaba todo lo contrario. Si visita no estaba resultando para nada agradable.

-Lamento no haber podido venir antes, por había surgido algunos problemas- se disculpo Aoshi-. Sin embargo Kenshin Himura ha estado supervisando todo lo referente a la empresa y me dice que las cosa van muy bien.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa, Aoshi?- le pregunto Saito arqueando las cejas- Te dije que todo esto iba muy bien, no tendrías de que dudar.

-Claro que no dudo, pero siempre es bueno asegurarse personalmente de las cosas- respondió el joven en tono frió. Saito no dejaba de mirarlo como desafiándolo.

Saito asintió y le sonrió.

-¿Ese es el motivo de tu visita? ¿Comentarme que ya estas conforme con los informes de Himura?

-La verdad es que no- comenzó el joven-. Mi motivo es otro, y me temo que no será de tu mayor agrado.

Saito se sintió atrapado, ¿habría acaso descubierto Shinomori la verdad? Imposible, el mismo se había encargado de mantener todo en absoluto silencio, entregándole el Himura solo los documentos que le convenían guardando los mas importantes para el.

-¿Y que seria eso, Aoshi? ¿Tomaras el control permanente de la empresa esta ves?

Shinomori sonrió y lo miro con cautela, como estudiándolo para saber que paso debía dar a continuación.

- Sabes que no lo haré, Saito, mi empresa necesita tiempo y dedicación al igual que esta y a menos que pueda dividirme no podré manejar las dos a la ves, pero he pensado mucho y encontré una solución. Reconozco que por derecho puedo disponer de esta empresa a mi antojo, sin pasar a llevar los intereses de Okon ni sus hijas, sin embargo considero que lo mas seguro y también lo correcto es que esta empresa este bajo la dirección de una de sus herederas.

-¿Quieres decir que intentaras que Okon se ocupe de lo que su esposo le dejo? Pierdes el tiempo, yo lo intente un par de veces y mi hermana se negó, ella no tiene cabeza para esto y es lo mejor.

-No, Saito- prosiguió Shinomori-. Será Misao quien se hará cargo de esta empresa.

La sorpresa no podría haber sido más grande. Saito palideció visiblemente ante aquella idea y Aoshi se felicito mentalmente.

-¿Misao?- le dijo con incredulidad-. Debes de esta loco, muchacho. Esa chica apenas sabe algo en la vida. Termino la escualo y casi se caso contigo de inmediato. Si dejas esto en sus manos lo perderás.

- No creo que sea así, Saito. Por lo que me he enterado ella ayudaba a su padre con algunas cosas y creo que ella sabe como funciona esto y se que hará lo que sea por aprender lo que haga falta con rapidez, es una mujer lista.

- ¡Este no es trabajo para mujeres!- le espeto Saito furioso- Menos para una cría.

- Si te vuelves a referir así a mi mujer , me olvidare que eres su tío y te partiré la cara- le dijo Aoshi con molestia-. Esta trabajos es para alguien capas y yo creo que Misao es lo suficientemente capas para llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Y que se supone que haré yo? ¿Intentar solucionar los problemas en que se meta?

-La verdad es que no, el que se encargara de eso será Kenshin, el tiene mucha mas practica y paciencia y creo que el gustara un desafió de esta magnitudes.

La mirada de rencor que le dirigió Saito le confirmo que se generarían problemas. Kenshin era listo y había advertido que Saito no se dejaría sacar que aquel puesto tan fácilmente y si hubiera sido el pelirrojo quien hubiera dado aquella noticia el hombre se habría reído en su cara.

-Mi hermana no estará de acuerdo con esto- le dijo algo mas tranquilo-. Si Okon no pudo hacerlo Misao mucho menos, espero que ella la haga entrar en razón.

-Creo que no has entendido absolutamente nada de lo que he dicho, Saito- Aoshi le indico con una mirada que volviera a sentarse-. El que Misao este a cargo de la empresa no es un tema que pueda estar en discusión, mi esposa es una mujer muy capas y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien, además no puedo tenerla todo el día en casa y ya te dije que considero que esta empresa debería quedar en manos de alguien de la familia, sea como sea es el patrimonio de su padre y eso le dará aun mas valor, ¿no lo crees?

-Estas jugando a arriesgar muchas cosas por complacer a mi sobrina, Shinomori. Reconozco que me alegra ver que la relación de ustedes a mejorado mucho en este ultimo tiempo ya que temí en algún momento que tu no la pudieras hacer realmente feliz, pero con esto me demuestras que ella te importa mas de lo que la mayoría supone, pero se razonable, muchacho- Saito le hablaba como si Aoshi fuera un chico al que había que enseñarle a diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo y esto lo molesto aun mas- hay otras maneras de mantener contenta a tu esposa, se que para ti debe ser algo complicado aun, pero Misao no necesita esto para ser feliz.

-No cambiare de opinión- volvió a decir Aoshi con molestia-. Deja de insistir en esa estupidez, Saito, se que tu sacaste a Misao se todo esto cuando su padre murió y no pienso juzgar tus motivos, pero si ella ahora desea regresar yo no encontrare objeciones.

¿Así que su sobrina le había contado aquella historia. ¡Maldición!, durante el ultimo tiempo había esperado que la testaruda de Misao se le quitara aquel enteres por el negocio de su padre, pero al parecer no había sido así.

-Pues bien, Aoshi- le dijo el hombre mas calmado-. Si esa es tu ultima palabra yo no soy nadie para intentar contradecirte, sin embrago me gustaría que me tuvieras presente si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea- Saito parecía realmente decidido a ayudar-. El bienestar de mi sobrina es lo más importante en estos momentos.

Shinomori sabia que aquellas palabras eran falsas, pero si de esa manera se evitaba el enfrentamiento en ese momento lo haría. Cuando Misao y Kenshin comenzaran a hacerse cargo de la empresa las cosas cambiarían completamente y si en ese momento a Saito no le gustaba como iban las cosas, el se olvidaría de que era familia de su mujer y exigiría que lo despidieran.

-Me alegra que seas capas de ver los beneficios de todo esto, y descuida, nadie te hará a un lado de la empresa mientras sigas haciendo bien tu trabajo. Aoshi se puso de pie para retirarse-. Supongo que nos veremos pronto, y que este cambio sea tan beneficioso para ti como para mi.

Saito espero a verlo salir de la oficina y en cuanto supo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos descargo un puñetazo contra su escritorio. ¡Maldito entrometido!, le había dado un poco de poder y se creía con el derecho a disponer de la vida de todo el mundo. Si Misao llegaba a trabajar en esa oficina las cosas se complicarían aun mas, pero ques aocoasa sabían manejar muy bine las canasta y se percatrai de queno toas conincidian. Eludir a Kenshin Himura que estaba contra el tiempo era una cosas, pero seguramente Misao no seria tan fácil de distraer.

El hombre se dejo caer en su silla y descolgó el auricular del teléfono, cuando oyó la vos al otro lado de la línea suspiro de alivio

-Me alegra que hayas sido tu quien contesto- dijo Saito con molestia-. Shinomori estuvo aquí en la empresa incordiándome con algunas cosas, planea poner a Misao a cargo de todo y eso podría ruina muchas cosas. Así que debemos apresurar el plan, ¿has tenido noticias sobre lo que te encargué?- le pregunto el hombre con molestia. Cuando recibo la repuesta puso cara de evidente frustración- Ahora mas que nunca necesito que las cosas mejoren, Soujiro, en cuanto sepas algo avísame.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Soujiro levanto la mirada al ver a la joven que entraba al despacho y le tendía una tasa de café que el recibió con una sonrisa.

-Ya pensaba que no tendría tu visita hoy, Misao- ¿Ha surgido acaso algo más interesante que mi compañía?

La joven rió y se sentó en su sitio acostumbrado.

-Claro que no, solo que platicaba con mi madre y se me paso la hora, pero nunca dejaría de por lo menos venir a saludarte, Soujiro- le contesto ella-. A los amigo hay que cuidarlos.

-Claro- dijo el. Soujiro se puso algo serio por el comentario y Misao lo noto pero prefirió seguir callada.

No era algo en lo que le gustara pensar pero Kaoru le había dicho unos días atrás de que al parecer Soujiro tenia un interés en ella alejado de la amistad. Misao se puso furiosa y le dijo a su prima que no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que decía y la verdad es que deseaba creerlo así, pero no podía negar que desde ese momento había empezado a poner mas atención en los comentarios del joven logrando que a veces le surgieran algunas dudas.

Soujiro era un buen amigo, preocupado y atento, capas de escuchar sus dudas y de soportar sus malos ratos, era esto lo que había acercado a Misao a el y no deseaba perderlo, seria como si le estuvieran quitando algo muy preciado.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Soujiro? Pareces triste.

El joven la mira un momento y sonrió.

-Quizás estoy un poco cansado, pero nada de que preocuparse, Misao, lo prometo.

El nunca le contaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Nunca lo había eco y Misao se había resignado a que siempre seria así, sin embargo ella era la que le contaba todo lo que le pasaba y no se sitia mal por ello, aunque estaba casi segura de que a Kaoru o a Aoshi eso les parecería un error.

-¿No tienes novia, Soujiro?

La pregunto de la joven lo desconcertó bastante, Misao seguía mirándolo con atención y el noto que eso le incomodaba, como si ella supiera mas de lo que debía, invadiendo su intimidad.

-No desde hace algún tiempo. Los estudios y luego el trabajo me han absorbido bastante, pero no me niego a la posibilidad mas adelante, solo espero encontrar a la mujer adecuada.

-Como yo con Aoshi- le dijo Misao con alegría-. Aunque lo mejo seria decir que me lo impusieron, pero ahora me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Lo se, porque no paras de mostrar esa felicidad cada ves que tienes oportunidad. Eres una buena esposa, Misao y serás una excelente madre.

La expresión de la joven se ensombreció un poco pero al ver que Seta la miraba intento sonreír pero sabia que no lo había engañado por completo.

-Sigues pensando en eso, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el joven.

-Supongo que si- Misao clavó la vista en el suelo-. Lo único que deseo es quedarme embarazada.

-Pero mientras mas te presiones, mas difíciles serán las cosas, Misao- Soujiro se puso de pie para quedar a su lado-. No te culpes ni te juzgues porque las cosas aun no se dan, tu y Aoshi son demasiado jóvenes y un hijo llegara cuado sea el momento adecuado.

Misao se recordó que su madre la había dicho lo mismo, ¿estaba quizás ahogándose en un vaso de agua? Lo mas probable. Aoshi ni siquiera le había mencionado al niño en los últimos días, se conformaba con estar con ella y eso la hacia inmensamente feliz, ella debería hacer lo mismo y si las cosas no se daban al cabo de ese año, lo sentiría mucho por Okina pero ella no podía hacer mas, lo habían intentado muchísimo.

-Tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado- respondió la joven-. No te aburriré mas con mis problemas, terminaras odiándome,

Esta ves la mirada de Soujiro fue completamente diferente a la que ella había visto antes y eso la hizo sentir incomoda. El joven estaba a poca distancia de ella y pareja dispuesto a salvar los pocos pasos que los separaban.

-Nunca podría odiarte a ti, Misao- le dijo el con tristeza-, pasara lo que pasara, pero temo que algún día tu termines odiándome a mi.

Aquella inesperada confesión inquietó a Misao, pero sabia que Soujiro no volvería a dejar ver esa parte sensible y vulnerable. Volvería a ser el mismo joven que sonreía y se mostraba amable con todo el mundo.

Aoshi entro en el despacho y Misao persistió una leve molestia en sus ojos por verla allí, tan cera de Soujiro, sin embargo no le dijo nada. Cuándo estaba enfadado con ella no le decía nunca nada delate de las demás personas porque la gustaba regañarla en privado.

-Seta- le dijo con frialdad-. Me gustaría que hoy antes de que te retiraras me puedas conceder unos minutos, tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo y debe ser hoy.

-¿Prefiere que sea ahora? Si es así, continuo con esto luego, no hay inconveniente.

-Más tarde- dijo Aoshi-. Ahora debo hablar con mi esposa.

Misao le dedico una sonrisa y salí seguida por Aoshi, seguramente tendrían una discusión.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

"Hablar con mi esposa", se remitió Misao, si eso era hablar entonces que se la llevara el demonio. Llevaba mas de media hora encerada con Aoshi en su escritorio sin poder hacer nada mas productivo que mirar por la ventana.

El no le había dirigido ni media palabra y ella tampoco pensaba rebajarse a hacerlo, si el quería estar enfadado, que lo estuviera, ella no había hecho nada malo y no iba a ser su juguete para complacerlo cuando se le viniera en gana.

Observo como revisaba algún libro de contabilidad en el que al parece no lograba concentrarse. Lo oyó maldecir y supo que nuevamente estaba de mal humor.

Durante esos dos últimos meses Misao había aprendido a conocer bastante a Aoshi, por lo general el llegaba bastante animado del trabajo, Kenshin le había comentado que eso era así porque dejaba al tirano en la oficina para mostrarse amable y gentil con ella cuando llegaba a casa, pero algunas veces no era tan así y llegaba de un humor insoportable. Era en esas ocasiones cuando discutían por cualquier estupidez, desde la cena hasta por lo que Misao había hecho eso día, era como si Aoshi buscara alguna excusa para liberar su frustración y ella con su carácter algo difícil tampoco se quedaba callada, pero no quería mas, la verdad es que se sentía algo cansada.

Miso se asomo por encima del hombro de su esposo y reviso lo que hacia, al ver el pequeño fallo sonrió. Aoshi no era perfecto.

-Te has equivocado, Aoshi Shinomori- le dijo ella con fingida dulzura mientras le mostraba el error-. Al parecer tu cabeza no esta funcionando tan bien como de costumbre.

La mirada de molestia que le dirigió Aoshi no la asusto sino que la hizo sonreír aun mas, siempre era igual, refunfuñaba un rato y luego se la pasaba.

-Si es tan simple, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?- le respondió el mientras le entrega los papeles.

Misao se los quito sin dejar de sonreír y durante media hora estuvo metida en eso, era algo que siempre la había gustado hacer y era la primera ves que Aoshi le confinaba algo sobre su trabajo, así que quería hacerlo lo mejor posible para demostrarle que ella era mucho mas capas de lo que el suponía, cuando hubo terminado suspiro de satisfacción y se los entregó.

Aoshi lo observo con detenimiento durante unos minutos, esperando encontrar algún error en aquel trabajo. El estaba conciente de que Misao se había esforzado mas para dejarlo callado que otra cosa y a pesar de que aquello no cambiaria nada con respecto a la dirección de la empresa siempre era atractivo conocer las habilidades de su esposa.

-Lo has hecho muy bien- le dijo al fin dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio- Te felicito.

Misao puso un gesto algo ceñudo.

-Lo dices como si fueras mi padre y me estuvieras revisando los deberes de la escuela- le dijo ella-. ¿No tienes nada mas original que decirme?

A su pesar le sonrió y la miro por unos segundos. Aun se sentía algo molesto pro haberle encontrado junto a Soujiro Seta, no sabia que Misa lo hacía a propósito para irritarlo o si de verdad no se daba cuanta de lo que provocaba en ese sujeto, pero el también era un tonto por no atreverse a confesarle sus dudas, como en ese momento en que sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el esperando ansiosos lo que estuviera por suceder. Pero guardo silencio.

-Estas enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al fin Misa con cierta tristeza-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado, Aoshi? Hay días que pareces tan distinto a como eres habitualmente que me asustas- al ver la mueca de incredulidad de su esposo sonriso.- Bueno, eso no pero si me preocupas y me haces enfadar.

-Y yo que pensaba que te hacia un favor al darte una oportunidad para que me grites sin sentirte luego culpable- Aoshi la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia el para sentarle sobre sus rodillas-. Tuve un día difícil- le reconoció.

Misaos asintió, le tomo el rostro entre las manos y lo beso.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para mejorar ese día?

- El que estés aquí ya lo mejora, Misao y el resto de las cosas, bueno… tendrán que solucionarse de a poco.

No podía confesarle lo de la nota, no todavía y lo se Saito…

-¿Te molesta que hable con Soujiro?-

Aoshi la miro sorprendido por lo directo de la pregunta y al verla tan segura se sintió un idiota, Misao se había dado cuenta de que algo extraño le ocurría y lo había asociado a su encuentro con Seta.

-Reconozco que no me agrada mucho ese sujeto y el hecho de que tu pases tanto tiempo con el tampoco me facilitas las cosas, ¿sabes?- Aoshi la beso con ternura-. No puedo evitar ser celoso contigo, lo lamento mucho.

-Pero yo o hago nada malo- insistió ella-. Te prometo que solo hablamos y nada mas.

-¿Y crees que el te ve de la misma manera que tu, Misia?- le preguntó Aoshi arqueando las cejas. Misao parecía triste.

-Debería hacerlo.

Aoshi no quería seguir insistiendo en aquel tema que estaba claro le molestaba, así que solo la abrasó por unos minutos intentando calmarse un poco, cuando noto que Misao parecía mas tranquila en sus brazos le sonrió.

-Te tengo un obsequio- le dijo el con alegría-. No es algo que te pueda da aquí y ahora, pero espero que te guste.

Misao lo miro asombrada, la curiosidad en ella era algo que a Aoshi le encantaba .

-No hay ninguna fecha importante- le dijo ella con sorpresa-. ¿Por que me haces un obsequio?

-Porque un obsequio no solo es en una fecha importante, sino cuando uno lo siente, y yo deseaba darte este- Aoshi suspiro-. Desde la próxima semana tu te harás cargo de la empresa de tu padre, podrás trabajar si eso es lo que deseas sin tener que darme cuentas a mi.

Misao abrió la boca asombrada, no sabia que decirle. Durante años ella trabajo junto a su padre y cuando este murió y su tío la aparto de la empresa ella sintió que lo que mas le dolía era que le estaba quietado esa parte del espíritu de su padre que aun se mantenía allí, que ahora Aoshi le estuviera dango esa oportunidad era como algo irreal.

-Yo no se nada de empresas- le dijo Misao turbada-. No sabré como manejarla, cometería mil errores…

-Tranquila, no deseo que lo hagas todo en cuanto llegues, solo deseo que aprendas con tranquilidad, si tienes dudas yo te podré ayudar, nunca lo dudes y si te equivocas es parte del aprendizaje, además Kenshin trabajara contigo y el te asesorara en lo que necesites.

-Pero el trabaja contigo, siempre lo ha hecho y…

-Y ahora cuidara de ti cuando yo no pueda estar contigo- le acaricio la mejilla-. Esa empresa es de tu padre y el la construyo para ustedes y es de ustedes el derecho a conservarla, que estemos casados no implica nada.

-Mi tío- dijo Misa recordando los problemas que había tenido con el a causa de la empresa-,el no querrá que trabaje- empezó cuando en eso miro a Aoshi con molestia-. ¿El es quien te hizo pasar una mala tarde?

Asintió con pesar y ella se puso furiosa, pero Aoshi la atrajo contara su pecho para calmarla.

-Al final lo acepto, de mala gana pero lo hizo. Además si Ken ve que te causa problemas, me lo comunicara, ¿esta bien?

Misao asintió mas tranquila y al verlo le sonrió feliz y le echo los brazos al cuello.

-Eres muy bueno conmigo, Aoshi. No se si me lo merezco.

Aoshi la separo con delicadeza y la sujeto de lo hombros, la sonrisa de Misao se desvaneció aun poco al ver la seriedad en su rostro.

-Podría darte lo que me pidieras, Misao, si eso te hace feliz-le dijo en un tono demasiado suave-. Solo te pido una cosa a cambio, nunca me engañes ni juegues conmigo, podría perdonarte muchas cosas, menos una traición, eso acabaría con todo esto para siempre.

-Nunca- le dijo ella mientras lo abrasaba-. De eso puedes estar seguro.

Aoshi la mantuvo abrasada junto a el deseba creer en aquellas palabras, tenia que confiar en ella, no tenia mas opción. Por el bien de ambos.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Alis-chan6**: Si, Meg es detestable y al final tendrá que pagar, es lo justo. Sobre el bebe, jejeje, ya viene en camino. Espero te haya gustado el chap, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Si, mas adelante se sabrá quien mandaba las cartas y como lo consiguió, me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Gabyhyatt**: Si, Meg merece un final muy malo, se lo ha ganado a pulso, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Sakurita88**: Ya se sabrá quien mando la nota y pronto habaran noticias del bebe pero también aparecerán los nuevos problemas, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Mego**: Si, Kenshin se ha arriesgado mucho pero le ha dado buenos resultados, la relación de Misao y Aoshi mejora y ya pronto habrán noticias sobre bebes, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Mari876:** Te creo que debe haberte tomado bastante rato leerlo, hasta el momento la historia son mas de 214 paginas de Word, de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado y que el resto no te decepciones, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Bizcochia U-u:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el chap, como ves Aoshi duda peor no deja tampoco que eso arruine su relación, ya se vienen mas problemas, así que a prepararse, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, se que aun hay demasiado problemas pero ya no falta mucho, entre cuatro a cinco chaps mas, ya la próxima semana habrá noticias del bebe, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, se que odias a Meg y te aseguro que tendrá un mal final y del bebé ya habrá noticias la próxima semana, gracias por le apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Valora tus visiones;**_

_**valora tus ideales; **_

_**valora la música que agita tu corazón, **_

_**la belleza que se forma en tu mente, **_

_**la gracia que viste tus más puros pensamientos**_

**Capitulo 17: Alcanzando ideales**.

Kaoru entro en el cuarto y se asombro un poco al ver a su prima todavía metido en la cama. Se puso ceñuda antes de hablarle.

-Misao, son cerca de las diez de al mañana, es hora de que te levantes. Aoshi me pidió que estuvieras lista antes de que el pasara a recogerte y no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

La muda respuesta de su prima le dijo que no le haría ni el mas mínimo caso, así que se acerco a la cama y le quito todas las mantas de golpe. Misao se hizo un ovillo pero siguió acostada como si no pasara absolutamente nada.

-Vamos Misao, ¿recuerdas que Aoshi te pidió que estuvieras lista?

- No, no lo recuerdo- le contesto ella con lentitud. Cuando Misao giro el rostro hacia Kauro, esta pudo ver la mezcla de desesperación y miedo-. No se que es lo que debo hacer, Kao, ni siquiera se como me metí en esto.

Desde hacia casi una semana que Aoshi le había informado a Misao que ella se haría cargo de la empresa de su padre, luego de eso su prima paso por todos los estados anímicos, desde la euforia total hasta el desanimo, de la seguridad al temor, como en ese momento en que Misao estaba dejando que los nervios la dominaran y eso no era bueno, no por el momento.

- Si te dejaste convencer fue por que lo en el fondo deseabas esto y estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien, Aoshi confía en ti y se que no se equivoca.

-Yo no estoy tan segura. Tío Saito creo que perderé el tiempo en ese lugar y yo ya casi me lo creo.

Kaoru se mostró molesta ante este comentario. Saito no había dejado de molestar a Misao por la decisión de Aoshi y eso afectaba aun más la autoestima de su prima.

- Tío Saito solo esta celoso, pero ya te darás cuenta de que luego se le pasa. Solo debes darte mas ánimos y demostrarle lo buena que eres.- le dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa-. Además, el solo busca la meta de tener mas poder y no se preocupa por la familia.

Misao la miro asombrada y cuando los ojos de Kaoru se cruzaron con los de ella se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Kaoru se recrimino mentalmente por hablar mas de la cuenta pero no podo evitarlo, era lo que pensaba.

- Creo que ni siquiera Aoshi, que se ha vuelto un crítico muy ferviente de tío Saito estos días me ha dicho algo así, por lo menos de forma tan directa. ¿De donde has sacado esa idea Kaoru?

La joven suspiro con resignación al saber que no tenía salida, si ella había hablado mas de la cuenta solo tenia que enfrentarse a sus errores. Aunque no le gustara.

- Ha sido Kenshin- le confesó ella-. Esta ultima semana ha estado trabajando mucho con el y dice que le ha complicado mucho las cosas. Cuando Ken solo estaba allí por encargo de Aoshi viendo que las cosas marcharan bien, tío Saito se mostraba muy solicito, ahora que teme que Kenshin tenga mas poder que el en la empresa se ha portado muy mal, no para de molestarlo.

Misao no le quiso decir que a pesar de todo ella también coincidía con esta impresión. Se sentó en la cama y fue a ponerse de pie pero se mareo un poco por lo que volvió a sentarse.

-No te sientes bien, ¿verdad?- le dijo Kao preocupada-. Desde hace unos dais luces fatal.

- Es el estrés- le dijo Misao con convicción-. Ya veras que cuando todo esto pase volveré a ser la misma Misao de antes, solo necesito un par de días de reposo y mucho animo. Eso es lo que mas necesito en este momento.

- Si esto es por culpa de Aoshi yo misma me encargare de matarlo- murmuro la joven con molestia-. Voy a prepararte el desayuno.

Miso negó con la cabeza.

-De solo pensar en comer se me revuelve el estomago. Los nervios me están matando.

Y era verdad, desde que Aoshi le había dado la noticia apenas había sido capas de probar bocado a pesar de la insistencia de su madre a que comiera.

- No deberías dejar que esto te afectara tanto, es solo un trabajo y además…- Kaoru su quedo callada al ver entrar a Okon en el cuarto.

- Es muy tarde, Misao. Ya debes levantarte, Aoshi te pasara a recoger en una hora mas y no quiero que te encuentre en la cama, sabes que este día es muy importante para todas.

-Lo se- le dijo Misao poniéndose de pie y puso gesto de agotamiento-. Lamento preocuparte así.

Su madre la miro un momento y no parecía muy convencida.

-Tienes mala cara otra vez, no estas comiendo bien y has estado demasiado nerviosa. Deberías ir a ver al medico.

-Ni hablar de eso- dijo la joven con énfasis-. Solo estoy cansada por los acontecimientos de estos días o a lo mas será un principio de gripe.

-Un principio de gripe- murmuro la mujer con molestia mientras se acercaba a su hija y le ponía la mano en la frente para comprobar que la temperatura-. Lo que necesitas es un descanso, pero ahora termina de arreglarte.

-Yo voy por el desayuno – se apresuro a decir Kaoru mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, pero Okon que aun miraba ceñuda a su hija la sujeto antes de salir.

-¿Desde cuando se siente mal tu prima?

-Yo puedo responder por mi misma- dijo la aludida-. Y me siento mal desde hace un par de días, pero no es nada, solo estrés.

-Puede ser- le contesto Okon-. Pero ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que puedas estar embarazada, Misao?

Kaoru la miro sorprendida pero luego sonrió abiertamente, Misao sin embargo no sabia como reaccionar ante aquella posibilidad, ¿Qué haría ahora si realmente estaba esperando un hijo?

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

-¿Podrías dejar de pasearte de un sitio para otro, sobrino? Me pones nervioso- le dijo Seijuro a Aoshi después de verlo pasar una veintena de veces frente a el.

- Yo soy el que esta nervioso- confeso Aoshi mientras se sentaba distraído en el sofá-. Saito no hará las cosas a fáciles hoy de lo que las ha hecho los otros días.

-Descuida, creo que ya ha descargado gran parte de su frustración conmigo- le dijo el pelirrojo que jugaba en la silla-. No me deja en paz desde que le diste la noticia de que Misao se haría cargo de la empresa. Un par de veces me he preguntado que habría ocurrido si hubiera sido yo quien le diera la noticia, creo que podría haberme matado ahí mismo sin arrepentirse.

-Ganas de matarnos a todos no le faltan- dijo Hiko-. Ayer en la cena Okon estaba muy deprimida por su comportamiento, nunca imaginó que las cosas continuarían así.

-Yo me lo esperaba, cuando Misao me contó que no le permitió seguir trabajando en la empresa supuse que no seria fácil convencerlo de que la acepara otra vez- Aoshi suspiro.

-Y que la aceptara como su superior- acoto Kenshin-. Ni siquiera deseo imaginar como será trabajar con ese sujeto cuando tu esposa ya este controlándolo todo.

-Por eso tu estarás para cuidarla, Kenshin- le contesto su amigo-. No quiero que el se entrometa mucho en lo que Misao decida.

-Por mi lo hubiera despedido en cuanto llegue a trabajar allí- comento el joven.

-Pero es el hermano de Okon y tío de Misao, no será tan fácil sacarlo de allí. Además aun no saben como manejar bien esta empresa, muchachos- le dijo Hiko-. Mi consejo es el siguiente, esperen un tiempo a ver como resultan las cosas y si no obtienen un resultado satisfactorio simplemente lo despiden.

-No se por que eso no se me hace tan fácil- dijo Aoshi-. Esta furioso conmigo, creo que ahora me odia mas a mi que a su sobrina.

Kenshin tomo algunos informes y comenzó a ordenarlos, luego bostezó.

-Hoy acompañaras a Misao, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo espera la llegada de la hija del antiguo dueño, algunos la conocen y le tienen mucho aprecio, me sorprendió cuando me entere que era así y la verdad es que me alegro por Misao, así le será mas fácil empezar a trabajar.

-¿Y que opinan de Saito, Kenshin?- preguntó Hiko.

-Lo normal, creen que trabaja bien pero es algo frió y muy exigente. Durante esta semana me he dado cuenta de que si sabe lo que hace, es un tipo listo y puede sernos de ayuda si lo tenemos del lado correcto.

Aoshi sonrió con pesar.

-Tener a Saito del lado correcto es permitirle hacer lo que le venga en gana y las cosas no serán así. Yo nunca le pedí que me permitiera tomar el control de la empresa, pero ahora que la tengo en mis manos creo que será productivo hacer unos cuantos cambios.

- Sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo, Aoshi, pero ten presente que ya no solo te estas enfrentando a un empleado sino que a alguien que tiene una mayor relevancia en la vida que llevamos ahora- Seijuro la puso la mano en el hombro para calmarlo-. Si generas problemas, Misao sufrirá y al igual que su familia, y se que tu también lo pasarías mal.

Shinomori sabia que eso era vedad, no quería crear problemas en su familia pero tampoco podía permitir que Saito pasara a llevar a Misao, menos después de su conversación de la noche anterior con Okon, ¿Cuántas cosas mas hubiera estado dispuesto ha hacer aquel hombre por seguir en aquel lugar que no le correspondía?

-Saito tendrá que aprender a respetar a Misao, y si para eso me tengo que enfrentar a el cada vez que nos encontremos, lo haré- observo la hora y se preparo para marcharse-. Debo ir a recoger a Misao para llevarla a la empresa, supongo que ustedes estarán luego allá.

-Calor- le contesto su tío-. Nos vemos luego.

Aoshi salio de la oficina bajo la atenta mirada de ambos hombres, Seijuro sonrió.

-No tenia ni la menor idea que de mi sobrino estuviera tan preocupado por el bienestar de Misao, me alegro por el.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. Si esta metido en este lió es por tu culpa- le dijo Kenshin-. Tu le conseguiste a la esposa y a la familia que conlleva.

----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------

Toda esa mañana había sido un infierno, mejor dicho, todos esos días lo habían sido.

Saito trato de revisar aquellos informes y volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, en un par de horas Misao haría por fin su aparición en ese lugar para recuperar lo que según Shinomori le correspondía. ¡Maldito entrometido!, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando cuando le dio derecho a tomar poder en esa empresa?

El llamado a la puerta lo molesto, pensó en dejar afuera a su visitante pero luego de mala gana lo insto a entrar. Soujiro Seta lo miro con algo de preocupación y cerro tras el.

-Si llego en un mal momento puedo marcharme y volver mas tarde si lo prefiere.

-Llegarías de todos modos en un mal momento luego, desde que Shinomori me dio la noticia de que mi sobrina vendría a trabajar aquí todo ha sido un mal momento, ¿Cómo ha ido mi encargo?

- Lamento comunicarle ye tampoco he sabido mucho sobre eso. La señora Misao ha estado tan ocupada con este asunto de la empresa que no hace más que hablar de eso, así que no le tengo buenas noticias.

Saito puso un gesto de disgusto pero asintió.

- Intenta ver si averiguas algo luego de este día en que seré tan degradado- miro con rencor al chico pero luego sonrió-. ¿Es verdad que Shinomori te lleva a trabajar con el?

- Si señor, esa ha sido su decisión, seguiré con el trabajo en la casa, las mañana las dedicare para trabajar para el. Dice que el señor Hiko desea retirarse pronto y que necesita a alguien que le ayude y desea que aprenda lo que sea necesario.

-Y el muy idiota ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que esta metiendo a su peor enemigo en casa, eso me agrada. Intenta averiguar alguna manera de vengarme de Shinomori.

Soujiro frunció el ceño ante aquella extraña petición de su jefe.

-Yo pensaba… bueno, creí que usted no tenia intención de hacerla daño hasta que fuera el momento adecuado, cuando…

-Si, si, si…- le dijo el hombre con impaciencia y haciéndolo callar con un gesto de la mano- Pero tampoco pensaba que ese idiota intentaría arruinar mi vida de esta forma, Si Shinomori quiere que juguemos sucio lo haré. Yo nunca pensé me sacaría de mi puesto por esa mocosa, pensaba que deseaba una esposa que estuviera en su casa.

-La señora Misao no se siente a gusto en casa y ese fue el motivo por el que el señor Shinomori le dio esta oportunidad.

-Solo esperemos que no perjudiquen nuestros planes, y tu ya lo sabes Soujiro, ahora debes estar mas alerta que nunca, ante cualquier indicio de lo que averigües sobre mi sobrina me lo debes hacer saber. Megumi también esta bastante desesperada.

-Ayer se encontró con la señora Misao y su madre, creo que no esta de acuerdo en que la empresa este bajo el control de su hermana menor.

-Claro que no lo esta, según ella le quita lo que le corresponde y reconozco que tiene razón en parte. Lo que ni se imagina es que si Misao tiene esta oportunidad en un poco tiempo mas seguro se hará definitivamente con el control de todo lo que le pertenece desde que se caso con Shinomori, aunque ni ella ni el lo sepan aun y espero que no lo averigüen nunca.

-¿La señora Okon también cree que parte de la empresa le corresponde a la señora Megumi?- le interrogo Soujiro-

- Si, porque mi sobrina no es estupida. Sabe que puede seguir sacando provecho de esto mientras Misao no sepa la verdad. Estoy segura de que Misao no podría negarle jamás parte de los beneficios sin embargo Shinomori no le tiene en alta estima y vería esta como una perfecta oportunidad de vengarse y creeme cuando te digo que la utilizaría.

Soujiro que había visto a Aoshi molesto en un par de ocasiones sabia que el carácter del joven era muy fuerte y no dudaba que Megumi, con su insistencia y esa manía de complicarle la vida era capas de despertar su enfado con mucha facilidad.

- Si su sobrina trabaja aquí, corre el riesgo de que se entere de la verdad, ¿lo ha pensado?

Saito asintió.

- Claro que lo he pesado, además esta el hecho que se dará cuenta de algunas irregularidades. Durante los primeros meses le costara llegar a esa conclusión, pero después de un año comprenderá donde esta el problema y yo seré el principal sospechoso, por ese motivo necesito librarme de Shinomori lo mas deprisa posible.

- Entonces le deseo suerte- le dijo Seta mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta para salir-. Debo volver al trabajo antes de que noten mi ausencia, espero que tenga una tarde no tan mala.

- No olvides lo que te he pedido, Seta, ambos lo necesitamos.

Soujiro salio pensando que eso era lo que el menos necesitaba, sin embargo ya no podía hacer otra cosa que acatar las órdenes de Saito. ¿Qué ocurriría con el si Misao alguna vez se enteraba de la verdad? Lo odiaría, eso era definitivo, sobre todo si Soujiro le quitaba lo que ella mas deseaba mantener a su lado.

Aoshi Shinomori, seguramente ni siquiera se daba cuenta en el lo que se había metido, Saito no lo dejaría en paz hasta dejarlo fuera del juego y estaba seguro de que no seria benevolente con el. Saito no lo era con nadie.

-------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao estaba vestida y arreglada, pero en vez de sentirse feliz se sentía terriblemente mal. Al asunto de la empresa ahora se había sumado la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, ¿no era eso lo que ella deseaba? Si, pero no quería enterarse de algo tan importante en ese momento tan caótico de su vida, podría haber sido una semana después, o hasta el día siguiente cando no tuviera que enfrentarse a su tío.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer así que puso su mejor sonrisa dispuesta a salir de la habitación y no dejarse intimidar por nada. Sin embargo en cuanto cruzo la puerta y vio la expresión de angustia de su prima y que esta le miraba el vientre como si intentara ver algo más, Misao se sintió irritada.

-No soy una condenada a quien envían al patíbulo, Kauro- le dijo con molestia-. Y tampoco sabemos si estoy embarazada o no.

- Tu madre pidió hora al medio para esta tarde- le comento muy contenta., ¿Le dirás a Aoshi?

-Decirle a Aoshi- repitió Misao con angustia. Eso era lo que mas deseaba hacer pero si aun no estaba segura era mejor esperar, además Aoshi había estado tan irritable como ella esos últimos días y no quería que recibiera esa noticia que tanto había esperado, si es que era cierta, de esa manera. Si estaba embarazada tendría que buscar el momento adecuado para decírselo. Para que Aoshi fuera feliz.

Okon subió casi corriendo las escaleras y al ver a su hija le sonrió.

- Te ves preciosa, Aoshi acaba de llegar y me pidió que te dijera que bajaras, te espera en el coche.

Misao asintió y se disponía a salir cuando Kauro la abrazo.

-Todo saldrá muy bien, es normal que estés nervioso pero lo harás de maravillas.

Esta ves fue Okon la que la abrazo y la beso.

-Tu padre estaría muy contento de que hicieras esto, con Meg perdí las esperanzas pero siempre supe que tu eras diferente, estoy muy satisfecha de que sea así.

La joven sonrió y salio lo mas deprisa que pudo de la casa para no echarse a llorar. La mención de su padre seguía siendo un tema que la afectaba porque lo extrañaba demasiado, sin embargo en cuanto vio a Aoshi que le abrió la puerta, su sonrisa le hizo sentir como nuevamente le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

- Te ves muy bonita- le dijo el con su tranquilidad habitual-. Kenshin y Seijuro nos estarán esperando allá, ¿todo bien?- le preguntó Aoshi mientras le tomaba la mano.

Misao deseaba decirle que la verdad era que no todo estaba tan bien como ella deseaba. Temía enfrentarse a su tío y sobre todo ahora que tenia la sospecha de que estaba esperando un hijo de Aoshi. Aquel pensamiento la sobrecogió pero a la vez al emociono.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre que pareces tan callada esta mañana?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa-. Venia preparado para no tener forma de callarte en el camino.

-Nada, solo que es un día muy extraño. Mi madre me dijo algunas cosas que me dejaron algo… asombrada.

Por no decirle que también existía la posibilidad de que su deseo se hubiera cumplido y que estaba desesperada por conocer una respuesta. ¿Estaría al fin embarazada después de tanto tiempo? Si, era así, Dios tenia que ayudarla a que fuera así.

-¿Te hablo sobre tu padre?- le pregunto el antes de volver a concentrarse en el camino.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Anoche estuvo platicando conmigo sobre eso. Tu padre tenia la idea de dejarte al mando de la empresa cuando el muriera, supongo que nunca pensó que podía ser tan luego y eso fue lo que desconcertó a Okon. No tenia el valor para pedirte que ocuparas ese lugar apenas tu padre había muerto, así que hablo con Saito y le explico lo que sucedía. Lo que tampoco se espero fue que tu tío deseara tanto segur en el puesto que te negaría la oportunidad a ti. Eso la tiene muy triste.

Misao lo observaba mientras el conducía totalmente concentrado. No podía imaginar como su madre había llegado a confiar tanto en Aoshi cuando apenas lo conocía. Supuso que se debería a la cantidad de regaños que recibía Aoshi de su parte.

- No sabia que mi padre deseaba dejarme el mando- le confeso Misao con expresión algo triste-. Cuando deje la escuela pensaba estudiar algo relacionando a eso y luego trabajar con el, pero las cosas fueron demasiado rápidas.

-¿Y no esta ya dispuesta tu boda con Sagara?- le pregunto Aoshi. A Misao le pareció como si el hubiera tenido que escupir las palabras.

- Si, pero eso no quería decir que mi vida se limitaría a ser solo su esposa.

-Pero habías espero ser solo eso de mi- le contesto Aoshi-. Por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Kaoru.

Misao soltó una carcajada y lo miro con resignación..

-Odio a mi familia por que te cuentan todo lo que me pasa- se quejo ella-. Bueno, la verdad es que cuando me case contigo aun no superaba muy bien las cosas que habían pasado con Sano, así que me limitaba a existir por decirlo de algún modo. Además tu tenias tan mal carácter que me daba un poco de miedo enfrentarte pero cuando me di cuenta de que podías entenderme empecé a desea hacer mas cosas otra ves.

-Y me alegro mucho de que haya sido así- le reconoció el-. No importa lo que esta tarde pase cuando estés con Saito, solo recuerda que tu padre deseaba esto para ti porque confiaba en que lo harías bien, tanto o mas de lo que confió yo.

Aquellas palabras eran las que Misao necesitaba para sentirse por fin segura. Pasara lo que pasara esa tarde, Aoshi no se sentiría nunca decepcionado de ella porque ya había dado un paso muy importante, había aceptado un difícil desafió con el que quizás no pudiera cumplir, sin embargo lo haría por el bien de todos. Por su padre.

---------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------------

Megumi entro en la oficina con paso decidido, sonrió al ver que no había nadie por allí y dejo con cuidado la nota sobre el escritorio de Aoshi. Aquel pequeño truco había dado resultado o por lo menos eso esperaba. Era una lastima no poder comprobarlo por sus propios ojos pero no podía pedirle tanto a la vida. Se daba por satisfecha con saber que Aoshi lo pasaba mal.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando choco con alguien que alcanzó a sujetarla para que no cayera, Megumi casi muere de la impresión al ver a Soujiro Seta a su lado.

-¿Que hace aquí, señora Megumi?- le pregunto el joven con curiosidad.

Meg le sostuvo la mirada mientras inventaba alguna mentira creíble, ¿Cómo era posible que cuando más lo necesitaba su mente se quedara en blanco? Intento no entrar en pánico.

- Quería hablar con Aoshi, sobre el asunto de la empresa de mi padre.

- El señor Shinomori no esta en este momento- le dijo el joven con tranquilidad sin embargo Meg sabia que no confiaba en sus palabras-. Fue con al señora Misao a la empresa de su padre. Si se da prisa podría alcanzarlo, puedo pedirle a alguien que la lleve.

-No es necesario, solo quería hablar con el algunas cosas sin mucha importancia- Meg estaba nerviosa por el escrutinio y Soujiro que estaba ceñudo pero no hizo comentario-. No me ha agradado la forma en que ha tomado aquella decisión.

-Al señor Saito tampoco, y eso que el fue quien el dio la oportunidad de que lo hiciera.

-Por cierto Soujiro, ¿Qué es lo que haces tu aquí? Se supone que mi tío te paga para que estés en casa de Shinomori consiguiendo que mi hermana haga lo que el desea, aunque debo reconocer que al parecer no le ha funcionado muy bien el plan.

La ironía de Megumi le tenia sin cuidado, pero a pesar de eso le sonrió para no parecer muy soberbio.

-Su tío me paga para que me mantenga en la casa averiguando lo que el desea, y si el señor Shinomori me ha traído a trabajar aquí, también forma parte del trabajo que hago para su tío. No debería explicarle esto pero como percibo que la intriga la carcomo lo haré. El señor Himura se ha ido a trabajar con su hermana así que el señor Shinomori me ha pedido que yo lo ayude un poco aquí.

-Interesante- le dijo Meg rogado para que no fuera el quien encontrara la nota porque supondría que ella era la culpable, algo que al parecer Kenshin o había hecho.

-Bastante, me atrevería a decir- le dio el joven mientras avanzaba hasta el escritorio y para alivio de Meg solo dejaba allí unos informes.

-¿Vas a casa, Soujiro?- le dijo la joven -. Si es así podrías llevarme a la mía, esta de camino. Creo que dejare la conversación con Aoshi para otro momento, en que los dos estemos mas dispuestos a tenerla.

-Le informare al señor Shinomori de su visita, pero si viene en otra ocasión debería tener claro que necesita fijar una cita previa, el la mayoría de las veces esta bastante ocupado y estoy seguro de que a usted no le agrada esperar.

- Claro. Lo tendré presente. ¿Y me llevaras a casa?

Soujiro asintió y vio el alivio que se reflejaban en los ojos de la muchacha, algo se traía entre manos.

Ambos caminaron hacia la salida y cuando Meg ya estuvo sentada dentro el coche Soujiro pareció extrañarse.

-Por Dios, he sido muy descuidado- le dijo a ella-. Me deje las llaves en la oficina, voy por ellas y regreso, no tardare mas de un par de mi minutos, espero no molestarla.

El joven subió a toda prisa y se sorprendió al ver que ya algunas personas ya habían terminado su descanso, saludo a algunas mientras entraba en la oficina de Aoshi, cuando vio el sobre dirigido a Shinomori no le cupo la menor deuda de que lo había dejado Meg.

¿Qué hacer? Se pregunto una y otra ves. Tanto su preocupación por Misao como el acuerdo que tenía con Saito de no permitir que Megumi interferirse en sus planes lo obligaban a averiguar que se traía esa bruja entre manos, pero sabia que quizás a Aoshi lo pondría feliz que se entrometiera en sus cosas.

Al fin tomo su decisión, agarro el sobre y con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo leyó lo que decía. "Observa y desconfía", volvió a doblarlo y dejarlo en su si sitio. Aquello no le decía nada, ¿Que pretendía Megumi con eso?

¿Qué podía observar Shinomori y mucha menos desconfiar? ¿De su familia? ¿ ¿Del trabajo?... De Misao…

La rapidez con que le llego la respuesta lo sobresalto, a la ves recordó las constantes ocasiones en que se había ganado el disgusto de Shinomori cuando lo encontraba con su esposa, ¿seria a causa de eso? Tal ves no era la primera nota que Meg le dejaba, así que se la guardo en el bolsillo y llego hasta el coche. Anduvieron buena parte del camino platicando de diferentes cosas hasta que Soujiro aparco en un sitio relativamente solitario y tranquilo.

-¿Que es lo que estas haciendo, Soujiro?- le pregunto Meg asustada-. No me puedes traer aquí…

-No le haré nada, solo deseo que me conteste algunas preguntas, señora Megumi y que por favor lo haga con la verdad.

La expresión de seriedad en los ojos el joven le indicaron a Megumi que el sabia lo que ella había hecho y que no la iba a dejar en paz hasta conseguir que se arrepintiera y confesara el porque. Ella no caería en su juego.

- ¿Y que es lo que deseas saber?

- Simple, ¿Por qué el estas enviando esta nota al señor Shinomori?- dijo Soujiro mientras le mostraba el papel.

Meg lo miro furiosa y fue a arrebatárselo pero el lo puso lejos de su alcance.

-Eso no es una beuna idea, Señora Megumi, solo quiero una respuesta.

- Deseaba molestar un poco a Shinomori, pero eso no tiene nada de malo que yo sepa, así que déjate de tonterías y entrégame esa nota, No tenias ningún derecho a leerla.

- En eso se equivoca- le contesto el-. Recuerde que mi primera lealtad es hacia el señor Saito y el me pidió que la vigilase, y esto entra dentro de esa categoría. Además si el se entera de lo que pensaba hacer se enfadara, esta entorpeciendo sus planes.

- No tiene sentido lo que dices- le dijo Megumi-. Solo si fuera Misao de quien dude a el lo perjudicaría.

-Y a mi parecer este es el motivo de su nota, separarlo de ella ya que usted desea que el señor Shinomori dude se su hermana. Se supone que usted debería ayudar a que estén juntos.

-Reconozco que cometí un error, prometo comportarme, lo prometo- le sonrió-. ¿Qué harás ahora, Soujiro?

El pareció pensárselo un poco antes de responder:

-Tendré que informar de esto a su tío. Lamento mucho que haya sido así, pero el se molestaría si yo me quedara callado.

Megumi sintió que se ponía enferma ante aquella noticia. Saito la mataría por lo que intento hacer, se pondría furioso y mas ahora que Misa estaba a cargo de la empresa. Miro a Soujiro con desafió.

- No lo harás- le dijo ella con seguridad. El joven sonrió.

- Creo que no esta en sus manos decidir, eso, señora Megumi.

- Claro que lo esta. Si tu le dices a mi tío lo que yo he hecho, yo le contare que tu no has sido completamente sincero con el por el simple hecho de que estas enamorado de mi hermana. Si creíste que no me iba dar cuenta de eso es que eres mas idiota de lo que pensaba.

-----------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Misao entro seguida por Aoshi a la oficina de su tío. Le dedico una sonrisa tímida a Saito pero este no devolvió el gesto, sin embargo Aoshi le tomo la mano para darle seguridad.

- Me alegra que de este aquí, Misao- Kenshin la beso en la mejilla-. Hemos trabajado muy duro estos días para que te sientas cómoda, ya sabes que lo que desees puedes pedírnoslo a nosotros.

- También si te puedo servir de ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo- le dijo Seijuro guiñándole el ojo-. Dejar que mi sobrino se las arregle solo un rato nos divertirá mucho. Siempre ha sido muy dependiente de Kenshin y de mi, ya era hora de que empezara a trabajar por su cuenta.

- Además, Misao - dijo Aoshi observando a Saito- tu tienes que encarga de ponerte al día en el funcionamiento de la empresa. Tienes que estar al tanto de contactos y productos, ya veras como dentro de poco te puedes hacer sola cargo de todo esto.

- Aun me parece algo imposible- confeso Misao-. Espero que trabajemos bien todos juntos, de verdad deseo mucho que sea así.

- Espero que así sea- dijo al fin Saito-. Me alegra mucho verte en este lugar sobrina, solo confió en que Megumi no venga a aportar también con sus ideas aquí. O sino definitivamente la empresa será un fracaso.

- No puedes decir como marcharan las cosas antes de que veas el trabajo de Misao, ¿no lo crees Saito?- le pregunto Aoshi muy serio-. Sea como sea, si te hace sentir mas tranquilo durante los primeros meses yo la supervisare, te aseguro que tengo experiencia y que mi empresa no es un fracaso.

- Basta, Aoshi- le advirtió Seijuro al ver que su sobrino podía perder rápidamente la paciencia. Estoy seguro de que Saito lo sabe.

Misao le dirigió una mirada suplicante y el se calmo un poco, odiaba que ese sujeto se tomara tantas atribuciones pero no quería arruinarle el día a Misao, además estaba algo pálida y se preocupo.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunto Aoshi en un susurro. Ella negó.

Misao se sentía pésimo. La situación la había sobreasado y tenía la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas. Se sostuvo de Aoshi y el la observó preocupado.

-Espero demostrar con mi trabajo, tío, que soy capas de hacer bien las cosas. El que yo este aquí no quiere decir que las cosas vayan a cambien en nuestra familia, porque eso es lo mas importante, ¿O no?

-Sabes que es así, Misao, pero insito en que tu no sabes como llevar este trabajo. No es adecuado para una joven como tu.

- Creo que soy tan adecuada como cualquiera de ustedes- le dijo ella con una sonrisa a pesar de que cada vez se sentía mas mal-. Que sea mujer no quiere decir que sea menos capaz.

-En ese estoy de acuerdo con Misao- Kenshin suspiro-. Pare mi es un placer trabajar contigo, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, tu esposo es un ogro.

Misao agradeció el intento del pelirrojo por liberar la tensión y le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento que el interpreto correctamente.

-Entonces supongo que no tengo nada más que decir- Saito la miro por unos segundos-. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Si tienes la capacidad de tu padre lo harás.

Cuando el hombre dejo la oficina Misao al fin respiro con tranquilidad, le sonrió a Aoshi y este el acaricio la mejilla.

- El primer paso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?- le pregunto el con tranquilidad.

- Creo que fue lo más fácil de todo, ahora viene la verdadera prueba.- contesto ella y de pronto palideció-. Aoshi… creo que no me encuentro bien.

El la miro preocupado y alcanzó a reaccionar justo a tiempo para sujetarla ya que Misao se había desvanecido en sus brazos.

---------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Misao abrió los ojos con agotamiento e intento volver a cerrarlo, pero al ver a su madre que estaba sentada a su lado le sonrió.

- ¿Cuanto llevo durmiendo?- le pregunto la joven con desgana. Se sentía muy agotada.

-Lo suficiente como para que Aoshi este al borde del colapso, ha venido a cada momento a verte y piensa que fue su culpa por someterte a esta presión, se siente muy culpable.

Una punzada de remordimiento la embargo al imaginar que tal vez su estado se debía a un embarazo y no al estrés, no le agradaba que Aoshi se echara todo la culpa.

-¿Y que crees tu? ¿Es culpable o no?

- Bueno, querida- le dijo Okon acariciándole la frente para apartarle el cabello-. Creo que también a contribuido un poco y eso me tiene algo enfadada, si estas embarazada no es bueno que te estreses tanto.

-No puedo dejar el trabajo a penas llegar, no seria correcto, ¿le dijiste a Aoshi que podía estar embarazada?

-Claro que no, eso es algo que debes hacer tu, por el momento me conforme con que estés bien y el medico vendrá dentro de poco.

Ante aquello Misao pareció aun mas asustada.

-No quiero a un doctor, Aoshi se preocupara mas y no es nada serio.

-Ya esta preocupado sin la necesidad del doctor y además fue el quien lo llamo.

Como una respuesta a sus plegarias no oídas, la puerta se abrió y su esposo entro en el cuarto. Al verla al fin despierta su expresión de alivio fue tan evidente que el temor de Misao se esfumo en menos de un minuto.

-Pensé que estarías dormida todo el día- le dijo Aoshi algo incomodo al ver a Okon sentada al lado de su hija-. Estaba preocupado.

-Ya te lo había dicho,- Okon miro a Misao. Los dejo solos.

En cuanto la mujer salio del cuarto Aoshi prácticamente corrió a sentarse a su lado.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso, no quería que te sintieras así de mal y te he presionado mucho estos días. Si hubiese sabido que te pondrías así nunca te hubiera propuesto esto.

Misao le echo los brazos al cuello y luego lo beso.

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya- a menos que este embarazada, pensó ella- por te aseguro que ya me siento mucho mejor, ¿Por qué no llamas al medico y le dice que no venga?

Aoshi entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de su juego y Misao sonrió.

- Es demasiado tarde, el medico este abajo esperando a que despertaras. Lo mejor será que pase- le dijo Aoshi antes de besarla otra vez.-. Has dormido todo el viaje desde que te traje de la empresa, allí solo te mantuviste lo suficientemente despierta para salir de una forma digna. Ahora descansa.

Misao lo vio salir con temor. Si estaba embarazada no quería decírselo de esa manera a Aoshi, no era lo que ella había esperado. ¿Que hacer?

Cuando un anciano entro en la habitación, Misao no podo pedirle a gritos que se fuera como había planeado hacer en cuanto entrara. El anciano parecía agradable.

- Soy el doctor Gensay. ¿Como estas, querida?

- Bastante mejor- le dijo Misao con tranquilidad-. Doctor, antes de que me examine quería decirle algo.

El arqueo un poco las cejas pero asintió.

- Sea lo que sea que me encuentre, espero que no se lo diga a nadie. Solo entre usted y yo.

Si la petición la pareció extraña el ni dio muestras de aquello.

-¿Sospecha que es lo que tiene, muchacha? ¿Algo grave?

- Grave no es- le dijo Misao con las mejillas encendidas-. Puede que este embarazada. Si es así, ¿podría guardarme el secreto hasta que yo hable con mi esposo?

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero les haya gustado el chap de esta semana. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**Alexandra Shinomori**: Como vez si hay embarazo y la verdad es que ya falta poco para terminar, a lo mas cuatro chapter y el final ya esta listo, así que… Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**gabyhyatt**: Descuidad, ya se irán aclarando, no falta mucho para el final. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, espero estés bien, yo aquí disfrutando de una semana de vacaciones con muchas visitas y eso me tiene feliz. Como ves ya se vine la noticia del bebe y la verdad es que no falta mucho, de tres a cuatro chapters asi que ya todo se ira aclarando. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: Lamento que en este chap haya aparecido Meg pero de aquí en adelante será de mayor relevancia, ya que se vine el final y hay que aclarar una cuantas cosas, si te sirve de consuelo su final no será muy bueno. Como ves lo del bebe es casi un hecho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**stela:** Y como ves los problemas siguen y la verdad es que estos chap serán mas complicados por que ya falta pro para terminar. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Mego**: Muchas gracias por tus bueno deseos, aquí estoy disfrutando de una semana de vacaciones así que estoy muy relajada. Como ves las cosas ya van aclarándose de a poco y ya falta poco para el final. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**bizcochia U-u**: La verdad es que Soujiro si jugara un papel muy importante en estos últimos capítulos, además Saito complica las cosas pero tendrá que pagar de la misma manera. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**hitoki-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que siga haciéndolo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, como ves el bebe es casi un hecho y la verdad es que será una linda noticia. Sobre Meg, tendrá un final digno de todo lo que ha hecho. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao


	18. Chapter 18

_**El que confía **_

_**sus secretos a otro hombre **_

_**se hace esclavo él.**_

**Capitulo18:**** Un secreto terrible**.

Misao abrió los ojos y se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Aoshi la observaba acostado a su lado, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa asomo a sus labios y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-Ahora que ya has despertado-comenzó a decirle el joven-. Espero a que alguien en esta casa me diga la verdad.

Misao sintió como se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón ante aquella sugerencia, el asunto no era que ella no deseara decirle lo que sabia, solamente que prefería estar muy segura antes de hacerlo. ¿Podría culparla alguien por eso?

-Pareciera que me estas criticando, Aoshi Shinomori- ella se levanto para mirarlo y le sonrió-¿Que ocurre?

-Ocurre que compraste al medico de mi familia con una sola visita, cuando le pregunte que pasaba el me dijo que solo necesitas reposo y que estabas muy bien, sin embargo me comento que mañana iras a verlo. Si estuvieras tan bien como el dice no te insistiría en que fueras otra ves.

-Y no pasa nada malo, tampoco he comprado a Gensay- Misao se rió ante esta ocurrencia-. Vamos, Aoshi, solo desea hacerme algunos exámenes para asegurarse de que todo este en orden, ¿no quieres lo mismo tu?

Shinomori sabia que ella intentaba convencerlo de que estaba bien, pero de solo verla sabia que no era así. Parecía cansada y estaba algo pálida, pero ahora por lo menos sonreía, algo que no había hecho muy seguido esos últimos días, quizás a pesar de lo desastroso del encuentro de ese día con Saito ella estaba feliz.

-¿Cuánto deseas que te pague por tu pensamientos?

Aoshi parpadeo un par de veces al oírla y cuando ella lo beso lo pillo de sorpresa, sin embargo la retuvo junto a el un minutos mas antes de permitirle que volviera a recostarse a su lado.

-Solo pensaba en si fue o no una buena idea el que estés atrabajando en la empresa de tu padre. Me has dicho que la idea te gusta pero al verte así creo que he empezado a replanteármelo seriamente.

Ella sabia que se había mostrado agotada y cansada durante todos eso días y que Aoshi temiera que no se encontrara bien era normal, tan normal como Gensay le había dicho que ella se sentiría las primeras semana y que luego ya se encontraría mucho mejor.

Una carcajada salio de sus labios y abraso al joven.

-¿Tan contenta te pone estar trabajando o es que te ríes de mi?

-Nunca me reiría de ti, Aoshi. No lo haría a menos que te dijera en tu cara el motivo por el cual me rió. Solo es que estoy feliz, me siento muy feliz.

Por primera vez el valor que aquella palabras tomaron para el fue mas profundo de lo que Aoshi esperaba. Nunca pensó que aquella simple confesión, de que Misao era feliz junto a el podría complacerlo tanto y sin embargo así era, al tenerla allí a su lado, sabiendo que no había problemas que los separaran lo llenaba plenamente.

-Me alegra mucho de que sea así, Misao. Ya no tienes motivos para estar triste.

-Si me estas diciendo esto ahora es porque en algún momento si pensabas que tenia motivos para sentirme infeliz- Misao arqueo las cejas-. ¿Temías que no fuera feliz contigo?

-Temía que nunca pudieras llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo. En un comienzo solo era… no lo se, una atracción supongo, me gustabas pero a la ves deseaba tener lo que habías sido antes de que pasara lo de Megumi con Sagara. Cuando ya fuiste mi esposa solo deseba hacerte feliz y que las cosas resultaran entre nosotros y ahora solo espero que nunca dudes de lo que hay entre los dos y mucho menos del amor que siento por ti, pase lo que pase.

-Pase lo que pase- repitió Misao con tono soñador-. Lo tendré muy presente- le dijo ella ahogando un bostezo-. Creo que solo deseo dormir por el momento, hoy ha sido un día agotador y si mañana tengo que ir a trabajar mas vale que descanse.

Aoshi arqueo las cejas y le sujeto la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara.

-¿Quien te dijo que iras a trabajar mañana, muchacha?

-¿No se supone que eso es que lo hago desde hoy?- le contesto ella con una sonrisa-. Deja de intentar controlarme, Aoshi Shinomori, solo perderás tu tiempo y si no recuerdo mal, tu mismo dices que es muy valioso.

-No me doy por vencido tan fácilmente. Te quedaras en casa aun aunque tenga que amarrarte a la cama.

Ante aquella afirmación Misao se rió con ganas y lo abrasó para poder dormirse de una vez.

-Me gustaría que intentaras eso- le respondió con dulzura-. ¿Cual de nosotros dos terminaría peor?

Aoshi sabia que no podría hacerlo, estaba seguro de que su esposa no se dejaría aunque solo lo intentara de broma, pero quizás lo intentaría si seguía insistiendo en ir a atasajar…

------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

-Ya esta- dijo Okon mientras terminaba de guardad los platos de la cena y al fin se sentaba tranquila-. Ya puedes preguntarme lo que deseas saber.

-Eres muy observadora para darte cuenta de que pensaba preguntarte algo- le dijo Seijuro con uan sonrisa-. Pero te aseguro que no es nada que no sea muy fácil de contestar, aunque quizás no te guste que lo haga.

Ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos pero asintió.

-Doy por hecho que es algo relacionado a Saito y que te has muerto de ganas de preguntármelo desde que llegaste esta tarde.

-Pero en consideración al delicado estado de salud de tu hija no lo he hecho, Misao te necesitaba mas que yo, pero ahora que me has concedido unos minutos de tu tiempo…

Durante algunos días Seijuro había tomado la costumbre de platicar con Okon después de que todos se retiraban ya que parecían estar preocupados de diversas cosas, durante esos minutos platicaban de su vidas y se habían ido conociendo un poco mas. Para Okon, que no tenían muchas expectativas de uan relación con el tío de Aoshi la idea había ido tomando cada día mas fuerza en su cabeza.

-No es necesario que intentes convencerme de lo que ya sabes que haré- le recordó ella-. Y si no me gusta, simplemente tendrás que soportar mi enfado.

-A eso era a lo que me refería cuando pensaba en que no te gustaría, tu enfado es algo a lo que se debe temer.

-Deberías temer mas a mi impaciencia, te aseguro que es mil veces peor.

Haciendo caso de aquella alusión a su falta de paciencia, Seijuro sonrió y se dispuso a hablar.

-Dudo que Aoshi te haya contado lo mal que se porto tu hermano con Misao hoy, y si quieres que sea honesto contigo confieso que mi paciencia con el también esta llegando al limite. No entiendo como lo dejaste tomar tanto controlo sobre lo que es de ustedes.

-Hablas de mi hermano- le advirtió ella.

-Y de lo mal que se ha portado con tu hija, eso es lo que me resulta inaceptable. Aoshi no se lo ha tomado mucho mejor que yo.

-Nunca pensé que mi decisión desencadenaría esto- le confeso Okon-. En ese momento velaba por el bienestar de mi hija y ahora solo le he generado problemas, la boda frustrada con Sano, ahora los problemas con Saito.

-No puedes culparte por las cosas que ocurre, uno nunca espera esto de las personas a las que ama. Estoy seguro de que tu hermano esta un poco molesto por esta decisión de quitarle todo sin previo aviso, reconozco que Aoshi no es el hombre mas sutil cuando las cosas no le parecen y eso podría haber generado una mala impresión en tu hermano, pero se acostumbrara a la idea y cuando Misao ya sepa como llevar a la perfección todo esto, volverán a ser la misma familia que eran.

-Es muy optimista de tu parte, Seijuro, ¿siempre eres así?- le pregunto ella mas animada.

-Solo si se trata de alguien que me importa realmente.

Okon comprensión el mensaje implícito de aquellas palabras pero no dijo nada con respecto a eso, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones el había intentado conseguir que sus lasos se estrecharan para, ella aun era difícil pensar en formar una nueva vida cuando todavía no superaba las dificultades de la que ya tenia.

-Lo tendré presente- respondió ella mientras se ponía de pie-. Ya se ha hecho poco tarde y creo que me iré a dormir. Me hubiera gustado ir a ver a Misao pero seguramente ella y Aoshi no querrán que los molestemos, ¿no lo crees?

- Supongo que no, pero lo que de verdad deseo saber es por que escapas de mi cada ves que intento demostrarte como veo las cosas- le preguntó Seijuro muy serio. Okon supo que esta vez no podría escapar de su interrogatorio.

-Seijuro, ¿no podríamos…?

-No esta vez, Okon- le dijo el con tranquilidad-. Si te permito que te marches o si tu te niegas a oírme… no volveré a intentarlo otra vez.

La seguridad que se expresaba en el rostro del hombre le confirmo la verdad de su decisión, ¿Qué hacer? Si le decía que no quería oírlo estaba segura de que Seijuro no la molestaría mas, pero, ¿era so lo que realmente deseaba?

El miedo a perder lo que fuera que había ido naciendo entre ellos le atenazó el corazón y al fin tomo su decisión.

-Hablemos, Seijuro- le dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento frente a el-. Si es eso lo que realmente deseas y estas seguro de que será lo mejor para nosotros, te escuchare.

El asintió nervioso, durante toda esa tarde se había preparado mucho más para el rechazo de la mujer que para la aceptación de oír su historia, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hablar , justo en el momento en que ella estaba dispuesta a oírlo. Una ironía de la vida.

-Se que el tiempo desde que nos conocemos no es mucho, la verdad es que es bastante poco, sin embargo creo que he tomado la decisión correcta o por lo menos la decisión que creo puede hacerme mas feliz- tomo aire antes de proseguir-. Estoy conciente de que tu situación es muy diferente a la mía, eres una mujer viuda, con dos hija s y una sobrina a tu cuidado, durante algún tiempo has luchado por mantener sola a tu familia y desde hace poco has ido viendo como todas ellas han tomado un rumbo diferente, y debes empezar a pensar en tu propia vida. Por mi parte, yo nunca me he decido a formar un hogar hasta hoy, cuando la idea ha empezado a cobrar cada ves más fuerza en mi cabeza. Te confieso que no me ha sido fácil, sin embargo creo que podríamos darnos una posibilidad si así lo deseas.

-¿Esa es uan proposición para que seamos pareja?

-Si prefieres llamarlo así- le dijo Hiko con una sonrisa-. Mi idea es que sea algo mas duradero pero si necesitas tomarte las cosas con tiempo también lo comprenderé y te lo daré, solo te pido que me des esa oportunidad.

Para sorpresa de Seijuro ella se rió y le tomo la mano.

-Creo que lo de tomarnos las cosas con calma y darnos un tiempo me paree bien- le dijo Okon-. Nadie nos apura y quizás… me gustaría estar un tiempo con mi nieto antes de armar mi propia vida nuevamente.

-¿Con eso me quieres decir que estas aceptando que seamos algo mas que amigos?

-Supongo que si, me parece muy bien por lo menos durante un tiempo, luego podremos formalizara y ahí te darás cuenta del error que cometiste en ofrecerme esto, Seijuro Hiko- le contesto ella con una sonrisa-. Mi hija tiene mas de mi carácter de lo que piensas.

-Para mi nunca será un error- le dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y le tendía la mano para que se pusiera de pie-. Creo que ya he cometido demasiados en mi vida, esto es una de las cosas más cuerdas que he hecho.

Seijuro la beso antes de que pudiera protestara demasiado. Tenían otra vez la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Soujiro volvió a maldecir su suerte. Megumi se había convertido en un inconveniente mas difícil de afrontar de lo que había esperado en un comienzo.

Por primera ves en su vida tenia miedo ante lo que ocurriera, estaban demasiadas cosas en juego como para quedarse de brazos cruzados. Partiendo por el mismo y su conciencia.

Una y otra ves que preguntaba como se había dejado arrastrar a semejante embrollo, en un comienzo, por que su padre así se lo había pedido pero luego el tuvo la oportunidad de retirarse a tiempo, había estado al alcance de su mano… pero había conocido a Misao y con ella su perdición…

Volvió a mirar la nota que descansaba sobre su escritorio y suspiro. Tanto Saito o Shinomori estarían muy agradecidos con aquella información acerca de Megumi, y la posibilidad de que Misao al fin se librara de esa hermana horrible que tenia lo tentaba, pero lo que el perdería, ¿valdría la pena?

Sabia que la amenaza de Megumi no seria en vano, si ella pensaba decirle a Saito que el estaba interesado en su sobrina sabia que se lo haría pagar caro.

-Demasiado pensativo para mi gusto.

El levanto la mirada y se encontró con Misao que le sonreía abiertamente. Se sintió aun peor.

-¿No deberías estar en la empresa?- le pegunto el.

-Salí un poco mas temprano de lo que esperaba, tenia que hacer algo importante y Kenshin se quedo a cargo de todo.

-¿Cómo te han resultado las cosas?- le pregunto el joven intentando mostrarse natural, aun así se senita extrañamente falso.

-Supongo que bien, pero aun es demasiado pronto para saber con exactitud como serán las cosas. Aoshi piensa que debo tomarme las cosas con calma.

-Opino lo mismo, oí rumores de que no habías estado muy bien de salud.

-Por lo visto los rumores corren muy rápido- suspiro ella-. No es nada muy importante.

Misao pensó en la real importancia de lo que le ocurría y en las ganas que tenía de ir a ver a Aoshi para darle la buena noticia, sin embargo no creía que fuera lo mejor ir a sacarlo de la oficina para decírselo. Esperaría hasta esa noche para hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos y tranquilos, el tenía que ser el primero en saberlo.

Soujiro la miro, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la invito a sentarse a su lado unos minutos. La joven lo miro extrañada pero no dijo nada sobre ese comportamiento, como si en parte se lo esperara.

- Últimamente las cosas no han estado muy bien para mi Misao, no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo que hago para tu esposo, si no que esta ves se trata de algo personal.

-¿Podría ayudarte en algo con respecto a eso?- le preguntó la joven pero al ver la negación de Soujiro supo que el no cambiaria de opinión.

-Quizás lo único que puedas hacer por mi, Misao es… no vengas a verme mas aquí, mantente alejada de mi por el tiempo que siga aquí.

En sus ojos se reflejo el asombro que la había provocado su petición, se puso muy pálida y Soujiro se sintió aun más culpable, pero no pensaba retractarse por lo que había hecho. No podía por el bien de la propia Misao.

-¿Por qué no quieres que sigamos viéndonos? Si te he ofendido de alguna manera de verdad te pido que me perdones, pero no creo que sea necesario… Soujiro, por favor.

-¡No!- le dijo el con rotundidad-. Si te estoy pidiendo esto es porque debe ser así, es lo mejor para los dos.

-¿Aoshi te dijo algo?- le pregunto ella -. El te lo pidió.

-¿Por que habría de pedirme algo así?- Soujiro parecía extrañado pero al fin pareció caer en la razón y sonrió con pesar al saber que estaba en lo cierto-. El sospecha que mis intenciones contigo no son las de un simple amigo, ¿verdad?

-Pero eso es una estupidez, ¿verdad? Tú no tienes interés en mí.

¿No era acaso esa la oportunidad que había estado esperando para sincerarse y terminar con todo eso de una ves? Si le contaba la verdad a Misao la perdería pero el se sentiría mas tranquilo y seguro de estar obrando bien y a la ves Shinomori ya no tendría de que preocuparse. ¿Habrían surgido sus dudas de las cartas que Megumi había enviado? Si era así, Saito la mataría.

- No, Misao- le dijo la al fin-. Estoy enamorado de ti y ese es el motivo por el cual te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de mi, me hace mal verte y saber que tu estas enamorada de otro hombre, un hombre para quien trabajo y del que debo mantener su confianza.

Misao se cubrió el rostro con las manos y luego lo miro desolada. No poda ser verdad, ¿porque Soujiro se iba a enamorar de ella?, cuando la conoció ya era la esposa de Aoshi y sabia que lo que más deseaba era tener un hijo de el. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y Soujiro puso expresión de dolor.

-Por favor no llores, Misao- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano-. No soporto la idea de verte llorar y saber que es por mi culpa.

-Tú eres mi amigo… - le dijo ella-. Yo confiaba en ti.

Confiaba, se repitió el, eso dejaba claro de que la joven no lo haría mas y Saito se enfadaría por eso, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que ya no se mantendría mucho tiempo mas en ese lugar.

-Y esa es la parte más dolorosa de todo este asunto. Nunca busque que ocurriera así, sin embargo uno no elige de quien se enamora y yo tuve que hacerlo de ti.

Misao intento no llora pero le fue difícil, durante unos minutos se quedaron así, en silesio, simplemente dejando que la tristura se apoderara de ella y que la aceptación fuese apoderándose de ellos, poco a poco.

-¿Te marcharas?- le preguntó Misao con tristeza, Soujiro asintió.

- No puedo prometerte que sea mañana o en unos días, antes tengo que solucionar unos cuantos asuntos y luego… me marchare. Tengo una oportunidad de trabajar en otra ciudad y la había aplazado pensando en que aun tenia cosas por hacer aquí, creo que la aceptaré.

Misao comprendió que aquella significaba el fin de su amistad, no había marcha atrás.

-¿Le dirás a Aoshi el motivo por que te iras? ¿Le dirás que estas…?

-No lo se aun, creo que lo mejor será que lo piense bien antes de hacerlo realmente. No quiero generar problemas en tu matrimonio, no mereces tener dificultades por mi culpa. Creo que lo mejor será que te marches, Misao, no luces bien y necesitas descansar.

Ella asintió y salio lo mas deprisa que pudo del despacho, cuando estuvo segura de que el ya no podía oírla, echó a correr hasta llegar a su habitación donde se dejo caer en la cama y se puso a llorar.

---------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Kaoru llego hasta la oficina de Kenshin rogando por que Saito no la viera, estaba preocupada por su prima y también deseaba verla si tenia posibilidad, cuando se encontró de frente a su tío se puso completamente roja.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kaoru?- le preguntó el hombre con su habitual tono autoritario. Desde niña ella la había tenido pavor.

-Solo he venido ver a Kenshin, necesitaba hablar con el, ¿esta aquí?

-Si, no creo que este muy ocupado. ¿No esta Okon en casa?- le pregunto Saito ceñudo.

-No, tenía que hacer algunas compras. Solo debe estar allí Soujiro que llego un poco antes de que yo saliera. Puede que mi tía llegue pronto.

- Eso espero, me gustaría hablar con ella- la miro con suspicacia-. Esa es la oficina de Himura, no regreses tarde a casa, Okon se preocupará si no le avisaste a donde ibas y con quien.

Kaoru lo vio marcharse sintiéndose feliz y afortunada, por lo menos el regaño no había sido muy largo. Corrió a la ofician del joven y una secretaria al hizo esperar para ver si Kenshin podía atenderla.

-No sabes lo que me alegra verte, Kao, he tenido un día horrible.- le dijo Ken mientras se acercaba y la besaba.

-Me encontré con mi tío cuando salía, tampoco parecía de muy buen humor.

-¿Bromeas? No hace más que criticarme, reconozco que con Misao se porto bastante bien hoy pero se ha desquitado conmigo. Solo espero que no me encuentre uno de estos días de mal humor.

-¿Puedo ver a mi prima?- le peguntó la joven ansiosa -. Prometo no interrumpirla mucho tiempo, Ken.

El volvía a besarla y negó.

-Me encantaría concederte eso, pero Misao tenia que hacer esta tarde y se retiró un poco mas temprano, pero le prometí ir a cenar a casa para ponerla al día de algunas cosas, si es que Aoshi me lo impide, ha llamado cada media hora para saber como esta, cuando se entere que se marcho sola a casa se pondrá como un loco.

Kaoru recordó la cita que su prima tenia con el medico y se sintió algo inquita por el hecho de que penaba que Aoshi la habría acompañado y al saber que no lo había hecho y que tampoco Misao le pidiera a ella que lo hiciera la molestaba.

-Me hubiera gustado verla aquí, pero también debo hablar contigo, sobre algo importante- le dijo la chica-. He estado pensando mucho sobre nuestra relación y creo que he llegado a la decisión correcta. No podemos seguir con esto, Kenshin.

El pelirrojo la soltó y la miro como si ella le hubiera dado una bofetada. Durante esos meses su relación con Kaoru había mejorado mucho y ya casi daba por hecho de que ella terminaría dándole un si definitivo, no que terminaría con el.

-¿Quieres dejarme?- le pregunto el en un claro gesto de estar dolido y confundido por su actitud-. Yo pensaba que…

La joven sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello.

- Ya has entendido todo mal otra vez, Ken. Solo te dije que no podíamos seguir con esto, eso quiere decir que debemos formalizar y contarle a nuestras familias, no me gusta la idea de vernos a escondidas y temiendo que alguien se entere.

El la acerco hacia si y la beso. Luego la miro ceñudo.

- Lo has hecho a propósito para darme un susto, no me importa cuanto lo niegues, tus ojos me lo confirman.

Kaoru asintió sin dejar de reírse, era la verdad, le encantaba provocar al joven para descolocarlo y ver su reacción.

Su decisión de aquella tarde la había pensado demasiado y la fin había llegado a la conclusión de que lo amaba muchísimo, de que Kenshin sentía algo similar por ella y de que seria la mujer mas tonta el mundo si dejaba pasar esa posibilidad de ser feliz a su lado.

-Ahora, señor Himura, debes decirme cuando hablaremos con mi familia, tía Okon no dejara que salga contigo si no le pides permiso, y Aoshi también me advirtió que antes de darte uan respuesta tu tenias que hablar con el, porque ahora yo era también su responsabilidad y que tenía que aclararte unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Y me dices que esto era un secreto entro nosotros?- le pregunto el pelirrojo riendo-. Al parecer todo el mundo daba por hecho que terminaríamos juntos, peor me alegra de que haya sido así- le dijo con una sonrisa-. Así nadie dudara de que eres mía y de que esto va en serio entre nosotros. Hablare hoy en la cena con tu tía y mañana con Aoshi, primero el noviazgo y luego nuestro compromiso.

-¿Compromiso?- le pregunto ella extrañada-. ¿Me quieres decir con eso que pretendes casarte conmigo, Kenshin Himura?

-No tengo más opción. Soy un hombre serio y de compromisos duraderos, serás mi esposa o nada.

Kauro se rió y los abraso.

-Seré tu esposa, no aun, pero lo seré.

-Antes de lo que piensas, te lo aseguro- le contesto Kenshin.

-------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------

Saito llego a la casa mas tarde de lo que esperaba, eso no le hizo mucha gracia ya que esperaba tener mas tiempo para poder hablar con Soujiro. Esa tarde había estado llamando al muchacho pero el no había contestado y temía que hubiera ocurrido algo desafortunado, pero no, las malas noticias son siempre las primeras en llegar.

La puerta trasera estaba abierta y dio por echo de que seria algún descuido a de su hermana, si Kaoru tenia razón y en la casa solo estaba Seta y eso le facilitaría las cosas, pensaba marcharse antes de que lo vieran y sospecharan de su visita.

En cuanto entro al despacho que ocupaba el joven se percato de que algo no iba bien, Soujiro que de por si siempre se mostraba de buen animo parecía muy deprimido, tenia algunos papeles sobre el escritorio pero de verdad no parecía estar haciendo nada de vital importancia.

- Te he llamado toda la tarde, ¿Por qué no me has contestado?

El chico levanto la vista y al encontrarse con los ojos de Saito fijos en el se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba un poco ocupado y desconecte el apartó, no pensé que me llamarías esta tarde. No tengo mucho que contarte.

La expresión de Saito le indico al chico de que si quería provocar su molestia lo estaba consiguiendo con creces, no era algo que solía impórtale, pero ahora se sentía como un autentico suicida, dispuesto a todo.

-Si no me equivoco te pago para que me mantengas informado y si yo no estoy aquí se supone que este maldito aparato debería servirnos, ¿no lo crees Soujiro?

-No tengo mas informaron, no tengo nada mas que decirle, esta perdiendo su tiempo aquí conmigo.

Saito lo fulmino con la mirada, se sentía impotente por el comportamiento de ese chico, sin embargo dio por hecho de que no estaba bien para actuar de esa manera tan poco profesional.

-¿Con quien has tenido problemas esta tarde?- le pregunto el hombre mientras tomaba asiento frente a el-. Tú no eres así, Seta, ese fue el motivo por el cual te contrate.

El chico suspiro y lo miro detenidamente durante unos minutos antes de plantarse si le contaba la verdad o no. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para renuncia al trabajo que realizaba para Saito, si le explicaba al motivo segarme el mismo se encargaría de despedirlo.

-Lamento mi comportamiento, pero han surgido algunos pequeños inconvenientes menores, personales y creo que necesito tomarme un par de días.

-En estos momentos es imposible y lo sabes. Con mi sobrina en la empresa te necesito mas que nunca a mi lado, ya tienes su confianza y solo necesitamos que también…

-No tengo la confianza de su sobrina- le espeto el con terquedad-. Esta misma tarde acabo de tirar todos sus intereses por la borda gracias a mi sinceridad y mis escrúpulos.

El silencio que siguió a aquella confesión fue abrumador y por unos segundo Soujiro temió que Saito lo golpeara, sobre todo cuando lo vio ponerse bruscamente de pie, pero el hombre simplemente se limito a seguirlo observado con expresión indescifrable y luego ponerse a pasear por la habitación.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Misao?- le pregunto el con tranquilidad pero el tono acerado de su vos mostraba que no había derecho a replicas y mucho menos a negaciones, Seta tomo aire antes de continuar.

-No le he revelado nada de su plan si eso es lo que teme, señor Saito, los asuntos que me han vinculado con su sobrina son absolutamente personales.

La mirada de odio que el hombre le dirigió le provocó al chico un escalofrió, al ver su sonrisa desagradable se sintió aun peor.

-Personales- murmuro con cautela-. ¿No me dirás que has cometido el error de enamorarte de mi sobrina Soujiro Seta?, sabes que eso no estaba en los planes.

Tal y como había temido, el enfado de Saito era evidente. Soujiro asintió.

- Se a la perfección que no era parte del plan, aun así no pude evitarlo. Mi relación con su sobrina comenzó como una simple amistad pero creo que me fue muy difícil separar las cosas.

-Debería matarte por esto- le dijo el-. Sin embargo no lo haré, seguirás adelante con el plan tal y como estaba acordado.

-No lo haré- Soujiro lo miro desafiante-. No puedo hacerlo ya que habla con su sobrina y le conté la verdad de lo que sentía por ella, le aseguro que ahora será ella quien no desee acercarse nunca mas mi.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo supones que haré ahora para averiguar lo que deseo saber sobre ella? Shinomori no me deja en paz y sacarlo del camino lo mas rápido posible es mi ultima oportunidad- nuevamente el hombre se dejo caer en la silla y suspiró con desesperación, cuando su ojos se encontraron otra vez con los de Seta pareció calmarse un poco mas-. Intenta hablar con ella y dile que eso era una mentira por que estabas molesto o que se yo, pero soluciona el problema.

-No lo haré- dijo Soujiro con tranquilidad-. No puedo hacerlo, además creo que lo mejor será que renuncie, usted tendrá la oportunidad de encontrar a una persona mas apta para el trabajo y nos evitaremos estos problemas, será lo mejor para los dos.

-No te permitiré que abandones esto ahora, no renunciaras a menos que yo así lo considere necesario.

Soujiro le sonrió.

-Eso ya no esta en discusión, señor Saito, en menos de dos semanas me marcho de aquí, si lo desea puede buscar a otra persona y yo le explicare lo que sea necesario. Pero no me quedare después de que su sobrina sabe lo que siento por ella.

-Si sales de aquí le diré a Shinomori la verdad- lo amenazó Saito crispado por la furia. Al ver la expresión triste del chico pensó haber logrado su objetivo.

-Si desea hacerlo, hágalo, la verdad es que me haría un gran favor ya que no se como explicárselo yo mismo.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Misao creía que ya no tenia mas lagrimas para llorar, se sitia tan mal por la confesión de Soujiro que ni siquiera la alegría por su embarazo podía calmar el dolor que el joven le había provocado.

Traicionada, esa era la descripción exacta de cómo se sentía en ese momento, como se había sentido desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Nuevamente recordó lo ocurrido con Sanosuke y Megumi, con Saito y ahora con Soujiro… ella había confiado en el como un amigo y el sin embargo siempre el había esperado conseguir algo mas a cambio de escucharla y consolarla, el siempre…

"_Nadie escoge de __quien se enamora y yo tuve que hacerlo de ti"_

Misao contuvo las lagrimas y medito sobre aquellas palabras, eso era verdad, Soujiro parecía aun más triste que ella por lo que había ocurrido, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo estuvo guardando aquello en su corazón y no se atrevía a decirle nada por temor a lastimarla y sin embargo ella se había inmiscuido una y otra ves en su vida imponiéndole su presencia, quizá la culpa fuera mas de ella que de otra persona.

Mas tranquila con este pensamiento, se levantó de la cama dispuesta a ir a verlo e intentar solucionar las cosas, Soujiro no tenia por que dejar su trabajo por culpa de ella, incluso podrían llegar a un acudo de no verse mas para que el siguiera haciendo su vida tal cual, Aoshi confiaba en el a pesar de todo y no quería causarle mas problemas, sobre todo ahora que deseaba que estuviera tan feliz como ella por la noticia del bebe.

Se encamino hasta el despacho pero se detuvo un poco al oír voces airadas, eso era extraño, por lo que sabia Soujiro estaba solo y no habían llamado a la puerta, pensó en devolverse pero al oír a su tío se quedo de piedra, tal ves habría ido a incordia a Soujiro porque aun seguía enfadado por su llegada a la oficina.

Sabia que estaba mal pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad de oír lo que hablaban, pero el saber el motivo sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que yo lo decida, averiguaras lo que deseo de Misao y si tienes que hacer lo imposible, hazlo, hasta que te crea y confíe otra vez en ti- le dijo Saito con rotundidad, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Nada de lo que haga servirá, y si no me voy de aquí pronto, será Megumi la que hable, ella fue la primera en sospechar sobre lo que sentía por Misao.

-¿Megumi?- le pregunto el hombre extrañado-. ¿Que demonios tiene que ver Megumi en todo esto?

-En que ella ha estado enviando notas a Shinomori para hacerlo duchad de su relación con Misao, de la fidelidad de ella por mi causa. Si eso me genera problemas con Shinomori será peor para tus planes..

- Maldita entremetida- mascullo Saito con rabia contenida-. Desde un principio supe que era un estorbo, pero ya arreglare cuentas con ella. Tu no te iras Soujiro, te necesito aun aquí, por lo menos hasta que sepamos que todo marcha bien.

-Le aseguro que se enterara antes usted que yo como van las cosas, además todos esperan tan ansiosos uan noticia así que seria absurdo que no lo contaran.

-¡Lo se! Sin embargo las cosas han tardeado demasiado, pese que Misao se quedaría pronto embarazada y no ha sido así.

-Ella lo desea- la defendió Soujiro con molestia.

- Pero no lo logra, no me importa que ella este dispuesta sino que lo este, necesitamos que Misao se quede embarazada lo mas deprisa posible, esa seria la única manera de que todo lo que tiene Shinomori pase a sus manos..

-Según el contrato matrimonial, Misa no tiene derecho a nada de su esposo, fue lo que acordó el señor Hiko- le recodo Soujiro con molestia-. No se como acepto que fuera así si sabia los problemas que le podía generar.

-No me dejaron otra opción, por eso es necesario ese niño.- Saito sonrió-. Si Aoshi Shinomori muere todo pasara a manos de su hijo y hasta que el pequeño este en condiciones de administrar estará en manos de su madre. Después de la muerte de su padre Misao quedo destrozada, si su esposo también muere no tendrá cabeza para pensar en nada mas y yo una ves mas tomare el control de todo, mantener a Misao alejada de la empresa será lo mas simple si ella tiene un hijo de quien cuidar y no se recuperara de la perdida de Shinomori, pero todo esto tiene que ser lo mas rápido posible. Así que seguirás aquí y en cuanto sepas que mi sobrina esta embarazada me avisaras para deshacerme de ese sujeto, Shinomori me ha provocado demasiados inconvenientes en poco tiempo.

Misao sintió como todo le daba sueltas otra vez, los oídos le pitan y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Sentía que no iba a poder mover nunca más de allí, pero si la encontraban…

Avanzo despacio hasta la escalera y subió lo mas deprisa que pudo hasta su cuarto donde ese encerró con llave, dejándose caer en el piso asustada y se llevó una mano el veinte en actitud protectora.

Un hijo, eso era lo que su tío esperaba, que ella tuviera un hijo de Aoshi para hacerse del mando de todo. Un hijo que le indicaría que había llegado el momento para matar al hombre que ella amaba.

------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, fin del chap de esta semana y espero les haya gustado, como ven ya las cosas comienzan a aclararse así que los chaps que quedan serán un poquito mas densos. Como siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**h****itoki-chan**: Y Misao si esta embarazada pero las cosas se complicaron un poco mas, ya se irán clarado todos los problemas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**RinKo InuKai**: Amiga, como ves las cosas si empezaron a complicarse y aun se supo que es lo que realmente tenia en mente Saito y queda esperar a como se darán las cosas ahora que Misao lo sabe. Un beso enorme para ti y mis mejores deseos. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**LiHo SaKuRaGuI**: En primer lugar espero que estés mucho mejor y desde aquí mis mejores deseos. Como ves la historia ya esta llegando a su fin, solo un par de chaps mas para saber como terminara todo este lió. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: Y como ves todo se ha complicado en parte y por lo menos ya se aclaran algunas cosas, ahora solo falta esperar a ver que hace Misao con la información que tiene. Y no te preocupes, ya esta terminado el final de Meg y Saito y será lo que merecen. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Mari8876**: Me alegra saber que te sigue gustando esta historia que ya esta por llegar a su fin, y descuidad, se que muchas veces uno esta muy ocupada. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Silvia-chan**: No hay nada que agradecer, por el contrario, yo soy la que esta mas que agradecida con todas ustedes por su apoyo constante, ni siquiera se imaginan lo que significa para mi. Como ves la historia ya esta llegando a su fin y bueno… creo que al final habrá sorpresas. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**g****abyhyatt**: Y algunas cosas ya se aclaran y se complica todo un poco mas pero ya se acerca el final. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Amai Kaoru**: Si, Misao esta embarazada pero no todo ha sido felicidad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Mego:** Me legro que te siga gustado la historia y espero que te vaya muy bien en tu trabajo con el "bebé- computadora", como ves las cosas se han complicado un poco y otras se claran, ya falta poco para el final. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**b****izcochia U-u**: Muchas gracias de todas formas por dejarme un review y descuidad, se que a veces no tienes tiempo y los lees luego en casa con tranquilidad, espero te haya gustado, un beso y que estés bien, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, y como ves Misao si esta embarazada pero las cosas se han complicado mas de lo que esperaban. Espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.


	19. Chapter 19

_**No existe la tragedia, sino lo inevitable. **_

_**Todo tiene su razón de ser: **_

_**solo se necesita distinguir **_

_**lo que es pasajero de lo que es definitivo**_

**Capitulo 19:**** La desesperación lleva a la destrucción**.

Aoshi observó a la figura que seguía acurrucada en la cama, llevaba mas de quince minutos parado allí, esperando que ella diera alguna señal de que lo había oído entrar, pero nada. Misao estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando al fin se decidió y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, noto como se le oprimía el pecho al ver la tristeza y el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que su esposa estuviera si? Recordó la cita que tenia con Gensay y se temió lo peor.

-Misao, ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?- le pregunto con suavidad al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla, sin embargo ella le echó los brazos al cuello y rompió a llorar.

Aoshi se guardo con mucho esfuerzo la infinidad de preguntas que luchaban por salir de sus labios, sabia que no era el momento de importunar a Misao a pesar de lo mucho que el deseaba aclarar las dudas que lo carcomían. Cuando ella se aparto y lo miro con una extraña seguridad, realmente Aoshi se sintió desconcertado.

-Supongo que debes pensar que ha pasado lo peor- le dijo ella intentando sonreír- Por un lado no estarías muy equivocado, por el otro… es complicado.

El asintió a pesar de no comprender ni una palabra de lo que ella deseaba decirle.

-¿Malas noticias en el trabajo, con Gensay?

Misao suspiro y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Tengo que contarte algo, muy importante. Sin embargo te pido, no, te exijo que lo que te cuente ahora no se lo reveles a nadie, que sea un secreto entre los dos hasta que yo considere que sea el momento oportuno.

-¿Y que pasara si lo que tu me cuentas no puedo mantenerlo en secreto?- le pregunto Shinomori intentado sonar despreocupado para Misao sabia que en el fondo su esposo hablaba muy en serio.

- Si tienes esas dudas, creo que lo mejor será que no te cuenta nada- Misao se puso de pie muy digna y camino hacia la puerta del cuarto para salir, cuando sintió que los dedos de Aoshi se cerraban en torno a su muñeca ya esperaba la respuesta.

- Lo prometo, nada saldrá de mis labios.

Misao volvió sobre sus pasos y a pesar de que casi obligo a Aoshi a que se sentara ella no lo hizo, por el contrario, empezó a pasear por el cuarto en actitud nerviosa.

-Yo… hoy fue a ver a Gensay- ella lo miro mientras respiraba profundamente y luego dejaba escapar el aire poco a poco de sus pulmones-. Y el me confirmo lo que ayer ya sospechaba… Aoshi, estoy embarazada, tengo un poco mas de un mes.

Misao hubiera reído de lo fácil que le resulto decir aquello, lo había pensado durante horas, bueno, al menos en los rato que no lloraba, pero aun así no había encontrado nunca las palabras adecuadas para comunicarle la noticia a su esposo. Cuando Misao lo miro nuevamente se volvió a replantear si habría hecho lo correcto ya que el joven estaba extremadamente pálido.

-¿Es verdad?- le pregunto al fin Aoshi. Parecía mas espantado con la noticia que otra cosa.

-Claro que es verdad, Aoshi- le contesto ella algo molesta- ¿Porque me daría entonces el trabajo de estar intentando…?

Misao se interrumpió al ver que el se ponía a reír, toda la expresión de preocupación que lo había dominado unos minutos antes parecía haber desaparecido por completo dando paso solo a su evidente alegría. Cuando Aoshi se puso de pie y la atrajo hacia el para abrasarla, Misao otra ves pensó que se iba a poner a llorar pero se contuvo. Odiaba parecer tan tonta.

-Esa es una noticia maravillosa- le dijo el con evidente emoción-. ¿Es ese el motivo por que cual llorabas? ¿Estas asustada por como podía reaccionar?

Misao sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de lo que podría ocurrir si no le ponían freno cuanto antes, sin embargo temía haber entendido mal las cosas y prefería estar segura antes de contarle algo a Aoshi, ¿para que generar miedos y dudas innecesarias? Sin embrago, no quería arriesgarse.

-Me ha pillado por sorpresa- reconoció ella-. Lo desee tanto y ahora… supongo que no se muy bien que pensar o que sentir.

-También me siento extraño- recoció Aoshi-. Pero es la noticia mas maravillosa que me han dado en mi vida, creo que tendré que romper mi promesa contigo, no podré quedarme callado. Mi abuelo se pondrá como loco.

El repentino gesto de Misao lo desconcertó, ella lo miro asustada y Aoshi se pregunto que era lo que había hecho mal esa ves.

-Me prometiste que no dirías nada- le recordó ella-. Cuando te lo pedí era en serio, nadie puede saberlo aun, solo te lo conté porque mereces saberlo tanto como yo y no me hubieras perdonado nunca si te hubiera ocultado algo así.

-Claro que te hubiera perdonado, Misao, pero no entiendo a que viene todo este secretismo- el volvió a intentar abrazarla pero ella se mantuvo apartada-. No es nada malo, todo el mundo espera que les comuniquemos algo así, y no lo digo solo por la absurda cláusula de mi abuelo, sino porque era algo que los dos queríamos, tenemos derecho a contárselos a todos para que compartan esta alegría con nosotros.

-Tú no entiendes- Misao se sentó en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Parecía agotada.

Fue en ese momento que Shinomori supo que algo no marchaba bien. Si comparaba la actitud de Misao en ese momento con la ansiedad que había sufrido días antes, cuando esperaba angustiada quedarse embarazada, todo lo que ella hacia no le parecía lógico. Estaba claro que se sentía feliz por el bebé, pero había algo que empañaba su felicidad, ¿pero que?

-Claro que no puedo entender si no me lo explicas- Aoshi le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-. ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mi, que solo deseo tu felicidad?

Ella asintió y contuvo la respiración durante unos minutos, se sentía muy abatida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y por no podré desahogarse con nadie como deseaba con desesperación.

-Hay algo… algo de lo que me he enterado y que es muy doloroso- lo miro con preocupación-. No puedo contártelo hoy, pero te juro que mañana en la tarde lo haré. Si no te lo cuento a ti nadie mas podrá saberlo, pero antes tengo que aclarar algunas dudas.

-No me gusta el tono que esta tomando esta conversación- Aoshi parecía inquieto-. Si de verdad es algo tan malo, me gustaría saberlo, Misao, quizás juntos podamos solucionarlo.

-Lo haremos, mero dame un día, no haré nada peligroso. Solo aclarar una pequeña duda. ¿Podrías concederme ese plazo de tiempo?

Misao sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza esperando la respuesta de su esposo, no quería tener una discusión con el ni lograr que se enfadara después de lo contento que parecía con la noticia del embarazo, pero si el no aceptaba de buen forma su petición…

-Un día, nada mas- le dijo al fin con su habitual seriedad-. Luego tendrás que contármelo todo, tengas las cosas claras o no.

-Prometido- le dijo ella con un suspiro-. Ahora, ¿me dirás que te pareció la noticia que te tenia?

Nuevamente la sonrisa volvió a los labios de Aoshi y esta ves si pudo besar sin que ella huyera de el.

-Podríamos empezar ahora- concedió el-. Pero antes tendrás que explicarme porque no me habías dicho nada sobre esto. Creo que tendremos una conversación muy largo, querida esposa.

-------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Sanosuke llego a casa mas desanimado que de costumbre, ese día no había sido el mejor de su vida y francamente los continuos problemas que había tenido con Megumi no lo facilitaban del todo. No se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie en la casa y en el fondo se alegraba de que fuera así.

Estaba dispuesto a prepararse algo de comer, cuando el llamado a la puerta lo sorprendió. Al ver que era Saito y que este parecía aun mas furioso que la ultima ves que lo había visto se pregunto que habría hecho Meg esa vez.

-Mi sobrina- espeto el hombre entrado en la casa sin ni siquiera recibir una invitación. Sano suspiro.

- Acabo de llegar a casa y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estará mi mujer, ¿Qué ocurre

esta ves, Saito?

-Ocurre que no para de causarme problemas. No me iré hasta que logre hablar con ella.

- Puedes esperarla si gustas. ¿Quieres cenar?

Saito movió el cabeza negando, miro al joven que parecía tan disgustado como el y sonrió.

-¿Te has dado cuenta ya del error que cometiste al casarte con ella, Sagara? Tuviste la oportunidad de no cometer errores, y sin embargo lo hiciste.

-No te negare que esta situación me tiene un poco cansado. A veces culpo a Shinomori por todo lo ocurrido, intentado convencerme de que si Misao estuviera casada con otro hombre Megumi seria diferente, pero… ella es así, no se cansa de urdir cosas dañinas y no me gusta.

-Si no fuera mi sobrina ya me habría encargado de deshacerme de ella- Saito sonrió-. Nuevamente intenta generarme problemas.

-¿Con Shinomori?- le pegunta Sagara con curiosidad.

Saito se lo pensó un momento, estaba hablando mas de la cuenta pero la verdad es que la discusión con Soujiro y los problemas con Megumi no le estaban dejando mucho espacio para pensar con claridad.

-Algo así. Solo he venido a aclararle unas cuantas cosas.

-Me gustaría saber que- le dijo Meg que acaban de entrar y había oído parte de la conversación, miro con reproche a Sano que se encogió de hombros y luego a su tío que parecía dispuesto a fulminarla con la mirada.

- No es este el lugar para que hablemos- le dijo entre dientes-. Mañana te espero en mi oficina en la tarde, pobre de ti si faltas a la cita, Megumi. Pobre de ti.

Luego de eso el hombre salio tan rápido como había entrado a la casa, Meg parecía furiosa y miro ceñuda a su esposo.

-¿No deberías haberme defendido ante mi tío?- le increpo.

-Me lo hubiera pensado si lo merecieras, creo que esta mas que justificada la actitud de Saito contigo, ¿Por qué no dejas en paz de una vez por todas a Shinomori y a tu hermana, Meg?

El rubor que tiño las majillas de la joven fue tan notario que incluso Sano, que no la miraba directamente se dio cuenta.

-No tienes derecho- le dijo ella furiosa.

-¡Si lo tengo, maldita sea! Soy tu esposo, Megumi, porque tu lo quisiste así, y si ahora estamos juntos en esto es por tu culpa.

-Cuando te lo propuse no parecías muy arrepentido. No querías a mi hermana y te libre de una matrimonio infeliz.

El soltó una carcajada y la miro incrédulo.

-Para que cayera en una matrimonio a un mas infeliz ¿verdad? No sabes como en estos momentos me arrepiento de no haberme casado con Misao en ves de casarme contigo.

Megumi estaba pálida y apretaba los puños con fuerza, sin embrago el odia que se apreciaba en su ojos demostraba que no tenia ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pues si estas tan seguro de eso, corre a pedirle perdón, tal vez te de otra oportunidad si te cree lo suficientemente arrepentido, Sanosuke. ¡Vete donde mi hermana y cuéntale cuan arrepentido estas de haberte casado conmigo! ¡A mi ya no me importa, nunca me ha importado!

El la sujeto del brazo para obligarle a que lo mirara, Megumi seguía desafiante.

-¿Y cual fue entonces el motivo de que te casaras conmigo?- le pregunto el en tono frió

Ella sonrió y se soltó con rabia de su agarre.

-Odio, celos, rencor… Por ese motivo me case contigo y si tu no hubieras estado comprometido con mi hermana hubiera sido otro, daba igual. Así que como vez, lo que hagas me trae sin cuidado.

Sano asintió sin decir nada mas, cuando Meg vio que recogía su chaqueta entendió lo que precedía hacer. Y se desespero.

-No puedes marcharte- le dijo con voz ahogada-. Mi madre…

-Tu has dejada muy claras las cosas, Megumi. Lo que yo haga te trae sin cuidado, pues bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar caminos separados. Esto no tiene ningún sentido, solo nos hacemos daño.

La joven lo vio partir sintió como todo se caía en pedazos, no entendía en que momento su mundo había empezado a desmoronarse sobre ella ni porque era si. Solo sabia una cosa, que la única culpable de todo eso era Misao.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Soujiro entro al despacho y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Misao que lo esperaba sentada allí, sin embrago en sus ojos no se apreciaba el dolor de la tarde anterior sino que por el contrario parecía estar furiosa con el.

-Recuerdo haberte pedido que no vinieras mas, Misao, sabes que las cosas…- se calló de golpe al sentir que ella lo abofeteaba, se llevo la mano al rostro y dio un paso atrás para mirarla desconcertado.

-Me mentiste- le dijo con rabia contenida-. Durante todo este tiempo creí en ti y me mentiste. No te imaginas cuanto te odio.

No podía darle un sentido a lo que ella estaba diciendo, Soujiro sabia que no se había portado del todo bien con ella por lo de la tarde anterior, pero el había sido sincero, no le había mentido.

-Te conté lo que ocurría, Misao. Si eso te ha molestado lo siento mucho pero sigo manteniendo que es lo mejor.

-¿Ser el aliado de mi tío para atentar contra la vida de mi esposo es lo mejor?- le pregunto ella con los puños apretados-. ¿Ganarte mi confianza para saber lo que pasaba en la casa y poder comunicarle a mi tío cuando me quedara embarazada?

El gesto serio del joven le indio a Misao de que sus temores eran verdaderos. Soujiro Seta la había traicionado.

- ¿Como te has enterado?- le pregunto el luego de unos minutos.

-¡Te oí! A ti y a mi tío, ayer cuando venia a suplicarte que no te enfadaras conmigo, ¡Por Dios! ¿Como he podido ser tan ciega?

-Te dije que me odiarías- le recordó el-. Te advertí que no te acercaras a mi, sabia que terminaría por hacerte daño, de forma directa o indirecta.

-¡Matando a mi esposo!, sabias por todo lo que había tenido que pasar y aun así…

-Cuando acepte este trabajo yo no los conocía a ninguno de los dos. Para mi era algo que debía hacer y te aseguro que no es de mi agrado, pero aun así mi compromiso y lealtad esta en juego. Si sabes la verdad, no ha sido por mí.

-¡Quiero que me cuentas todo lo que planea hacer mi tío!- le exigió ella-. Me importan muy poco tus lealtades si la vida de Aoshi y mi felicidad esta en juego..

-No- le dijo el con rotundidad-. Ya sabes mas de lo que debes y si eres lista te quedaras callada, tienes la oportunidad de solucionar esto en tus manos, solo no te quedes embarazada, sin eso Saito no podrá hacerle nada a Shinomori.

-Realmente eres un idota, Soujiro, ya es demasiado tarde.

Misao se llevo horrorizada la mano a la boca y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se dirigió hasta la puerta dispuesta a huir de allí peor Soujiro alcanzo a sujetarla impidiéndole la salida.

-¿Estas…?- le pregunto con evidente sorpresa. Cerró los ojos y la soltó despacio-. No le diré nada a tu tío. Pero eso no cambia las cosas, yo me iré pronto y luego el problema quedara en tus manos.

-¿Y entonces cuando te marches se lo dirás?- le pegunto con ironía-. Claro que si, tu dignidad esta en juego.

-Lo que tu pienses de mi me importa muy poco, Misao. Yo cumplo con lo que prometo, la confianza es la base de mi trabajo.

-Y yo confié en ti, y terminaste por hacerme mas daño que nadie- le dijo ella con tristeza-. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte conocido, de haber dejado que tus palabras me convencieras de lo que en verdad no eras.

- Y yo maldigo el día en que te cruzaste en mi camino, no has hecho mas que complicar las cosas, Misao. Mi vida, mi trabajo, mis principios… solo deseo que no nos volvamos a ver mas, tu me odias y es justo, yo no haré nada por cambiar eso y espero que lo entiendas.

-Que así sea- le contesto ella antes de cerrar la puerta con violencia.

Soujiro se dejo caer en la silla y se llevo las manos al rostro. Misao estaba embarazada y el tenia que tomar una decisión. Le había dicho a la joven que ella podía solucionar el problema pero en esas condiciones no. Saito no daría marchar atrás por que no tenia escrúpulos.

Sus principios, sus lealtades…

Finalmente comenzó a revisar un montón de papeles que tenia guardado y pidió disculpas por lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenia otra elección, era lo que debía hacer. Lo que debería haber hecho desde un comienzo.

Cuando levanto el teléfono para hacer aquella llamada, sintió que estaba sellando su destino con eso. Tal ves era la decisión mas difícil de toda su vida y el miedo ha estar obrando de forma incorrecta lo inquietaba un mas.

- Soy Soujiro, ¿podríamos juntarnos en media hora mas? Es urgente.

-----------------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Aoshi observo al joven que entraba en la oficina, lucia algo pálido y llevaba algunos informes consigo. Lo saludo con cortesía y le tedio los archivos.

-Saito esta manipulando los fondos de la empresa del padre de Misao- le dijo sin darle tiempo a hacer preguntas-. Lo ha hecho desde que se ha hecho cargo de ella y ese es el principal motivo por el cual se negaba de forma tan expresa a que su sobrina entrara a trabajar con el, sabia que ella se percataría de que las cosas no iban del todo bien.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Cómo lo sabes tu?- le pregunto Aoshi intrigado y lleno de dudas. No podía confiar a ciegas en lo que ese joven le decía.

- Porque yo he sido su cómplice, por así decirlo. El me contrato para estar en su casa y enterarme de todo lo que ocurría allí, Megumi también formaba parte del plan pero ella ha logrado complicar bastante a Saito por la obsesión que tiene de vengarse de su hermana.

Aoshi lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos, seguramente estaría poniendo a trabajar su cerebro a toda maquina para poder descubría alguna mentira en las palabras de Soujiro. Volvió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué haces esto? Si yo acuso a Saito tu caerás con el. No es lógico- se puso de pie y lo miro con expresión amenazante-. ¿Qué es lo que planeas Seta?

-Ya se lo he dicho. Solo la verdad- el lo miro con seguridad peor no sonreía como era habitual-. Mi motivo… creo que usted lo sabe tan bien como yo, es por Misao.

La rabia intento hacer presa de Aoshi, sin embargo logro contenerse. Mostrase como un esposo celoso no era lo mejor en se momento. Luego aclararía algunas cosas con Seta.

-Aun así, es difícil creerte. Es demasiado complejo para que te lo hayas inventado pero eres muy listo y eso me hace dudar.

- Comprendo- concedió Seta antes de proseguir-.Saito desea quedarse a cargo de su empresa, era lo que pensaba hacer con Sanosuke Sagara cuando Megumi intervino en el plan. Pero apareció usted y la suerte le pareció favorable ya que no tendría que esperar a que heredara porque usted ya tenia el control de la empresa en sus manos, sin embargo el señor Hiko fue precavido y lo obligo a firmar una cláusula en la cual solo sus hijos serian herederos, no Misao, así que el planeo que ella se quedara embarazada lo antes posible y luego matarlo a usted. Así de simple.

Aoshi lo miro asombrado. Intentaba asimilar toda aquella información pero se le hacia muy difícil, ¿Saito deseaba matarlo para tomar el control de su empresa? ¿Seria ese el motivo por el cual lo obligaron a casarse con Misao?

Tomo lo informes y comenzó a hojearlos, sabia que no conseguiría nada así hasta que los estudiara bien, pero buscaba algo que confirmara lo que aquel joven le decía, algo que le demostrara que aquello no era un pesadilla sino que la cruel realidad.

-Todo lo que necesita para poder acusar a Saito esta allí, el resto el lo mantiene guardado en su oficina. El señor Himura nunca lo vio porque el se encargo de no entregárselo. Se que debe dudar de mi, sin embargo Misao puede confirmarle todo lo que he dicho.

-¿Ella lo sabe?- Aoshi parecía dolido. No podía ser que su esposa también fuera parte de todo eso.

- Ella nos oyó ayer discutir con el señor Saito y se entero. No lo ha tomado muy bien y esta dispuesta a contárselo a usted. Seguramente lo hará en cuanto lo vea.

"Que sea un secreto entre los dos hasta que yo considere que sea el momento oportuno", Misao se había enterado de lo que su tío planeaba y ese era el motivo por el cual estaba tan mal el día anterior. Sabia que su embarazo solo lo perjudicaría y no quería que nadie a parte de el lo supiera hasta que solucionaran el problema.

Aoshi miro a Soujiro y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Tu no te libraras tan fácilmente de esto, Seta- le dijo con decisión-. Ven conmigo, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Meg entro en la oficina de su tío aun molesta por lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Sanosuke, su esposo no había vuelto a casa y tenia la seguridad de que no lo haría en mucho tiempo, si es que lo hacia otra ves.

Saito la miro con su habitual mal humor y le indico una silla frente a el, Megumi había tomado al fin su decisión y no había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar.

- Necesito dinero, me marchare- le dijo apenas se sentó.

Saito sonrió con desagrado.

-Eso ya te lo había ofrecido una ves y si no recuerdo mal tu misma te encargaste de rechazar esa oportunidad, Megumi. ¿Por qué tendría que reconsiderarlo ahora?

-Porque por tu culpa mi esposo me ha dejado, no me quedare aquí escuchando los regaños de mi madre y soportando ver a mi hermana con un matrimonio feliz.

- Si Sagara te ha dejado es por tu culpa, así que no me hagas pagar por tus errores, además el matrimonio de Misao no dudara mucho- le recordó Saito-. O por lo menos eso planeo a menos que sigas interviniendo en mis planes, sobrina. ¿No es eso lo que has estado haciendo este último tiempo?

Megumi alzo la barbilla desafiante.

- Estoy segura de que Seta te vino con el cuento. Maldito chismoso, sin embargo creo que deberías saber que es lo que ha hecho tu hombre de confianza.

-No malgastes tu tiempo ni tus excusas, Megumi, el mismo me contó lo que ocurría con Misao y creeme cuando te digo que no lo ha pasado del todo bien. Aun así, mi mayor problema sigues siendo tu y tu falta de compromiso conmigo.

Ella sonrió y lo miro con desprecio.

-¿Y crees que me importa? Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que me des dinero para largarme, y te dejare en paz a ti y a tu estupida estafa. Te exijo el dinero de mi parte del trato.

-¿Por que debería dártelo si no me has causado mas que problemas, mocosa? Desde tu llegada lo has complicado todo, primero con Sagara y ahora con Shinomori, solo agradezco al Cielo que el no sea tan idiota como Sanosuke que se enredo contigo, no mereces nada de esto.

-Si no me das mi parte, hablare con Aoshi y le contare toda la verdad.

Saito la miro con incredulidad y luego soltó una carcajada. Su sobrina estaba loca.

-¿Y de verdad esperas que el te crea? Por Dios, Megumi, le has hecho la vida imposible a el y a Misao desde que se casaron, Shinomori no creería en tus palabras aunque le juraras que son ciertas sobre una Biblia. Para el eres lejos la mujer más mentirosa y despreciable que ha conocido.

- Tengo pruebas- mintió ella con seguridad-. Si no me das lo que deseo me encargaré de que todo el mundo se entere de la clase de hombre que eres, además esta el testamento de mi padre. Cuando Aoshi se entere de que la empresa debería estar en manos de mi hermana desde el día en que se caso con el, te aseguro que se pondrá furioso y por supuesto, no se creerá que tu no estabas al tanto de eso.

Meg sonrió al ver que sus palabras habían surgido el efecto esperado. Saito la seguía mirando con odio pero no se mostraba tan optimista como en un comienzo. Ella había ganado y conseguiría lo que deseaba.

- Si abres la boca, también tu serás responsable de todo esto- le recodo el.

- Sin embargo no tienes manera de mostrar que soy culpable- respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa-. Solo era tu socia por guardar silencio y no interferir en tus planes. No podrías probarlo jamás.

- No negare que tienes razón en ese punto. Sin embargo, me las pagarías de igual manera.

Megumi palideció y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al ver que su tío abría el cajo de su escritorio y sacaba un arma con la cual la apuntaba.

-No te atreverías ha hacer algo así- le dijo ella con voz ahogada-. No en este sitio.

-¿Quieres apostar, sobrina?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa-. Vamos, Megumi, sabes tan bien como yo que tu muerte seria un verdadero alivio para todo el mundo, para tu familia, para Shinomori, para Sagara y sobre todo para mi. Nadie te extrañaría e incluso si me encargara de hacerte desaparecer nadie se preocuparía por ti, como no lo hizo tu padre porque sabia lo que de verdad eras, ¿sabes lo que solía decirme?- le preguntó el con malicia-. Que tu estabas envenenada, que nada de lo que el hiciera podría cambiar eso y que ese era el motivo por el cual no te quería cerca. Nunca te quiso, Megumi y eso es lo que te ha dolido mas que nada durante todos esto años, que a pesar de haber sido su hija mayor, nunca logro amarte realmente.

-¡Callate!

-¿Te duele saber la verdad o solo oír lo que ya sabias en labios de otra persona?

-Solo intentas hacerme caer en tu juego y enredarme con tus mentiras- lo acuso ella-. Mi padre no merecía nada mas que mi desprecio.

-Puede ser, pero como ya esta muerto y nunca pudiste hacerle saber cuanto lo odiabas realmente ahora te has desquitado con lo que el mas quería ¿verdad: Misao- Saito dio un paso en dirección a ella y sonrió al ver que su sobrina retrocedía asustada- En este ultimo tiempo mucho se han preguntado cual es el verdadero motivo por el que detestas a tu hermana, y siempre a sido así de simple. La odias porque te recuerda a quien deseabas destruir y se murió antes de que pudiera conseguirlo.

-¡Vete al infierno!- le grito Megumi antes de intentar salir, pero Saito fue mas rápido y la sujeto del brazo obligándola a avanzar con el hacia el escritorio y dejándola sentada allí-. Si no me sueltas gritare.

-Vamos, Meg, pensé que eras mas valiente y que un poco de tensión no te sentaría mal, ¿no es así como te gusta que sean las cosas? Siempre tentado al destino y a la suerte, arriesgándote lo necesario para obtener lo que deseabas. Ahora, la rueda ha cambiado y te esta tocando perder.

Saito contemplo a la asustada joven que temblaba ligeramente bajo la presión de su mano y al ver al arma con la que le amenazaba. No tenia mas intenciones que la de darle un buen susto para conseguir que la muy entrometida dejara de crearle problemas. Matarla seria causar sufrimiento a Okon y se arriesgaría a muchas cosas. Solo necesitaba a Meg fuera del camino.

La puerta se abrió y Aoshi junto a Soujiro entraron sin aviso, cuando vieron la extraña escena que allí se desarrollaba dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

- No los esperaba- dijo Saito al tiempo que dejaba el arma sobre el escritorio y sonreía como de costumbre, maldiciendo su suerte por la intervención de Shinomori en ese momento.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- Aoshi miro a Meg que parecía aliviada con su aparición y luego a Saito que contenía la respiración.

-¡Quiere matarme!- le dijo ella con desesperación-. Mi tío esta loco y trata de buscar la forma de hacerme culpable de sus actos.

Aoshi arqueo las cejas y miro a Soujiro, este asintió y le entrego los informes.

-Aléjate de el escritorio, Saito. Y suelta a Megumi- le dijo Shinomori mientras le entregaba uno de los informes que había llevado con el-. Quiero que me expliques lo que ha ocurrido con esto.

Saito asintió y hojeo el contenido de los informes, palideció notoriamente pero intento recobrar la compostura.

-No se que es lo que deseas que me aquí.

- Eso esta muy claro y creo que tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo. Has estado manipulando fondos de la empresa de la familia de Makimachi, ¿ese es el motivo por que cual no querías ver a mi esposa aquí?

-No se de que hablas.

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente y te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me des una excusa razonable para no denunciarte!- Aoshi lo fulmino con la mirada-. De ti depende que lo haga o no.

Los ojos de Saito se encontraron con los de Soujiro, el chico solo se mantuvo separado de el y clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-Ha sido este traidor el que ha hablado, ¿verdad?- le pregunto con rabia-. Debería haber sabido que harías algo así.

-Su sobrina lo sabe todo. Nos oyó discutir ayer- le dijo Seta con tranquilidad-. Le explique mis motivos y no quiso entenderlos, señor Saito. Solo hice lo que me pareció correcto. Misao se lo habría contado de todos modos.

-¡Maldito, mocoso!- Saito se depuesto a acercarse al joven pero Aoshi con una mirada le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

-No se que has pensado hacer durante todo este tiempo, Saito. Cuantas mas vueltas le doy a tu plan más absurdo e inverisímil me parece. ¿De verdad creíste que si algo me ocurría todo podía quedar bajo tu control? Mi tío nunca lo hubiera permitido ya que tiene intereses de por medio, al igual que mi abuelo. La misma Misao se hubiera hecho cargo de lo que hiciera falta.

-Pero aun así fuiste tan tonto como para caer en un matrimonio por conveniencia- le dijo el con una sonrisa-. ¿Acaso pensabas que Misao no tenia idea de todo esto? Ella es tan responsable como yo.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver- esta vez Aoshi parecía mas enfadado que antes-. Tú, Seta y Megumi fueron los que estaban detrás de todo esto.

-¡Yo no sabia nada de esto!- se defendió ella pero al ver la mirada de odio de Shinomori se quedo callada.

-Ahora de igual- Aoshi suspiro-. Esto no puede quedar en mis manos y tendré que permitir que sean otros quienes les juzguen, solo me alegro de que no hayamos tenido que llegar mas lejos en todo esto. Solo lamento lo mucho que sufrirán algunas personas por culpa de ustedes.

-¿Qué ocurre? Se oyen gritos…- Kenshin se quedo asombrado al ver a Meg junto al escritorio de Saito y a este marañado furioso a Aoshi, su amigo pararía ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de su llegada y Seta esta apartado del grupo.

-¿Por qué están todos aquí?- pregunto Misao que venia corriendo de su oficina-. Aoshi…

-Creo que me he enterado de unas cuantas cosas, Misao- el la miro y le sonrió-. Lamento que lo hayas tenido que pasar tan mal ayer, pero ya todo esta solucionado.

-¿Podrían explicarme que ocurre?- Kenshin miro a Soujiro que se encogió de hombros-.

-Mi tío planeaba matar a Aoshi y hacerse del control de las dos empresas una vez que yo me quedara embarazada- le dijo Misao con voz apagada-. Oh, Dios mío…- Misao ahogo un grito al ver a su hermana.

-¡Basta ya!- Meg se había puesto del pie y apuntaba con el arma de Saito a ningún punto en especial-. Siempre has tenido que complicar las cosas, Misao, nada de esto hubiera resultado así si tú no hubieras intervenido.

-Megumi, calmate- Kenshin intento acercarse a ella pero la joven parecía muy dispuesta a dispararle si el daba un paso mas.

-Yo no estoy dispuesta a seguir sufriendo por tu culpa, si nuestro tío debe pagar por lo que ha hecho que lo haga, yo no.

-Tu eres igual de culpable que el. Es justo que tu también pagues- le dijo Aoshi y el si se acerco hasta ella dispuesto a quietarle el arma-. Entrégamela, Megumi, no empeores las cosas.

Ella se rió con ganas y negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿No entienden que ya todo se ha arruinado?! Por culpa de mi adorada hermana mi esposo me dejo, mi madre no quiere verme, mi padre me rechazo. Misao se ha encargado de destruir mi vida ¿y lo único que me dices es que no empeore mas las cosas? Ya nada importa.

-Megumi, por favor- Misao la miro angustiada-. No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

-Te aseguro que nunca me arrepentiré de esto- le dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo

El grito ahogado fue seguido por el silencio.

Lagrimas, sangre, oscuridad… La muerte.

-----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, espero que no me odien pero es que la próxima semana ya es el capitulo final y bueno… hay que mantener la emoción, ¿no?. Espero les haya gustado el chap, como y siempre agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:ita

**Misao de Shinamori**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que le suben a uno mucho el animo y te animan a seguir aquí a pesar de que a veces las cosas se compliquen un poquito. Espero que te haya gustado el chap aunque esta historia ya esta llegando a su final. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ali-chan6**: Y como ves ya esta llegando a su final, la próxima semana será el ultimo chap y luego un epilogo. Espero te haya gustado el chap aunque ahora la historia se puso muy dramática y el final, bueno, solo espero que les guste lo que he preparado aunque se que tender mas de una queja. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**g****abyhyatt**: Y como vez ahora si se complico todo, entre Saito y Megumi han generado mas de un problema. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Ceres**: Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que te gusta lo que hago, eso me da muchos ánimos. Como ves la historia ya llega a su fin, un chap as y el epilogo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Mary8876**: Si, la verdad es que todo se ha complicado pero ya la próxima semana se vine el final. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Amiga, y como ves ya se viene el final y con él el drama, no lo puedo evitar. Como ves las cosas se van solucionando pero a la vez surgen algunos problemas, pero ya la próxima semana se viene el chap final y luego el epilogo de esta larga historia. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao

**Mego:** Y como ves, ya se vino el drama a la historia pero al próxima semana será el chap final para ver como termina este lió. Espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**Mei Fanel**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, de verdad que me suben un montón el animo, por lo menos se que no lo hago tan mal jejeje. Como ves la historia ya llega a su final. Solo un chao mas y el epílogo para saber como termina todo este enredo. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**b****izcochia U-u**: Y como ves de apoco se fue sabiendo la verdad y ya solo falta un chap mas y el epilogo para terminar con esta larga, larga historia. Espero te haya gustado el chap. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao.

**KaRiTo-Chan**: Amiga, y ya se viene el final de esta historia, como ves las cosas se acoran y se complican a la ves pero la próxima semana ya se sabrá la verdad. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana, ciao


	20. Chapter 20

_**No puede**_

_**impedirse el viento.**_

_**Pero pueden **_

_**construirse molinos.**_

**Capitulo 20:**** Después de la tormenta.**

Kaoru abrió la puerta y respiro disgustada al ver a Sano esperando fuera, el chico como percibiendo su desagrado interpuso el pie entre la puerta para que no pudiera cerrársela en las narices.

-Hola, Kaoru ¿Esta la señora Okon?- le pregunto Sano mientras miraba con mal disimulado interés el interior de la casa.

-Vaya, ¿ya no molestaras mas a mi prima?- la joven lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Qué te traes entre manos esta vez, Sanosuke? No me tragare el cuento de que eres un buen yerno y vienes a visitar a mi tía para saber como se encuentra.

- No es una visita cordial, si es lo que te preocupa, solo deseo hablar con tu tia y ponerla al tanto sobre algunas cosas.

-¿Relacionadas con Megumi?

-Con los dos- Sano se puso algo sombríos, Kaoru se sintió culpable y el permitió la entrada-. ¿Podrías ponerme al tanto a mi primera para saber si mi tía merece o no pasar el disgusto.

Durante unos segundos parecía que Sano estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero luego negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Lamento no poder hacerlo, pero la delicadeza del asunto… bueno, después lo sabrás de todas maneras.

-Entiendo, iré a buscar a mi tía.

La larga espero que prosiguió a la llegada de Sanosuke, no sirvió más que para prolongar la angustia del chico. Le dolía saber que su matrimonio, por el cual había sacrificado tanto, hubiera fracasado tan estrepitosamente y le dolía aun mas saber que no había sido por su culpa.

-Me sorprende verte en esta casa, Sanosuke- Okon le dedico una leve sonrisa y tomo asiento frente e al-. Pensé que no te vería por aquí en mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo esta Megumi?

- Ese es el motivo por el cual he venido a hablar con usted- Sano estaba realmente incomodo y se ruborizó un poco ante la atenta mirada de Okon-. He decidido que el matrimonio con su hija ya no tiene ningún sentido, le pediré el divorcio.

Si aquello sorprendió a Okon ella no lo demostró, asintió con pesadumbre mientras contemplaba sus manos apoyadas en el regazo y luego volvió a mirarle.

- ¿Podría saber el motivo de esa decisión, Sanosuke? Si no he oído mas has dicho que la decisión ha sido solo tuya, ¿mi hija no quiere separarse de ti?

- Megumi solamente desea hacer mas daño del que yo podría soportar, señora Okon. Tal vez usted crea lo peor de mi, pero no soy una mala persona y no me ha gustado lo que he encontrado bajo la superficie de la que es mi esposa. Megumi esta demasiado resentida y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

-Pero ella asegura que te ama, ¿no podría servir a caso eso como la base para mejorar su relación? ¿Hijos?

Sano negó y suspiro.

-Megumi no esta enamorada de mi y nunca lo ha estado, ella misma me lo confeso ayer. Todo esto fue parte de un plan para amargar a Misao y yo en forma muy entupida, me deje engañar y fui su marioneta. Ahora que he abierto los ojos, me disculpara si le digo que no deseo volver a caer en sus juegos.

- Me cuesta imaginar a la mujer que describes- le contesto ella-. Es verdad que mi hija tiene un carácter difícil pero…

-A mi también e costo convencerme hasta que ya era demasiado tarde como para volver atrás t. Perdóneme por haber venido a molestarla con esto, pero temía que si no aclaraba las cosas lo antes posible, Megumi en su enfado podía tergiversar las cosas y hacerme aun mas penosa la situación. Yo de verdad deseaba formar un familia con ella, pero la perecer el destino me tenia reservada otra cosa.

Okon estaba algo pálida y parecía triste, sin embrago recobro su calma habitual y le sonrió al joven.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, Sanosuke, a mi también me hubiera gustado ver a mi hija feliz- suspiro con abatimiento antes de ponerse an pie-. ¿Podré encontrarle an casa?

- Lo dudo, anoche no dormí allí, pero el señor Saito le había pedido que fuera a verlo esta tarde ya que debían solucionar algunos problemas. Creo que nuevamente había estado molestando a Aoshi.

- Comprendo- le dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al teléfono para confirma si su hija mayor estaba allí antes de ir a verle.

Demoraron mucho en contéstale, y cuando al fin alguien se digno a hacerlo, las protestes se le quedaron en la garganta.

- Ha ocurrido algo terrible- le dijo a Sano con voz ahogada-. Creo que Megumi ha disparado a alguien.

Kaoru que también había estado oyendo la conversación, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido que llamo la atención de Sanosuke. El se paso la mano por el cabello y tomo una decisión.

- Vamos, suban el coche. Creo que tenemos que ir a ver en que podemos ayudar.

----------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------

El grito ahogado de Misao al ver desplomarse el cuerpo a sus pies, fue seguido por el de Megumi que luego rompió en un llanto histérico. Saito retuvo a su sobrina ayudándola a sentarse mientras Kenshin intentaba sujetar a Misao antes de que esta se abalanzara sobre el herido, pero una mirada de advertencia de Aoshi le indico que la dejara hacer.

-Pide una ambulancia- fue la única orden que salio de los labios de Shinomori al tiempo que se acercaba junto a su esposa a ver que tan grave era la herida de Soujiro, solo una mirada le basto para darse cuenta de que no había sido una herida superficial y que por desgracia estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Misao estaba casi tan pálida como el pero aun parecía encontrarse en un estado de asombro tal que no salía ninguna palabra de sus labios.

-Debes apartarte, hay que intentar evitar que pierda mas sangre- le dijo Aoshi con suavidad mientras la movía un poco para quedar al lado del chico que tenia lo ojos cerrados, sin embargo los abrió despacio cuando Aoshi le presiono la herida-. Soujiro, intenta no dormirte, ¿esta bien?

Seta intento asentir pero las fuerzas le fallaban incluso para algo tan simple como eso, en aquel momento parecía que el peso de todo lo que había tenido que soportar por tantos días le estaba consumiendo. Cerro nuevamente los ojos pero al oír que alguien sollozaba a su lado, los abrió.

-No llores, Misao- le dijo el con un hilo de voz en un enorme esfuerzo-. Detesto verte llorar y sobre todo… sobre todo saber que soy el responsable.

Esto provoco que la joven rompiera a llorar con más ganas que antes pero la entrada de Kenshin libero parte de la tensión del momento.

-Vienen en camino- le comunico su amigo y luego miro significativamente a Megumi que también seguía llorado-. Y la policía también, tuve que llamarla, Aoshi. No hay mas opción.

Aoshi asintió sin mucho convencimiento, no creía que ese fuera el mejor momento para intentar poner las cosas en orden, pero al parecer las prioridades se habían invertido y ahora era Megumi quien estaba mas complicada que Saito.

El teléfono sonó produciendo un sonido que parecía quebrar el aparente estado de calma, en lo que se podía, de todos. Aoshi maldijo por lo bajo mientras todos contemplaban el aparato sin saber que hacer hasta que la fin Saito descolgó el auricular y respondió la llamada.

-No podemos hablar ahora, Megumi ha disparado a alguien, es grave- Saito colgó le aparato y volvió a la contemplación de la terrible escena. Cuando oyó la sirena de la ambulancia soltó a su sobrina y miro por la ventana-. Ya han llegado, dense prisa antes de que chico se desangre.

Kenshin miro a Shinomori como esperando una afirmación.

-Ve, pero intenta no provocar mas revuelo del necesario, ¿esta bien? No me gustaría que la oficina se llenara de curiosos que solo serian un estorbo.

El pelirrojo asintió y salio a toda prisa.

Megumi miro el cuerpo tendido del joven y la expresión preocupada de Aoshi, fue en ese meto en que se dio cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho. La furia dio paso a la desesperación, ¡Soujiro era un estupido!

-¡No deberías haberlo hecho! Nunca fue mi intención herirte a ti- Meg se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando controlar los sollozos, pero no lo conseguía completamente-. Eres un tonto, Soujiro…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Soujiro'- le pregunto al fin Misao con angustia-. No era necesario…

-Estas embarazada- le soltó en un suspiro-. Era lo que mas querías, no merecías perder esa posibilidad…

Saito miro incrédulo al joven y luego a Misao, sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de obtener lo que tenia y que en el ultimo momento se había arruinado todo. Aoshi se dio cuenta de esto y con una mirada fría le indico que se comportara.

-No sigas hablando, te va a hacer peor- Aoshi miraba con impaciencia hacia la puerta donde Kenshin debería llegar con la ayuda. Misao le apretó la mano con fuerza y el le sonrió-. Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que paso, lo que hice…- le dijo Soujiro a Aoshi-. No quería crearle problemas, pero me di cuenta de eso mas tarde de lo que debía…

-Reconociste los que hiciste y eso ya es un paso adelante, muchacho, ¿esta bien?

Soujiro asintió y miro a Misao que ya no lloraba pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algunas lágrimas aun se apreciaban en su pestañas.

-Lo que te dije ayer era mentira, el conocerte fue una de las mejores cosas de mi vida, solamente que no supe poner los limites. Lamento haberte engañado, no soportaría saber que nunca me perdonaste por eso.

-No hay rencor-le dijo Misao mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente y se daba cuenta de que estaba muy helado-. Lo prometo.

- Me alegra saberlo- luego de esto volvió a cerrar los ojos con cansancio-. Espero que seas feliz, lo mereces…

La entrada de Himura con los paramédicos interrumpió todo intento de mantener la conversación, cuando al fin se hubieron llevado a Soujiro y quedaran solos, Aoshi abraso a su esposa permitiendo que esta rompiera a llorar. El también se sentía abrumado, si no fuera por Seta, tal vez la hubiera pedido para siempre. Su deuda era incalculable.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

La peor parte de la espera en el hospital era el hecho de que nadie paresia saber nada. Okon y Kaoru habían llegado a reunirse con Aoshi y Misao nada mas se enteraron por Kenshin de que Soujiro estaba grave y que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo. Sanosuke por su parte, a pesar de todo había preferido quedarse con Himura para saber que ocurriría a partir de ese momento con Megumi Ella al igual que Saito estaban bajo vigilancia.

Los pasos rápidos de Seijuro resonaron en el silencioso pasillo cuando se acercaba a ellos. Okon que abrasaba a su hija le dedico una sonrisa que le devolvió y se acerco hasta su sobrino.

- Vine en cuanto me avisaron, ¿hay noticias?

- No mucho, pero no han sido las mejores- Aoshi se mantuvo rígido como si temiera que si hacia o decía algo inadecuado se desmoronaría-. La herida fue grave. Demasiado pero no les he querido decir hasta que punto- le respondió mientras observaba a las mujeres.

-¿Qué opina Okon de todo esto?- Hiko la miro con disimulo un momento y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al verla tan apagada-. Megumi…

- En ese sentido no podemos hacer nada. Fuimos testigo de lo que hizo y aunque su intención no fue la de matar a Seta, si quería hacerlo con Misao, eso no me pone precisamente a su favor. Pero Okon… bueno, esta muy destrozada por lo ocurrido. Le ha costado asimilarlo.

-Comprendo- le dijo con pesar-. Es una desgracia que haya tenido que suceder esto justo cuando las cosas parecían marchar con mas calma. Había tenido la esperanza de que por fin todo fuera bien.

- Yo también, tío, pero no podemos hacer nada mas, ¿le avisaste a mi abuelo?

Hiko negó y al ver que se Aoshi iba a protesta levanto una mano para silenciarlo.

- El no se lo tomara a bien, es un hombre de edad y lo mejor será darle una noticia definitiva ya sea buena o mala y no tenerlo pasando esta situación. ¿No crees que es justo?

-Supongo- respondió a regañadientes justo en el momento en que vio salir al medico y que se dirigía hacia ellos-. Quédate aquí, yo iré a ver que ocurre.

Misao que también se había dado cuenta de esto se separo de su madre para ir a ver que pasaba pero Hiko la sujeto con delicadeza del brazo para no permitirle avanzar.

-Tranquila, Misao, Aoshi te comunicara lo que tenga que decirnos. No te apresures.¿esta bien?

Ella deseba protestar, Hiko no sabia lo que había sido todo ese tiempo de interminable espera y ella ya no soportaba mas. Observo como Aoshi intercambiaba algunas palabras con el medico y luego se dirigía hacia ellos. Misao no necesitaba saber mas.

-Lo lamento mucho- le dijo el mientras la abrasaba para intentar consolarla un poco-. No hubo nada más que se pudiera hacer.

-------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------

A pesar de que le tiempo suele curar las heridas, un mes no había servido de mucho para sanarlas todas, quizás solo para intentar decantar un poco la infinidad de emociones que habían sido parte de sus vidas esos últimos días

La muerte de Soujiro había sido el golpe mas duro de una historia turbia y llena de engaños, mentiras, envidias y rencores y aun parecía ilógico y muy doloroso saber que el único que estuvo arrepentido en su momento y que intento poner fin a esa situación, fue el único que no alcanzó a vivir lo suficiente para ver el desenlace de esta misma historia en la que el había jugado un papel tan importante.

¿La muerte no era solo el siguiente paso? Claro que si, las perdidas se lloraba y se sentían, pero lentamente se entendían y finalmente se aceptaban con el mejor de los ánimos. Soujiro no había merecido morir, pero si merecía que se le reconociera el merito de haber intentado no cometer mas errores. Su muerte no podía ser en vano.

Por ese motivo aquella noche, después de tanto tiempo habían decidido cenar todos juntos, ya cada cual había tendió su tiempo para lograr sobrellevar sus penas y preocupaciones y debían intentar retomar sus vidas tal y comieran antes del incidente.

Misao estaba leyendo en la cama cuando Aoshi entro en la habitación llamando su atención.

-¿Como te has sentido hoy?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba su lado y la besaba con ternura-. ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?

Misao sonrió ante ese comentario que se había convertido en algo habitual en las últimas semanas. Algo que la había ayudado a superar los momentos difícil que le había tocado vivir.

-Supongo que muy bien, pero al igual que yo debe estar muy nervioso por lo de la cena de esta noche. Mi madre me matara cuando sepa que tengo un mes de saber de mi embarazo y que no le hemos dicho nada. También se molestara contigo, Aoshi, así que prepárate para el regaño.

- Si, conmigo se enfadara pero contigo comprenderá que no era el momento adecuado, pero mi abuelo… - Aoshi gimió y se recostó en la cama-, el no se lo tomara tan bien, te aseguro que estará el tiempo que le reste de vida sacándome en cara que le quite un mes de poder disfrutar de su nieto.

-¿Cómo va a poder disfrutar de su nieto si ni siquiera puede verlo?- le preguntó ella riéndose-. No puede, ¿verdad?

-Creo que tu tendrás que sacrificarte esta que le niño nazca en pos de su alegría, querida esposa. Mi abuelo no te dejara en paz - le dijo Aoshi mientras la abrasaba y le obligaba recostarse junto a el, cuando noto que Misao gemía al imaginar lo que haría Okina se rió-. ¿No has pensado que podríamos tomarnos unas semanas juntos?

Ella lo mico extrañada ante aquella sugerencia.

-¿Vacaciones?

-Algo así, pero había pensado que ya que no tuvimos luna de miel, o por lo menos una como correspondía después de nuestra boda podríamos hacerlo ahora- el entrelazó los dedos en su cabello soltándolo y logrando que Misao lo mirara entre divertida y molesta-. Después de todo lo ocurrido creo que mereces cambiar un poco de aire y relajarte, no le hace bien a nuestro hijo tanta tensión.

-Lo se- Misao recostó le cabeza en su pecho y soltó un suspiro-. Hoy estuve pensado mucho en eso y creo… creo que ya hay que dejarlo estar. No podemos hacer nada mas, ¿verdad?-Aoshi asintió pero noto como algunas lagrimas le empapaban la camisa.

-Entonces esta decidido, estaremos fuera unas semanas por lo menos hasta que mi abuelo asimile la noticia y no agobia con eso. ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto.

El llamado a la puerta les indico que ya tenían que bajar, Aoshi suspiro poniéndose de pie antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta para abrírsela a Misao.

- Y ahora, la verdad- le dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Cuánto habrán esperado para escuchar esta noticia?

-Creo que desde que nos casamos- afirmo Misao-. Me alegra que no supieras lo que paso nuestra noche de bodas, se hubieran quedado muy desanimados.

- Ya lo creo. Seijuro no pararía de tomarme el pelo en toda la vida. No propia esposa amenazándome con un chuchillo para que no la tocara. Si que seria una buena historia.

-----------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Okon estaba terminando de disponer las cosas para la cena cuando Kaoru apareció en la cocina con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa en los labios. Su tia esbozó una débil sonrisa al verla así.

-¿Debo a agradecerle a Himura ese cambio en tu estado de animo, querida? Desde la muerte de Soujiro habías estado muy apagada.

- Como todos, ¿no lo crees?- Kaoru suspiro y la abrasó-. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, has sido una buen madre y no merecías lo que ocurrió.

- Megumi debe pagar por lo que hizo- le dijo con voz entrecortada pero intento parecer tranquila-. Me duele bastante, pero lo comprendo, cada cual escoge el camino que desea recorrer, Kaoru, mi hija siempre fue dueña de sus propias decisiones y si no escogió las correctas no es culpa mía.

-Me alegra mucho que pienses así- Seijuro entro en ese momento y le sonrió-. No puedes seguirte culpando por lo ocurrido. Ahora, es mejor que vayamos a la mesa, antes de que el resto se impaciente. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que cenamos todos juntos, ¿verdad?

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, fue una sensación bastante extraña, a pesar de que se habían visto cada día parecía como si aquel largo mes hubiera sido un año de separación entre la mayoría de ellos. Había llegado el momento de salvar las diferencia y comenzar otra vez.

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente, y poco a poco fueron retomando la alegría habitual y ni siquiera la ausencia de Saito y Megumi lograron empañar aquel momento. Una ves terminada la comida, Misao le dirigió una significativa mirada a Aoshi a lo que el asintió.

- Bueno, me alegra mucho ver que todos volvemos a estar juntos- les dijo con una sonrisa-. Este ultimo mes ha sido un tiempo de mucho dolor par al mayoría de nosotros pero creo que ha llegado el momento de dar vuelta la pagina ya que la vida sigue y nosotros con ella, ¿no les parece?

- Además- Misao se sonrojo notoriamente-, hay algo que nos gustaría comunicarles. Algo que esperamos sea una buena noticia.

-Misao esta embarazada, vamos a ser padres.

La sorpresa de todos fue evidente ante aquella noticia, Okina miro detenidamente a su nieto como espera encontrar la mentira detrás de esa confirmación pero al ver que era verdad sonrió radiante.

-Me legro que me hayan hecho caso, sabia que lo de la cláusula iba a funcionar.

-¡¿Qué cláusula?!- preguntaron Seijuro y Okon al mismo tiempo logrando que el anciano se quedara mudo.

- Un pequeño acuerdo al cual llegamos con Aoshi, ¿verdad muchacho?

El pisotón de Misao lo obligo a sentir a pesar de que tenia ganas de vengarse un poco por todo lo que ese anciano le había hecho pasar los últimos meses y para dejarle muy claro que si su esposa estaba embarazada no era por el acuerdo sino que por que ellos así lo habían querido.

- Si, un pequeño acuerdo sin importancia- dijo Misao con una sonrisa-. ¿Están contentos?

-Claro que si, querida- Okon la abraso y la beso con ternura-. Pero ya lo sabia, solo esperaba que tu fueras la que me lo confirmara.

-¿Qué ya lo sabías?- Hiko los miro ceñido-. ¿Desde cuando lo sabias?

Misao busco los ojos de Aoshi implorándole una respuesta que los sacara del apuro, el carraspeo antes de contestar.

-Lo supimos hace un mes. Lamentamos no habérselos comunicado antes, pero dadas las circunstancias…

- ¿Me han tenido un mes sufriendo en silencio pensado que no viviría lo suficiente como para conocer a mi bisnieto? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo mi propio nieto puede ser tan desconsiderado conmigo?

- No es desconsideración, Okina, es solo de que Aoshi y Misao pensaron que era lo mejor- se apresuro a responder Kenshin en tono conciliador-. Además, aprovechando las buenas noticias, me gustaría contarles que con Kaoru pensamos casarnos muy pronto, en tres meses mas seria lo ideal.

-Entonces ¿no te casaras conmigo?- le pregunto Okina al joven con ojos suplicantes-. Yo te lo he pedio e innumerable ocasiones.

-¡Por que no entiende que no me casare con usted por que estoy enamorada de otro hombre! Debería buscase una novia de su edad, Okina.

Aoshi y Hiko no pudieron evitar reírse a pesar de las miradas de advertencia de Misao y Okon, sin embargo el anciano pareció tomárselo muy bien.

- Me has roto el corazón, muchacha, sin embargo me lo pensare. Tal vez deba buscar aun mujer mas adecuada.

-Bien pensado abuelo, ahora, creo que mi esposa y yo iremos a dar una vuelta. Necesita un poco de aire fresco. Además, creo que es le momento preciso para que mi les explique en que consiste esa cláusula, ¿verdad?

--------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------

La noche era calida y Misao se sentía extrañamente contenta y complacida. Como si el hecho de haberles contado a todos sobre su embarazo la hubiera liberado al fin de los fantasmas del pasado. Aoshi la llevaba de la mano y no le había dicho nada, simplemente se habían dedicado a caminar en silencio empapándose de la soledad y la tranquilidad nocturna.

- Has tenido razón al decir que ha llegado el momento de dar vuelta la pagina- Misao lo retuvo para que la mirara a los ojos-. He tenido una segunda oportunidad, y no pienso desaprovecharla.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estarás mas triste?- le pregunto el mientras le recorría la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Supongo que si. Soujiro me dio un hermoso regalo al ofrecerme la oportunidad de seguir aquí, contigo. Si me dejo arrastra por el dolor y la culpa, solo estaré desperdiciando su esfuerzo. El quería que fuera feliz, ¿no es así? Y el tenerte hache a mi lado, sabiendo que tenemos un hijo que nos une es lo que me hace más feliz.

Aoshi sonrió.

-Una vez Seijuro me dijo que me hacia un favor al obligarme a casarme contigo. Yo me sentía molesto y traicionado y cuando te conocí, supongo que me convencí de que las cosas no fusionarían entre nosotros y sin embrago ahora estamos aquí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estas molesto con tu tío?- le pregunto Misao con una sonrisa.

-Molesto no. Infinitamente endeudado. Te tengo a ti a mi lado, ¿que más puedo pedir?

Misao simplemente lo beso, no había mejor respuesta que eso.

---------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, llegamos al final y espero las haya gustado. Próxima semana epilogo para terminar con las dudas que hayan quedado. Agradezco a todas las que leen y por supuesto a las que dejan su opinión, así que:

**KaRiTo- Chan, bizcochia U-u, gabyhyatt, mari8876, ali-chan6, Silvia-chan, Mego, **

**hitoki-chan, Misao de Shinamori, Jesybert, LiHo SaKuRaGhI, Coppelia in Black, **

**RinKo InuKai**, muchas gracias por su apoyo, un beso enorme a todas, ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogo:**

Misao sonrió al ver quien la visitaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia noticias de el y mucho menos esperaba verlo en un par de meses, sin embargo se sintió muy contenta cuando salio a recibirlo.

-Pensé que ya habías olvidado que existíamos, Sanosuke Sagara- le recriminó ella mientras lo abrasaba-. ¿A que debemos esta milagrosa visita?

-Exageras como siempre- contesto el con una sonrisa-. Pero vengo a despedirme, me voy por un tiempo indefinido, mi padre considera que es lo mejor después de lo ocurrido con Megumi.

Misao noto la tristeza que se reflejaban en sus ojos, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos a Sano le costaba entender los motivos y las razones que tuvo su esposa para hacer lo que hizo. Ahora ella debía pagar en forma justa, con años de cárcel por la muerte de Soujiro, sin embargo para el joven aun era muy difícil aceptar todo aquello. Había sufrido demasiado.

-También creo que es lo mejor para ti, ¿ella lo sabe?

-Digamos que de alguna manera si, y me deseo lo mejor, espero que así sea- le dijo mas taciturno de lo normal, peor rápidamente cambio su expresión por una sonrisa-. ¿Y donde esta el nuevo miembro de la familia? Ayer me encontrar con Okina y no dejaba de hablar de el, dice que es un niño precioso.

El orgullo ante estas palabras ilumino el rostro de Misao, sacia dos meses que ya había nacido su pequeño Kento y ella se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo. No podía culpar a Okina por su entusiasmos cuando ella no hacia mas que desbordar alegría.

-Claro que lo es- Misao tomo a Sano de la mano para llevarlo dentro de la casa-. Ahora esta con Aoshi, para el también ha sido una gran alegría ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que se pondría tan contento.

-Sagara.

Sano volteo y se encontró con Aoshi y el pequeño Kento en brazos, la verdad es que la relación entre ellos nunca había sido la mejor, pero durante los ultimas diez meses había hecho una pequeña tregua. Sano le sonrió levemente y Aoshi asintió.

-Vaya, si que es un niño precioso- les dijo con evidente entusiasmo-. Mis felicitaciones a ambos, y espero que pronto le den hermanos, Okina me decía que el quería tener muchos bisnietos antes de morirse, pero al paso que va creo que el nos terminará enterrando a todos nosotros.

-¿Por que hablan de mi cuando no puedo defenderme?- pregunto el anciano que an en se momento se dirigía hacia ellos y los miro muy serio-. Mi pequeño Kento No merece oír como critican a este pobre anciano, así que lo mejor será que me lo lleve a dar un pasero…

-Mas tarde, Okina- Misao tomo al bebe de brazos de su esposo y miro al anciano como desafiándolo a que se lo quitara-. Ahora debe descansar.

-Misao tiene razón, abuelo- intervino Aoshi para dar por finalizada la discusión, durante so últimos meses mas de una vez Misao había tenido discusiones con su abuelo por el bebe-. ¿No tenias una cita?

-Claro que si, dentro de poco haré lo mismo que Seijuro y me casare, ¿no les parece una buena idea? Lo he estad pensando mucho… en fin, los dejo muchachos, cuiden a mi pequeño.

Misao soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver salir al anciano y Aoshi se rió al ver el gesto de enfado de su esposa, sin embargo este paso rápidamente.

-¿Vendrás a la boda de Okon y Seijuro?- pregunto Aoshi a Sano. El joven negó con pesar.

-Parto mañana de viaje y no creo que regrese hasta por lo menos un año, venia a comunicarle de mi viaje. ¿Cómo han estado Kaoru y Himura?

-Adaptándose ala vida de casados. Supongo que los primero meses son los mas difíciles- contesto Misao-. Pero esta muy contentos, hacen una pareja maravillosa.

-Sin embargo es una lastima que no todo haya terminado como debería haberlo hecho- Sano sonrió con pesar-. Nunca pensé que Saito seria capas de hacer algo así y con Meg… bueno, ella fue la mayor de mis sorpresas.

-Todos sufrimos mucho, mi madre aun no comprende como mi tío pudo hacer algo tan bajo, las veces que ella ha ido a verlo regrese muy triste pero sabe que es correcto que pague por lo que hizo al igual que mi hermana.

-Okon es una mujer muy fuerte, superara todo y además ahora tiene a Hiko a su lado- Sano soltó una carcajada-. Nunca pensé que tu madre se casaría otra vez, no se si compadecer a Hiko o felicitarlo.

-Compadecerlo- murmuro Aoshi a Sano.

-Felicitarlo- le dijo Misao con el ceño fruncido mirándolos a ambos-. Creo que voy a acostar a Kento no perderé más el tiempo con ustedes.

-No te enfades, Misao- le dijo Sagara con humor-. Además, ya se me hace tarde, mi padre me espera para acordar algunas cosas antes de que parta mañana. Sano abraso a Misao y se despidió de Aoshi y el bebe antes de salir.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron observando al joven hasta que se perdió de vista, Aoshi le paso un brazo por los hombros a su esposa y la abrasó.

-Lo que dije sorbe tu madre y Seijuro era solo una broma, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Aoshi mientras la mantenía abrasada. Misao asintió y miro al pequeño que dormía placidamente en sus manos-. Tú y ella se parecen demasiado.

-¿También te compadeces?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, tu eres una bendición- Aoshi le sujeto la barbilla para que lo mirara-. No tengo la menor idea de cómo pasaste de ser una perfecta desconocida a la que odiaba convertirte en una bendición que cambio mi organizada vida del cielo ala tierra y me ha dado un regalo maravilloso- le dijo mientras miraba al pequeño-. Ahora te tengo aquí y eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

-Si, eso es lo único que importa. El resto, solo es pasado- Misao le sonrió. Cuando los labios de Aoshi se posaron sobre los suyos, simplemente dejo de pensar.

---------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya chicas y al fin termino esta larga, larga historia (casi 300 pages, eso si que es un record para mi). Espero les haya gustado y por supuesto no puedo hacer otra cosa que agradecer por el gran apoyo que me han brindado ya sea leyendo cada semana o dejándome su opinión:

**Pali-chan**, **RinKo InuKai**, **zape**, **KaRiTo-Chan**, **gabyhyatt**, **sakurita88**, **Jesybert**,

**blue-azul-acero**, **Karla**, **Coppelia in Black**, **bizcochia U-u**, **maxima poe**, **ceres**,

**Ayumi Warui**, **alma**, **LiHo SaKuRaGuI**, **Amai Kaoru**, **Laura-Drazen**,

**Mitsuki Himura**, **Naoko Nayamira**, **ESTRELLITA SOÑADORA**, **Lore8950**, **Eneles**, **Karina**, **hikaruhiwatari**, **Mego**, **Barbara-Maki**, **stela**, **simon notori**, **Noeh**, **Itzel**,

**ali-chan6**, **Alexandra Shinomori**, **mari8876**, **Silvia-chan**, **Mei Fanel** y **Misao de Shinamori**. A todas ustedes muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de dejarme su opinión.

Ahora si, un beso enorme a todas, muchas gracias y será hasta la próxima, ciao.

VALE BLACK.


End file.
